The Curse of the Brand
by Aylatha
Summary: Sienne, Begnion year 626: The young aristocrat Maian is trying to find her place and happiness in a world that consideres her very exsistence a crime. Society forces her to live a lie, and she has been taught from an early age on not to trust anyone. When Maian becomes a member of the senate, she catches the eye of the young Prime Minister, who also has a secret to hide...
1. Prologue: The Second Duchess

**A/N: Disclaimer: Fire Emblem and all of its characters are the intellectual property of Nintendo, I only claim Maian, her family and household, as well as Takeo and Kenji for myself. This applies for the whole story, naturally.**

**This fanfiction is already completed, I will upload chapters whenever I am able. I started writing down this story after I graduated, because I felt I needed to practise my English typing.**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

**The Second Duchess**

Senator Tiloki, Duke of Idras, was halfway through the time-consuming and complicated process of getting dressed when someone knocked at the door to his apartments.

"My lord? I have to speak with you!"

"Wait just one moment, I will have time for you shortly."

Once Tiloki was done, he turned to face the door.

"You may enter."

The housekeeper's wife, Mrs. Miller, entered, carrying a basket. Her husband followed, looking curious.

"When I opened the outer gate this morning, I found this", Mrs. Miller explained, inclining her head towards the basket. "There is a letter enclosed, addressed to you..."

She handed him the basket. Tiloki jumped. Inside the basket, covered only in a thin blanket, lay a newborn child. Golden hair curled around the tiny face. The baby was fast asleep.

Then, suddenly, one arm moved and the blanket slid. Tiloki's eyes immediately locked on the mark on the child's chest, black against the marble skin.

Mrs. Miller gasped. "Senator – what does that mean?"

"I think I know the answer, but first I have to read this letter."

He carefully placed the basket on a small table, then he opened the letter.

"My dear Tiloki,

I am sorry to impose on you like that, but I know no-one else who could help me... My clan would never permit me to keep her, that's why I wanted to ask you to take her in. Her name is Maian... She is our daughter. Please, I beg of you, keep her and raise her as your own. I have heard stories about the terrible abuse children like her have to suffer and I want to spare her that... Please give to her the token I have enclosed.

Maian, if you should ever read this, know that your mother is very, very sorry. I wanted to keep you so much, but the Tribe would exile both of us and that would surely result in our deaths. Please forgive me for not being stronger...

I should probably mention another thing. I know you beorc like staying in your grand palaces, but we herons need nature to stay healthy. I do not know how much Maian will be affected by that, so please be sure to let her out into the open as much as possible.

Love, Sybille"

Tiloki folded the letter and looked up.

"It is just as I thought. Please fetch Liane."

Tiloki refused to tell the housekeeper anything while his wife went to wake Liane. He just watched the sleeping girl – his younger daughter.

"What is it, father?"

Liane entered the room and looked curiously at the basket.

"Close the door", Tiloki instructed Mrs. Miller. "No-one must know what we are talking about."

All three of them immediately realised he was serious.

"Father, please tell us what is going on!", Liane urged.

Tiloki nodded. "Liane, this is Maian, your younger sister."

Liane stared at him, then she dashed across the room to take a look at the baby.

"She is cute! But – who is her mother?"

"Sybille. A member of the heron-clan."

"But that means – that my sister – is one of the Branded."

"Yes. And I do not need to tell you what that means."

"Are we going to keep her?"

"We are. And I want to make this clear – Maian is above all your sister and a member of House Idras."

Liane nodded. "Of course. I understand. She is your daughter, after all."

Relieved, Tiloki turned to face his servants.

"As for the two of you, I would prefer it if you had not known about Maian's true nature in the first place, but now it cannot be helped. I must ask you to make a vow of silence. You must never tell anyone about this, or it might cause a tragedy."

The two of them nodded.

"Of course. Our allegiance lies with House Idras. Should you accept this child as your law- and rightful daughter, we will serve her as we serve you."

"I am relieved to hear that."

"Father, what is that?"

Liane had pulled something from the envelope.

Tiloki took it from her hand and examined it closely.

"Those are strands of Sybille's hair, and two of her feathers. This has to be the token she mentioned in her letter."

Tiloki picked up the basket.

"We should better get to work. We have a lot to do."


	2. The Hermit in the Capital

**The Hermit in the Capital**

Maian was sitting at the edge of the fountain, watching the water rise into the air and fall down into the basin, only to rise again. She breathed the air, which was filled with the scent of the flowers from her garden. It was spring, and Maian had only recently celebrated her 16th birthday.

Her father had given her the garden on the second floor and the surrounding rooms for her exclusive use. Maian had her own bathing house, a bedroom, a living room and another one for guests. Not that anyone ever came to stay there. There were some very specific rules concerning Maian's little realm. No-one was permitted to enter without permission from Tiloki, Liane or Maian herself, except her family and the Millers. This was yet another measure to protect Maian.

Maian had very soon understood that she was different. As a toddler, she had grown wings with beautiful grey feathers – just like her mother's. Her bones were hollow, like bird's bones. Because of that, Maian was able to fly. She had always been able to sense the emotions of the people surrounding her and she was also able to sense the flow of their thoughts. If she concentrated hard, she could understand what they were thinking.

The door leading to the other parts of the house was opened and Liane emerged. Maian's face brightened at the sight of her beloved sister.

"Good morning, Maian. How are you feeling today?"

"Very well, thank you. But I am getting bored... there is nothing for me to do. Can you not try to persuade father to let me out again? I have seen hardly anything of Sienne yet."

"I will try, but I do not know whether I will be successful. But – Empress Misaha's birthday is coming up and all the senators are supposed to attend with their families. I doubt he will pretend that you are ill _again."_

"The Apostle's birthday! Wonderful! I only vaguely remember the last time... there was a huge parade, I think..."

"That was five years ago..."

"He really should let me go out more often, not only three times a year", Maian complained.

"You know this is to keep you safe", Liane said sternly. "You do not age at normal speed, and while you were young, you kept spreading your wings whenever you felt like it."

"I know... I understand... but it surely does not help things."

Liane smiled sympathetically. "I will go and talk to father."

"Thank you."

Maian watched her sister leave. Whenever someone saw the two of them together, no-one ever guessed they could be sisters. Liane had black wavy hair and brown eyes, she was like a mirror image of her father. Maian had curly golden hair and very pale skin – the only thing the three Idras had in common were their eyes. But Maian's eyes were not always brown. Sometimes, they changed to green, which made her look even more like a heron. Maian had no idea what exactly caused this, but she knew it was related to her emotions.

_I clearly take after my mother. I wonder what kind of person she is? I would love to meet her, but father would never allow me to travel all the way to Serenes Forest... All I know about her is her name, nothing more..._

* * *

Maian greatly enjoyed the parade that was held to celebrate the Empress' birthday. She enjoyed the sunlight and being among people. Her father introduced her to some nobles she hadn't met before.

But what she didn't enjoy was the fact that every young man around her kept staring at her. Maian knew that as the beautiful daughter of a duke and senator she was a very desirable bride. Even though her father had kept her carefully hidden from public, word of her astonishing beauty had spread like wildfire throughout Sienne. Maian had only been 13 years old when a young aristocrat had proposed to her. But because of her "special condition" she had been forced to refuse him – and all the others that came after.

Maian watched Empress Misaha pass, followed by her three sons. One of them was carrying a newborn child – the future Empress of Begnion. Like everyone else, Maian waved and cheered.

* * *

"Maian! I have good news for you."

She gave her father an expectant look.

"Let me hear them, then."

"I finally managed to persuade the Empress to sign the Emancipation Law. With that, laguz slavery finally is a thing of the past. I found an unexpected ally – the new Prime Minister."

"That is good news indeed! I never thought much of one race enslaving another. We are all children of the Goddess, after all."

"It will take some time for this new law to take effect, but it is a step into the right direction. Everything is going to change now."

* * *

A week had passed since the introduction of the new law. Maian and Liane were sitting in the garden, watching the birds fly and relaxing in the gentle sunlight. Suddenly, Maian sensed a disturbance. The doors leading to the garden were thrown open and Mrs. Miller dashed in, her face pale and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"E-empress Misaha – she is – she is _dead!"_

"Impossible!", Liane exclaimed. "She was not ill, and not that old!"

"No, you don't understand, my lady. The Empress – has been murdered."

Maian drained of what little colour had been in her face. Liane let out a scream of rage and disbelief.

"How could that be?", Maian whispered. "Who would murder the Apostle – Ashera's chosen?"  
"That is not all", Mrs. Miller replied hoarsely. "The Princess has been killed, as well."

"Who would murder a newborn child?!", Liane exclaimed. "Only a monster could do something like that!"

"The senate is already investigating", Mrs. Miller replied. "They will find the culprit and punish him, that is for sure."

"There is no successor to the throne now", Maian said quietly. "Who is going to rule Begnion, until the next daughter is born?"

* * *

The entire nation was in shock. People had gathered in the streets of Sienne, demanding the punishment of the assassin, who was still unknown. Maian was deeply worried about this. The assassination had occurred shortly after the Emancipation Act. Was there someone who did not want the laguz to be equal to the beorc? And if yes, was that reason enough to kill?

"It is much more economical to keep slaves instead of employing servants", Liane had explained. "You just buy a slave, but pay him no money for the work he does."

"That is unbelievable! I am so glad our family has not kept slaves for several generations."

"Yes, our fathers and mothers wanted to demonstrate that they were wealthy enough to pay their servants."

* * *

Maian's head snapped up.

_What was that just now? A daydream? No, rather a nightmare... but how can one have a nightmare, when one is not asleep?_

Maian was trembling. The images she had just seen were terrible.

_Maybe – I have heard that there are people who _see _things. Am I one of them? Did I just have a vision? If yes, then I should do something about it... But was it really a vision?_

Maian concentrated on the pictures she had seen and tried to recall what she had felt and sensed.

There was searing heat, burning through flesh and feathers. Cries of agony and despair, along with the emotions. A forest, burning in the dead of the night...

Maian jumped to her feet and ran to her father's study.

"Father! Father! You have to help them! Hurry, or it will be too late!"

"Maian!" He rose from his chair. "What is the matter? Did you have a nightmare?"

"No, I had a vision – I am certain of it. Serenes Forest is going to burn and the herons with it – unless someone prevents it from happening."

Tiloki stared at her as if he was seeing a ghost. Maian grabbed his arms.

"Father, please, I beg of you! Save them!"

He nodded. "Liane!", he barked. "Take your sister to her rooms and calm her. Stay with her until I return."

Tiloki strode out of the room, shouting orders. Maian hurried to one of the windows to look outside into the courtyard. Dusk was settling over the city and the sky to the west glowed red – like blood.

Soldiers clad in armour came running into the courtyard, while the grooms saddled horses, pegasi and wyverns. Since Tiloki and his men had to cover a great distance at high speed, they could only take mounted units.

Seeing her father wearing armour and carrying a powerful lance was kind of a shock. Maian grabbed the window sill.

"I just hope they will not have to fight", she whispered.

"They will be fine", Liane reassured her. "It is the herons we should worry about – they are unable to defend themselves and unaware of the danger they are in. Come, let us go into the garden."

* * *

Liane and the Millers tried their best to calm Maian, but to no avail. She kept pacing the garden, only slowing down to accept a cup of tea every now and then. She could not eat anything.

Thanks to her fine senses Maian heard the sounds of hooves and the flapping of wings before anyone else. It was shortly before dawn and the long wait had made Maian weary, but she could not think about sleep.

As her father entered, Maian immediately sensed something had gone wrong. Her body tensed in anticipation of the bad news.

"We were too late", Tiloki said quietly. "It was just like you told me."

"No", Maian whispered hoarsely.

"We were unable to save a single heron."

Maian's right hand grasped the thread woven from her mother's hair. She had worn it all her life like a talisman underneath her clothes.

"No! NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Maian's cry of agony echoed throughout the manor. She took a few steps into her father's direction, then everything went black.

* * *

Three days later, Maian slowly drifted back into life. The pain had almost killed her and Liane, who was sitting by her side, was very relieved to see her awaken.

"Liane? Where is father?"

"When he realised there was nothing he could do for you, he returned to the forest. They have been burying the Serenes."

"So the forest, which was once full of life, will become a graveyard."

Liane nodded sadly.

"I want to go there."

"Of course. As soon as you are feeling better, father will take you to visit your mother."

Tears welled up in Maian's eyes.

"Mother... I will never see her, never hear her voice or know what kind of person she was... and that all thanks to those cursed _humans!"_

She spat out the last word.

"Maian! Hush! Some of the servants might hear you!"

"I do not care. I do not care about anything! Because nothing matters anymore..."

* * *

Maian placed a bunch of flowers in front of the stone that marked her mother's grave. It was a desolate place – surrounded by dead trees, lifeless grass and muddy soil. Many other grave-markers gleamed in the sunlight, but only few of them had names engraved upon them: Maian's mother Sybille, the late Queen of Serenes, one of her daughters and some others.

Maian knew that some of the bodies had been burned beyond any hope of recognition, and only few people could identify those that were not.

After some minutes had passed, Tiloki and Maian turned away and walked back to the edge of the forest, where their guards waited.


	3. Chapter 3 (title's too long)

**The End of One Life Means the Beginning of Another**

Prime Minister Sephiran, Duke of Persis, watched the procession that slowly marched all the way to where the members of House Idras were buried. Many had come to pay their respects to Duke Tiloki.

Sephiran had been shocked and grieved when he had received the sad news. The official statement was that Tiloki's heart had failed him, but Sephiran suspected there was more to that. Ever since Misaha's assassination and the Serenes Massacre 13 years ago, Tiloki had changed.

_His dreams – our dreams – were shattered the moment their blood was spilled._

Tiloki had been the only member of the senate Sephiran had ever liked – simply because he was the only one who was not corrupt or a racist.

As Sephiran slowly approached the coffin in which the senator lay, he saw the two young duchesses. Both were dressed in black, veils covering their hair and faces.

Sephiran recognized Liane, the older one. He had met her on several occasions and thought her to be a charming person. He had, however, never met Maian before.  
She was shorter than her sister and seemed a lot more breakable. Sephiran could see a curl of golden hair that had escaped Maian's needles and was falling down to her waist.

_It seems like Tiloki's story about her being frail is true._

Sephiran expressed his condolences and then stepped aside to let the people behind him move on.

"I wonder which one of them will take the Seat", a voice next to Sephiran spoke.

He turned to face Vize-Minister Lekain, Duke of Gaddos.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, right, you have not been here when the last Seat was passed on. You are, after all, too young."

Sephiran smiled thinly.

"When a senator dies, the Seat is offered to his children, in order of birth. One of his daughters is going to succeed him."

"But what if none of them wants the Seat?"

"That is very unlikely. But in such a case, the Seat is offered to the uncles and aunts, and after that to their children, in order of birth. Since those ladies have no aunts and uncles, it would go back to their great-uncles and their children. It is like passing on a crown or a throne, actually."

"I see."

* * *

The funeral feast was held at Idras Manor. When Sephiran arrived, he was welcomed by Senator Hetzel.

"Greetings, Prime Minister. You have just missed something beautiful."

"And what would that have been?"

"Young Duchess Maian. She has excused herself, she is not feeling well. The poor child..."  
"You should probably not call her 'child'", another senator, a woman, interjected. "She has to be in her late twenties by now."

"I would have never guessed", Hetzel replied, stunned.

"Yes, she really appears to be very young. But when I asked her why that was the case, she told me a most peculiar story..."

"What?", both men demanded to know.

"That she had been cursed by a sage because she had refused him. I have no idea what to think of that – I would never consider everlasting youth and beauty a curse."

"I have heard that she had many suitors", Hetzel replied. "Maybe she considered that a burden."

"I am surprised so many men fell for her", the woman replied dryly. "After all, she is a bastard-child..."

"I would not recommend saying that again", a soft voice came from behind them.

They spun around to face Liane.

"I – I did not mean to insult your sister", the senator said hastily.

"Then please choose your words with a little more care. Insulting my sister means insulting House Idras. She is my father's lawful daughter and heiress, after all."

"She does actually inherit something?", Hetzel asked, surprised.

Liane glared at him. "Yes. I got the manor and our vacation estate, Maian gets its worth in money. Everything else has been equally divided."

"Will your sister be better soon?", Hetzel asked in a more placating voice.

"I do not know. Our father was the only parent she ever had, so losing him is hard on her."

"You are twelve years apart, correct?", the senator asked.

"Yes."  
"If I might ask – what about her mother?", Sephiran inquired.

"I fear I can give you no satisfying answer. I never met her – none of us ever did. My father was the only one who knew her. She has been dead for several years now."

"Your father never mentioned anything", Sephiran said, surprised.

"Since no-one here in Sienne knew her, there was no need to tell anyone. She was buried in her home-town. We never felt the need to broach the subject to anyone."

"And Maian herself does not know who her mother was?", Sephiran pressed.

"No. All we know about her is her name, but that is not of much help. My father pro bably knew more, but he never told us."

"And now he has taken the secret to the grave."

"So to say."

* * *

Sephiran stood on the balcony and gazed at the starry sky, lost in his thoughts. A chilly breeze made him shiver and he pulled his cloak closer around himself as he watched the sleeping city.

The sound of heavy footsteps and the jingle of armour told him of the arrival of his right-hand man, General Zelgius. The knight stepped out onto the balcony.

"I have returned, master."

"So I have noticed."

"There is nothing that ever escapes your notice."

"I wish that were the case. I would have less trouble that way."

"I heard about Senator Tiloki. We have lost a loyal and valuable ally. Has it already been decided who will succeed him?"

"Maian, his younger daughter."

"Will she be our ally as well?"

"I do not know. I have never met her before... the mysterious younger Duchess of Idras. She did not came to today's meeting of the senate, she excused herself because she had not fully recovered after her father's death."

"That really got to her, it seems."

"They were very close, so losing him is very hard for her. But I have a feeling that we are going to see her soon... So, what news do you have for me, General?"

* * *

Maian stopped in front of the gigantic building and looked at the façade. She had never been _inside _Mainal Cathedral, home to the apostle's family and meeting place of the senate, before. Ever since Misaha's assassination, the country had been ruled by the Prime Minister, with the help of the other senators. Maian would never admit that to anyone, but she was nervous.

Maian was wearing her hair in an elaborate way, her servants had spent almost one hour working on it. Since Maian was always very pale, she could only wear light colours like white, pale green, blue and pastel colours. Any other colour made her look like a corpse.

Maian took a deep breath and stepped into the coolness of the temple.

A servant stepped forward to greet her and led her to the big assembly hall that was used by the senate. It was a spacious room on the first floor with high arched windows that opened to the garden. Comfortable chairs were arranged in several circular rows so the senators could easily talk to each other.

As Maian entered the room, every head turned in her direction and all the senators stared at her. Maian had expected that, after all some of them had never met her before.

"Good morning", Maian said, smiling slightly. "I am Maian, Second Duchess of Idras. I am honoured to be a member of the senate now and I apologise for not coming to the last meeting, as I should have."

"There is no need to apologise, Senator Maian", a black-haired man replied. Maian remembered having seen him at the funeral, but she didn't know his name. "You needed time to recover, that is understandable. Please, take a seat. Senator Hetzel will be your guide and explain everything. Do not hesitate to ask him if you should have any questions."

Maian looked at the old man that was Senator Hetzel. He seemed to be a kind person and smiled at her in a way a grandfather would smile at his granddaughter. Maian suppressed a smile as she took the vacant chair next to him.

She could easily find out some of the names, but not the one of the one who had greeted her. He was the youngest by far, with waist-long black hair and piercing green eyes.

Maian turned to her guide.

"Who is the man who welcomed me?"

Hetzel looked surprised. "You have not met Prime Minister Sephiran before?"

"I have not met many people in my life", she replied. "The Prime Minister... my father often spoke of him. It appears that they were good friends."

"Yes, the Prime Minister was deeply moved when he learned of your loss."

Maian nodded and turned her attention back to what was happening.

* * *

After two hours Maian felt a strange dizziness and lethargy befalling her. She was not used to being inside a closed room with so many people for such a long time. The loud voices trying to drown each other made her head ache. Maian leaned back in her chair and covered her face in one hand.

"Senator. Are you feeling unwell?"

She looked up to find Hetzel watching her anxiously. Several other senators turned to look at her.

"No, I just – I think I need to get some fresh air. Please excuse me."

As Maian rose hastily from her chair, she felt the Prime Minister watching her, frowning. Maian really couldn't care care less.

"Maybe we all should take a break", Sephiran said as Maian hurried out of the room and down the stairs in search of the garden.

_Nature... I need it to stay calm... to stay healthy... just like the herons. Curse this frail body..._

* * *

Most of the senators had gathered around the windows to watch Maian. Sephiran sighed.

"My lords and ladies, please... I doubt she wishes to have an audience. Give her some moments to herself."

As most of the others followed his request, Sephiran stepped behind a curtain and glanced down at the small figure that was sitting at the roots of a tree, her eyes closed, seemingly relaxed. Again, he frowned. He had had this strange feeling about her ever since she had entered the room. But he couldn't be sure, not yet... he needed proof. But how to get it?

* * *

Shortly after midday, the meeting finally ended. Maian was in no mood to stay and chat with the others. She simply took her leave, without noticing that another member of the senate left only minutes after her, and in a great hurry.

Maian slowly walked along the sunny streets of Sienne. She enjoyed being in the open all by herself. No relatives, no guards and no servants. She had no intention of using a litter, either. For the first time in her life, she felt _free._

Maian heard the sound of running footsteps and someone calling her name. It came from behind her. Surprised, she turned to see a servant hurrying after her. Maian stopped and waited for him to reach her.

Panting, the man held his side while rummaging in his pocket.

"E-excuse, m-me, Senator, I-I - "

"Why do you not try to catch your breath first? You can tell me what this is about after that."

Maian smiled when she sensed his gratefulness. He took several deep breaths, then he tried again.

"Senator Maian, my master has asked me to deliver this note to you as quickly as possible."  
He handed her a letter.

"Thank you. If I might ask – who is your master?"

"Prime Minister Sephiran."

"I see. Thank you. Here, take this."

Maian took a gold coin from her wallet and handed it to the servant. He beamed at her, bowed and left.

_Interesting. What could he want?_

Maian carefully stuck the letter inside her cloak.

* * *

"How was your first day?", Liane asked once they were safely inside Maian's garden.

"Interesting, but also tiring. I almost fainted."

"Oh no! We should have thought of that... What did you do?"

"I excused myself and went into the garden. Luckily, no-one asked questions. But I would not know what to do if that should happen again and _again..."_

"Maybe opening the windows will help", her sister suggested.

"It would be worth a try."

Maian took out the letter.

"I should better take a look at this, since that poor servant went through so much trouble delivering it."

"Who is it from?"

"The Prime Minister."

"Really? What does it say?"

"He invites me to have tea with him this afternoon. But I wonder why? He does not know me, after all."

"Maybe that is exactly the reason why. He may be curious, after all, father has often talked about you, but kept you hidden from him. His friendship with father may be another reason."

"You do have a point. Well, the only way of finding out is going there, I suppose."


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

A servant showed Maian into the drawing room. Maian took a quick look around before she fixed her attention on Sephiran, who had risen to his feet the moment she had entered the room.

Plants and flowers decorated the room and the great windows opened to the north to spare the people of the greatest heat. The doors leading to the balcony had been opened and a cool breeze filled the room.

"Welcome", Sephiran said, smiling at her. "I regret we had not met before. Please, take a seat."

Maian replied with a smile, not sure how she should answer. Now she noticed for the first time that he was carrying a staff, apparently, he was a mage. They sat down opposite each other and Sephiran leaned the staff against the couch.

"May I pour you some tea?"

"Yes, please."

Maian accepted a cup of still steaming tea and carefully sipped it. Sephiran started with making small talk, inquiring after her and her sister's well-being. Maian replied that they were well, feeling totally at ease. She was not nervous like in the morning, just curious.

"Did you know your name has a meaning?", Sephiran asked all out of a sudden.

"No, I did not", she replied, stunned. "I always knew it was a strange name, though..."

"'Maian' is a word from the Ancient Tongue, it means 'innocent one'."

"Oh", she breathed. "I see..."

_So that is why my mother gave me that name. Herons know the Old tongue, after all... She wanted to show that it was not _my _fault, that _I _was not to blame. My mother and father, perhaps, but not me._

Sephiran watched her thoughtfully. Maian placed the cup onto the table.

"Why did you choose to become a senator? And your sister not?"

"Liane never was interested in politics, I think she considers them boring. I, on the other hand... I want to change the world – or at least the Empire."

"What exactly do you mean by that? What is it that you want to change – to accomplish?"

"If I tell you, you must promise me not to laugh."

"Of course."

"I know it sounds very idealistic, but it is truly and honestly what I feel. What I want is... A world, where all people can live in peace, equality and harmony. Laguz, beorc - "

"And people like you."

Maian froze.

_"What?"_  
"I know what you are. I read it from your mind earlier. There is no use denying it."

Adrenaline rushed like a hot wave through her body. Maian jumped to her feet and made a dash for the door. She grasped the handle, but let go of it immediately, crying out with pain. The handle was glowing hot and when she turned her palm up, she could see the imprint of the handle burned into her hand. She spun around to face Sephiran, who was standing next to the couch.

"I am sorry", he said quietly. "I put a spell on the door to prevent anyone from eavesdropping or entering while we discussed anything you probably wanted no-one to overhear."

"My hand just got _burned _and you are _sorry?"_

"Very sorry indeed."

He sat down again, leaning his staff against the couch.

Now that she knew it was there, Maian could sense the magic, feel it vibrate in her body. She took an involuntary step forward, away from the barrier.

"Let me go!", she demanded defiantly.

"No. Not before you have answered some of my questions."

Maian's eyes darted towards the balcony. Could she make it before he got to her – or worse, used another spell?

"Please refrain from doing anything stupid, like jumping off the balcony."

_He knows – does that mean – he can actually read minds?_

Maian knew that jumping was risky. She had two options: using her wings and risk being seen, or not using her wings and risk breaking her bones on the hard ground.

Her eyes darted back to the Prime Minister, who was still sitting motionless on the couch, watching her.

Maian grasped her wrist with her left hand. The pain was getting stronger by the minute and she felt tears welling up in her eyes. Angrily, she blinked them away.

_I am not going to cry in front of him!_

"I could take a look at your hand", he offered, "but you would have to come over. My healing magic does not work precisely over such a distance."

Maian did not move.

"Do you promise me that you _will _let me go?"

"You have my word that I will let you go, once you have answered my questions."

"Why do you not just read my mind?", she challenged.

"I only do that when faced with no other choice. I would prefer it if you told me."

Maian realised that by refusing his offer she would only hurt herself. The pain was almost unbearable by now. She could only risk trusting his word, for there was no chance she could leave the room if he didn't want her to, and winning a fight against him was definitely not an option.

Slowly, Maian started forwards. Sephiran moved to make room for her to sit on his left side. Maian hesitantly sat down, avoiding his eyes and looking down at her hand.

His left hand moved slowly and carefully took her right hand. His hands felt cool on her skin and Maian shivered. He examined her hand closely, then he carefully placed his right palm on hers, while he kept it firmly in his left. Maian gasped when the pain intensified, but the next moment it subsided and disappeared. She looked quickly up at Sephiran. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be concentrating very hard.

His eyes opened and locked with hers. He smiled crookedly.

"I do hope you will forgive me", he said, releasing her hand.

Maian carefully examined his work. There was no trace of the injury left.

"Thank you", she muttered.

"No, that was the least I could do. I never intended the spell to work on the inside as well – I have made quite a few mistakes, I'm afraid. I did not expect you to react like that – or rather, I hoped you wouldn't. But I should have known better... Would you tell me your story?"

"Why should I do that? You already know too much about me."

"You do not trust me."

That was a statement, not a question. He _knew_ it.

"The first thing my father ever taught me was not to trust _anyone _and never let any-one find out what I truly was."

"A wise advise, and unfortunately, a very important one."

She looked up again, sensing a strange mixture of emotions behind his words.

"What do you mean by that?"

Again, he looked at her thoughtfully.

"No matter what I say, how many times I ensure you that I mean you no harm, you are not going to trust a word I say."

Maian avoided his gaze.

"In that case – how about a bargain?"

"A bargain?", she asked, puzzled.

"Yes, or a trade, if you prefer that word. Since I know your secret, it would be only fair if you knew mine."

"You have a secret?"

"Yes. And like yours, it could easily get me killed if it was to reach the wrong ears. Will you listen to my story? But I must warn you – it is a long one."

"I do not mind long stories."

Maian was ready to agree to anything that would divert his attention from herself.

"Very well. First of all, the person Sephiran, Duke of Persis does not exist. He is nothing more than a creation, made by Misaha and me. My name is Lehran and I am known as the Great Heron, the one who accompanied the Goddess when she still walked these lands."

It took Maian a few seconds to comprehend that.

"Wait a minute – I want to make sure I just heard you correctly. You claim to be a member of the heron tribe, that went extinct 13 years ago, on top of that you say you are - " she did a quick calculation, "more than seven hundred years old?"

"I am over eight hundred, in fact."

"It is a little bit hard for me to believe that."

"I can prove it, of course. Watch this."

He got to his feet and took a few steps backwards so she could see him clearly. Then, he spread a pair of wings, as black as his hair. At the same moment, he pushed his hair back over his shoulders so she could see his ears. They were pointy.

Maian knew enough about the laguz to recognise the characteristic marks of the bird tribe. She stared at him as if he were a ghost.

Lehran flapped his wings twice, then he put them in again and sat down.

"You have most likely been taught that there are grey and white herons, but no black ones. That is because the black herons supposedly went extinct many centuries ago. But as you can see, I am still alive, the last of my race. And I am not even a real heron any more...

I shall only tell you the important events of my life, those that affected the future and – your life. What I will tell you now is the truth, as I have seen it for myself, not the twisted stories you are told to be history.

Before the Great Flood, I lived with my first wife. She was a white heron and our children later founded the Kingdom of Serenes. Their descendants ruled the forest for over seven centuries."

"So the royal family of Serenes is descended from you?"

"Yes. When my first wife died, I left the forest and eventually met the Goddess Ashunera."

"You mean Ashera."

"No, her name was Ashunera, Goddess of Dawn. She was the one who created the world. She also created the first living beings which evolved into the Zunanma. And the Zunanma kept changing and growing... they were the ancestors of the laguz and beorc. I know that in Begnion you are taught that the Zunanma are beorc ancestors only. I wonder who thought of something that stupid.

As you might have guessed, the names have meanings. 'Beorc' means 'children of wisdom' and 'laguz' means 'children of strength'. However, the two races started competing with each other, which eventually led to strife and war. Ashunera could not stop her children from fighting and killing each other. That upset her so much that she lost control of her emotions and that caused the Great Flood."

"I always thought the Great Flood had been caused by the Dark God."

"There never was such a being. Someone twisted history into a bad fairy tale. Ashunera saw what she had done and realised that her emotions were a danger. So she discarded them, thus becoming Ashera, the Goddess of Order. Her discarded other half manifested itself as Yune, Goddess of Chaos. Yune, a newborn goddess, was unable to control herself and caused the Ancient War. Ashera could not fight her, so she bestowed her power onto the three most powerful warriors of the time: Soan, the White Lion, Deghinsea, the Black Dragon and Altina, the swordswoman who wielded the twin blades Alondite and Ragnell.

Those three managed to defeat Yune. Ashera now wished for her sister's destruction, but the four of us managed to dissuade her. Destroying Yune would have meant destroying Ashera, after all. I suggested imprisoning Yune in a bronze medallion that was in my possession. Yune, terrified of being killed, agreed to that and Ashera gave her consent. I used Seid Magic to seal Yune away and promised her to sing to her so she would not be lonely. I also promised her to restore her to her full self someday. Deghinsea, Soan, Altina and I made a pledge to Ashera, promising not to start a war between all nations for the time of a millennium. The terms of the covenant were thus: if we managed to keep our promise, we would be rewarded. If we failed, and the chaos would awaken Yune from her slumber in the medallion, we would be punished. But if we felt the world had fallen beyond hope of redemption, or if we had succeeded in building a world where everyone could live in equality and peace, we should sing the Galdr of Release to awaken the goddesses and tell them of our world. Then they would judge us.

Ashera went to sleep in the Tower of Guidance, and I gave the medallion – later known as Lehran's Medallion – to my children along with the galdr and the instructions what to do with it. Ashera had said that my descendants would possess the power to sing the Galdr of Release.

Deghinsea founded the Kingdom of Goldoa and has been her ruler ever since, Soan founded the kingdom and royal line of Gallia. And – as you know – Altina founded a kingdom that later became the Begnion Empire.

But what you do not know – because it has been erased from history – is that I was married to Altina."

Maian gasped. "You were – did you - ?"

"Yes, we had a daughter. She was the first of your kind. Altina and I were very happy, as were Soan and Deghinsea. We were not the fist mixed couple, but we were the first to have a child. Shortly after her birth, Altina noticed a strangely shaped mark on our daughter's hand and we thought it to be some kind of birthmark. But then I suddenly realised I had lost my powers. I was no longer able to transform, nor could I use Galdr Magic any more.

The following days and weeks were torment. I was desperate and attempted suicide several times... Then I went into seclusion and fled to Goldoa. Deghinsea was deeply worried about me. When we received similar reports from other mixed couples, we realised that it was _because _we had mixed our blood that this was happening.

I only returned to Sienne once, to tell Altina that I would never come back again. I asked her to pretend that I had died in an accident. Altina eventually married a beorc and pretended our daughter to be his child."

"So all the empresses of Begnion were your descendants?", Maian asked incredulously.

"Yes, all of them. All of them bore the same mark, and all of them had the ability to hear the voice of the Goddess, sense impending danger and read minds and sense emotions.

I noticed only little of what was happening outside Goldoa. In order to protect the world, Deghinsea never interfered with other nations. Goldoa remained neutral and the border closed. There was no trade, and no diplomatic relations.

But some news reached even Goldoa. I heard that in many parts of Tellius it was custom to keep laguz as slaves, in Begnion this was especially bad. I tried to persuade Deghinsea to move out and save our oppressed brothers and sisters, but he refused. He stubbornly stayed on his course. His only daughter, Princess Almedha, was so angry with her father that she left Goldoa. No-one ever saw her again. I, too, left, for Begnion. Just like you, I wanted to change the world. And I knew who could help me with that – the most powerful ruler of all. The Voice of the Goddess, the Apostle and Empress of Begnion – my daughter.

Finding Misaha was not difficult. Nor gaining her trust – after all, she was able to peer into my soul. It was through her that I learned what had happened to her kind – that they were considered a violation of the law of the Goddess. People believed that Ashera herself had forbidden laguz and beorc to marry, which is not true. Ashera never knew of the Hybrids. I was shocked by what she told me, but Misaha was relieved. She finally knew that there was nothing wrong with her – that her existence was no crime.

Persuading Misaha into signing the Emancipation Law was not difficult – I found an unexpected ally in your father. Of course, now I know why he was so strongly for laguz rights. The new law was introduced and since the old Prime Minister had only recently died, Misaha gave the position to me. That was the birth of Sephiran.

However, Misaha was not content with emancipating the laguz. She wanted the hybrids to have the same rights and intended to reveal her Brand and its true meaning to the world.

I have no proof for that, but I believe the senators somehow got wind of that and killed Misaha before she could make her move, along with the newborn Princess. After that, they made my other children scapegoats and thus sparked the Serenes Massacre. However, I have no proof that this story is true.

I stayed in Begnion to look after my daughter's legacy and to make sure the senators didn't abuse their power. That's about it."

Maian said nothing while she tried to grasp everything he had told her.

"So that means – the Goddess never said anything – it was all just a _lie?!"_

"I'm afraid so."

"All the hiding – all the fear – for nothing? Empress Misaha was murdered because of a _lie?"_

"Unfortunately, that is the truth."

"Who – who did this to us? And why? How could anyone hate us so much?"

"I do not know. But even if I did – this person might have died a long time ago."

Maian shook her head.

"I cannot believe that..."

Lehran waved his hand.

"You have a lot to think about", he said softly. "Take your time. I have removed the spell – you can leave now, if you want."

Maian didn't need to be told twice. She fled from the room, the manor and ran, until her legs couldn't carry her any further and her lungs felt as if they were about to burst. She leaned against a wall and tried to catch her breath. To her relief, no-one had followed her.

* * *

Lehran was still sitting in the drawing room when Zelgius returned.

"Good evening, master."

"You are back earlier than I expected, my friend."

"I saw no need to stay longer in Nevassa than I had to. What is the matter? You look unwell."

"Oh, I just have the feeling that today I totally messed up."

"What do you mean?"

"I have given young Senator Maian the fright of her life."

"You have what?!"

Although Zelgius kept his usual impassive face, Lehran could sense his amusement.

"I cannot imagine that."

"You would understand if I told you what happened."

"But you will not tell me."

"No. If I did that, Maian would never trust me. But I _want _her to trust me."

"Will you manage to gain her trust?"

"I believe so. But it might take some time. She is similar to you, but not as brave."

"She is still very young, after all. We cannot expect her to be brave, considering her childhood."  
"You are right. I should have gone easier on her... Anyway, what news from Daein? How is young Ashnard?"

"King Ashnard is just the same as ever. Determined to conquer the world."

"I see. So he hasn't changed much. And what about Sir Gawain? Any news?"

"No. All I know is that he left Gallia along with his children. But I do not know where they went."

"I see. It bothers me not to know where the medallion is... but as long as that girl keeps it, it should be fine. But I still wonder why she was able to touch it without losing her mind. It was too much for her father, after all."

"She is her mother's daughter."

"Of course. Elena cold touch it, too... I wonder, will the son take after his father?"

"That is an interesting thought. Maybe we will find out."

"Yes. We will have to wait. You will have to stay in Sienne for a while, General, or the senators might get suspicious. I do hope Ashnard can spare you for a while."

* * *

Shocked, Liane stared at her sister. Maian guessed that she had to look pretty devastated by now. Her hair had come down, she was even paler than usual and her eyes were wide with fear.

"Maian, what happened?"

"We have to talk", Maian managed in a whisper.

Seeing that her sister was about to faint, Liane carried her up the stairs and into the garden.  
After drinking a hot cup of tea, Maian finally felt like telling her sister what had happened.

"The Prime Minister – he knows about me."

Liane clasped her hands in front of her face.

"Oh no! How did he find out?"

"He told me he read my mind. What should I do now?"

"I honestly do not know. This is bad... How did he react?"

"At first, he refused to let me go, but he also healed my hand when one of his spells accidentally burned it. After that, he wanted me to tell him my story, but I refused. The he did something very strange and unexpected – he told me _his _story and his secret, in exchange for knowing mine."

"What kind of secret is it?"

"I cannot tell you. He would expose _me _the moment he found out. And he is in a better position than I am – after all, he is the Prime Minister. I fear that all I can do is wait and hope that he will not expose me... if he does, I could try to use his secret against him, but I do not know if it would work... they would only have to see my Brand to know he is telling the truth."

* * *

The following morning, Maian ordered four of her guards to accompany her. Cynthia, the commander of the guard, a slender woman with magenta-coloured hair who wielded a lance in battle, Tyna, an elemental mage specialised on lightning, a swordsman and an axe-fighter. All of them were draco-knights, but they could also fight without their steeds.

Maian's new strategy had two major drawbacks: her guards were not allowed into the meeting hall, and Maian didn't know whether they would remain loyal to her if confronted with her true nature.

When Maian arrived at Mainal Cathedral, she noticed that not many of the other senators had arrived yet. A servant stepped forward to greet her.

"Good morning, Senator Maian. There has been a change of seats. You are to sit over there, at the window."

Maian's gaze followed his outstretched arm.

"Why is that?"

"By order from the Prime Minister. And no, I don't know _why._ I've been asked this question already."

Maian went to sit in the chair next to the window. The window had been opened and a fresh breeze was filling the room, carrying the fragrance of flowers with it.

Lehran came striding into the room. Their eyes met for a second and he nodded, as if to himself, before he sat down. Maian noticed to her dismay that she was seated closer to him than the day before.

This time Maian fared better. The open window helped her a lot, but after three hours, she felt the weakness return.

_Oh no... not again..._

That moment, Lehran called a break. The other senators were delighted and gathered around the trays laden with food and goblets of mulled wine servants had brought. Maian rose from her chair and swung herself onto the window sill. She was so lost in her thoughts that it took her a few moments to realise that Lehran was standing next to her.

"How are you feeling?", he asked.

"Ah – quite well, thank you."

"I thought you might prefer to sit closer to the window – closer to the open. You really had me worried yesterday when you seemed like you would faint."

"I almost fainted", she replied dryly.

"I know – but you will get used to it. Just take it easy."

Maian had no idea what to say.

"I would like to see you again this afternoon. We still have a lot to discuss."

"That – will not be possible. My sister insists on me spending the afternoon with her."

Maian feared he would see right through her lie, but she wanted to avoid being alone with him again at all cost.

"I see. Well, that is a pity."

* * *

Maian sighed. Lehran had asked her again the following day, this time on the corridor in the presence of her guards and several senators. Again, Maian had given him an excuse. By now, she had seen through his strategy. The other senators had noticed that he seemed to favour her and were surprised she did not seize the opportunity. Lehran was known to have no friends among the senators and every one of them would give everything to get close to him – and his power. And they could not understand why Maian let an opportunity like that one slip.

When he asked her again after today's meeting, Maian realised she had lost. She couldn't think of a good excuse anymore and her behaviour had caused a lot of gossip among the senators. If there was something she feared more than Lehran, it was too much attention from everyone. So she reluctantly agreed to come and visit him this afternoon.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a wise thing to do?", Liane asked, looking concerned.

"He has so far done nothing to harm me. Besides, if I had kept this up, I would have caused even more gossip. You know how dangerous _that _is. And I already said I would be coming. I cannot back out now."

"I understand. But please, promise me to be careful."

"I am glad you decided to come."

Maian slowly sat down on the couch opposite Lehran, like she had done the last time.

"I have put a different spell on the door this time, just in case you should try the doorhandle again. It should not burn you again."

"That is – very kind of you."

"Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you."

"Hm." He leaned back. "You still do not trust me."

Maian didn't feel she had to comment that.

"What can I do to make you believe me? Have I not proven myself trustworthy by keeping your secret?"

"You could still have something in mind", she replied.

"And what would that be?"

"How should I know? I cannot - "

She broke off and tilted her head to one side.

"What is it?"

"There might be a way", she said slowly. "I noticed something about you – I could sense the thoughts of everyone in the room, but not _yours. _It was as if you were not thinking at all."

"I assure you, I am thinking most of the time. But being able to hide one's thoughts is a common skill among my tribe – was, I should say. All herons possess the power to read minds and sense emotions. Since we think it is enough if the others know our emotions, we hide our thoughts from one another. When I came here, I didn't expect to meet someone who would possess those abilities, but after meeting Misaha, I became more careful and I have kept my mind shielded ever since."

"So the reason why I am unable to sense your thoughts is because you do not want me to."

"Correct."  
"But it could help me – after all, you want me to trust you. Am I right?"

"You want to have a look at my mind?"

Lehran sounded amused.

"I do not think that words could persuade me. And emotions could just be pretence. But in your mind you cannot lie."

"Very well. But I will not show you everything – there are some things I share with no-one."

As Maian concentrated on him, she suddenly could sense the flow of his thoughts. It was as if he had removed a veil – or if clouds had moved and she could see the sun. The same moment, she realised that he had been absolutely honest with her. There were no hidden thoughts concerning her.

"That will be enough." Maian closed her eyes. "I believe you now."

"I am glad to hear that."

His thoughts disappeared again.

"Might I offer you some tea now?"

Maian looked up to see him smile.

"Yes, please."

"Would you tell me your story? I am truly curious."

"Very well... I have no memories of my mother, she gave me away when I was but a few days old... I believe she just wanted to recover from giving birth to me before she travelled all the way to Sienne... Our housekeeper found me inside a basket, along with a letter from my mother and this..."

Maian slowly pulled the golden thread with the feathers tied to it from underneath her clothes.

"Your mother's?"

"Yes. She wanted me to keep it and I have been wearing it as long as I can remember... As you know, my father accepted me as his own and I was raised just as my sister had been. However, because of my 'special condition' there were many rules. As a child, I was not allowed to leave my little realm – the garden and the four rooms my father had given me for my exclusive use."

"Your own father kept you locked up?"

"So to say. But it was for my own safety – when I was young, I had a habit of spreading my wings whenever I felt like it. So he could hardly let me out."

"You have got wings?", he asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes, why do you ask? You got wings yourself."

"Yes, but I am a heron. We are _supposed _to have wings. Hybrids, on the other hand... it is a million-to-one chance that the child bears the characteristics of the laguz parent." Suddenly, he smiled again. "You are lucky, in fact, that your mother was a bird. If she had been a beast, you would have had trouble with hiding your tail and cat ears."

Maian laughed. "Yes, that would have been a problem."

"Might I see your wings?"

"Um – well, yes."

Maian got up and spread her wings. They were as big as his, but her feathers were grey, just like her mother's had been. Maian flapped her wings and immediately rose off the ground.

"Ah."  
She landed again and stretched her wings.

"You can even fly."

"Yes, my bones are hollow."

"So not only you look like it, but you _are _breakable."

Lehran got to his feet to take a closer look at her wings. When he reached out to touch the left one, Maian instantly flinched away.

"My apologies."

He took a step backwards. Maian put her wings in again.

"So you spent your childhood in hiding. What happened when you were older?"

Maian sat down on the couch.

"As soon as I was able to control myself, my father allowed me to use the other parts of our manor. And I had a private tutor from that day on. I had the same education Liane has had, since my father wanted us to be equals. And then, finally, I was allowed to leave the manor for the first time. I was so excited... I had never seen the outside world before, just known the stories others would tell me.

But still, I was not able to got out often... only two or three times a year. The reason for that was that I was ageing very slowly and my father was afraid that someone might notice. But now people had seen me and pretty soon there were rumours about me... about my beauty..."

Maian looked down at her hands.

"I was only thirteen when I received the first offer of marriage. I had to decline it, however... I have no idea how the empresses managed to do this, but I would have never been able to hide my Brand from my husband. I declined all the offers that followed the first, and those were many. The young men just did not realise that I had no intention of marrying at all, they just thought I was waiting for the right one – my _prince."_

Bitterness entered her voice now.

"Among those who came to declare was one, a young count... I liked him very much and I would have loved to be his wife..."

Suddenly, there were tears in her eyes.

"Because of that _lie _I am unable to find my personal happiness. I cannot marry; it is too risky. I lived with that knowledge paining me until I was sixteen. Then something occurred that was even worse than everything I had experienced so far: the Serenes Massacre."

"What do you know about that?", Lehran asked, probably more sharply than he had intended.  
"Too much. I wish I could forget it... I had a vision of what was going to happen. It took me some time to convince myself that it really had been a vision and not just my imagination... and then I had to convince my father as well. He set out with his best men in an attempt to save the Serenes, but they were too late... I collapsed. The pain almost killed me... My father went back to the forest to bury the dead. I have been there – visiting my mother's grave. The forest is such a desolate place now..."

She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears.

"If I had not hesitated so long – if I had told my father right away – then perhaps - "

Her voice broke.

"It was not your fault", Lehran said softly. "There was no-one there to teach you how to recognise a vision, you had to figure out everything for yourself. You did all you could, so do not blame yourself for what has happened."

"So much pain... so much suffering and misery... And why? Why did all of this happen? What went wrong? I do not understand..."

Unable to control her emotions any longer, Maian hid her face in her hands and let her tears flow.

A hand gently touched her shoulder and the next moment Lehran took her in his arms. Maian noticed that he smelled like pine needles. Without thinking, she hid her head in his chest. One of his hands gently stroke her hair.

He did not say anything, but he still managed to comfort her. Apparently, he had not lost all of his heron powers.

As soon as she had calmed down, Lehran released her. Maian wiped her eyes and looked at him apologetically.

"I am sorry about that, I did not mean to - "

He held up a hand to silence her.

"There is no need for apologies. You have been through a lot of hardships and you are still a child. And it is no shame to show one's emotions."

Maian blinked. "Child? Did you know that I am almost 30 years old?"

"I did know that. But compared to me, you are a child. Once you have lived for one century, I shall consider you a teenager."

Maian couldn't help it, she had to laugh. But then another thought crossed her mind and immediately she was serious again.

"Am I going to live that long?"

"Most likely. The laguz blood makes your kind age slowly and since we herons live longer than all the other tribes save for the dragons, I expect you to live a long life. Besides, Misaha told me something... it appears that many of my daughters took poison or faked their deaths as to hide the fact that they simply did not die."

Maian gasped. "They sacrificed themselves to protect their daughters?"

"Yes."  
"What kind of life is that... A life full of fear and distrust, without friends..."

"You do not have any friends?"

"No. How should I have managed to find some? I never was much among people. And I would have been unable to trust them..."

"In that case, please allow me to be your friend."

Maian stared at him. "You mean it?"

"Yes. I want to be your friend – just like I have been your father's friend."

He held out his hand. Maian reached out and took it.

"Friends", she said, smiling.

"Friends", he replied. "But I must ask one thing of you – please never call me 'Lehran' in public. I feel no desire to explain that to anyone."

Maian's smile widened. "I shall keep that in mind."


	5. Knowledge

**Knowledge**

That night, Maian slept without fear or worries. She had told Liane everything except Lehran's story. Liane was very relieved to hear that Maian was not in danger, but outraged when she heard the part about the Branded and the lie concerning them.

Although Maian still took her guards along the following morning, she felt safe again.

Lehran greeted her with a smile which she returned. Again, she sat down at the window, this place had become hers during the last days.

As Lehran had predicted, staying indoors gradually became easier, but it also depended strongly on how the other senators behaved.

Maian guessed that Lehran was watching her closely, because he called for a break as soon as she was feeling tired again.

As Maian was sitting on the window sill, Lehran brought her a goblet of wine and a piece of cake.

"Thank you."

He smiled briefly. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. This certainly helps."

She nodded in the direction of the window.

"I had hoped it would. Say, are you in any hurry to get home after the meeting?"

"Not particularly, why do you ask?"

"There is someone I want you to meet."

"Who is that?"

"Ah, I am not going to tell you. It is a surprise."

"Am I going to like it?", she asked doubtfully.

"I hope so. But why should you not?"

* * *

Maian followed Lehran through the corridors of Mainal Cathedral. The longer they walked, the more Maian started to feel lost.

"This is like a maze", she complained. "How do you manage to find your way? I am completely lost by now."

He smiled. "I had enough time to find out how not to get lost in here. Besides, you can always ask a servant to show you the way."

Lehran stopped in front of a large pair of double doors, knocked and entered. Maian followed, looking curiously around.

Servants and maids left the room, bowing to Lehran and Maian as they passed.

"Sephiran!"  
A small three-year-old child with lilac hair and big yellow eyes ran forward to greet him, but stopped dead when she noticed Maian.

"Who is that?", she asked, gnawing her lip.

"Sanaki, this Senator Maian, Second Duchess of Idras, a good friend of mine."

The girl didn't look convinced.

Maian gave Lehran a questioning look.

"This is Princess Sanaki, our future empress."

Maian's eyes widened, then she turned her attention back to the girl. She had no idea if there existed any rules about how to behave in the presence of a future empress, so Maian tried to do something to put the child at ease.

She crouched down so they were almost at eye level.

"Good afternoon, Princess", she said, smiling at her.

Maian had pretty soon realised that she could influence other people's moods or make them sense her own emotions. And calming a child down shouldn't be too difficult.

Sanaki's eyes widened, then she stepped forward and took the hand Maian had offered her.

"You – you are just like Sephiran! You have the same aura... And your hands – they are just like his. So thin, and so white... I like you, Maian."

Maian's smile widened. The next moment, the girl flung herself into Maian's arms.

"Do you have time to play with me?", Sanaki asked, looking from Maian to Lehran.

"Of course, Sanaki. That's why we came to visit you."

* * *

One hour later, they left the Princess to the care of her servants.

"That went better than I had hoped. She really likes you."

"Is that so unusual?"

"Yes. Sanaki – is a difficult child. I have raised her ever since her mother has died shortly after giving birth to her. And as you know, her father had died even before she was born. Sanaki would often cry and only stop when I was near her. I have always acted like a father to her - "

"Which is exactly what you are", Maian muttered.

"But for some time I had felt that she might need a _mother _as well", Lehran continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"And you want me to be that?"

"Yes. Sanaki does not like people easily, but she likes _you._ And I believe that you would be ideal for the task – you are a very compassionate and caring person. Besides, you have no children of your own – I thought, maybe you would like to have a daughter."

"Yes, I would like that", Maian replied quietly. "I will help you raising your daughter."

"Good. But that means you will have to sacrifice most of your free time to Sanaki – and the rest to me."

"That does not matter, my free time usually bores me. But what do _you _have in mind?"

"Oh, I just thought I could teach you a thing or two."

* * *

"So, what is it that you want to teach me?"

"Well, that would be a lot. First of all – would you like to become a mage?"

"I do not know – I have never considered that an option."

"Most of the senators are magicians, because they consider wielding weapons as beneath them. In your case I fear that your body would not be able to handle a weapon, so magic would be the only way you could defend yourself. And I would strongly recommend you learn how to do that."

"I see your point. What kind of magic could you teach me to use?"

"Light magic. And I am absolutely sure you possess healing powers as well."

Maian nodded. "Agreed."

"Very good. To use magic you will have to learn the Ancient Tongue. It is not necessary for a mage to be able to speak it, but he needs to know the words he is using for his spells. But since you have enough time, I could teach you how to write, speak and read the Old Tongue."

Again, she nodded.

Lehran smiled. "One last thing – I am not sure whether you will be able to learn _that,_ but you might be able to use Galdr Magic."

Maian stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. But we would have to try."

"Then, what are we waiting for? It seems to be a lot of work ahead of us, so better get started now than later."

He shook his head, clearly amused. "You astonish me. Where does that enthusiasm come from?"

"Knowledge is power. That is why I want to learn as much as possible. Besides, I have realised something..."

"And what would that be?"

"Knowledge can prevent catastrophes from happening. If the people of Begnion had known the Serenes could not fight or kill, they would have never fallen for that lie."

"I see. You are very wise, Maian."

"You think so?"

"Yes. And as for your training – for now, I want to teach you how to shield your mind and read others efficiently, not just the surfacing thoughts."

"Could you not simply stop looking into my mind?"

"I could try. But the way your mind works is very interesting, as are your thoughts. And I fear that I might accidentally read something private, something you did not want to share with me. Besides, you might meet someone else who possesses the power to read minds and that person could mean you harm. And, of course, there is the possibility that someone could find out my true identity by reading your mind."

"I see. I will do my best to master this skill as quickly as possible."

* * *

Learning the first two skills had not been difficult and the next day Lehran had started to teach her the use of magic. Maian greatly enjoyed conjuring light globes that floated through the room.

"They are pretty."

"Yes, but also dangerous. You can practise shaping your magic into different forms at home, but be careful not to hit anyone or anything with it. You have to always control your powers, or else you might accidentally harm someone."

What was really difficult to learn was how to use galdrar.

"A galdr consists of melody and lyrics. One part alone won't work, as well as combining one melody with another text. The effect of the galdr depends on how many singers perform it, and the strength of each individual. The strongest galdrar were used by members of the royal family. Since you are only half a heron, you cannot expect your galdrar to be as powerful as those of a heron. That can't be helped. Galdrar are designed to help others, to ease pain, replenish strength or bring back life. The first galdr you are going to learn is the Galdr of Slumber."

Lehran first taught her the melody and had her repeat it until she could memorise it correctly. After that, she learned the lyrics, but not only how to speak and sing them, but also writing them down and translating them into Modern Speech with all their possible meanings.

That took a lot more time and effort. Only after two days of practising Lehran thought it would be safe to try if she could actually use it.

"And how are we going to try it?", Maian asked. "Suppose I used it on you and it worked... you would sleep for some time, correct?"

"Yes, and that would be far from desirable. No, I want you to use it on Sanaki. She knows the song already, I always sang it to her as a lullaby. If it works, she should fall asleep right away. And if it doesn't... well, then we would have to wait until she falls asleep on her own."

* * *

To Maian's great delight, she was able to use the Galdr of Slumber. Lehran was very proud of her and told her that she would learn to use the other galdrar as well – with one exception: the Galdr of Release. Teaching her that would be futile, because only Lehran's descendants were able to use it.

Learning the Ancient Tongue was very difficult and Maian soon understood why almost every nation had decided to use the Modern Speech instead, which was much easier. The most difficult thing was learning the letters. They were completely different from the alphabet Maian was used to and at first all letters seemed the same to her.

They quickly discovered that Maian was – just like Lehran – able to heal people by touching them, she needed no tomes or staves as catalysts to use her powers, like any other mage.

But educating Sanaki kept both of them very busy. Not only had they to teach her things she had to know if she was to rule the Empire someday, but they also wanted her to be a ruler who respected laguz and beorc. Of course, Maian dreamed of the day her kind, too, would be treated as equals, but she and Lehran had agreed they should try to secure the emancipation of the laguz first before attempting to emancipate the hybrids.

"Lehran, I have one more question. Why do you always use the word 'hybrids'? I have never heard that before."

"That is because it is my invention. I do not like the word the beorc use – Branded – nor do I like the one used by the laguz – Parentless. Both of them sound very negative, because they were always used in a negative way."

"Yes, it really sounds that way."

"That is another thing I have to tell you. If you should ever meet laguz, be on your guard. Almost all of them will notice that something about you is strange. And some will – like me – instantly figure out what you are. Most laguz are content with ignoring your kind, but there are some that would readily kill you, believing you have no right to exist. The beorc are much easier to fool, but you have to be always on your guard."

"I know. That is why I trust no-one, not even my guards."

* * *

Maian hurried down the deserted corridors of Mainal Cathedral. She had been chatting with another senator and after that she had paid a visit to her adoptive daughter. Sanaki was growing more and more fond of Maian and had started regarding her as her mother.

Maian heard the sound of footsteps, but realised too late that they were not coming from behind her, but from the direction she was headed. Unable to slow down, Maian darted around the corner and collided with something hard.

"Careful!"  
Big hands caught and steadied her. Maian gasped, then she looked up at the man she had bumped into.

A pair of green eyes was watching her sternly, but Maian could sense the curiosity lurking beneath the impassive face. His hair was black and short, he wore crimson armour and a long dark yellow cloak, and from his belt hung a huge two-hand sword.

Noticing Maian had regained her sense of balance, he let go of her.

"My apologies", the knight said. "That was careless of me."

"No, I should be the one apologising. After all, _I _bumped into _you..."_

He took a step backwards. Maian suppressed a smile when she realised he did this so she had not to crane her neck in order to look at his face. He was a very corpulent man – not like some of the older senators who were simply fat, but he was _big. _And Maian immediately knew he was the opposite to her – a strong warrior who had nothing to fear.

"You must be Senator Maian."

"I am. And you are?"

"My apologies. You must think I am rude not to introduce myself. I am Zelgius, Earl of Kadohl, General of the Begnion Central Army."

"Oh, I have heard stories about you, General! They say there is no other fighter in all of Tellius who could match your power – or overpower you."

"Yes, so they say. But just because I have never been defeated yet does not mean there is no-one who could do that."

"Wisely spoken."

"I was looking for the Prime Minister. Is he here?"

"No, he went home after the meeting, I trust that is where you will find him."

"Thank you, Senator."

Zelgius bowed to her and strode down the corridor. Maian followed him at her usual speed.


	6. Maian's Experiment

**Maian's Experiment**

"Lehran, please have a look at this."

Maian handed her teacher and friend a roll of parchment. Two years had passed since the day they had first met, and in those two years neither of them had aged. Maian had learned a lot. She had acquired the rank of a Light Sage, she was now stronger than her guard, the mage Tyna.

"What is this?"

Maian braced herself. She had spent the last week wondering whether she really should show him what she had been working on in secret for the last two years.

"You once told me that herons cannot fight, and therefore their magic was designed to help, not to harm. But I am not a heron and not bound by their laws... This is a galdr. The Galdr of Death."

Lehran carefully unrolled the parchment and read through the text.

"To think you did this all by yourself... This is amazing. Could you sing the melody to me, please?"

Maian nodded. The melody was darker and sadder than the ones of other galdrar. It resembled a song of mourning, like an overture to death.

"Yes, the melody is very befitting its name. But I would change a few lines in here since I assume you want to use it?"

"I want to be _able _to use it, but I hope I will never have to. The thought of actually killing someone is – I do not like it."

"I would have been disappointed if you had said anything different."

Lehran sounded satisfied.

"So – you are not angry with me?"

"Why should I be angry with you? You are merely seeking a way to become stronger. This is not wrong. Remember, a power can never be good or evil. It always depends on the user. But you should only use this galdr in the greatest need, for those around you would surely notice you have the blood of herons flowing in your veins."

"I understand. So, what would you change?"

* * *

"My dear fellow senators, we have a serious problem", Vize-Minister Lekain announced. "Recently, there has been unrest among the people of the Empire. They demand the coronation of young Princess Sanaki."

"What?", Maian exclaimed. "But this is insane! The Princess is just a child, surely they must know - "

"My dear Senator Maian, do not presume those peasants to possess an equal amount of wisdom and knowledge as us, the enlightened senators."

Maian glared at him. Lekain loved to belittle her, associating her young appearance with a lack of experience. _He _might believe the commoners to be dumb, but Maian was not as blind as that.

"Vize-Minister, surely you must realise that, even if Sanaki is crowned empress, nothing is going to change", Lehran said softly. "A five-year-old child cannot rule a country."

"Yes, I have realised that. It is just as you in your wisdom have stated – things are going to stay exactly as they are now. We will remain the ones ruling this country, but the people will be content, believing we are back to the Goddess' graces. But if we refuse their request, we risk an uprising. And I doubt you would want this to happen."

Maian knew that Lekain was right and that they had no other choice than giving in, besides, almost the entire senate was backing Lekain. Without the Voice of the Goddess, Begnion was lost. But Maian could also see right through Lekain's pretence. He didn't care one whit about the people, he was just worried that his image could be tarnished and that he could lose some of his power.

"Very well", Lehran replied. "I hereby declare this meeting ended. Senator Maian, please inform the Princess of the senate's decision, while I will take care of the necessary preparations."

"Yes, Prime Minister."

* * *

"I cannot stand that man!", Maian ranted as soon as they were out of earshot. "He is arrogant, power-hungry and corrupt! I cannot believe that..."

"Unfortunately most senators are like that. It seems like Sanaki's carefree days are over... I had hoped she would have more time..."

"Some of the senators will try to abuse her youth and naivety."

"I know. But we have taught her well – she will know how to deal with them. Besides, she will have us to help her."

"Yes. I will not allow those corrupt senators to keep abusing their powers! This has to end."

* * *

"There are so many people", Sanaki complained, looking down from the gallery into the throne room and clinging to Maian's hand. "I do not like that."

"They have all come to see you", Maian replied.

"Why?"

Maian crouched down next to the child.

"Because from this day on you are going to be our empress and apostle."

"Does that mean I can order everyone else around?", she asked hopefully.

"Yes, but it also means that you are responsible for your people. All of them."

"Of course. I want to make you proud, Maian. And Sephiran, too!"

Lehran smiled.

"But you will stay with me during that ceremony, right?"

"I will be waiting along with the other senators. You stay here with Sephiran, all right?"

Sanaki nodded and Maian made her way down the stairs to the throne room.

"My lady? Please excuse us..."

Maian turned around. Two women had appeared next to the door. Both seemed to be pegasus knights, judging from the armour they wore. The one who had spoken had long turquoise hair and eyes, she was wearing white clothes, cloak and armour, the other one had short brown hair and dark eyes, she was wearing black armour and a lilac cloak. Both of them wore the same strange kind of tiara Maian's female warriors wore, it was supposed to protect against arrows, and they carried swords with them.

_They are like light and darkness._

"Please forgive us for intruding upon you like this. Are you Senator Maian?"

"I am. What can I do for you?", Maian replied kindly.

That surprised the soldiers.

"Well, since you are very close to the Empress we thought we should introduce ourselves to you... I am Sigrun, commander of the Holy Guards, and this is my deputy, Tanith."

The dark-haired woman bowed slightly without saying a word.

"So you are going to start being on duty from this day on. Well met – I am always glad to see young people who know how to behave themselves."

Maian smiled at their stunned faces. She always enjoyed making remarks like that. By now, everyone knew that Maian was older than she looked and she had never tried to pretend elsewise.

"Shall we go? We should not keep them waiting."

"Of course, Senator."

The soldiers bowed and followed Maian into the throne room.

* * *

Sanaki, Lehran and Maian hat retreated to Sanaki's apartments to discuss a matter that was a serious problem.

"15 years ago, your honoured grandmother, Empress Misaha, freed the laguz slaves and made them equal to the beorc. But despite that we have reason to suspect that there are still some nobles who are keeping slaves knowing fully well that this is against the law", Maian explained.

"Hm, but what can we do about that?", Sanaki asked. "Without proof, we cannot charge them."

"But it would be enough if we could make one of the slaves accuse their masters", Lehran suggested.

"Yes, but how to do that?", Sanaki mused.

"I might be able to find those who keep slaves", Maian said slowly. "As you know, I possess certain powers that would make that possible. After that I could try to liberate them – or at least a single one."

"You have my permission to proceed. But be careful – I do not wish to have to explain to the senate why one of them is found breaking and entering."

"I understand."

* * *

Frustrated, Nala leaned against the cold stone wall. Although they made her do a lot of hard work, she was not tired – not yet. But she knew sleep would come, like every night.

Feeling absolutely miserable, Nala looked around in her cell. A bundle of straw and a rough blanket where the only pieces of furniture she had. Nala brushed a strand of her curly white hair out of her face and looked through the iron bars that were used as a door at yet another stone wall, illuminated by the light of a single torch. Nala knew that escaping was not an option. Knowing that she was still stronger than any average beorc, they kept her under close watch during the day. And although Nala spent every night alone in the dark coldness, they had made sure she would stay where she belonged.

An unexpected sound made Nala jump. She carefully moved forward to look through between the bars. The sound came from the far side of the dungeon. There was a single window high up in the wall, it, too, had been barred. But now some of the bars were missing and a rope dropped through the opening.

A girl climbed down the rope. Nala stared at her.

_She's no thief, that's for sure._

The girl was wearing a white dress embroided with gold and green threads, covered by a black cloak. Her golden hair was fastened into a bun at the nape of her head.

The girl dropped to the floor and swiftly moved to the cell Nala was in.

"I found you! I knew someone had to be in here."

"Who the hell are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Quiet!", the girl hissed. "Or someone might here us. I am here to rescue you. Now please stand back, I do not want to hurt you while opening the door."

"You have no key."

"I do not need one. I am a sage."

That convinced Nala to do as the girl said. She backed away to the far side of the cell. The girl placed her palms against the lock and closed her eyes. Light emerged from her hands and Nala could feel the heat as it melted the lock away.

_I wonder how she can stand that?_

The girl opened the door and stepped into the cell.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Nala."

"Nala. Well met. I am Senator Maian, Second Duchess of Idras."

"You're a senator? This is getting more and more weird by the minute."

"I understand you confusion. You are not the first one to react like that."

"The first one?"

"Did you think I was doing this for the first time?"

"If you ask like this, probably not."

"You are a dragon laguz, correct?"

"You can tell?"

"I know you are not one of the beast tribe, and the birds do not have those marks like the one on your forehead."

"That's right, all of us got those on our faces."

"I was told that the dragons were the strongest of all the laguz. Why did you not break free from your prison?"

Nala snorted. "Believe me, if I could do that, I surely wouldn't be hanging about anymore. But they got a sage – a cunning little creature. He sealed my powers, making it impossible for me to transform. But since I'm still stronger than most of their soldiers, they keep me separated from the others."

The senator raised her hand and and lightly touched Nala's forehead.

"Yes, I can feel it... This is some good piece of magic, but I think I will be able to remove it..."

"You – what? Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes, why? Would you rather I did not?"

"No, but – do you know I could simply tear you apart?"

"There would be no need for you to transform to break this body", Maian replied dryly. "Besides, if you really should kill me, my guards waiting outside would gladly avenge my death."

"What is it that you want with me, anyway?"

"I want you to take your 'masters' to court. You might have heard that slavery is against the law, but unfortunately, we will be unable to do anything without a witness – and that would be you."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"You cannot know", the senator replied softly. "You can only try... but what have you to lose?"

"Good point. Even death would be better than slavery... All right. I'll trust you – for now. And if you could remove that damned seal, I'd be very grateful."

"Very well."

Maian raised her arms, her palms facing upwards. Nala could feel the magic emanating from her body.

_What is this power? She's not an ordinary sage, that's for sure._

Nala could feel her strength flowing back into her body and resisted the urge to shift right now – she would probably cause the manor to collapse on top of her.

"Ah!"  
The senator staggered and leaned against the wall.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"A small miscalculation... I did not expect this spell to take so much of my strength. Go now, quickly! If you climb up the rope, you will find some of my guards. They will take care of you."

"I couldn't leave you here just like that", Nala replied. "I think I will be able to carry you."

"You will be amazed."

As Nala picked Maian up, she was surprised to notice that she was as light as a feather. Carrying her over to the window wasn't difficult at all.

"Do you think you'll be able to stay on my back while I climb the rope?"

"I will try."

Nala helped her to climb onto her back and waited while the thin arms closed around her neck and seized the front of her tunic. Then she started to climb.

She could hear voices from above. Hands appeared and helped her out. Someone lifted the senator off her back and Nala slowly got to her feet.

She was surrounded by six beorc soldiers who looked at her with curious eyes, one of them was supporting Maian.

"What's wrong with Senator Maian, Commander?", a beorc mage asked.

"I think she has just pushed herself too far. Again", the woman supporting Maian said. "Now, here are your orders: Tyna, you take the dragon. Two of you come with me, the other two are the decoy group. Split up, now!"

One of the soldiers handed Nala a black cloak and the next moment she was running through the streets after the mage.

"It sure feels good to be out in the open again."

"I understand, but we have no time to be idling around now. Once we reach the manor, we will be safe."

"You're a thunder mage, aren't you?"

"Yes."  
"Hmpf. Are you supposed to roast me, should I go off rampaging?"

"Kind of, yes. But I hope that will not be necessary."

"We are moving in circles", Nala observed after a while.

"Yes, those are our orders – just in case someone should follow us."

After about 15 minutes they finally reached the manor. The gates were opened as they approached and closed and bolted after they were inside.

Nala took a deep breath and looked around. The commander came over to greet them.

"Well done, Tyna."

"Thank you, Commander Cynthia. What's wrong? You look unwell. Wait – let me guess. Was it Tlia?"

"Yes, our little kitten has given me another headache."

"Little kitten?", Nala asked.

"Tlia is a cat, and unfortunately, she is hyperactive. I would love to give her a good scolding, but the Senator is very much fond of her. Tlia is a former slave, just like you", Cynthia added when she noticed Nala's confusion. "She chose to stay with us and is now one of my subordinates."

"You have laguz in the guard?"

"Yes. One cat, one tiger, two ravens and one hawk. But now we should go inside."

Nala followed the soldiers into the main building. They were greeted by a noble with long black hair and brown eyes. The soldiers bowed to her and left.

"Welcome. I am Liane, First Duchess of Idras. My sister asked me to take care of you in her stead."

"Is she not well?"

"She is just tired. But she will have recovered in the morning."

"I would have never guessed the two of you could be sisters. You don't resemble each other at all."

"We have the same eyes", the duchess replied. "But apart from that you are right. The reason for this is us being half-sisters."

"I see. So she takes after the parent you don't have in common."

"That is correct. Now, I trust you are hungry. Please, come this way."

While Nala ate her way through the best meal she had eaten in what seemed ages, Liane watched her with a smile.

"Please don't think I'm slow or anything, but I still haven't understood what exactly is going to happen now."

"Tomorrow morning my sister will report back to Empress Sanaki that we have managed to free you - "

"Hang on a minute, the Empress is in on this?"

"Yes, my sister works under direct orders from the Apostle. They want those lawbreakers to be punished, just as the Prime Minister."

"And you?"

"I wholeheartedly agree with them, otherwise I would have never permitted my sister to do something that dangerous. We are twelve years apart, and I have always been very concerned about her safety, as I promised our father on his deathbed."

_They are only twelve years apart? There is definitely something wrong with Maian – beorc normally don't age _that _slowly._

"As soon as the Empress knows everything, they will accuse your former masters publicly. And then we will need your help – you are our key witness. Without you, we will be unable to punish them."

"Don't you worry, I'll make sure they get what they deserve. There are the others, as well..."  
"Excellent."  
"But what after that?"

"If you want to return home or go somewhere else, you may do that. You are no slave anymore and we are not going to force you into anything."

"I see... Some of the former slaves chose to stay, right?"

"Yes. They want to help Maian – she is trying to prove that it is possible for laguz and beorc to coexist in peace and harmony. And this experiment is very successful so far."

"I see. This sounds interesting..."

"Have you saturated your hunger?", Liane asked when Nala pushed the plate away.

"No, I could keep eating for an hour or so. But I won't starve 'til the morning."

"That is good to hear. Unfortunately, we have no room prepared for you, I hope it will be all right for you to sleep on a couch."

"Are you kidding? I spent the last 30 years or so sleeping on a bunch of straw on a cold stone floor. A _couch_ is like paradise!"

"I am glad to hear that. If you should be hungry, you may take some of the fruit in the bowl over there. I shall retire for now – sleep well. A servant will bring you something to wear, and you may also use the bathing house."

Nala nodded as a reply.

She enjoyed bathing in the hot water. Tyna and Cynthia came to join her and the commander scrubbed Nala's back. For the first time in three decades Nala felt relaxed and safe.

* * *

Nala was halfway through the breakfast some of the servants had brought her when she heard someone call her.

"Hey! Hey! You there, dragon!"

Nala looked up to see a cat girl running towards her. The cat skidded to a stop in front of her and grinned.

"You're Nala, aren't you?"

"That's right. And you must be Tlia."

"Yup! I heard they rescued you yesterday. I wanted to come, too, but the Senator said no. That was so unfair!"

Nala didn't reply.

"Say, are you going to be my new friend? Please, please, pleeease!"

"Well, if that makes you happy..."

"Yay! Great!"

"Could I ask you something?"

"Of course!"

"Why did you choose to stay here? I mean, you were a slave once. Why not go and enjoy your freedom?"

"Well, it's not like we can't enjoy ourselves here. The payment's great and we got to live here in the manor, and the cook is a genius! Plus, the Senator doesn't treat us any different. When we're around her, we forget that we are laguz and they're beorc – or rather, we don't think about it. It doesn't matter. Besides, we feel like we owe her and that's why we want to help her."

"Help her with what?"

"The Senator wants to make Begnion a country where all are equals. A better world for everyone is something worth fighting for, don't you think?"

"I suppose you have a point."

"Senator Maian! You're finally up!"

Nala turned to see Maian walk into the room.

"Good morning, Tlia, Nala. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. Your sister was very kind."

"I am glad to hear that. I will be heading for Mainal Cathedral now – I will send someone to fetch you once we have everything prepared. Please wait here until you hear from me."

"Hey, Senator, can I come with you _now?", _Tlia asked.

"Of course."

"Great!"

Tlia leapt into the air. Maian laughed.

* * *

Commander Cynthia and four other guards led Nala through the streets of Sienne. Again, they had made her wear a cloak. Cynthia had explained that this was a precaution, just in case someone should recognise her.

Once inside the cathedral, Nala removed the cloak. They walked along several corridors until they reached a gigantic pair of wooden doors. Several knights were positioned in front of it.

"Commander Sigrun, I have returned", Cynthia said.

"So I can see", a younger woman with turqouise hair replied. "Just go on in, they are expecting you."

The next room was big and very bright. Apart from Maian, two more people were present. A small girl with lilac hair and yellow eyes, and a man with waist-long black hair and green eyes. Nala stared at him. Just as with Maian, something about him was very strange.

"Apostle, this is the one we have rescued yesterday. A Goldoan named Nala."

"Thank you, Commander Cynthia. You may leave us", the girl replied.

Empress Sanaki and Prime Minister Sephiran now eyed Nala curiously.

"This is the first time ever that I have met one of the dragon tribe", Sanaki said. "How come you were captured? I thought the dragons do not leave Goldoa."

All of a sudden, Nala felt nervous. She had no idea how to behave – she knew that the beorc had rules for everything, so there had to be some.

Maian closed her eyes and the next moment Nala felt totally at ease.

_What the – is she manipulating my feelings?! But I thought that only herons could do that... and she is not a heron – hang on. Could she be - ?_

But Nala's strain of thought was interrupted as Maian focused her power on Nala. Besides, Nala realised that they were still waiting for her answer.

"I left Goldoa about three hundred years ago. I've been travelling all over Tellius after that... I had enough of just staying in Goldoa, I wanted to see the rest of the world. When I was among beorc, I hid my true nature most of the time, but that wasn't difficult. No offense, but beorc are awfully dumb creatures."

"Not all of us", Sanaki replied. "I doubt you would have been able to fool Maian or Sephiran."  
"Hm." Nala tilted her head to one side. "I don't know. Anyway, about thirty years ago I was captured by slave traders and sold at an auction. I have been with that family ever since."

"That was before the Emancipation Act", Sanaki said quietly. "But that is no justification – all slaves should have been released immediately."

"Looks like those nobles could care less."

"Maian told me you are willing to help. We need to know all you can tell us about the family, the people who worked there as employees, their guests and of course the other slaves."

* * *

Maian hadn't promised anything impossible. Nala's former masters were publicly accused of keeping slaves and punished according to law. The other slaves were brought to Maian's manor, where they received treatment so they would recover.

Most of them decided to return to their homelands, being fed up with the beorc.

"What about you?", Maian asked Nala. "Will you return to Goldoa, or continue your journey?"  
"Actually, I'd like to help you, if you don't mind."

Maian's face brightened. "Not at all! Having a dragon as a support is just wonderful! But - "

"What's wrong?"

"I would like to make good use of your knowledge and skills, so – how would you like becoming Commander Cynthia's deputy?"

"You want me to be the second in command?"

"Yes, if you do not mind."

"Not at all! I never knew something like that is possible in Begnion."

"It is not. I am _making _it possible."

"Oh, I see. As the favourite of both the Empress and the Prime Minister you can do things like that, after all..."

"You are very observant."

"You can say that again."

"Very well. From this day on you are Captain Nala of Senator Maian's Guard. I do not believe any of the others will object to this."

* * *

Nala was on her way to see Maian. She had not been working for the senator for long before she first heard the rumours circulating about her.

_She doesn't age, she avoids getting close to anyone and she doesn't even trust her own guards. Plus, there are those strange rules about not entering her rooms without being announced and her mysterious powers – and the feeling I've had about her all the time. But now I'm certain._

The housekeeper led her into Maian's drawing room, which she also used as a study. Maian was sitting behind her desk, writing something.

"Captain Nala here to see you, my lady."

"Thank you. You may leave."

The servant bowed. Maian placed the quill into the inkwell and looked up at Nala, smiling.

"What can I do for you?"

All of a sudden, Nala didn't now how to start.

"Well – the thing is, we need to talk about something – but I don't know how to start, I'm afraid you're going to freak out."

"Well, the only way for you to know is to try", Maian replied, still smiling. "But I will do my best to stay calm, I promise."

"All right, then... I know you are not a beorc, as you pretend to be. You are one of the – what word did you use again? Ah yes – hybrid. That's what you are."

Maian rose from her chair, her face white as snow.

"How – how did you find out?"

"I had a weird feeling ever since we met, then there are your strange powers and those rumours... I simply added two and two. Besides, I heard that Tlia and her tiger-friend have made a bet whether or not you have the blood of the laguz. Tlia says you have, he says no."

"I see... you have been too observant. I always knew it was risky... having laguz around me... But I do not regret what I did."

"Senator... I think you're getting the wrong idea. I didn't come here to kill you or anything."

Nala dropped onto one knee.

"I've already sworn allegiance to you and your family, but if it makes you feel better, I'll just do it again. No matter what happens, I'll always be there to protect you. No matter who the enemy is, if anyone threatens you, he is going to feel the wrath of a Goldoan Dragon."

Maian gasped. Nala looked up to see that she was crying.

"Rise, Nala." Maian's voice sounded throaty. "You have no idea how happy this makes me – now I know I can trust you. Thank you – thank you for accepting me."

Nala rose to her feet and smiled at her lady.

"If there's something I've learned it is not to judge people by race or blood. Besides, I owe you – you freed me and gave me my life back. But now I'm really curious – you have heron blood, right?"

"It is quite obvious to you, is it not? Yes, my mother was a heron. I never met her – she was murdered during the Serenes Massacre."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Who else knows about you?"

"My sister, Mr. and Mrs. Miller, and the Prime Minister."

"What about him? Is he a hybrid as well?"

"No. My apologies, but I cannot tell you. You could ask him, though. You are trustworthy, maybe he would reveal his secret to you."

"I'll try. How many heron powers did you inherit?"

"All, actually. I can sense emotions, read minds, influence other people's emotions and use galdrar. And I have got wings."

"Show me!", Nala asked eagerly.

Maian smiled and spread a pair of grey wings.

"Beautiful", Nala breathed. "You are the only link to the lost heron tribe – like the last sparks after the fire went out."

"Yes, I suppose you are right..."

Maian put her wings back in.

"Say, Nala, could I ask a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Dragons speak the Ancient Tongue, correct? Would you practise with me?"

_"You_ speak it?"

"I do, but I am still learning. But being able to talk to someone would help..."

"Of course I'll help you!"

From that moment on, they were more than just servant and lady. They were friends.


	7. Disquieting News

**Disquieting News**

Ever since she had been crowned empress, Sanaki had attended the senate's meetings, listening and learning. Lehran and Maian had done the talking for her; their wishes and dreams were the same. But now, at the age of ten, she was finally old enough to speak for herself, sometimes she even made decisions without consulting her guardians beforehand.

"That is acceptable, as long as you have given the matter some hard thinking and are ready to carry the responsibility by yourself", Lehran had explained.

They were in the middle of a meeting when the doors were thrust open and a servant hurried in.

"Please forgive the intrusion, Your Holyness, but a soldier from the Crimea-Daein border has just arrived – she says she brings ill news."

"Show her in immediately!", Sanaki ordered.

A pegasus knight entered, bowed and took a deep breath.

"Daein has declared war on Crimea. The Daein Royal Army is marching towards Melior as we speak."

Several senators started shouting.

"What!", Sanaki exclaimed. "This is impossible! Has King Ashnard stated his reasons?!"

"We do not know any, Your Majesty. There have been several skirmishes lately, but nothing that would justify a full-scale war!"

"Hm. Now that is mysterious..."

"Oh no, just what shall we do?", an older member of the senate wailed. "Now that the Prime Minister has left Begnion to travel the lands..."

"I believe I will be quite capable of managing without him", Sanaki said coldly. "After being in office for five years, I know how to rule a country. Senator Maian, do you have any ideas?"

"This is a difficult situation, and above all, we must not make hasty decisions. Daein has clearly broken a law by declaring war by herself – Begnion is the suzerain state and King Ashnard would have to consult with us before declaring war."

"Well, then let us simply punish him", the vize-minister suggested.

"Vize-Minister Lekain, do you _ever _listen to a word I say? We must _not _make any hasty decisions! Ashnard is no fool, he knows that by ignoring the law he is inviting us to attack him. That might be exactly what he wants."

"Uwee-hee-hee! Does he honestly believe he could defeat us?", Senator Valtome, Duke of Culbert asked.

"I do not presume to know the thoughts of King Daein", Maian replied. "But we do not know the exact numbers nor the strength of the Daein Army. And do not forget the Four Riders."

"The Four Riders?", Senator Hetzel asked. "Please enlighten us, Senator Maian. Who are those?"

"Some of you might remember the song about the Great Riders of Daein:

Bryce, Tauroneo, Gawain and Lanvega, four Riders of Daein, one Country, one King. While they bear our banner, a free Daein shall sing.

Those Four Riders are the 'successors' to the Great Riders. Sir Gawain mysteriously disappeared and Lord Lanvega left the army. General Bryce and General Tauroneo now are members of the Four Riders, the other two are General Petrine, the woman with the fire lance, and the mysterious Black Knight."

"Who is he?", Bishop Oliver, Duke of Tanas asked.

"Well, _that _is the mystery. He wears black armour and a helmet which he never removes, along with a crimson cape. I have of course never met him in person, but I have heard the stories. No-one knows where he is from, what he looks like or what his name is. That man is an enigma. And a very powerful warrior."

"Is he as powerful as our General Zelgius?", someone asked.

"I do not know. But I know that King Ashnard chooses his generals according to strength and skill. He might actually have some surprises prepared."

"So, what do you suggest we do?", Sanaki asked.

"We wait", Maian replied. "Maybe Crimea will be able to fend off their attack, in that case we would have less trouble. We would just send two or three platoons to ensure order is restored and that King Ashnard is punished."

"And if Crimea loses?"

"Let us worry about that when it comes to this", Lekain suggested.

"Very well. Thank you for informing me", Sanaki said to the soldier. "Rest for tonight."

The soldier bowed and left.

"Hear my decision! We will wait to see how the situation develops. And I need to speak to General Zelgius and General Sigrun immediately! They shall come to my rooms."

* * *

Maian was greatly troubled by this turn of events. War was a bad thing, for everyone... She could not understand why Ashnard would do such a thing. She was very glad she had managed to persuade Sanaki and the senators to wait, hoping they could keep the casualties to a minimum.

Seven years had passed since Maian had started working for the senate. Much had changed since then. Her guard now consisted of 30 fighters, and almost half of them were laguz. Maian had been promoted onto the Council of Seven, the ruling part of the senate. The other members were Lehran, Lekain, Valtome, Oliver, Hetzel and Duke Numida.

Lehran had taught her a lot of what he knew. Maian was now one of the Empire's strongest sages, and the only one who could speak the Ancient Tongue – if not yet fluently.

Rescuing laguz slaves had become more and more difficult and soon, Maian had to give it up. But there were others waiting in the shadows, ready to take her place. They called themselves the "Laguz Emancipation Liga" and broke into houses to free the slaves.

* * *

"Melior Castle has fallen. The deaths of King and Queen Crimea have been confirmed", the soldier said.

"Daein is _that _strong?", Hetzel asked, stunned.

"Maybe, but they had the advantage of surprising their enemies", Lekain replied.

"What of Duke Renning, the heir to the throne?", Sanaki asked.

"The Prince rallied the Crimean Royal Knights to lead a counter-attack against Ashnard. That is the last I have heard."

"And the Princess?"

"She managed to flee the castle and was headed in the direction of Gallia. But her escort was waylayed and some of her knights captured, others killed. The Princess herself went missing."

"That means there is a great possibility that the royal line of Crimea will end here", Maian said.

"Gallia and Crimea are allies", Sanaki said. "How does King Caineghis respond to this?"

"We're not sure the news have reached Gallia, the Daein Army has not conquered much of Crimea yet. They are still securing the capital."

"I see... then we will have to wait again... how tedious."

* * *

A few days later, they received news that Duke Renning had fallen and Ashnard now controlled all of Crimea. But there were some good news as well – a carrier pigeon had arrived, carrying a letter from Lehran.

"Princess Crimea is still alive", Maian announced to the senate. "She has hired a group of mercenaries and a few Gallian soldiers have joined them. They have embarked on a ship and intend to come to Begnion."

"Princess Crimea is travelling with a group of _sellswords?", _Lekain asked in disbelief.

"They seem to be quite famous in Crimea. And they also seem to have ties to King Gallia. And they have won every battle against the Daein Army so far – or survived, at least."

"So, there is still hope for Crimea", Sanaki said. "How long will the journey take them?"

"If it is a calm and quiet journey, about two months."

"Which is very unlikely, since they have to cross the seas of Kilvas and Phoenecis. Those shipless pirates are going to attack them for sure", Hetzel said.

"So we wait again...", Sanaki concluded.


	8. The Princess and the Mercenaries

**The Princess and the Mercenaries**

Sanaki tried her best to hide her curiosity while she eyed the small group standing in front of her throne. That afternoon, she had received news that the ship bearing Princess Crimea was approaching the capital. Impatiently, Sanaki had ordered her own ship to set sail to meet the Princess halfway, while sending Tanith to greet them. She had, however, not informed the Holy Guards of her plan and her ship had been attacked by pirates.

_If Maian ever finds out, I will be in some trouble. Those pirates are nothing in comparison._

In the end, Sanaki's ship had been saved by the mercenaries serving the Princess.

Princess Elincia had taken some of them with her when she had been summoned to the throne room: A female knight with long red hair and green eyes, a young man with blue hair and eyes, a boy with very dark green hair which seemed black at the first glance and cold dark eyes, and a little girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

Princess Elincia herself had long green hair and brown eyes – eyes full of sadness.

"So, you claim to be Elincia Ridell Crimea, King Ramon's orphan?", Sanaki asked.

"I am."

"Do you have any means to prove that?"

"No, nothing. My only aim was to escape the Daein Army, I had no time to take anything with me."

"Hm. And since Prince Renning has left this world as well, there is no-one here who would know your face."

"I will vouch for her", the blue-haired swordsman said.

"Oh? And who are you?"

"I'm Ike, Commander of the Greil Mercenaries."

"And what have you to say?"

"I believe Elincia is an honest woman. Besides, ever since we found her, we've been chased by Daein soldiers who demanded that we hand over Princess Elincia every time we met."

"Hm. If some noble had said that, I would take it as proof, but you – you are just a commoner. I know you people – if you are paid enough money, you support every lie, no matter how far-fetched."

"What?!"  
"But wait, maybe you will tell me now that you are the son of a noble? Or that you had known the Princess, who has never in her life left the house in which she was born and whose existence is a secret even to her own people?"

"I say neither. But even though we are commoners, we're still decent and honest people. We would never sell our swords to liars and by hinting we would you don't only insult me, but also the memory of my deceased father."

Sanaki's words had angered him, that was obvious.

_Time to end this farce..._

"Sephiran was right, you are truly amusing."

"Sephiran? That monk we rescued from the prison along with the Crimean soldiers?"

"So it was a monk this time? His disguises always surprise me. Hear me, the man you met is Sephiran, Duke of Persis, and Prime Minister of the Begnion Empire. He has already vouched for the identity of Princess Crimea. There is no need for you to worry."

"Ah, I'm glad to hear that - ", Elincia began, but Ike interrupted her.

"You _knew _we were coming and that Elincia really was the Princess?! Then why did you do that just now?"

"Life here is very boring – I rarely have anything to divert myself. That was a funny distraction."

"For you and your entourage, maybe, but not for Elincia! Think about the situation she's in! She had to watch her parents being murdered by that monster Ashnard, barely escaping with her life to Gallia. She found no support there, so she risked a long and dangerous journey to come and see you – and all you do is _mock _her?! I don't care if you're the Empress or Apostle or whatever, a behaviour like that makes me sick!"

Surprised, Sanaki watched this outburst. If he had been angry before, it was nothing compared to this.

"How dare you insult the Apostle!", Vize-Minister Lekain shouted. "Guards, seize him! An offence like that can only be punished by death!"

"Hold!", Sanaki ordered.

"But - "

"I am speaking, so be quiet!"

Lekain didn't look too happy.

"Ike, you devotion for your employer is something wonderful – I wish my flattering retainers would show me that. However, do not try my patience too much. If you challenge me again, your Princess will find herself in an even more dangerous position that she is right now."

"What do you mean?"

"Even you must have realised that all Princess Elincia has left is her title. And without Begnion's help and support, there is no chance for her to restore Crimea and reclaim her throne. So all she can do is beg for our help, stand tall and smile, even if we hurt her feelings. Or am I wrong?"

"I still think that you are - "

"Calm down, Ike", the boy said, putting a hand on Ike's shoulder. His voice was just as cold as his eyes. "This is not the time to get emotional."

"Soren is right, Commander", the knight added. "Sometimes the head must rule the heart."

"Well, I never was trained to follow etiquette like you, a former Royal Knight, Titania."

"But your father tried really hard."

"I would say he failed", Soren stated.

_"You _talk about manners, Soren!", Ike exclaimed.

Sanaki cleared her throat. "I will discuss this matter with the senators, as soon as Senator Maian returns from her summer estate. Be assured that Crimea's fate will not be uncertain for long. You are dismissed."

Elincia curtseyed and Titania bowed. Ike simply turned and strode out of the room, the girl following at his heel.

"One last thing", Soren said. "Those men who attacked your ship today – we don't think they were pirates."

"Oh? Then what do you suspect who they were?"

"I have already fought many battles, and some of them against pirates. I'm pretty sure those were soldiers dressed up as pirates and if you want me to guess where they came from, I would say Daein."

"That would make sense."

"So I would recommend to increase the watch your borders, or you might get some more unwanted visitors."

"Are you always that rude?", Lekain asked, outraged.

"Yes, I am. I give everyone an equal share of my coldness – I think this is fair. Don't you agree?"

He turned his head sharply in Lekain's direction and they could see a strangely shaped mark on his forehead.

"Are you – a spirit charmer?", Lekain asked.

"Yes."

"How strong are you?"

"I have been trained ever since I was very young – five or so. And my powers have grown a lot since then... The Daein soldiers we met where no problem for me. Now please excuse me."

* * *

"Sanaki, is there something you would like to tell me?", Maian asked softly.

Suddenly nervous, Sanaki shifted her weight.

_She most likely knows already._

"Are you referring to my little cruise, or to how I treated Princess Elincia yesterday?"

"Both. But the latter bothers me more."

"I know I should not have treated her like that..."

Sanaki hung her head.

"If you feel so sorry about it, then why do you not apologise to her? If you do not want to lose your face in front of the senators, you can do it privately."

* * *

Elincia was very surprised when Sanaki appeared out of nowhere and asked to speak to her. Puzzled, she followed the Empress to her rooms.

"Please, take a seat..."

Sanaki remained standing, looking unhappy about something.

"I want to apologise to you for the way I treated you yesterday. I knew it was wrong, but I still did it... Can you forgive me?"

Elincia was stunned. She had not expected the Empress to apologise to her...

"Of course! Actually, I was just relieved to hear that you believed me, it was mylord Ike who got so excited... I am no resentful person, so this is no problem for me."

"I am so glad to hear that!" Sanaki took the seat opposite Elincia. "My guardian, Senator Maian, returned yesterday evening, and she gave me quite a scolding... About Ike, could you tell him that I am sorry? He must think that I am a mean little brat now."

"He does, but – he still agreed to take the job you offered him, because he wants to help me. I think you will be able to convince him that you are not a bad person, Apostle."

"You are very fortunate to have someone like Ike."

"Yes, I have been blessed indeed. If he hadn't found me, I surely would be dead by now..."

"What was that about Ike's father?"

"Commander Greil was the leader of the Greil Mercenaries when Ike found me. He agreed to help me escape to Gallia. He was a bit rough, but had a kind heart. While I was escorted to Castle Gallia by the king's men, the mercenaries stayed at an old castle. And the following night the commander was murdered by a Daein soldier... Mylord Ike was the only one who saw it happen, but naturally, he refused to talk about it."

"I see... it seems all of you have had a hard time."

The door was opened and a woman stepped in.

"My apologies, I did not know you had a visitor."

She closed the door and moved forward. Elincia stared at her. The woman had to be about her age, but she was stunningly beautiful. Even her foster sister, Lady Lucia of Delbray, who was a renowned beauty, seemed plain in comparison.

"Princess, allow me to introduce myself. I am Senator Maian, Second Duchess of Idras. I am honoured to meet you."

Maian curtseyed.

"Ah – the pleasure is mine."

Elincia was surprised. She had expected all senators to be the same – arrogant, conceited and self-centred. But this one was different.

"You have my word that Empress Sanaki and I will do all in our power to help you as quickly as possible, but convincing the other senators might take some time... But rest assured, Your Highness, that you are safe while you stay here."

"Thank you for your kind words, Senator."

Maian smiled gently.


	9. The White Prince

**The White Prince**

"The assignment the Apostle gave us really was a strange one", Ike told Elincia once they had returned. "I've no idea why she wanted us to raid that merchant caravan."

"The cargo really bothers me", Titania added. "I can't help myself but think there were living beings inside those crates. And they were heavy."

"I heard that the cargo was handed over into the custody of Senator Maian, so I think it will be all right", Elincia replied. "She is a very nice person."

"You met her?", Ike asked, surprised. "I've never seen her before."

"Well, she told me she doesn't like being around people too much, she rather keeps to herself. But she has promised me to help in any way possible, and I believe she meant it."

"I see... and today's mission wasn't a total waste of time, the payment was great and we got a new man."

"If you are talking about that Makalov guy, I tell you something: that guy's going to be more trouble than help", Soren said. "We would have been better off if we had killed him along with those merchants."

"Soren! Don't be so cold, he is Marcia's brother, after all!", Mist exclaimed.

"So what? Like I care! Besides, do you have any idea how much money he owed _several people? _He owed those merchants as well!"

"He'll simply work without pay until he has repaid the money he owes _us", _Ike replied. "I'm not about to let this idiot ruin my company."

* * *

Sanaki heard the sound of clashing swords. She stepped into the courtyard and stopped in the shadow of a pillar.

Commander Ike and his sister, Mist, were practising. A powerful strike send Mist flying through the air. She hit the floor pretty hard and lay there for some moments.

"Get up, Mist!", Ike shouted. "In a fight you would be dead by now."

Slowly, the girl got to her feet.

"I know that. But your blow was just too hard..."

"I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl. Father was never easy on me, either..."

"Yeah, I remember how he used to knock you unconscious..."

"In battle, you have to be always on your guard. The slightest mistake invites death."

"Father always said that... Say, Ike, how long will it take me until I can use this sword in battle?"

"Hm." He tilted his head to one side. "About two years, if you are a quick learner and don't neglect your training."

"So long?"

"I'm not going to let you stand at the front line if you're not capable of keeping yourself safe. It's too risky. Until you're ready, you stay at the rear, with Rhys and Rolf."

"All right. As long as you don't leave me behind..."

Mist's gaze wandered over her surroundings and settled on Sanaki.

"Brother! Look!"

Ike whirled around, sword still drawn. Sanaki stepped out of the shadows.

"Apostle." He sheathed his sword. "Can I help you?"

"You could stop glaring at me like that", she suggested.

Ike blinked, he had obviously not expected an answer like that.

"Don't think it's because of you, I always look like that."

"Is that so?"

"It's true!", Mist interjected. "He has about three different kinds of glares, and he hardly ever smiles. It's a pity, really..."

"Shut up, Mist."

"I have come to offer you a new assignment", Sanaki said. "We have had a series of break-ins lately. My soldiers have tracked down those bandits to Grann Desert. I want you to go there and arrest their leaders."

"You want them alive?"

"Yes."

"Hm. That's going to cost you extra, you know. Making prisoners is something I have no experience with – we are usually hired to drive bandits away or kill them, if we have to."

"Money is not the point."

"In that case, please provide us with as much information as possible."

"Commander Sigrun will brief you before you leave."

"Good. Are you all by yourself today? Normally, there's at least one guard tailing behind you."

"Sigrun and Tanith are both busy, but Maian should be somewhere close... I wonder what is the matter with her. She has been acting really strange ever since she returned from her summer vacation."

"Princess Elincia told me the Senator doesn't like being around people."

"Well, that's only partly true. It depends on the people – Maian does not mind spending her time with me or Sephiran – and one of her guards, Nala, always follows her like a shadow. But I know Maian is not fond of the other senators – I think they disgust her. She has a very pure heart, and some of them – well, never mind that."

"Senator Maian doesn't have many friends, right?", Mist asked.

"No... I'm not sure if you can call the relationship between her and Nala friendship, but apart from her the only friend she has is Sephiran."

"Very much like Soren", Ike observed.

"Soren? Oh, you mean your cold little mage."

"Yeah, that's him. I'm his only friend and I think that I am the only one he trusts. He never attempted to get friends with the others – although Mist would surely have liked to be friends with him."

"Did something happen to him? I mean, there has to be a reason for this...", Sanaki mused.

"I don't know. Soren never spoke about his past, and I'd rather not ask him."

* * *

Soren was standing behind a window on the first floor, looking down onto the three people talking in the courtyard. They were talking about him now.

_I wonder... will they ever find out why I'm like this? I didn't choose this life... It just happened to me..._

A sudden feeling told him that he was being watched. Soren whirled around.

"Who is it? I know you're there! It's no use hiding."

"There is no need to be anxious. I mean you no harm."

Someone moved on the gallery upstairs. The light falling through a window made it impossible for Soren to see more than just the silhouette, but he could tell it was a woman.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"You are in no position to order me around, therefore I see no reason whatsoever to do as you say."

The figure abruptly moved into the shadows and disappeared. Soren shook his head.

_What was that strange feeling I had just now?_

* * *

Thanks to Sigrun's information, the Greil Mercenaries had found the ruins that were supposed to be the bandits' hideout. Ike stopped on top of a dune and looked at his companions.

The original members of the mercenaries were, apart from Titania, Mist and Soren, Oscar, a former Royal Knight who wielded lances, his younger brothers Boyd, an axe-fighter and Rolf, an archer, Gatrie, an armoured knight wielding lances and Rhys, a healer. But a lot of people had joined them ever since the war had started. Mia, a myrmidon, had been rescued by Greil. Ilyana was an elemental mage specialising on thunder magic who had been forced to fight for Daein against her will. Brom, an armoured axe knight and Nephenee, a halberdier, were two milicians from the village of Ohma and Kieran a member of the Royal Knights who had turned out to be Oscar's self-appointed life-long rival. He used an axe in battle. Ike and his companions had rescued those three along with Sephiran from a prison camp. Then there was Zihark, a myrmidon who had helped them board the ship in Port Toha. King Caineghis had sent two of his soldiers, the cat Lethe and the tiger Mordecai, along. Then there was Marcia, a former member of the Holy Guards who had joined Ike searching for her brother, Makalov, she used lances. Makalov was a sword paladin. Astrid was a noble from Begnion, a bow paladin who had offered to help them. Then there was Sothe, a stowaway thief who had boarded their ship in search for someone. Ike had offered not to punish him if he worked for them. Sothe was content with getting three meals a day and having a place to stay, unlike the mysterious man Volke, who charged money for every lock he opened. He had claimed to have a report for Ike that would cost him 50.000 gold – an amount of money Ike just didn't have. The last member of the group was the Daein wyvern knight Jill, who was only a few years older than Mist. Jill had pursued them on her own and had been forced to join them because she was unable to land in Goldoa, Phoenecis or Kilvas. A convinced hater of the laguz – she had always called them "sub-humans" – she had now realised that her ways had been wrong and offered Ike her help.

As they approached the ruins, Ike noticed that someone was coming to meet them. A small figure clad in a long hooded cloak and a tiger.

"Who are you and what do you want?", the hooded figure demanded to know.

"I'm Ike, Commander of the Greil Mercenaries. We were hired to take care of the bandits that roam this area."

"What! More of the senators' dogs! But we won't lose to the likes of you! Brothers! Fight!"

With a loud roar, the tiger transformed. The figure leapt onto his back and the tiger sped away in the direction of the ruins. The entrance was opened and cats, tigers, hawks and ravens filled out.

"Blast!", Ike shouted, drawing his sword. "Why didn't they tell us they were _laguz _bandits? Soren, Rolf, concentrate on the flying enemies! Everyone else, move out!"

It was a tough fight. The sand made it almost impossible for the riders to move, only the magic-users and the flying units could move at their usual speed.

In accordance to their orders, the mercenaries knocked as many enemies unconscious without killing or hurting them too badly as they could. The entrance to the ruins was blocked by the huge green tiger they had met earlier.

"My friends and I are no bandits", he growled as Ike approached, his sword raised. "But I doubt you are interested in this."

"Are you the leader?"

"Yes."

"Then prepare yourself!"

Ike rushed forward. The tiger dodged his attack and retaliated, using teeth and claws. Ike soon realised that he alone was too weak to defeat him. Soren came dashing towards him, his long black robe billowing behind him. He shouted several words in the Ancient Tongue and hurled a fireball at the tiger. The beast growled, instinctively trying to avoid the fire. Ike used the distraction to land a blow that threw the tiger off his feet. He collided with a rock and reverted to his human shape.

"Hah – I give up. Take me with you, or kill me. I do not care. But my friends – would you let them go? Please?"

"If they stop attacking us, yes. Our orders are to capture _you."_

"No! I won't allow that!"

The boy from earlier came running and threw himself in front of the tiger.

"If you want to take Muarim away, you'll have to kill me first!"

Ike could see that this boy had to be younger than Sothe – he was maybe about Mist's age. And – he was a beorc.

"Little one... I told you to stay hidden..."

"But I won't watch my friends being beaten to death!"

"He's one of you?", Ike asked, surprised.

"No... he has nothing to do with us – sub-humans."

"Stop lying, Muarim! I'm here because I want to! Who is the leader of the Laguz Emancipation Liga? I, Tormod!"

"Hey, slow down!", Ike interjected. "I can't keep up anymore... A laguz who calls himself sub-human, a beorc who claims to be the leader of the Laguz Emancipation Liga... Could somebody please explain to me what the hell is going on?"

Muarim slowly got to his feet, Tormod trying to support him.

"You are willing to listen to us?", Muarim asked, surprised.

"If that makes a few things clearer, yes. The Apostle isn't the one to give explanations, she just orders us around."

"In that case, let us go inside. Otherwise you will get sunburned."

* * *

"It was custom to keep slaves in Begnion?", Titania asked, outraged.

"Yes, until 20 years ago. The Empress at the time declared it illegal and all laguz slaves were released – that is, all those who worked for commoners. But some of the nobles still ignore the law... Until a few years ago, many slaves were liberated by – as we believe – a member of the senate, but all off a sudden, that stopped. We don't know why, but ever since we have been breaking into the nobles' houses, freeing the slaves. We already tried to tell the senate, but that didn't help."

"But the methods you use make it pretty easy for them to frame you as bandits and hunt you down. Surely you must have realised that", Soren replied.

"We have!", Tormod retorted. "But what should we do? Just leave them be?"

"I might be able to help you", Ike said slowly. "I have an idea... But you two must come with me to Sienne. If the senate will not help you, the Apostle maybe will."

"Right. Let's try that."

* * *

"So, this is the bandits' leader?", Sanaki asked, sounding surprised. "He is just a child!"

"Hear who's talking", Tormod muttered.

Ike silently agreed with him. Tormod was about one head taller than Sanaki.

"What was that?", Sanaki asked.

_"You_ call _me _a child? Now _that's_ funny!"

"Ike, why have you brought this rude person to me? What are you plotting?"

"If there is someone doing some plotting, it's you, Apostle."

"I have not the slightest idea what you mean."

"You want me to tell you? Fine. First, you give us an assignment that leads us across some laguz slave traders, and then you send us to go and find some 'bandits' who turn out to be the Laguz Emancipation Liga! A bit obvious, isn't it?"

"And there I thought you would be too stupid to realise that..."

"Excuse me?!"

"Sorry to interrupt you, but what the hell is going on?!", Tormod asked.

"It seems that the Apostle knew what was going on about the laguz slaves, and obviously she wanted to change it."

"That is correct", Sanaki confirmed. "20 years ago, my honoured grandmother, Empress Misaha, liberated the slaves and made the laguz equals to the beorc. But her dream – which was also my parents' dream – has not yet been realised. My friend Maian has done her best to help the laguz slaves, but some of the other senators suspected her and she had to stop."

"So we were right after all", Muarim said. "It was a member of the senate."

"Yes. Maian was always very much interested in the complete emancipation of the laguz – I was told that her father started it, along with Sephiran. Actually, it was Maian who suggested to let the Greil Mercenaries make contact with your little group. We have watched you for some time, but we were unable to do something ourselves – the Empress of Begnion does not associate with bandits, after all."

"So, are you going to help us?", Tormod asked.

"As much as I can. Which directly leads us to your next task – Ike, I need your help once more."

"What for?"

"I have received reports that Oliver, Duke of Tanas, is acting suspiciously. He is at his summer residence these days. I want you to go there and bring me proof of – whatever he is doing there. If you can do that, I will grant Princess Elincia my support."

"Very well. I won't fail you."

* * *

Reyson glared at the fat man standing in front of him out of hateful eyes.

_Damn you, Naesala! I'll never forgive you for betraying me – for selling me! As if I was yours to sell!_

Reyson, who was the only survivor of the Serenes Massacre save for his father, King Lorazieh, had been on a trip to the forest along with his childhood-friend Naesala. The raven king had suggested they could spend the night in a senator's empty residence, left Reyson alone and didn't return. Minutes later Reyson had been surrounded by soldiers.

"You are the incarnation of true beauty", the fat man exclaimed. "Do not worry, my lovely bird. I will do you no harm. You will have a wonderful life here with me, oh yes..."

"I have no intention of staying here."

"Oh? Well, it is not like I will ever let you go. None of the other senators can boast with possessing a heron – even Senator Maian's dragon is nothing in comparison to you. I think I will take you to a meeting of the senate, yes... That is, if you are obedient."

"I will never obey you, even if it should cost me my life, you ugly fat human!"

"Ooooh, you are even beautiful when you are angry! Those sparkling green eyes, this golden hair and those white wings..."

"Get away from me!"

Reyson seized a vase and hurled it at the man.

"Ouch! My beautiful nose!"

A soldier rushed forward.

"How dare you attack Bishop Tanas, sub-human!"

"No, stand down! You must not touch this beautiful creature!"

"Senator!" Another soldier came hurrying into the room. "We have trouble – a bunch of mercenaries just arrived, they apparently work for the Apostle!"

"What?! Now this girl is sticking her nose into my business? I will deal with her!"

* * *

As expected, the guards at Tanas' villa weren't too eager to let them onto the grounds, but the letter Sanaki had given Ike convinced them otherwise.

"Slavery? The Apostle would really accuse me of something that old-fashioned?", the duke exclaimed.

"She has", Ike replied. "If you would be so kind as to show us around?"

"Of course! I have nothing to hide."

Ike took Oscar and Soren with him, the others waited in front of the building – except Mist, Titania, Sothe and Rolf, who sneaked away to take a look for themselves. Sothe believed there were some back doors he could open. They split into two groups to be able to search more efficiently.

* * *

The relief Reyson had felt when the fat man finally left the room didn't last. There were still two soldiers waiting next to the door, watching each of Reyson's movements. He turned to look out of the window, while he stood so that he could still look at them out of the corner of his eye.

_Foolish humans... Do you honestly think those wings are just for decoration?_

Reyson quickly put his right foot onto the window sill while pushing the window open.

"Hey, stop right there!"

The soldiers rushed forward and one of them grabbed Reyson's arm.

"Let go of me!"

"Titania! Look, up there! Isn't that a bird tribe laguz?"

Reyson turned his head to see a girl standing on the lawn, pointing up at him. She was carrying a staff.

A woman came striding to her side. She was wearing armour and carrying a halberd.

"Yes, you are right. So the rumours were true... Come, we must hurry! We have to tell the Commander about this."

The two of them started to run.

"Hold it!", one of the soldiers shouted. "Hey! Are you listening?! Ignorant peasants!"

* * *

"Ike! Ike! We've seen him! One of the bird tribe, he's upstairs!"

"Are you sure?", he asked his sister.

"I saw him as well", Titania confirmed. "It looked like he wanted to jump out of the window, but soldiers were holding him. He had long golden hair and white wings..."

"Then he must be one of the heron tribe!", Muarim exclaimed.

"Well then, we have our proof. What say you now, Duke Tanas?", Ike asked.

"Argh! You will not get away with that! To arms, men! Defend me and my price with all you have got!"

"What a fool, to challenge the Apostle", Muarim said.

"Greil Mercenaries, prepare for battle! Our objective is to capture Tanas and rescue the Serenes! Got that? Move out!"

Fighting against Begnion soldiers was even worse than fighting those of Daein. The guards were elite troops and they certainly knew what they were doing.

The riders had difficulties using their steeds indoors, they could only fight on the ground floor. Marcia and Jill attacked their enemies from above, not caring about broken furniture. Tormod, Rolf, Astrid, Soren and Ilyana supported their allies from the back while Ike, Boyd, Muarim and Gatrie carved a path. Mia, Lethe and Mordecai finished off what they left over.

* * *

Reyson could hear the people fighting. He didn't know the specifics, but it was obvious that those mercenaries had come for him.

The fat duke had barricaded himself in this room, trembling with rage. It wasn't a nice sight.

Reyson thought about trying the window again, but the same moment someone banged against the door.

"Duke Tanas? Are you in there? Open the door, coward, or I'll smash it to pieces!", a voice shouted.

Tanas apparently had no intentions of getting caught. He opened a secret door and disappeared, the next moment the door was smashed open.

A young man with blue eyes and hair dashed in, sword drawn, and looked around wildly. Reyson froze.

"Dammit, where did he go?"

The boy spotted Reyson.

"You are one of the heron tribe, correct?"

"I think that's pretty obvious", Reyson replied coldly.

"You're hurt! Did this man do this to you?"

The boy advanced.

"Stay back!"

"It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you. See?" The boy sheathed his sword. "Someone get Mist up here, the heron's injured!", he shouted in the direction of the door.

"I'll fetch'er!", another man shouted back.

The boy moved closer.

"I told you to stay back, cursed human!"

The boy froze.

"I just want to help you, believe me!"

"I won't fall for that", Reyson hissed."How quickly you forget... 20 years aren't so long for my race, I haven't forgotten what you have done to us! Remember the genocide!"

With that, Reyson leapt out of the window and fled into the dark and desolate vastness of Serenes Forest.


	10. Forest of Tombs

**Forest of Tombs**

"This time, I want answers, not excuses!", Ike shouted at Sanaki.

"Well, then please let me know your questions."

"What happened 20 years ago in Serenes Forest?"

"Mylord Ike, what do you mean?", Elincia asked.

Ike quickly told them what had happened that afternoon.

"So a member of the Serenes Royal Family survived... That is – unexpected..."

"Since no-one seems to want to tell the story, I will start with the official version", Nasir, the captain of Ike's ship, said. "Is that acceptable, Apostle?"

"Yes..."

"Very well... As mentioned before, Empress Misaha, who had been loved by her people more than any empress before – or after her – liberated the laguz. But shortly after that, a tragedy occurred – a tragedy not known to the citizens of Begnion before. The Apostle was murdered. And then a rumour spread – that the Serenes were the murderers. Within hours, it had spread through the entire capital. And the following night it happened. The beorc gathered at the edge of the forest, home to their supposed enemies, and set it on fire. They killed every heron they found, men, women, children."

"But their involvement was just a rumour, wasn't it?", Elincia asked. "It wasn't true, right?"

"False. The accusations were false", Sanaki whispered. "The heron tribe possesses no fighting power, and why should laguz assassinate a ruler who has just granted them equal rights? Someone blamed the herons for a crime they did not commit – a crime they _could _not commit."

"Didn't the people know that?", Ike asked.

"They should have known", Nasir replied. "But they had lost their leader and were desperate... they probably cared little for the truth."

"This was such needless violence", Sanaki said, closing her eyes. "Even now, 20 years later, Serenes Forest is an ugly scar in the face of Begnion – it reminds us of the sins we have committed."

"Apostle... you are honourable", Nasir said softly. "I heard that most of the senators tried to erase every memory of the Serenes or that night, but you stood against them."

"Even if I was not involved, as the Ruler of Begnion I bear responsibility for my people's deeds. And finally, it seems like I have a chance to atone for those sins... Ike, I must ask one last thing of you: please find the Prince of Serenes for me."

"All right. But that monster Tanas escaped us – we'll have to deal with him as well."

* * *

"I think this is where we ended the search yesterday", Soren said.

"Right. Then let's move on."

"Ike, wait!", Titania called. "I suggest we leave the Apostle and Princess Elincia here, there's no need for us to drag them all the way with us."

"Agreed. Sigrun, Tanith, please look after the Princess for us."

"Of course", the Commander replied.

"We will guard her with our lives", Tanith added.

"Good. Greil Mercenaries, forward!"

After walking for several minutes, Ike turned to Soren.

"How do you do that? Even in this forest, you always know where we are. I'm completely lost by now."

"Really? Well, I think it's easy..."

"Come to think of it, ever since we've arrived in Begnion, you've seemed depressed. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm just – worried about something."

"Hm. You know, I'm always there for you. If you should need anything..."

"Thank you, Ike. Maybe... maybe I'll tell you someday."

Mist suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Ike, brother, did you just hear that?"

"No, what?"

"Oh, well, maybe it was just my imagination."

"Was it a sound like the chime of a bell?", Nasir asked.

"Yes! That's it!"

"This sound is produced at a very high frequency, normally only laguz can hear it. I am surprised you could."

"Wow, Ike, did you hear that? My ears are as good as the ones of a laguz!"

"Yeah, but don't let it get to your head. Where did it come from?"

"I think from over there", she replied, pointing into the woods.

"I agree", Nasir said.

"I think we should check this out. Maybe we'll find something."

* * *

Reyson looked around. This was the second day he had spent in the forest. He knew the Duke was still looking for him and he didn't dare to leave the forest on his own.

_Those cursed humans... As if they had not caused enough damage already! Now they have to defile the forest again... I can never forgive them!_

The sound of wings startled him. Anxiousness turned to relief when he recognised the three birds gliding down towards him.

"Tibarn!"

"Reyson." The king of hawks landed and folded his enormous wings. "I'm glad to see you're still in one piece."

"How did you find me?"

"Heh, you forget that I got a friend who can hear the grass grow", Tibarn replied. "Besides, Naesala's caretaker, the old crow Nealuchi, visited and begged for our help. He told us what had happened. I've promised him to visit Naesala once this is over. Now, let's go home."

"Please, give me some time. The humans are trespassing on my territory again, I cannot allow this."

"I know, Reyson, but we are seriously outnumbered. We have to get some reinforcements first - "

"Once I stand in front of the altar, I can take them on. Every one of them."

"Wait a minute – you are not planning on using the Forbidden Magic, are you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, there's a reason why it's been forbidden! If you do that, you'll warp your own self beyond recognition! I won't allow that."

"But - "

"White Prince, we all understand your feelings", Janaff, the king's eyes, said.

"But there is no need for you to throw away the honour of your family, of your tribe just because of these humans", Ulki, the king's ears, added.

"Once we have returned to Phoenecis, I'll round up some men and wipe those humans off the face of Tellius!", Tibarn promised.

"Very well..."

"Sire! Look, over there! That's a – a tomb!", Janaff called.

They all gathered around the grave-marker. There was an inscription carved into the stone.

Here lies a member of the Heron Clan

Their names may be forgotten, but their tragedy never will

"Who – who erected this?", Reyson asked, confused.

"There are more of them around!", Ulki said. "It's the same inscription on every tomb – wait, that one's different. It's your mother's"

"Someone – buried her? But who?"

Reyson ran his hand across the stone.

"Reyson, take a look at this, you won't believe it!", Tibarn said.

Reyson followed his friend over to a grave that was different in many ways.

Here lies Sybille

Beloved wife and mother

A bunch of flowers was lying in front of the grave, but that was not what surprised Reyson so much. Around the grave, healthy grass was growing, as well as a few flowers. And two bushes had leaves.

"What does that mean?", Tibarn asked sharply.

"Someone was here – bringing the flowers. And this person used a galdr – the Galdr of Rebirth. I can feel it..."

"That means that a member of the family of this Sybille person is still alive."

"I never knew she had family."

"You knew her?"

"Not well. She was one of my mother's servants."

"Well, then it shouldn't be too surprising that you didn't know about her family."

"But something is strange – the magic that was used here is very weak."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the strength of a galdr depends on the user. Members of my family are stronger than commoners, but this magic is even weaker than that... This makes me think that only one member of Sybille's family survived."

"Maybe this person is still around - "

"Shhht! Did you hear that?", Ulki interrupted.

"Reyson, was that you?", Tibarn asked. "No, probably not."

"Let's take a look. It might be another heron", Reyson said.

"Very well, but only as long as you stop thinking about using the Forbidden Magic."

"I swear upon the honour of my family."


	11. Life Returns

**Life Returns**

"Ah!"

Ike stumbled over something and grabbed a tree for support.

"What _was _that?"

Soren bent down to examine it.

"This is – a piece of a wall. Look, there are ruins everywhere."

"This has to be the town where the herons lived", Titania said.

"Something's strange", Mist observed. "The ground is damp and muddy and the plants are all dead – except for here. But why?"

"Let's search these ruins, we might find some clues here", Ike ordered.

The mercenaries spread out and started to search the village systematically.

Frustrated, Ike kicked a stone away. During today's search, they had repeatedly clashed with Tanas' soldiers. They had also noticed that Tanas had ordered clerics and virgins to call for the heron, hoping that he would show himself to them rather than to the soldiers. But the Prince obviously had no intention of showing up again. And Ike was definitely losing his good mood.

"Ike!" Nasir appeared in the front door of a house. "Come over here, quickly!"

"What is it? You found some soldiers?"

"No. A – heron."

Soren, Ike, Titania and Mist stood in the back door, staring at the laguz sitting in the middle of a small meadow full of blooming flowers. Like the one they had met, this one had white wings and golden hair.

"Well, at least we know now who's responsible for the healthy nature around here", Soren observed.

"Er, Nasir, that's a girl. You said that the one we saw was the only survivor."

"I thought so... to see another one is almost a miracle..."

The heron girl got to her feet, turned and froze when she saw Ike and the others.

"Hello", Ike said. "We're looking for someone. Could you help us?"

The girl replied something, but Ike couldn't understand a word.

"Sorry, could you repeat that? Slowly?"

The girl turned and headed for the trees.

"Wait!"

Ike dashed after her. She looked over her shoulder, saw him coming, and collapsed. Ike bent over her.

"Come on, wake up."

"She's fainted, Ike." Soren rolled his eyes. "You probably scared hell out of her."

"What do we do now? We can't just leave her here..."

A noise among the trees attracted Ike's attention. Tanas stepped out of the forest, followed by some of his soldiers.

"Oh! There he is! No doubt this is the marvellous piece of art I paid so much money for!"

"About time you showed up", Ike replied. "Now we can finish this!"

"Wait, what is this? A girl? Splendid! Splendid! Men, bring me that heron!"

"I won't let you have her!", Ike shouted. "Greil Mercenaries, form up! We have to protect the Princess at all cost! And try to kill Tanas while you're at it."

"We have a problem, Sire. There's a battle going on ahead of us", Ulki reported.

"And it's in the same direction that sound came from?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's have a look."

They flew in the direction Ulki had indicated and alighted on a tree.

"What the hell is going on in those humans' minds? Why are they fighting among themselves?", Tibarn asked.

Reyson shrugged. "I couldn't care less."

"You won't believe this, but one of them is carrying a heron!", Janaff exclaimed.

_"What?", _Tibarn and Reyson echoed.

"It seems like one side is trying to protect the heron, the other wants to kidnap her. The protectors are mercenaries, the others serve a Begnion senator", Ulki explained.

"I know that senator!", Reyson growled. "That's the one who _bought_ me!"

"In that case I suggest we lend those mercenaries a wing", Tibarn ordered. "Janaff, Ulki, follow me!"

"I'll come with you, I can help!", Reyson said.

"Fine, as long as you won't do anything forbidden or dangerous."

"You have my word."

They transformed. While Janaff and Ulki took on the enemy flying units, Tibarn simply tore apart the soldiers on the ground. He was surprised to see three from the beast tribe fighting with the mercenaries. Reyson stayed high above the battlefield, using his galdrar to support them.

Tibarn spotted the Senator among a couple of strong guards. Some of the mercenaries were trying to break through, but the soldiers stood their ground. Tibarn swooped down, his talons ready to strike. The Senator spotted him and tried to run for it, but he was too slow.

"That's for treating Reyson like a pet!", Tibarn shouted as he turned back to the battlefield. He let out a loud scream of victory that echoed from the surrounding trees. The remaining Begnion soldiers fled.

Tibarn, Janaff, Ulki and Reyson landed at the edge of the clearing. The sound of hooves made them turn to see a single rider approaching them.

"I don't mean to fight you, so please transform back", the woman said.

Seeing that she wasn't holding a weapon, Tibarn did as she said.

"The Commander wishes to speak to you, especially the heron prince. We have to clarify a few things."

"Right. Just don't make any suspicious movements."

"No need to worry. You have actually done us a favour – we've been hunting that man for two days now."

"I didn't do it for you guys."

"I know, but it still made our work a lot easier."

The heron girl was lying on the ground, a healer was just using magic on her. The girl Reyson had seen along with the knight stood next to him, looking anxious.

"I'm done", the healer said. "She's going to wake up soon."

"Thanks, Rhys", a familiar-looking beorc replied.

"Commander, I've brought them."

"Thanks, Titania."

The young man turned to face them. The knight dismounted and stood next to him, a mage appeared on his other side. The girl crouched down next to the still unconscious heron.

"It's you", the Commander said. "Good to see you're safe. You had us pretty worried, you know."

"This girl – who is she?", Reyson asked.

"I was hoping you could tell us... She fainted before we could get any information from her."

That moment, the girl stirred and opened her eyes. The beorc girl smiled at her and extended a hand. The heron seized it and let the other one pull her to her feet. Then she looked around, puzzled. Her eyes met Reyson's.

"Reyson? Is that you?", she asked, using the Old Tongue.

"Leanne? Leanne! It _is _you!"

He rushed forward to embrace his younger sister.

"Reyson... I thought I was alone..."

"How did you survive? Everyone else is gone..."

"The forest protected me. I have been sleeping until recently."

"I see..."

"Leanne, do you remember me?", Tibarn asked.

"You are Tibarn, right?"

"Yes. So you remember my name."

"Oh, this makes me so happy!", the beorc girl said. "They have been separated for 20 years!"

"You understand her, Mist?"

"Well, sort of. Mostly I get the meaning of what she says."

"You're weird."

"Shut up, Ike."

"But it makes me happy, too."

Ike suddenly smiled.

"I think I'm going to note this down in my diary", the mage said dryly. "Ike actually smiled."

"You don't keep a diary, Soren."

"That's the point, Ike."

"But Soren's diary would surely be interesting", Titania mused.

"Ya think so, Captain?", a green-haired axe-fighter asked. "I can imagine what he'd write down... 'Today I've met some more despicable people. Some more to add to the people-I-hate list. The whole world sucks...' Something like that."

"I'm impressed, Boyd", Soren said. "That's a pretty good idea – I might do that. And you would be on top of the list – right after Shinon, that is."

"Whaddaya mean by that?! Lookin' for trouble, little one?!"

"Oh, come on, you wouldn't be a match for me."

"Stop it, both of you!", Ike interrupted. "We really have other things to worry about."

Leanne laughed. "You are funny."

"Eh – what?"

"She said you're funny", Reyson explained.

"Am I supposed to feel flattered now?"

"I think so."

"Ah."

Tibarn stepped forward.

"You there, beorc."

"Yes?"

"I'm Tibarn, King of Phoenecis. Ever since the Serenes Massacre occured, the royal family has been under my protection. Who are you and why did you protect Leanne?"

"I'm Ike, Commander of the Greil Mercenaries. By orders from Apostle Sanaki, I am protecting the herons."

"What! The herons were accused of murdering the former apostle, and her successor now wants to help them? It's a bit hard to believe that."

"I agree", Reyson added.

"The Apostle Sanaki knows the herons are no murderers. Please wait to judge her until you've spoken to her. She's waiting at the edge of the forest."

"The Apostle's here?!", Reyson asked.

"Yes. Please come with us."

Sanaki, Sigrun, Tanith and Elincia hadn't moved away from the clearing where Ike had left them. Since waiting in the lifeless forest was dull and boring, Elincia and Sanaki had spent the time talking about many things. Elincia had told Sanaki about the alliance between Crimea and Gallia, and how the two kings had worked to tighten the bonds between their nations.

"Why did King Caineghis not help you, although he is your ally?"

"He was very sorry about that, but he said that giving me support would give Daein an excuse to invade Gallia. And some of the senior statesmen were against it, also because some still resent the beorc because they remember what it was like to be slaves..."

"I see. And yet again, we have to pay for the crimes our ancestors committed."

The cat Lethe came dashing towards them, stopped and reverted.

"Commander Ike has sent me to give you an update. Duke Tanas is dead, he was killed by King Tibarn of Phoenecis. The King is headed this way, along with Prince Reyson and Princess Leanne of Serenes."

"I see. Thank you."

"So there is another survivor", Elincia said.

Five minutes later the vanguard of the mercenaries appeared. Most of them stayed back while Ike led the birds over to meet Sanaki.

Elincia took a step backwards to show that she wasn't the one they were here to see. Sanaki indicated her guards to stay with the Princess and stepped forward to meet the birds.

"You're the Apostle?", Reyson asked in disbelief.

"I am."

Sanaki took another step forward and dropped down on her knees.

"I am so sorry..."

"My Lady!", Sigrun gasped. "You are the Empress, you cannot kneel before anyone!"

"Let her be", Ike interjected. "Let her heart speak."

"But - "

Ike glared at Sigrun. Sanaki had to admit he was good at that. Sigrun fell silent.

"I'm sorry", Sanaki repeated. "I do not know the appropriate words to say to a member of the heron clan, and I am aware of the fact that, no matter what I say, the past cannot be undone. I can neither return your family nor your people to you, nor your forest. But as this nation's ruler, I want you to know that I am truly terribly sorry."

There was total silence after her short speech. No-one spoke, no-one moved.

Suddenly, a voice spoke in a soft, melodious tone. Sanaki looked up to see Princess Leanne standing in front of her.

"Ah – what is it that you are saying? Are you – telling me to stand?"

Leanne smiled and extended a hand. Sanaki seized it carefully, afraid that she might break the Princess' delicate fingers.

"Leanne, what are you doing?!", Reyson asked. "You can't honestly expect me to forgive them! You were asleep... you don't know what those humans did to us..."

Leanne shook her head and closed her eyes as she replied.

"You – know?"

Leanne put a hand on Sanaki's shoulder as she responded to her brother.

"I see... If that's what you're truly feeling..."

He turned to face Sanaki.

"We hereby accept your apology. The fate of our people shall no longer cause you any grief."

"Thank you..."

"I have a question, Apostle. Do you know who erected those graves? The whole forest is full of them."

"I have asked myself the same question, and unfortunately, I do not know the answer."

"Hm. I would have liked to thank that person."

"I know the answer", Sigrun said. "But, Your Highness, you will not be able to thank that person. He died seven years ago."

"Who was it?"

"Senator Tiloki, Duke of Idras. I learned this from some of Senator Maian's guards – she is his daughter, you must know. Apparently, the Duke tried to prevent the massacre from happening, but – well, you know what happened. Young Maian fell deathly ill and almost lost her will to live when she received the news. The Duke left her in her older sister's care and returned to the forest the following day, bringing all the servants and soldiers he could muster. They buried those they could find, and engraved the names of those they could identify – those were not many. I also heard that Senator Maian comes here regularly and that she pays stonemasons to work on the graves to preserve them."

"That is an interesting story – but why is that Senator not here now?"

"Her sister would not permit it", Sanaki replied. "She thought it would be too dangerous with all the soldiers roaming the forest. Otherwise, she would have surely come – when I told her you had survived, she was overjoyed."

"I see... well, maybe I'll get a chance to thank _her _someday."

Reyson turned and walked to the edge of the clearing. Leanne and Tibarn followed him.

"That's good news", Ike said to Sanaki.

"Yes. Yes, indeed."

Tibarn returned.

"Reyson and Leanne are going to perform a ceremony at the altar. They've already gone ahead and they request your presence."

"Let's go, Sanaki."

Ike clapped her on the shoulder.

As Ike and Mist approached the altar that had been erected on a hill overlooking the village, they could see Reyson and Leanne standing on either side of it.

As soon as everyone had arrived, the siblings turned to face each other. Reyson raised his arms, the palms of his hands facing upwards. Leanne folded her hands.

As they started to sing, Ike could feel the power that radiated from them and their magical song. He couldn't understand the words, but something about this was very familiar...

"Mother... Mist, isn't that mother's song?"

"Not quite, but it – it is close. Ike, look, up there!"

Light washed through the forest and where it passed the trees, leaves and flowers grew from the branches. Within seconds, the forest around them was brimming with life. Butterflies and birds filled the air and tiny globes of light floated everywhere.

"It's incredible!", Mist exclaimed, laughing and dancing through the light.

Ike looked up at the two herons still standing next to the altar.

"The lord of the forest is returned."

"That was so beautiful!", Elincia said.

"That was excellent work done", Tibarn added. "Serenes Forest is finally back to what it used to be."

"Why didn't Reyson do that earlier?", Ike asked.

"It's impossible for a single heron to perform the Galdr of Rebirth, it takes at least two of them."

"I see."

Ike suddenly noticed Sigrun was crying. Sanaki tried to comfort her.

"Don't! This is no place for tears."

"Ah – Apostle, I'm just so happy – and so proud. What you did today – Empress Misaha surely would have been pleased."


	12. Crimea Attacks

**Crimea Attacks**

Ike and Elincia met with Sanaki, Sigrun and Tanith in the throne room. The Empress wanted to discuss in detail what was going to happen now.

"As promised, I will lend Princess Elincia my help in reclaiming and rebuilding Crimea. Deputy-Commander Tanith will accompany you, along with two platoons of soldiers. Unfortunately, most of the senators do not believe in your victory, so that is all I can do for you at the moment."

"No, you have my sincerest gratitude", Elincia replied. "The Greil Mercenaries still lack the numbers to form a mercenary army."

"It seems that's all that concerns me", Ike observed. "In that case, I'll just go - "

"Wait, I'm _not _done with you yet!", Sanaki interrupted.

"What? What did I do this time?", he complained.

"You are as impatient and impolite as always. Listen, if a commoner like you was to be made general of the Begnion Army, it would cause – trouble. Therefore, you will accept a title from Princess Elincia."

"Wait, if you're talking about making me a noble, count me out. That's not my thing."

"You are in no position to refuse this."

"That's just ridiculous!"

"I won't force you if you are absolutely against it, Milord Ike", Elincia interjected.

"No, if it helps you, I'll do it", he replied. "So, what should I do? Should I start wearing a strange hat or something?"

"Would you lend me your sword?"

Ike handed Elincia his sword.

"Thank you. And now – would you kneel before me?"

Again, he did as she asked.

"Th-thank you. Now, let us begin..."

She touched first his left and then his right shoulder with the blade.

"In the name of House Crimea, I, Elincia Ridell Crimea, hereby name you Lord Ike, with all the rights and privileges belonging to that title. Rise, Sir Ike!"

Ike slowly got to his feet. He didn't really feel any different now.

Elincia handed the sword back.

"You will receive some new clothes", Sanaki said. "So you look a bit more like a noble. But don't worry, they're not too fancy."

"Thanks."

Sanaki smiled. "Well, I trust you have some preparations to take care of, General. If you have any questions, Tanith will help you."

* * *

"Hey, wait up, cousin!"

Nasir turned to see someone running towards him.

"Nala? Is that you?", he asked in disbelief.

"Yes! So you remember me... We haven't seen each other in a long while."

Nasir looked her up and down. They both had curly white hair, bright eyes and a mark on their forehead. Nala was wearing clothes very similar to Nasir's granddaughter Ena's, but hers were black.

"What have you been doing all the time?", Nasir asked.

"Well, I travelled a lot until I was caught by some slave traders... Senator Maian rescued me and ever since that I've been working for her. What about you? How's your family?"

"My children have both died... but their daughter, Ena, survived."

"So you have a granddaughter now."

"Yes, but I don't know where she is right now. She notified me some time ago that she had left Goldoa. I haven't been there myself for over hundred years..."

"Hm. But I hear the King's as stubborn as ever."

"Yes, he certainly is", Nasir replied, smiling.

The sound of quiet footsteps made him turn his head. A woman was approaching them. Even though she looked young, Nasir could tell by looking at her eyes that her appearance belied her age. But that wasn't all...

"You're - "

"Please keep your thoughts to yourself, the walls have ears!", the girl hissed.

Nasir stared at her.

"She's always a bit fussy about that", Nala explained.

"Did you – did you just read my mind?", he asked.

"I did. I thought it would be better to know how you would react before you did – you might have attacked me for all I know."

"I understand. I will not talk about it."

"Thank you. You are Nala's cousin, correct? I am Senator Maian."

"Pleased to meet you. And now I understand why you rather keep to yourself..."

"Please do not pity me. I am in a much better position than others."

"Of course, but still..."

"Ah, it is good to see a compassionate soul... Thank you."

"Are you going to accompany the Crimean army, Nasir?"

"Yes. I have to look for Ena – besides, King Caineghis paid me a large sum to look after them."

"I see. Take care."

Nasir smiled. "You too."

* * *

As Ike was walking down a corridor, a young woman came towards him.

"Greetings, Commander. Or should I call you 'General' now?"

"Anything's fine as long as you don't call me 'Sir' or 'Lord'."

She laughed. Ike noticed that she strongly resembled Princess Leanne, except for her eyes. They were brown, not green. And she didn't have wings.

"Since you apparently know my name, I'd like to know yours."

"Of course. I am Senator Maian, Second Duchess of Idras."

"Ah, you're the one who's been playing hide-and-seek with us."

"Do you mind?"

"Not particularly. I believe you have your reasons – I won't ask."

"Thank you for your understanding."

"Well, Senator, you needed something of me?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you before you leave for Daein. Sanaki told you the senators do not believe in your victory, but I wanted you to know that I do. And Sanaki hopes you will win. You may be young, you may be mercenaries, but your minds are strong and your hearts are pure. Always trust in yourself and your abilities, and listen to your heart. Focus on your goal and let nothing distract you."

Maian placed a hand on his head, as if she wanted to bless him. It was a very motherly gesture.

"May your strength never waver, may your courage never fail you and may your blade be sharp. May your dreams and hopes come true. I pray for your success."

She pulled her hand back. Ike blinked.

"Thanks. That was just – for someone so young you sure say strange things."

"Hm. You think I am about your age, correct?"

"Of course, why?"

"How old are you, if I might ask?"

"I'm seventeen."

"I am more than twice your age – 36, in fact. I could be your mother."

Ike stared at her.

"I wouldn't have guessed."

"I know. It is always like that. Oh, I have to say one more thing – about your little mage."

"Soren?"

"Yes. I understand that you are his only friend – please take good care of him. He is very much like me – and people like us need someone we can trust."

"Soren's my friend. I'd never desert him or anything – besides, my company would be lost without him – he's a genius."

"I am glad to hear that. I have another question – I heard that you have met Prince Kurth-naga of Goldoa."

"Yes – but that was by accident. And I was lucky I got out of that alive..."

"Would you tell me what happened?"

"Some Kilvas-pirates were chasing our ship and it collided with a reef. We couldn't get it away from there anymore, we were stuck. We drove the ravens away – that's when Jill joined us."

"The young Daein soldier."

"That's the one. Nasir told us that the damage wasn't so severe, but we still couldn't move. So I went ashore although the others tried to stop me. I ran into some goldoan soldiers who told me to return to my ship because they didn't care about what would happen to us. That made me angry and I shouted at them..."

"You seem to have a habit for doing so."

"Well, yeah. The dragons transformed. I had no idea they would be that _big._ That's when Kurthnaga showed up. If he hadn't... well, I certainly wouldn't be talking to you right now. Anyway, Kurthnaga listened to our story and ordered his men to free the ship. That was amazing... They simply lifted it off the reef. He also supplied us with food and water. He was a very kind and friendly person... I liked him."

"I see. You have had quite an adventure, I must say. Goldoa normally does not interfere with other nations whatsoever... You were lucky indeed. Well, that is all. I do hope we will meet again."

"As do I, Senator."

* * *

A few weeks after the Crimean army's departure, Sanaki received the first report from Tanith. She read the letter to Maian.

"We have gained some unexpected allies. Prince Reyson joined the army, along with two hawks. Tor Garen has fallen. The King of Kilvas caused us some trouble, but the White Prince managed to stop him. We are already marching towards the Daein capital, Nevassa."

Sanaki looked up from the letter.

"Why is Prince Reyson going to war? I thought herons detest violence."

"He probably wishes to repay his debt to Ike", Maian replied. "Herons cannot fight, but they can strengthen others and heal their wounds."

"I see."

* * *

Ike stepped into the building and stopped dead.

"Oh my – I don't believe this!"

"Nice", Soren commented. "I haven't seen so much money in my life."

"What should we do with it?"

"Keep it, of course. We've conquered this area, so everything is ours. And we're going to need the money."

"In that case, I'd like to borrow 50.000", Ike said.

"What do you need so much money for?", Titania asked.

"That's private."

"I'm sorry, I forgot you're not a child anymore, Commander. And you're not going to borrow the money, you're going to keep it."

"Right, then. Excuse me."

Ike left the house and walked a few steps away from the others. He knew Volke had to be somewhere close.

"Volke? Where are you? I need to talk to you!", Ike shouted.

"Behind you", a voice said.

Ike spun round to face the thief.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry. What do you want?"

"Here's the money you wanted. 50.000 gold. Now, give me the report you made for my father."

Volke took the purse and weighted it.

"There is no report."

"What?! Then what were the 50.000 for?!"

"I just wanted to know whether you would be clever enough to get it."

"Why you - "

"Before you get mad at me, pay attention. I have information for you, but it was not to be written down. Come away from the camp. What I am going to tell you now must be kept secret at all cost."

Puzzled, Ike followed Volke away from the others.

"I'm going to tell you something about your father you probably didn't know. His real name was Gawain, and he was one of the Great Riders, a general of Daein."

"My father was?!"

"Yes. He was said to be the strongest fighter of his time, no-one could match his power. 20 years ago, Gawain and his wife Elena mysteriously disappeared. Shortly after that, a man named Greil appeared in Gallia. King Caineghis already told you that your parents were being persecuted, but Greil never said anything about it. I later found out that those men were Daein soldiers working for Ashnard."

"Why was Ashnard after my parents?"

"The reason was Lehran's medallion, the medallion your sister is wearing."

"That old thing? I always thought it to be just our mother's memento. Is it more?"

"Oh yes. Because Greil didn't tell me anything, I investigated on my own. And what I discovered – I wish I hadn't. Lehran's medallion is host to an evil god."

"A god? You've got to be kidding."

"I'm dead serious. The Dark God within the medallion is pure chaos. If someone touches it, this person immediately loses his mind. Do you know how your mother died?"

"No... I can't remember that day. And father never talked about her either..."

"I'll tell you. That day Ashnard's men found you. I don't know if your mother was just careless, but Greil touched the medallion. They said that he didn't shed a drop of sweat while he cut down their assailants. Twenty well-trained knights. But after he had killed them, he turned on his friends and neighbours, those who had given you shelter and kept your identities hidden... Your mother stopped him. She was only trying to protect her husband from himself... She took the medallion from his hands. They say she smiled when he pulled his sword from her chest and forgave him as life left her."

Horrified, Ike closed his eyes.

"What – what happened after that?", he asked as soon as he trusted his own voice again.

"Your father gave the medallion to your sister and you left for Crimea. After that, he went looking for me. He offered me a well-paid job, but at first, I refused. But he managed to persuade me. Greil wanted me to stay close to him so that if he should go berserk again I could stop him. My job would have been to kill him."

"What?!"

"I knew that even with my skills I couldn't possibly defeat someone as strong as him, and that's what I told him. So Greil cut the tendons of his right hand, which made him unable to wield a sword any more. Although he was still stronger than most men, now I would have been able to defeat him. But that was only one part of my job. The other was that in case Greil was ever killed by those that searched for him, I should tell his son everything once he was ready, and watch over him. Your father was killed because of the medallion, just like your mother."

"So that Black Knight was after the medallion? But there's something I don't understand. If my father knew how dangerous that thing was, then why did he allow Mist to wear it?"

"All beings are made of balance and chaos. Your sister is a very balanced person, just like your mother was. She is the only one who can touch the medallion without losing her mind. You? Me? I think we would both go insane the moment we touched it. You want proof? Have you ever touched it before?"

"No. I once tried to, while Mist was holding it. My father got very angry... Then I thought it belonged to my sister alone, that's why I didn't try to touch it again."

"King Ashnard is after the medallion. The thought of what he might be planning to do makes me shiver... Your sister must keep the medallion. Ashnard mustn't get it."

"Right. I'll protect her. She never lets it out of sight, anyway."

"Good. That being said, I don't have to hide my true identity any longer."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm no thief. I'm an assassin. From now on, I will take on any assignment you give me, no matter how – dirty it might be. As for the payment – I'll use the 50.000 you just gave me. Sounds fair?"

"Agreed. I'm glad to have you on our side."

* * *

The next report arrived a month later. Apparently, Tanith hadn't had much time for writing.

"We have repeatedly clashed with the Daein army, but no battle was as fierce as that in Talrega. The enemy general opened the floodgates to stop us. General Ike tried to persuade him to surrender, because he was the father of a friend, but General Shiharam refused. The damage the water had caused was terrible. We had to wait several hours until the road was cleared. The General ordered us to give supplies and vulneraries to the locals.

When we reached the capital, we found out that King Ashnard was in Crimea, preparing his attack on Gallia. And the general who was in charge of the capital, Ena, turned out to be a Goldoan dragon. Fighting her was tough, but we managed somehow. But she wasn't ready to surrender and tried to escape. When the General ran after her, Nasir knocked him down and helped Ena escape. It turned out that Nasir had been a Daein spy and that he stole something valuable from the General's sister. Nasir didn't resist when the General ordered him to be arrested. But he refused to talk about his motives. We have brought Nevassa under our control, but it appears that neither General Ike nor Princess Elincia wish to rule the country. So it is for Your Majesty to decide what should be done about Daein."

"That does not make any sense", Maian said, frowning. "Why would a Goldoan work for Daein, the country that despises laguz most?"

"That Nasir – wasn't he Captain Nala's cousin?"

"Yes."

"He must have some kind of relationship to that Ena, there is no other explanation."

"We need to inform the senators about this", Maian said. "Now that Crimea has conquered Daein, they might not be so hesitant any longer."

* * *

To Maian's and Sanaki's great relief, Lehran returned the same day. With his help, it wasn't difficult to persuade the other senators into helping the Princess out. They decided to deploy several large platoons under the command of General Zelgius.

* * *

Letting out a sigh, Maian leaned back on the couch and covered her face with one hand.

"Are you all right?", Lehran asked, concerned.

"Yes... just a little tired."

"It was a hard day... And it appears that I pushed you too far. My apologies."

"Never mind that... I want to become stronger, after all. I think I need some fresh air..."

Maian got to her feet with the intention of going out onto the balcony, but she had only taken a few steps when she stumbled. Her legs wouldn't support her anymore.

Lehran caught her.

"Careful! You are exhausted. Come, you need to rest."

He supported her on her way back to the couch and helped her sit down next to him. Maian felt so tired she leaned back against his chest and closed her eyes. Lehran started to carefully massage her temples.

"Relax... it was a long day. Just sleep..."

He started humming a melody. Maian recognised it as the Galdr of Slumber. Although the magic no longer worked, it still calmed her. Maian's consciousness faded away.

* * *

Lehran waited until Maian's deep breathing told him she was fast asleep so he wouldn't wake her while moving her. He gently eased her into his arms and stood up.

_I am lucky she is half a bird. Otherwise I would be unable to carry her._

Lehran used magic to open the door leading to the guest room. He carefully placed her on the bed and removed her sandals, then he sat down on the bed. Maian turned her head and mumbled something. For a while, Lehran just sat there and watched her as she slept.

"Master?", Zelgius' deep voice called.

"In here", Lehran answered.

Zelgius entered and stopped dead when he saw Maian.

"What happened?"

"She fell asleep", Lehran replied. "She was exhausted."

"But she will be all right?"

"Yes. This is nothing serious."

"I see... You have grown attached to her, as well as to the Empress."

"It would appear so", Lehran said quietly, turning back to watch Maian.

"We don't have to do this", Zelgius said.

"We have to. We owe it to them", Lehran replied firmly. He turned back to the general. "Are your preparations concluded?"

"Yes. I am ready to leave."

"Good. One more thing – it appears that young Ike is determined to avenge his father."

Zelgius turned his head away. "I feared as much. But I do not believe I will be able to stop him. If he wants to fight the Black Knight, then this is going to happen. And the boy is nothing compared to his father."

"I see... Well, it can't be helped. Come, let us talk outside."

* * *

An hour later, they were joined by Maian. She still appeared to be tired, but was at least able to walk on her own.

"Senator." Zelgius stood and bowed to her. "I heard you were not feeling well."

"Thank you for your concern, General, I am feeling better now. But I really have to leave now – otherwise my sister will get all worried."

"She still treats you like a child, does she not?", Lehran said, chuckling.

Maian didn't seem to find that amusing.

"Yes, she does. That can be very trying. Perhaps I should try dyeing my hair grey..."

"Please refrain from doing so", Lehran replied. "I do not believe that would befit you."

A slight smile crossed Zelgius' face. "Should I accompany you, Senator?"

"No, but thank you for your kind offer, General. My guards will be sufficient."

"I understand. Please send my regards to the Duchess."

"I will. Good night, General, Prime Minister."


	13. Lillia's Legacy

**Lillia's Legacy**

As Ike wandered through the corridors of Daein Keep, he met Sothe.

"You look worried", Ike observed.

"Oh, hello, Commander. I didn't mention it before, but Nevassa's actually my home-town. I've just been to the slums, hanging about with some friends... They're all angry because Crimea's won. Ashnard – he wasn't a particularly good king, but he didn't care about where you came from. If you had skill, you could become anything. In other countries that would be impossible..."

"I see. Look, Sothe, I - "

"No, don't say anything. It's not like I mind travelling with you – I know that Crimea is in the right and Daein in the wrong. But seeing one's country losing a war is a hard thing..."

"I meant to ask you about the person you were looking for. Any news?"

"No... no-one has seen her."

"I don't mean to pry, but is this person special to you?"

"Yes, very... We're not related by blood, but she is still family. We – got separated before the war started and I was worried about her... but I've come to realise that it isn't good if I worry too much. She'll be fine... And I know we'll meet again someday. Until then I'll help you."

"Thanks, Sothe."

"General! General Ike!"

One of the Begnion soldiers came hurrying towards him.

"We have just received news that Begnion has sent reinforcements! The troops are led by none other than our hero, General Zelgius!"

"Well, that sure was a change of heart those senators had", Sothe muttered.

"Yeah. Well, I'd better go meet with that Zelgius guy."

As Ike stepped out into the courtyard, the soldiers were already dismounting from their steeds and storing their belongings away. Snow was falling from the grey clouds above and it was very cold. A tall knight wearing crimson armour and a dark yellow cape approached Ike. He had short black hair and green eyes.

"You are General Ike, I take it. I am General Zelgius, Earl of Kadohl. My troops and I are here to support you in your fight against King Ashnard."

"That's quite unexpected, to be honest. It took us ages to get the soldiers I have now, but that was really quick."

"The Prime Minister has returned to Sienne and that sped up things considerably."

"The Prime Minister? You mean Sephiran?"

"Yes, that is his name. Within one day, he and Senator Maian managed to get the other senators to agree to this – of course, the news of your victory has helped persuading them. I am at your service, General."

"Wow. Er, I don't really know what to do with all of you. I really wasn't expecting this."

"In that case, please allow me and my men to set up camp around town."

"Of course. Please do."

"Another thing – we received a report from Deputy-Commander Tanith that neither you nor Princess Crimea intend to lay claim to the throne of Daein. Is that correct?"

"Yes. We have neither the time nor the resources to rule a country. Tanith said that the crown would be passed on to the Empress."

"That is correct."

"That's all right, then. I trust Begnion will be able to handle Daein."

"We will be, no need to worry."

Titania stepped out into the yard, spotted Ike and came over.

"Commander, preparations are complete, we are ready to set out."

"Thanks, Titania."

The Greil Mercenaries assembled in the yard. Shinon, the sniper who had only recently rejoined the mercenaries, walked over to Ike.

"Hey, whelp, why exactly are we doing this? Just because some sub-human said so - "

"Use the word 'sub-human' again and I'm going to knock you down", Ike warned. "You're even worse than Jill was... And we're doing this because I've decided we will. Nasir told us to have a look at Palmeni Shrine, so that's where we're going. There might be some clues there."

"Might I ask what is going on?", Zelgius inquired.

"You probably heard from Tanith that Nasir betrayed us."

"I did."

"Well, he only said, 'Go to Palmeni Shrine if you want answers'."

"I see. Do you need any help?"

"Thanks, but I'd like to keep the number of people involved as small as possible. This isn't going to be a battle, we're just going sight-seeing."

"I understand." The ghost of a smile crossed his face. "Please excuse me."

* * *

Palmeni Shrine was not far to the west of Nevassa and getting there was no problem. But Ike wasn't happy to find a gang of thieves at the temple who took the priests hostage. Elincia, being disgusted by this kind of behaviour, ordered the mercenaries to save the priests and Ike gladly obliged. While Elincia and Reyson stayed back, the others took care of the bandits. Compared to the Daein soldiers they were nothing and the mercenaries didn't have much trouble with them.

After the fighting was over, the head priest came over to talk to them.

"Thank you so much for saving us. Might I ask your name, young lady?"

"I am Elincia Ridell Crimea, sole survivor of House Crimea."

"Oh! But then – why did you save us?"

"Father, our objective is to defeat King Ashnard. We have no quarrels with the people of Daein. And letting those scoundrels terrorise you wouldn't have been right."

"I see... in that case, we should be glad that you are still among us. You are a very kind person, Princess. We shall pray for you."

"Thank you, Father."

Elincia inclined her head.

"Mind if we take a look around?", Ike asked.

"Of course not! But there isn't much to see, I'm afraid."

The head priest was right. After searching several rooms they still hadn't found any clues and Ike was starting to feel annoyed.

_Dammit... Did Nasir just fool us?_

Mist came dashing around a corner.

"Ike, Ike, come quickly! Reyson's in trouble!"

"What?!"

They found Reyson in a small room, staring at the walls. There wasn't much furniture in there, just a bed, a stool and a table. The cover on the bed was moth-eaten and thin.

"He's been like this ever since we entered this room", Mist explained quietly. "He just stares at the walls..."

"There's the same pattern everywhere", Ike observed.

"That's no pattern", Soren corrected him. "Those are writings – writings in the Ancient Speech."

"Is that the language Princess Leanne speaks?"

"Precisely. We mages also use it for spells, but I can only read a few words. From what I understand... A person was locked up in this room. But Prince Reyson should be able to read it."

Suddenly, Ike spotted something on the floor. He stooped down to take a look at it.

"Soren..."

"What is it?"

"I think this belonged to the person who was locked up in here."

"A white feather?!"

They looked at Reyson, who was still reading the inscription on the wall. After what seemed like eternity, he finally turned to face them.

"My apologies for taking so much of your time, but we have to talk."

"About the owner of this feather?"

"Yes. It belonged to my older sister, Lillia. She was a prisoner in this room." He closed his eyes. "I always thought that she had died during that terrible night... but I was wrong. Lillia was kidnapped during the massacre and brought to this room."

"Who did this?"

"I don't know. She only wrote about a big beorc, she probably never found out his name. Anyway, he gave her a treasure of our clan and demanded that she released the evil sealed within it. Lillia refused his request, partly because she lacked the power to do so. He kept repeating his demand and then... Lillia fell ill. It was a terrible time for her... We herons need nature to stay healthy. Being deprived of it, Lillia was dying. The man ordered one of the priestesses to take care of my sister. She had blue eyes and hair, and her heart was very pure for a beorc. She treated Lillia with so much kindness that she started to trust her. They didn't speak the same language, so communicating was difficult, but Lillia nonetheless decided to place her hope in that person. She told her to take the treasure and the galdr and flee. The woman did as Lillia asked. Shortly after that, my sister died."

"Ike!"

"Yes, Mist, I got it. Say, Reyson, that treasure you spoke of – was it an old bronze medallion?"

"Yes, why?"

"It could just be a coincidence, but I must know – did your sister mention the priestess' name?"

"She did. Translated into the Modern Tongue it would be 'Elena'."

"I knew it!" Mist clapped her hands. "Mother! It was our mother!"

"What!", Reyson exclaimed.

"Our mother's name was Elena", Ike explained. "And just like me she had blue eyes and hair."

Mist started humming a melody.

"That – that is the Galdr of Release!"

"Our mother sang it to us as a lullaby. What kind of power does it possess?"

"It can be used to unleash the terrible being sealed away inside the medallion."

"But I sang the song every day, and nothing happened!", Mist said, surprised.

"The Galdr of Release can only be used by a girl named Altina, that's why Lillia couldn't do it. But does that mean the medallion is here?!"

"Um – no", Mist said quietly. "It got stolen... by Nasir. It's most likely in King Ashnard's possession right now. I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault", Reyson said softly. "None of us suspected Nasir to be a traitor."

"But that means that it was Ashnard who kidnapped your sister, and that's why my parents were on the run", Ike concluded. "My father was protecting my mother, who carried the medallion... And then he gave it to Mist."

"But what could Ashnard's objective be?", Reyson wondered. "If he manages to free the Dark God, this would be the end of the world. Besides, without Altina's help, it won't work."

"Well, we're not getting anywhere", Ike said. "Let's return to Nevassa for now... We know that we have to stop Ashnard and get the medallion back, before that mad guy does something stupid."

"Agreed. By defeating him, I will be able to avenge my sister as well."


	14. Despair and Hope

**Despair and Hope**

"Something about those 'reinforcements' bothers me", Soren said gloomily.

Ike, Titania, Soren and Elincia had gathered to discuss their strategy.

"What a surprise!", Titania exclaimed. "Mister Soren is displeased. Pray tell us, what is it this time?"

"You haven't realised, Captain? I didn't expect _you _to be so dumb."

"Soren, just get to the point!", Ike demanded.

"Right. This platoon is much larger than the one we received first, but what is more: all soldiers carry the emblems and flags of Begnion. At this rate, the victory will be Begnion's victory, and the deeds of the small group of mercenaries will be discreetly swept away. If that happens, Crimea will be rebuilt the way Begnion wants, and the Princess will be nothing more than a puppet ruler. Mark my words!"

"Soren, I think you're exaggerating", Ike stated.

"I agree!", Elincia added. "Surely the Empress would never do such a thing!"

"And General Zelgius seems to be an honourable man", Titania stated. "Do we always have to suspect others like that?"

"Yes, we have to! Just think about Nasir! It was exactly this kind of behaviour that allowed him to remain undetected for so long! Besides, the Empress isn't the only one who's dealing here. She might be honest, yes, but I really have my doubts about the senate."

"Then what do you suggest we do?", Ike asked.

* * *

Maian, Lehran and Sanaki had gathered to read Tanith's next letter.

"General Ike has ordered General Zelgius and his men to stay in Daein and secure the country. They are supposed to make sure we are not ambushed from behind while making our way into Crimea.

We found two more unexpected allies, this time from Daein: General Tauroneo, who was a friend of General Ike's father, and Sir Haar, a friend and comrade of young Jill. He used to fight under General Shiharam, both of them left Begnion to join the Daein army.

We have successfully crossed Oribes Bridge and are now in Crimea. General Petrine of the Four Riders has fallen. We were greeted by the survivors of House Delbray, Lady Lucia and General Geoffrey, as well as Bastian, Count of Fayre. Each day, more of the Princess' retainers join us. The Princess has been provided with a pegasus and arms. Wielding the treasured blade Amiti, she now fights alongside us. We have also received word that Gallia is preparing for war. King Caineghis intends to come to Princess Elincia's aid.

A bad thing is that our captive, Nasir, has fled. He simply disappeared from the camp, without leaving any traces. Apparently, he didn't fight to get out. Ranulf of Gallia had wanted to talk to him, but missed his chance."

"Well, this is getting better every day", Lehran said cheerfully. "The Crimean army is growing... It also appears that the people of Crimea have accepted the existence of their Princess because Daein has been looking for her so desperately."

"That means her people won't object to her ascending to the throne", Sanaki concluded.

"Yes. Elincia of course never expected this to happen – her uncle was supposed to be the next king."

"And now she is even fighting... I never expected her to. She always seemed so gentle, calm and – well – weak."

"Appearances can be deceptive", Maian said. "And it can be a good thing to make the enemy believe you are weak – so you can surprise them with your strength. Besides, the Princess needs not to be a strong fighter, but her very presence on the battlefield and her strong will are going to give her followers courage."

"I see."

* * *

As Ike's army crossed Marhaut Range into Central Crimea, they were surprised to meet Tibarn.

"Hello, kids. I thought you might need some help."

"Tibarn! So you got my letter!", Reyson exclaimed.

"You wrote him?", Ike asked.

"Yes. We're going to fight Ashnard, right? The more we have, the better."

"I totally agree with you."

"I have news for you", Tibarn said gravely. "But let's meet with the King of Beasts first. He's waiting on the other side of the mountains."

* * *

King Caineghis was delighted to see Ike and Elincia save and sound. He expressed his congratulations for their achievements. But just as they were about to start some small talk, they were interrupted by Tibarn.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I have some urgent news. Some urgent bad news, I should say. Reyson, I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Leanne got kidnapped. I suspect it was a Daein soldier."

"What?! How could anyone kidnap her from right under your nose?!"

"I have not the slightest idea."

"The Black Knight", Ike said.

"Who?"

"He's a Daein general. He can warp himself around... I've seen him doing that after we fought at Delbray Castle."

"He was there?", Ranulf, a Gallian captain, asked, surprised.

"Yes. He stayed behind and I waited until we had won the battle before challenging him. But even though I have grown stronger, I was unable to harm him."

"Yeah, I know what's it like. When you boarded the ship in Toha, I fought against him... I wasn't able to as much as scratch him – in my beast form, mind you! – while he moved much too quickly for an armoured knight and his blows were so powerful... if that Sephiran guy hadn't stepped in, that would have been the end of poor old Ranulf."

"You were saved by the Prime Minister of Begnion?", Ike asked.

"Yes, but I had no idea he was someone that important. He looked just like a monk."

"Well, we didn't know either."

"But why would Ashnard order Princess Leanne kidnapped?", Caineghis asked.

"Because of the medallion", Soren said.

"But Leanne can't use that galdr", Ike objected.

"And Ashnard doesn't know."

"If only I had the medallion...", Reyson said. "Then we wouldn't be in danger... I could even calm it when there was a battle going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Any form of chaos affects the medallion. We, the descendants of Lehran, possess the ability to control it."

"Yeah, that's what that stubborn old lizard always says", Tibarn growled. "'Do not fan the flames of war'. It's been the same for ages!"

"But what – if there is more than one way for the Dark God to be freed?", Soren mused.

"Oh ho, aren't you the clever one!", Tibarn exclaimed. "That's exactly what the Black Dragon King keeps telling us. That – no matter what – all nations of Tellius must never go to war with each other at the same time."

"Could it be? I think I know Ashnard's ambition. Let's assume that a war between the nations would affect the medallion and free the God. Let's further assume that this works no matter where the medallion is or who is holding it, and that King Daein thinks likewise. I can hear him right now... 'Where is the cinder for the blaze I need?' This also explains his surprise attack on Crimea. This was his only option – Begnion is too powerful, he could never win that war. But Crimea, being known rather for having skilled scholars than knights, was easy prey."

Elincia bowed her head, but said nothing.

"Also Ashnard probably expected Crimea's ally Gallia to enter the conflict. And the flames of war would spread – reach the other laguz nations, Begnion – and eventually – the medallion."

"That would be a logical explanation", Caineghis agreed.

"But then, if we attack him at Melior, wouldn't we be doing him a favour?", Tibarn asked.

"We can't go back now", Ike said. "Not after what we've been through. We have to stop Ashnard and his dark ambitions once and for all! And we have to rescue Leanne."


	15. Moment of Fate

**Moment of Fate**

"As we approached the capital city of Melior, we had to seize two enemy strongholds at the same time: Fort Pinell and Nados Castle. A small platoon of beasts and birds went to Nados Castle to act as a decoy, while the main army attacked Pinell. We defeated the mysterious man Bertram, who had replaced General Tauroneo as a member of the Four Riders.

Just as we had secured the area around Pinell, King Tibarn returned. He told us that at first everything went as planned. The laguz lured some soldiers out of the castle and crushed them. But at dusk, just as they were about to retreat, the enemy received reinforcements from the capital. Their leader single-handedly wiped out an entire platoon of the Gallian army. King Tibarn is certain this man is no other than the Black Knight General Ike spoke of.

Right now I have to leave and attend a meeting. I really am not looking forward to seeing the Count of Fayre there. He always gives me a headache – talking as if he was on stage all the time."

"Poor Tanith", Sanaki said, looking up. "She really doesn't like people who talk much but say little."

"The Deputy Commander's feelings certainly are not our most pressing issue", Maian replied. "That Black Knight bothers me far more. I have repeatedly heard of his unnatural prowess, it almost seems as if he was invincible. But I really wonder who is hiding underneath that helmet."

"Well, I doubt he will reveal his identity", Lehran stated dryly.

"So the Crimean army will have to deal with him next...", Sanaki mused. "Say, do you have information about the Princess' retainers, the delbray-siblings and Count Fayre?"

"Yes", Maian replied. "Count Bastian was an adviser to King Ramon and he is said to be a very powerful sage and a skilled strategist. Lady Lucia and Princess Elincia are the same age, they were raised like sisters and are therefore very close. The Lady is said to be an awesome swordsmaster. As for General Geoffrey – he was a member of the Royal Knights under Prince Renning and responsible for taking the Princess to Gallia. It is very likely he will become the new leader of the Royal Knights. His archery and skill with the lance are unrivalled, as well as his riding skills."

"I see. So the Princess must be happy to have those people back at her side. But what if they cannot defeat the Black Knight?"

"Event the strongest armour has a weak point. They just need to find it. And I am pretty certain that General Ike will get any obstacle out of his path."

* * *

"Titania, I need to tell you something – about the night my father died."

Titania sat down on a stool while trying to remain calm.

"I didn't tell anyone before, but the one who killed my father was that Black Knight. Father and I went for a walk and talked about a few things, then he told me to go back. I could tell that something was wrong, so I followed him. When I reached that clearing, they were already fighting. At first, it looked like a stalemate, but then the Black Knight sent father flying across the clearing. Then he threw his sword at father's feet and drew another one. He obviously wanted father to take up the blade, but instead father seized his axe, Urvan. They spoke to each other, but I was too far away to hear. Father charged and - " Ike closed his eyes. "It was over almost the same instant. They stood frozen under the full moon, as if they were embracing each other, but I could see the sword protruding from father's back... The Black Knight pulled his sword back and father fell. I tried to catch him, but we both fell. The Black Knight wanted father to give him something – the medallion, no doubt – but father said he'd lost it. Then the knight threatened to kill Mist and me. I was so angry I jumped up and attacked him. But I couldn't harm him and he simply knocked me down. If King Caineghis hadn't been nearby, he would have killed me. After the knight had left, I tried to get father back to the castle. He was still alive and I hoped that we would make it in time... I clung to that false hope as it started to rain while I walked towards the lights..."

Ike looked up to see Titania crying.

"Thank you for telling me this, Ike. The Commander was with you during his last moments... he must have been happy. Now – I think I can finally leave my grief behind."

"One more thing... the following morning, after we had fought off the Daein soldiers, I returned to the clearing. I hoped to find any hints, any clues... and there was this sword still stuck in the ground."

Ike opened a chest and took out a long blade that shimmered golden in the faint morning light.

"I took it with me, hoping that I would meet him again if I did. When we fought at Delbray Castle, the Black Knight told me that his armour and his sword, Alondite, had been blessed by the Goddess. Only another blessed weapon could possibly harm him. This is Alondite's counterpart, Ragnell. I'm going to use this sword against him and avenge my father. And this is something I want to do alone."

"I understand. I trust you have enough experience to judge an enemy you fight. But remember this, Ike: retreating does not mean losing. It would be pointless to just throw your life away in a battle you can't win."

"I'll keep that in mind. Besides, I don't intent to lose!"

"I understand. I will make sure none of the others interfere with your quest."

* * *

As expected, Nados Castle was teeming with Daein soldiers who were determined not to let them enter. Tibarn, Ranulf and some others smashed them a way into the castle and then the real fighting started. Ike split his army into three groups: One led by Tibarn, the second by Elincia and Geoffrey, the third he led himself.

Ike had Titania and Boyd clear him a path while Soren attacked everything out of their range. Ike wanted to save his strength for the oncoming battle. He had asked Sothe to accompany him as well, since he expected a few locked doors to block his path.

After searching the castle, only the throne room was left.

"The one I seek has to be beyond these doors", Ike said. "Don't follow me. This is my fight."

"But, Ike - ", Soren began, but Titania cut across him.

"I promised Ike I wouldn't let anyone interfere. This is an important step for him to overcome his father's death."

"But I still don't like it", Soren growled.

"I'm done with the lock", Sothe announced.

"Thanks, Sothe. Good job."

The thief grinned. "I'll go and look for some treasure."

Ike opened the door and stepped into the throne room.

The Black Knight was standing at the far end of the room, along with Ena, the dragon they had fought in Nevassa.

"I am going to the capital", Ena said.

"No. You're not. The King forbids it. He has ordered me to put an end to you."

"So be it, then... If I cannot be close to the one I love, it matters not what happens to me..."

"Do you have any last words?"

"Yes... if you see Nasir, tell him Ena was sorry."

"If I meet him, I will let him know. As a last act of compassion I will make your end a swift one."

Ike saw Alondite flashing, then Ena collapsed.

"My... love..."

Ike drew Ragnell and stepped forward.

"Turn and face me, Black Knight!"

"So you have come. Did you bring Ragnell?"

"Yes. If wielding this sword is the only condition I need to fulfill, I won't lose this battle."

"You are very confident."

"What about the girl? Did you kill her?"

"I promised, but my blow was not clean enough. She is still breathing."

"Then I'll take her."

"You will have to use force."

"No problem. Prepare yourself!"

The doors were thrust open and Mist came rushing in, her sword strapped to her back and her staff in the hand.

"Ike!"

"Mist? I told you to stay out of this!"

"No! I won't! I'll help you, don't even think about stopping me!"

"Fine. But if it gets too dangerous, you'll leave. Promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Gawain's daughter, eh? Good. Now I can wipe the entire family off the face of this continent."

The Black Knight slowly advanced. Ike stepped forward to shield his sister.

"I – I'll fight you!", Mist shouted.

Daein soldiers came running in through another door.

"That dog is attacking the Black Knight! Get him!"

"No!", the knight ordered. "This man is mine."

"Then – the girl! Get her!"

"You can try!", Mist replied.

To Ike, only one other person mattered at the moment. He and the Black Knight started to circle each other.

"It is an odd fate that makes us meet so often. This will be the third time I have defeated you. The first time was in Gallia, the second at Delbray Castle."

"But this time will be different."

"How so?"

"I was taught how to wield a sword by my father. If I stay true to those teachings, I cannot lose."

"Did you ever consider the fact that using the techniques of your father against the man who killed him would be futile?"

"You didn't realise it, eh? My father cut the tendons of his right hand, that's why he refused Ragnell. He couldn't have used it... He crippled himself after my mother's death. You could have never beaten him at the height of his strength."

"This – cannot be! Impossible!"

"I will prove that my father was the better fighter. I will defeat you!"

This battle was fiercer than any Ike had fought before. This time, the Black Knight wasn't playing. This was for real, and one would be dying.

Ike tried to remember everything he had been taught by his father. He had no time to look out for his sister, he could only hope she was doing well.

Suddenly, a Daein soldier was thrown across the room. Both Ike and the Black Knight turned to see a gigantic white dragon standing in the room, towering over Mist. Because he was so huge, he was unable to stand upright.

"Don't just stand there, finish him!", the dragon boomed. Ike thought that the entire room was vibrating.

"You damned sub-human!"

The remaining soldiers attacked the dragon. A blast of white light erupted from the dragon's snout and the soldiers fell, some of them died instantly.

Ike turned back to the knight. The knowledge that Mist was safe – at least as long as the dragon didn't decide to kill _her _next – gave him new strength.

Suddenly, Ike managed to land a hard blow. The Black Knight staggered backwards, lost his balance and fell.

"You have grown strong... I... commend... you..."

The sword had fallen from his grip and he lay absolutely still. Ike waited for a few seconds, but the knight didn't stir.

"What the – impossible! He killed the Black Knight!"

Ike looked up to see some of the surviving soldiers.

"Activate the traps! Now!"

The castle started to shake and parts of the ceiling came down. The dragon was shaken by a slight tremor. There was a flash of light and the next moment, Nasir was standing in front of them.

"Ike! The castle is collapsing. Take your sister and your men and get yourselves out of here!"

He rushed over to the throne and swept the still unconscious Ena into his arms.

"Right! Thanks for helping us out, Nasir."

"Don't mention it. But we need to hurry... Ena is in a very bad condition."


	16. Twisted Tower

**Twisted Tower**

Ike paced the ground in front of the tent where Ena was resting. Rhys and Mist had managed to heal her wounds and she was asleep right now. Nasir had never left her side and again refused to talk.

The entrance to the tent was opened and Nasir beckoned.

"Ike, Ena has woken up. We would like to talk to you – and your sister."

Ike and Mist entered the tent to see that Ena was sitting up on the cot. Ike was unable to tell whether she looked pale, or if that was her usual colour of skin.

"How are you feeling, Ena?", Ike asked.

"A lot better. Thank you." She bowed her head. "I need to apologise for all the trouble I have caused you... everything Nasir did, he did for me."

"Ena asked me for help. She needed to get close to King Daein, but that was not easy... I spied on you and passed the information on to Ena, and then I took the medallion... I know I can't make up for what I did, but I still want you to know that I am sorry."

"Why did you want to get close to Ashnard?", Ike asked.

"I cannot tell you", Ena replied. "But I need to go to Melior – please, General Ike, allow me to accompany you."

"Well, since Ashnard wanted to dispose of you, I don't think you want to work for him any longer. I have no objections."

"Thank you. We will of course help you to get there and defeat Ashnard."

"I'm really glad to hear that. But Nasir, I have a question for you: what kind of relationship do you and Ena share?"

"Ena is my only grandchild."

"What?! Impossible! You're way too young."

Nasir laughed while Ena smiled.

"All laguz age more slowly than beorc do, especially the herons and dragons. You remember Prince Kurthnaga?"

"Yes, he was a nice kid."

"The Prince may be the youngest in all of Goldoa, but he is already more than hundred years old."

"One... hundred..."

"You should never estimate a laguz's age by looking at him."

"Well, we live and learn."

"And I'm sorry for running away. But when we reached Crimea, I sensed Ena and I just had to look for her."

"It's all right, Nasir. Don't worry about it."

"Mist? Can you forgive me? I knew how much the medallion meant to you..."

"You must have your reasons, Nasir. And you returned to us. So I'll wait... until you're ready to explain everything. So, don't feel bad, right?"

"Thank you, Mist. You are very kind."

"Thank you", Ena added.

* * *

"General Ike killed the Black Knight in single combat. Nados Castle collapsed on top of him and no-one could possibly survive that.

Nasir and his granddaughter Ena have joined our army and Ena revealed the place where Princess Leanne is being held: Gritnea Tower to the south of Melior. Princess Elincia and King Caineghis are going to lead the main army to the outskirts of Melior to prepare for the final battle, while General Ike and King Tibarn will go and rescue Princess Serenes. But Ena has warned us that this battle is not going to be easy – we will have to fight an army made of laguz many times stronger than those we have. Birds, beasts and dragons... This might be our hardest fight."

"So the Black Knight has fallen", Sanaki said. "I'm relieved to hear that."

"Yes, but what Tanith wrote about those laguz bothers me", Maian said quietly. "How can they be stronger than Ena, or King Tibarn? I do not understand."

"Maybe we will find out, if they survive to tell anyone", Lehran said.

"I certainly hope they will!", Sanaki exclaimed. "They have come so far... it would be a cruel fate indeed if they were to fail now."

"Yes, but who ever said that life was fair?", Maian muttered.

"Is something the matter?", Sanaki asked, puzzled by her mother's sudden change of mood.

Maian smiled. "No. I was just thinking aloud. Pay it no heed."

* * *

Leanne stared at the wall. There wasn't much else to do. The barred window was too small as to see much of the surroundings and Leanne knew she would never get through it. And the door leading to her room was locked.

She could hear Izuka, her "caretaker", muttering to himself. Although she couldn't speak the Modern Tongue, she was able to understand it.

"For a long time, everything was easy. Give them their medicine and make sure they don't get away. But now this heron girl has arrived and there's a lot of new orders... 'Watch out she doesn't escape', 'Watch out she doesn't get ill' and 'Watch out she doesn't die.' Pah. The King should know how hard it is to keep those birds healthy, he didn't manage to keep his last one alive for long..."

There was the sound of footsteps and another voice spoke.

"Hello there."

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm the guard."

"We don't need any guards inside this tower."

"Master Izuka!"

Someone came running.

"The Crimean army is marching on this tower!"

"What?! What could they want here?! We have nothing to do with the war!"

"General Heddwyn's magicians have engaged them for now, but I don't think they'll be able to hold them off for long."

"Release the Feral Ones."

"What?! Those _monsters?!"_

"Don't worry, I've just given them their medicine. They've been taught not to attack Daein soldiers."

"Y-yes! At once!"

The second man hurried away.

"Oh no, the documents!", Izuka wailed. "I must save them from those savages..."

His voice disappeared into the distance.

"See? I _told _you we needed a guard!", the first man shouted after him. "What a crazy guy... methinks he fell a little far from the nest."

Leanne heard the key being turned in the lock and the next moment a Daein soldier stepped into the room. His face was completely hidden under his helmet and he was wearing a long cape. Leanne was relieved to see this was not the man who had captured her.

"Hello, little heron girl. I don't mean you any harm, so just stay calm there, will you?"

Because she could feel he meant it, Leanne did as he said. The man looked around.

"What a rat-hole... That man clearly doesn't know how to treat a princess..."

Suddenly, Leanne heard many strange noises. She gave the guard a questioning look.

"The battle's just started. I suggest we seize the opportunity and get ourselves out of here. Come on!"

He seized her wrist and and pulled Leanne out of the room. They hurried down several corridors until they reached a window on the ground floor. They climbed out of it and made a dash for the cover of the trees.

"Well, that should do it for now", the soldier stated.

"Doesn't that armour hinder you?", Leanne asked.

"Actually, yes. I don't understand how the beorc can fight with those on... Wait a minute, I'll just get rid of it."

He quickly opened the buckles of the breastplate and dumped it onto the ground and removed his cape. The clothes he wore underneath were black, but they were too elegant to belong to a mere soldier. The man removed the helmet and spread a pair of wings. Dark eyes, blue hair bound to a ponytail and black wings...

"Well, Leanne, even after all those years I'm still a sight to behold, don't you agree?"

"Naesala!"

Leanne rushed forward to embrace her childhood friend. He laughed and whirled her through the air.

"You knew it was me all the time, didn't you?"

"I did. You came for me! But what do we do now?"

"The plan's to meet up with Nealuchi and some of my men, then we'll wait until Tibarn is finished with those Feral Ones."

"Reyson is with them."

"Yes. I tried to tell him that a battlefield is a dangerous place, but well... he didn't pay attention."

The sound of wings announced Nealuchi and the Kilvas soldiers.

"Princess... I'm so glad to see you're safe. You look so much like your dear departed mother..."

Nealuchi was so old his hair had turned completely white and when he walked, he needed a staff to support himself.

"Ah, Nealuchi, please wait with the small talk until we are out of danger", Naesala ordered. "I don't want to become a meal for our crazy cousins."

"Then let's move farther into the forest, nestling", Nealuchi suggested.

"Stop calling me that."

* * *

Ike and the others had searched every room in the tower, but found no trace of Leanne.

"That is strange", Ena said. "I'm sure they didn't plan to move her."

"Leanne is still nearby, I can sense her", Reyson replied.

"Well, before we run off into the forest to look for her, how about you provide us with some information about those laguz, Ena?", Tibarn asked.

"Very well. As you have noticed, they are much stronger than any of us and we had to team up to defeat them. They are called 'Feral Ones'. King Ashnard has a researcher named Izuka working for him. Izuka developed a drug that drives laguz mad. They are unable to revert into their human forms and for a short period of time, they become very strong. However, they do nothing but fight and their lifespan is shortened dramatically."

"That's awful!", Ike exclaimed.

"This isn't all... please come this way."

Ena opened a hidden door and started to descend a staircase.

"Wait a minute, what is this smell?!", Ranulf gasped. "Urgh! I can hardly stand it!"

"I don't smell anything", Ike said.

"You're lucky you're a beorc", Ranulf said dryly, covering his nose with his sleeve.

At first Ike had been surprised to see that Ranulf had a blue and a green eye, but by now he had gotten used to that. And Ranulf was a really nice guy, he had never shown any dislike for the beorc.

They followed Ena down the stairs. Since the beorc and the birds were unable to see anything in the gloom, Tibarn brought a torch along.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they stopped dead.

"Oh my - "

"What the hell - "

"Why are there corpses everywhere?!"

"That explains the smell", Ranulf muttered.

"Once they were laguz", Ena said quietly. "Ashnard chooses his generals according to strength and to test their prowess, he lets them fight laguz. In Daein, it is custom to go laguz hunting..."

"That's true", Jill said, bowing her head. "I participated in those hunts."

Haar put a hand on her shoulder.

"My father, General Shiharam, was originally a Begnion draco-knight. But he left for Daein before I was born. He raised me as any Daein would have raised his daughter... Captain Haar, do you know why he lied to me about the laguz?"

"To protect you", the man with the eye-patch replied. "In Daein, using the word 'laguz' is something like a betrayal. We had to forget what we had been taught and accept habits we knew were wrong in order to survive there. That's why your father kept the truth hidden from you. But when we met again I was glad to see that you had found it out for yourself."

"Could we leave, please?", Mist begged.

"Of course", Ena replied. "Let's talk upstairs."

Nasir easily lifted Mist off her feet and dashed up the stairs. The others followed them outside.

"Unbelievable... to abuse the Goddess' gift like that!", Reyson exclaimed.

"So to Ashnard laguz are just pawns in his game?", Tibarn growled.

"Exactly. He used me the same way. At first, I worked as an adviser for General Petrine", Ena replied.

"That's the one who chased us into Gallia", Ike remembered. "It took us quite long to get rid of her."

"I could never stand that woman", Haar said darkly. "Treated us like vermin just because we hadn't been born in Daein. It was her fault General Shiharam died."

"When I was made general and appointed the task to defend Nevassa, I wanted to refuse", Ena continued. "I didn't want to fight you, but I had no choice. After the fight, I fled to Crimea but was captured by Petrine's men. Because Petrine fell shortly after that, they didn't know what to do with me. Apparently, Ashnard had ordered Petrine to execute me. I was transferred to Nados Castle and then the Black Knight arrived... you know the rest."

"Well, that's one more reason to make Ashnard's death as painful as possible", Tibarn stated.

The sound of wings made them look up. Several ravens and one heron descended towards them.

"Hello. I believe I have something of yours."

"Leanne!"

Reyson rushed forward to embrace his sister.

"King Kilvas. How nice", Ike said.

He well remembered their last meeting, when Naesala had fought for the Daein army.

"Don't get any wrong ideas. I didn't do this out of charity or love for others. It was Tibarn! He forced me into this!", Naesala said.

"I knew it would pay off to let you do the job. As promised, the Serenes-Tanas matter is now completely forgotten."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Why did you even sell Reyson, and why did you side with Daein?", Ike asked.

"The payment was great. Besides, I wanted to rescue Reyson afterwards, but he got impatient and left on his own, and then you guys came..."

"What do you need money for? You're a king."

"Yes, the ruler of two tiny islands! A great king I am."

"So that's it? You're just as power-hungry as Ashnard."

"Please don't go comparing me to that madman. Besides, I did it for money. Just like you, mercenary."

"With one difference: we know what's right and what's wrong."

"Really, Naesala, you have no right to scold Ike", Reyson interjected.

Leanne said something, giving them all a pleading look.

"What does she want?", Ike asked.

"She wants us to stop fighting", Reyson explained.

"We should be heading back", Tibarn suggested. "The others will want to know how this turned out."


	17. Mad King Ashnard

**Mad King Ashnard**

Ike entered Tanith's tent to find the soldier writing a letter.

"Writing another report?"

"Yes, General. The Apostle wants to know what happens at the front."

"I see. Well, I just wanted to tell you the meeting's about to begin."

"Understood."

Ike left the tent and made his way to Caineghis', where they would be holding today's meeting.

"General Ike!"

He turned on the spot.

"Hello Lucia, Geoffrey."

One could tell by just looking at them that they were brother and sister. Geoffrey was only one year younger than Lucia, both of them had ice-blue hair and blue eyes.

"How are your preparations proceeding, General?", Geoffrey asked.

"I can't complain. My men are itching to get this over with, and the laguz especially are about to lose control. What we've seen at Gritnea Tower really set them off."

"That must have been terrible", Lucia said. "I'm just glad the Princess wasn't there."

"Yes, it might have been too much for her", Ike agreed.

Together, they entered the tent. Soren was leaning against a pole in one of the corners, arms crossed, with a look on his face that made it clear to anyone that he wasn't in a mood to talk.

Bastian, Elincia, Tauroneo, Haar, Caineghis, his shadow Giffca, the black lion, Ranulf, Tibarn, Reyson, Leanne, Janaff, Ulki, Ena, Nasir, Naesala and Nealuchi had gathered around the table. Ike beckoned Soren and the sage quietly appeared by his side. The last to arrive were Tanith and Titania.

"Well, Soren, what's our current situation like?", Ike asked.

"Our forces are controlling the area around Melior. The citizens have been told to leave town so they won't get caught up in the fighting. And our troupe is ready to set out."

"We birds are all set as well", Tibarn said. "We don't need much to prepare, after all."

"Same here", Ranulf said.

"My troops are ready as well", Elincia said.

"As are mine", Tanith added.

"Good", Ike said, pleased. "Then we can begin to make our strategy. Ena, what can you tell us about the enemy units in the castle?"

"There are some Feral Ones here, a few dragons and birds, but beasts mostly, given the proximity to Gallia. The King's guards are elite troops led by Sir Bryce, the only member of the Four Riders who is still alive."

"Just like me, Bryce is as strong armoured knight", Tauroneo said. "And he is an experienced warrior."

"And then there is Ashnard himself", Haar said darkly.

"Do you think he will participate in this battle?", Ike asked.

"Most likely", Ena replied. "Ashnard is a skilled fighter, and his armour has received a blessing similar to the Black Knight's, though not as powerful. But Ashnard fights using a – special kind of wyvern. He might be a flying unit, but he is not as swift as a draco-knight or the Black Knight."

"We have brought a map of Melior Castle and the surrounding gardens", Geoffrey said.

"Thanks", Soren replied. He traced the streets and stairs with his finger, then he looked up. "I suggest we split our forces up. We are too many to fight inside the gardens, where Ashnard's main forces wait. The beasts will go hunt the enemy troops that are in town, while the birds should circle the capital to make sure no enemy flying unit escapes."

"That's a good plan", Tibarn said. "Just leave it to us."

"Ike will lead the main force, along with Princess Elincia. Ena, Nasir, you come with us. Reyson, Leanne, you stay behind the healers and support our troops. Haar, you and Jill will join Tanith's pegasus knights, make sure to clear our paths of draco-knights and magicians."

"Sounds like a plan", Ike said. "Any more questions? No? In that case, instruct your troops accordingly. This meeting's adjourned."

* * *

As all the soldiers had gathered in front of the camp, Elincia climbed onto a small hill to address her troops.

"Hear me, Knights of Crimea! Hear me, brave warriors of Gallia! Hear me, you mercenaries, all the laguz and beorc who have aided me! I stand here before you thanks to your efforts! But I must ask you one last time: please lend me your strength! Beyond these hills lies our final destination, our home, our castle! This fight will decide our fate. Today, we will know if we are strong enough to win. One single life can be the difference between victory and defeat. Be this one life! Fight bravely! Fight valiantly! Fight truly."

The soldiers cheered.

"Wow, where did that came from?", Ike asked, surprised.

"Just like you, Elincia has grown during the war", Ranulf answered.

"Yes, she will be a good queen."

Ranulf stared at him.

"What? Don't give me this 'I-don't-believe-you-just-said-that look'! Nasir said so."

"Oh, I'm relieved. And there I thought the world had gone mad."

"Stupid cat", Ike mumbled.

"Commander, why don't you speak to the troops as well?", Titania asked.

"Why should I? Elincia already said everything."

"You are this army's general. Besides, do you remember what Commander Greil told us before every battle?"

"You want me to speak to them – like father would have? Very well."

Ike joined Elincia who stepped aside to make room for him.

"Er – hello", Ike said as soon as the crowd had calmed down enough to hear him. "I only have one thing to say: in times like this, it matters not what kind of blood we have. We're one big family. And if you don't want to cause your family any grief, then live! This is our final battle and I don't want anyone go dying on me! We're in this together!"

Ike drew Ragnell and held the sword high into the air. The soldiers started cheering and shouting again, brandishing swords, lances, axes or thrusting fists into the air.

* * *

Soren shot a fireball at the castle gates and Tauroneo and Gatrie tore down the remains, while Tanith's troops flew over the walls. The mercenaries filled into the garden, followed by the Royal Knights and the Begnion soldiers. Caineghis, who had returned to Gallia, had sent Giffca in his stead, along with Lethe, Mordecai and Ranulf.

As the mercenaries took their positions, Ike suddenly saw a single wyvern approaching them. He noticed that it looked different from any other he had seen before.

A tall man with dark blue hair was riding it, in his right hand he carried an enormous blade no man should be able to handle with just one hand.

"Stay back!", Ike bellowed at the man.

He ignored him and aimed a blow at Elincia. She easily dodged the attack, while her facial expression changed. Ike had never seen her so full of hatred before.

"Ashnard!"

_"He's_ the King of Daein?!"

"Well, well, look at you! You have changed, Elincia. A year ago you were just a little girl who did nothing but tremble when I cut down her parents. And now you go to war..."

"This time, I will defeat you and reclaim my kingdom!"

Elincia's voice was trembling with rage.

Ashnard laughed, then he turned his attention to Ike.

"You must be Gawain's son. I commend you for making it this far, but your journey ends here."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that! I will finish what my parents started! I will stop you!"

"Oh? Well, if you have the strength to do so, then so be it... only the strongest shall rule. This is the idea my ideal world is based on."

"You truly are mad, King Ashnard!"

"If you think so... But enough pleasantries. If you want to kill me, you will have to get past my soldiers first. I'll be waiting, watching you... Don't disappoint me."

"Don't worry, we won't", Ena said quietly.

Ashnard's steed suddenly roared and the King turned to face Ena.

"Well, look at that! The little pink dragon! What do you want this time, _General_ Ena?"

"I want revenge for what you did to me and my love! I will tear you to pieces!"

"Oh my. Another death threat. This is getting boring."

Ena roared and transformed. Ashnard laughed again.

As he flew away, he shouted, "Come, Crimea! Let me taste your noble hearts!"

His crazy laughter echoed from the walls.

"Everyone, are you ready to move out?! We have to finish this once and for all!", Ike shouted.

The laguz transformed and they charged.

Ike had no time to watch out for others or give them orders, he had to trust they would be able to manage by themselves. The archers and mages attacked from behind while the stronger units crushed the enemies and the weaker ones finished off the remains.

Ike, the dragons and Giffca advanced on the platform where Ashnard waited, while the others finished routing the enemy soldiers.

Ashnard spotted Giffca.

"You... you're the one they only talk about in whispers! The Lion King's shadow. Tell me, where is your King hiding?"

"King Caineghis has returned to Gallia. Today, you will fight me", Giffca replied.

"Hah! Then I will send your corpse back to your King."

"If that should be the case, your next opponent will be the King himself."

"King Ashnard... I have a question I want to ask you", Nasir said.

"Oh? Now I realise... You tried to keep the Goldoans from fighting... but that doesn't matter. Well, dragon, what is your question?"

"My warped brothers and sisters... you created them, so you must know how to cure them."

"Hah! There never was a cure! You cannot possibly save them. All that's left for them is death."

"What?! You monster!"

Ena and Nasir charged. As Ashnard moved his steed into the air, they followed and drove him back to the ground with their powerful flames. Giffca and Ike prepared to receive him.

Just as Ena had told him, the laguz were unable to harm Ashnard, but they could harm his steed and keep Ashnard occupied so he had less time to focus on Ike. Ike advanced in a run, jumped over the wyvern's head and delivered a blow that sent Ashnard flying across the balcony. There was a deep cut in his armour and he was smashed against a pillar. Ike slowly walked towards him. Ashnard's neck was broken and the cut was bleeding.

"It's – it's finally over..."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Giffca, Nasir and Ena reverting. The others had finished off the enemy soldiers and now the other leaders were gathering around Ashnard's dead body.

"Thank you, Milord Ike", Elincia said quietly. "Now my parents have been finally avenged."

Ike nodded, then then he noticed something.

"Ena, stay back! The King's steed is still alive!"

Ena ignored him. The wyvern rose his head and growled, but suddenly stopped. Ena crouched down next to him and tried to caress his head.

"Rajaion..."

"What's this?", Ike asked, stunned. "It's so calm out of a sudden..."

"This is her mate", Nasir said quietly. "Close to death he has regained his senses."

"What?!"

Leanne said something.

"A laguz?!", her brother exclaimed. "Impossible!"

"It's true", Nasir said. "He is a Goldoan, a black dragon named Rajaion. And Ena's fiancé."

Again, Leanne said something.

"Hm yes, it might work...", Reyson said.

The herons raised their arms and started to sing. Ike instantly recognised the song. It was the Galdr of Rebirth.

There was a blinding flash of light and the wyvern disappeared. In his stead, a young man with long dark hair was lying in Ena's arms.

"Rajaion? Rajaion, do you remember me?"

"Eeraaaaaah... Ena..."

"Yes! You remember... I am so glad..."

"Ena... you had to suffer so much because of me... I am so sorry..."

"Don't... don't talk like that. It's over now... Everything will be all right. We're together now..." Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Ena... I love you..."

Rajaion's eyes closed while his mouth curled up in a smile. The next moment his head dropped to one side.

"NO!"

Ena started to cry. It took Nasir and the herons several minutes to calm her while the others watched, horror-struck.

Finally, Ena got to her feet.

"Everyone... thank you for helping me. I really appreciate it."

"Ena, feel free to stay as long as you want", Elincia offered.

"Thank you, Princess, but I have to go home... I need to take Rajaion back to his home-town. I need to tell his family as well..."

"Was that the reason you fought for Daein?"

"That's right", Nasir replied. "Ena's fiancé went missing and she found out Ashnard had captured him and warped his true form, so she came to ask for my help. Her parents had died, so she had no-one else..."

"But you need to rest", Elincia insisted.

Ena nodded. "Very well... Thank you."

"Lucia, prepare rooms for Ena and Nasir", Elincia ordered.

"Yes, Your Highness."

Lucia took the dragons inside and some soldiers covered Rajaion's body with a blanket and moved him inside.

Suddenly, Mist dropped to her knees and picked something up.

"There it is! Reyson, Leanne, I found the medallion. Here, take it!"

"You – want to give it to us?"

"Yes. It's your clan's treasure, after all. My mother was just safekeeping it for Lillia."

"Thank you, daughter of Elena."

While the soldiers started cleaning the garden of the corpses, Ike and the others went inside the castle to discuss how they should proceed.


	18. After the War

**After the War**

Maian opened her eyes and leaned back.

"What have you seen?", Lehran inquired.

She smiled at him. "The war is over. Crimea has won."

"Oh! What a pleasant surprise."

"Did you doubt them?"

"No. But I was not sure whether they would be able to defeat Ashnard. I shall go and inform Sanaki and ask for her permission to travel to Crimea. One of us should at least be at Elincia's coronation. Would you like to come with me? You have never been abroad before, after all. And Melior in spring is just beautiful."

Maian gave this some thought.

"Thank you, but I must decline. There are too many laguz in Melior for my taste..."

"I see. You fear that they might notice something."

"Nasir already knows. He promised to keep it a secret, but what about the others? Would they be as understanding as he is? And I am especially nervous when I think about meeting the herons. They may not be able to read my mind, but they might notice the similarities between us..."

"Is that the true reason you did not join the search for Reyson?"

"It was one reason, yes. A strong one."

"I see. Well, another time, then."

* * *

Caineghis had sent a lot of workers and warriors who helped the Crimeans rebuild their country. Many of those who had travelled with them had stayed to help as well or because they wanted to see Elincia's coronation. Sothe, Tauroneo, Jill, Haar and Zihark had already left for Daein, they wanted to help rebuilding their country. And Tanith had left for Begnion.

Leanne and Reyson would go to Gallia for a change of scenery and Tibarn had invited Ike to visit him in Phoenecis. Ike remembered what Naesala had said on that topic.

"You don't have to come to Kilvas – unless you pay enough money. I mean it – I have a reputation to lose."

* * *

Ike and Mist had retreated to one of the more secluded rooms of Melior Castle. Mist let out a sigh.

"Peace is all right, but we sure have a lot of work to do."

"That's how it's like. But we don't have to complain – Elincia is a lot busier than we are."

"That's right... She's always surrounded by courtiers and works from dawn until dusk... She doesn't have any time for herself. But today's the coronation! At last Crimea will be a sovereign nation again."

"Yes, we worked hard to achieve this."

"Ah! Oh no, we never found out who Altina was!"

"Altina?"

"Yes! I was supposed to give the melody to her..."

"Oh."

"Are you talking about Altina?", a voice coming from the door asked.

The siblings turned to see a man with long black hair standing in the door. He was no longer wearing monk's clothes, but Ike recognised him instantly.

"Sephiran! You made it."

"Yes. As soon as I heard of your victory, I started preparing my journey."

"Do you know Altina?", Mist asked.

"Of course. She was one of the Three Heroes who defeated the Dark God and she founded my homeland, Begnion."

Mist's expression sobered. "Oh no, that's too bad! I can't give a song to someone who died 700 years ago!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well..."

They quickly told him about Lillia, their parents and the medallion.

"I see. But there is still someone who shares both the blood and the name of Altina."

"Really?"

"Yes. Sanaki Kirsch Altina."

"The Apostle is Altina... Is this known to everyone in Begnion?", Ike asked.

"No. I believe that only a few nobles are aware of the fact, although it is not a secret. Would you sing the melody to me? I could take it to the Apostle."

"Of course!", Mist said, relieved.

That moment, Titania entered the room.

"Commander, the nobles said that Princess – oops – Queen Elincia should go out onto the balcony to greet the people. And they want you to go with her."

"What? Not again... No way!"

Sephiran chuckled. "The people want to see their hero, even if the hero is reluctant."

"I'll go talk to Elincia."

Ike left the room and headed for the throne room. Elincia was sitting on the throne, looking very forlorn.

"What's wrong? Everyone's waiting to see you."

"I'm nervous. I spent my whole life in hiding – it's just no-one ever taught me how to rule a kingdom."

Ike walked forward and stopped in front of her.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Ike, stop it! How could I - "

"Did anyone teach you how to hire mercenaries?"

"No, but that's not the same - "

"How to win back lost allies? How to win back your lost kingdom?"

"That's different!"

"No, it's not."

He dropped onto one knee.

"You've done such an amazing job. And I think you – always will."

"I see."

Ike nodded and stood up, then he extended a hand.

"Come on. We'll do this – together."

Elincia reached out and pulled his hand closer.

"Thank you, mylord Ike. I am – I am so blessed to have met you."

Ike smiled briefly, then he helped her stand up. Side by side they went out onto the balcony to greet the people of Crimea.

* * *

"You had me worried for a second, General", Lehran said.

After the coronation, he had returned to Begnion and met with Zelgius.

"It appears that a few things did not go as expected."

"My apologies."

"Will you tell me about it?"

"No, master. This is a private matter."

"I understand. Well, it is not over yet. I believe we will have another chance. But we will have to wait..."


	19. The Silver-Haired Maiden

**The Silver-Haired Maiden**

Micaiah darted into the house and leaned against a wall, gasping for breath. She relaxed as soon as her companions had slammed the door shut. Yune, Micaiah's little orange bird, alighted on her left shoulder and twittered in her ear. Micaiah gently stroke her with one finger.

"That was close", she panted.

"Too close", Leonardo, the archer, replied. "We shouldn't have done that."

"So you say we should've just sat there, twiddling our thumbs and watch those bandits rob the people of their small earnings?!", the myrmidon Edward said angrily. "No way! We're the Dawn Brigade! We fight for the people, and for justice!"

"You're right", Leonardo said soothingly. "I, too, would do it again. But I fear we will have to pay for this."

The door was opened again. The light mage tensed, but relaxed again when she recognised the men. Sothe and Nolan.

"The whole area is swarming with soldiers", Nolan said. "They seem to be looking for someone... is there something we should know?"

"Well...", Micaiah began.

"We were waiting for Leonardo at the market", Edward explained. "We were starting to wonder if something had happened to him because he was late when we noticed some bandits. Since there were no soldiers in sight, we took them on. Leonardo came to help us."

"Yune told me what was going on", Leonardo continued. "We killed some of the bandits and drove the others away and that's when the Begnion soldiers showed up. Instead of chasing the bandits, they went after us."

"I see", Sothe said. "That means we will have to move again, this hideout isn't safe anymore."

"This is the second one they found within three days", Nolan sighed. "I hate to admit it, but they are getting better. And there I was hoping to spend at least one night under a roof."

"At this rate, we might not be able to stay in Nevassa", Micaiah said quietly.

"It's a real shame", Edward said. "This is _our _country, but we are not allowed to live where we want. It's been two years since the war ended and Crimea simply walked away... they left us to the tyranny of those Begnion dogs!"

"To tell the truth, Crimea didn't have the resources to rule two countries", Sothe explained. "Queen Elincia couldn't have possibly managed that. Besides, no-one would have thought that Begnion would rule with such an iron fist."

"They are sending all able-bodied men to work-camps", Leonardo said quietly. "All that's left are women, children and old people. They can't take care of the fields by themselves..."

"Calling _us _thieves", Edward complained. "We're no thieves – we just help those who have a lot of money share with those who _don't _have a lot of money. What's wrong with that?"

"I'll have a look at the situation outside", Sothe said. "Prepare to leave this place."

A few minutes later, Sothe was back.

"The Begnion Occupation Forces have already blocked every road. We won't get out of this without a fight – let alone unseen. We should take the street that leads to the market. Once there, we can blend into the crowd and disappear."

"Very well", Micaiah said. "Nolan, Sothe, you clear us a path, Leonardo and I will support you from behind. Edward, don't push yourself. Just help the others when they need you."

They managed to beat their way through the enemy lines and reached the market almost unscathed. They split into three groups and Micaiah followed Sothe who wound his way easily through the crowd.

"Hey, you! Lady!"

Micaiah turned to the boy who had hailed her.

"You are the one we met earlier, right?"

"Yes! So glad you remember me. Those soldiers are chasing you?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Don't apologise", the boy's mother said. "We really appreciate what you do – the Dawn Brigade carries our hopes and dreams. Go, quickly! We'll stop them."

"General Jarod! Over there! The girl with the silver hair! She's one of them, the leader!"

"Damn, they caught up with us!", Sothe cursed.

Jarod led some of his soldiers towards the crowd. There was a movement among the people and they formed a wall.

"What the – get out of my way, vermin!", Jarod bellowed.

"We stand by the Dawn Brigade!", someone shouted.

"Yes, they fight for us!"

"Unlike you useless people! You Begnion soldiers are never there when you're needed – like today, when bandits attacked us! But the Dawn Brigade helped us out!"

"Yeah, they're real heroes!"

"Come on, Micaiah. Let's get out of here!", Sothe whispered.

They dashed into a back alley and ran for it. But suddenly, Micaiah stopped dead.

"We have to go back! Something terrible is about to happen!"

Micaiah turned on her heel and ran back the way they had come.

As they approached the market, they could hear people shouting.

"Help! Someone... my son is dying!"

"How could you shoot a child?!"

"Murderers!"

"How dare you!"

"Listen, dogs! That's what happens to those who stand in the way of the Empire!", Jarod shouted.

"So is it the way of the Empire to murder kids?!"

"I don't need to justify my actions before the likes of you."

Micaiah gently pushed the people aside and approached the child. He was still alive, the arrow had missed his heart. Micaiah knelt down and gently touched him.

Light flowed from her fingertips as she removed the arrow with magic and then started to heal the wound.

"This is Sacrifice!", someone exclaimed.

"Then she must be the Silver-Haired Maiden! Only she possesses Sacrifice."

Micaiah felt her powers dwindle. As the boy opened his eyes, she smiled at him. Then she fainted.


	20. A Distant Voice

**A Distant Voice**

Sanaki, Lehran and Maian were just working their way through a pile of documents when a servant entered.

"Your Holyness, the sage Tormod here to see you."

"Send him in!"

Ever since Tormod had returned from Crimea, he and Sanaki had joined forces to end slavery in Begnion once and for all. Maian knew Sanaki enjoyed his company. He didn't know the rules of etiquette as well as Muarim did, but he was honest and his mere presence was very refreshing.

Tormod strode into the room, his long red cloak billowing behind him. Muarim followed his foster son along with Vika, a raven girl who had only recently joined their group and had become Tormod's left hand.

"I need to talk to you, it's urgent", Tormod said. "Are there any people in this room you don't fully trust?"

"No, you can speak openly."

All the guards were waiting outside. While Maian suspected some of the laguz to be able to listen to their conversation, she doubted they would tell anyone. And if they did, she would find out.

"Right. I just received a letter from my friend Sothe. He asked me to do him a favour – I think I'd best show you the letter."

Sanaki took the piece of parchment Tormod handed her. It wasn't of good quality, but Sothe's handwriting was surprisingly legible.

"I'll simply read it aloud", Sanaki decided.

Dear Tormod,

I have a favour to ask of you. I write to you because I know that you are in direct contact with Empress Sanaki and we need her help. She is probably the only one who could help us... You know I returned to Daein after the Mad King's War. I wanted to rebuild my country, but quickly found this a hard task. I lost trace of our comrades, but found some new friends. All the citizens of Nevassa were determined to rebuild the city, but we had a big problem: the Begnion Occupation Army. Not only did the soldiers rob us of our belongings, money and freedom, but they also sent all able-bodied men to labour camps. I had a look at one of them – they're not doing anything useful there. They're just working until they're completely exhausted. Since there are only women, children and old people left, most of the fields can't be farmed any more and people are starving. We've already tried to talk to the occupational governor, Duke Numida, but he wouldn't even see us. So we have started to fight back. We call ourselves the 'Dawn Brigade' – you might have heard of us. The Empire calls us bandits.

I write this because I don't believe the Empress knows about this. She doesn't strike me as this kind of person, I believe this might be some mischief on the side of the senate. Please fill her in on what's happening over here and ask her if she could help us. Your friend Sothe."

Sanaki folded the letter and looked up at Tormod.

"Do you believe I have something to do with this?"

"No, I completely agree with Sothe. This must be the doing of them corrupt and power-hungry senators – except for you two, of course. You're the most respectable and honourable members of the senate I've ever met."

"Why, thank you", Maian replied, laughing.

"Those are disturbing news indeed", Sanaki said gravely. "What angers me even more is that they have done this for two years now without me noticing anything. We will start to investigate immediately. Tormod, you have my permission to travel to Daein and help your friends in any way possible, should you wish to do that."

"Thanks, Your Majesty. I think they might need some competent help. Besides, it's been a long time..."

"Good. Maian, Sephiran, we need to find the ones responsible as quickly as possible. I am counting on you."

"I do not believe this will take long, I already have a suspect", Maian replied.

"Excellent."

* * *

Since their flight from Nevassa, the members of the Dawn Brigade had found some new allies. Ilyana was an old acquaintance of Sothe, she had been travelling with a convoy of merchants. They were now supplying Micaiah's group with weapons and items. Laura was a priestess and Aran, her childhood-friend, had left the Begnion army to join them. And then there was Kurth, a mysterious hooded traveller. Micaiah knew they could trust him, so she hadn't asked him any questions.

"Hey, Micaiah, there's something I meant to tell you", one of the merchants said. "There have been rumours about the Prince of Daein hiding in the Desert of Death, trying to mobilise an army."

"The Prince?"

"Yes. Ashnard's son. During the Mad King's War, Crimea used a scion of the royal line to rally an army and liberate the country. Daein just might be able to do the same – if the rumours are true."

Micaiah closed her eyes. "In the desert – an important encounter awaits us. One that will decide the outcome of our struggle." She opened her eyes. "Let's head for the desert!"

* * *

They found some ruins and decided to check them. Micaiah and Sothe went into the building while the others patrolled the area.

"This building is huge", Sothe said, stunned. "It must have been built by the laguz..."

"What makes you think so?"

"Well, being able to transform into a beast, bird or even a dragon would surely make the job easier. They could do it before breakfast."

"Look at you, Sothe! You have changed. A few years ago you would only speak of 'sub-humans'... such an ugly word."

"Well, the laguz are called 'children of strength' and the beorc 'children of wisdom' for a reason. At first I didn't realise that, but when I travelled together with Commander Ike – and fought beneath him – I did."

Micaiah sighed. "And there I thought you just had a revelation of some sorts... But instead you just talk about him again."

"What do you mean, 'again'?"

"Sothe, sometimes everything you say sounds like an ode to Ike."

"What?!"

"I know you owe your life to him. I know you want to be just like him. But he is the one who crushed Daein – some would even call him our arch-enemy."

"I know that. Everyone knows that! But it doesn't change the fact that he's a great man. I learned a lot from him."

Micaiah didn't reply and they continued their search in silence.

"Sothe, do you hear that?"

"No, what is it?"

"Someone's singing... It's beautiful!"

Micaiah turned into another passage. Suddenly, Yune winged herself into the air and disappeared.

"Yune? Where are you going? Come back!"

Micaiah chased after her. The sound of running footsteps told her that Sothe was right behind her.

They entered a large hall and stopped dead. Micaiah had expected everything from Begnion soldiers to bandits, but not _that._

The singer was a young man with long golden hair, green eyes and white wings. Yune was sitting on his shoulder and at his feet, two enormous wolves were laying. Something told Micaiah they were no ordinary beasts.

As the song ended, the two friends stepped closer. Immediately, the wolves rose to their feet.

"Hello, I'm Micaiah! Who are you?"

The heron rose to his feet and came over to meet them. The wolves relaxed and transformed into humans.

"You are one of the bird tribe, a heron", Sothe observed. "And a member of the royal family."

"That is correct, beorc youth. My name is Rafiel." He turned to Micaiah. "A voice guided me here. Was it yours?"

"No, but it might have been the same voice that guided _me."_

The female wolf appeared at their side.

"I am Nailah, Queen of Hatary, the country beyond the desert, and this is my loyal servant Volug."

"There's a country over there?", Micaiah asked, surprised.

"Yes, just as I said. We have but recently arrived. It's all thanks to Rafiel that we found out about _those _lands here."

"I was wandering the desert near death", Rafiel explained. "If the Queen had not found me..."

"Are you related to Prince Reyson?", Sothe asked.

"Reyson? My younger brother? You know of him?"

"Yes. We were serving in the same army for some time."

"Do you mean to say that my brother is still alive?"

"Yes. As far as I know, your father, the King, Reyson and Princess Leanne currently reside in Gallia."

"So my brother is still alive! And my sweet little Leanne! Oh, Goddess! Thank you so much."

"You, beorc", Nailah said. "What's the shortest route to Gallia?"

"For three laguz travelling through Daein would be suicide", Sothe replied. "But we could take you as far as Crimea."

"Why not travel to Gallia directly?"

"Crossing the border would be difficult. The man you need for that resides in Crimea. That man, Ike, is in contact with King Caineghis and his men. I'm certain he's the man you need."

"Oh yes, Commander Ike", Micaiah said dryly. "Hero of the war, liberator of Crimea and father of Sothe's children."

Sothe shot her an angry look.

"Well then, when can we depart?"

"There is still something we need to do out here", Micaiah said. "We need to find someone. You could wait at the village for us."

"We could help you", Nailah offered.

"Thank you, but we will be fine."

"I see. You don't want to be seen with laguz."

"I'm sorry, but that might cause trouble... many people here despise the laguz."

"But no-one would mind you having a dog with you, right?"

Volug shifted into his beast form.

"How can you call Volug a dog?!"

"Well, he's not as friendly as a dog, and I don't know if he's housebroken, but..."

"Volug, is she always so – blunt?"


	21. The Lost Heir

**The Lost Heir**

"Volug says he smells a lot of beorc to the south", Micaiah translated. "They are armed and it appears they are fighting."

"Then we should have a look at that", Sothe suggested.

Micaiah nodded and the Dawn Brigade set out.

They found ruins similar to those they had seen earlier. An entire platoon of Begnion soldiers was trying to get to the entrance, which was protected only by three warriors who were fighting ferociously.

"I say we help those people out!", Edward shouted.

"Agreed", Micaiah said. "If Begnion attacks them, they might be our allies."

They managed to surprise the Begnion soldiers so they had no time to change their formation before they were attacked. Volug simply tore apart anyone foolish enough to stand in his way. Sothe and Nolan followed right behind him, Edward and Aran teamed up to fight more efficiently, while Leonardo, Micaiah and Ilyana attacked from the rear. Laura stayed back and did her best not to get into anyone's way.

Finally, they managed to drive away the Begnion soldiers and now they were able to join the others. Sothe stepped forward to greet them.

"General Tauroneo! Jill! Zihark! It's good to see you again."

"Greetings, Sothe", Jill replied. "You have grown."

"So have you. But what are you all doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"We are protecting the Prince", Tauroneo answered.

"So the rumours indeed were true", Micaiah said.

"Would you introduce your friends to us, Sothe?", the General asked.

"Of course. This is Micaiah, my – sister. She is the leader of the Dawn Brigade. And those are our comrades."

"Ah, so you are those heroic thieves", Tauroneo said, smiling. "It is a pleasure making your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is mine", Micaiah replied.

The next moment, a man dressed in a long black robe came hurrying out of the building. He had long greasy black hair and eyes that made him look like a maniac.

"And who are those people? They look veeeeeery suspicious, oh yes, yes indeed. They are Begnion spies, no doubt."

"How dare you!", Sothe exclaimed.

"Master Izuka, those are the members of the Dawn Brigade", Tauroneo explained.

"Oh. Oh? Then you must be – of course! The Silver-Haired Maiden! Is this luck? Or coincidence? Or just my skill as a revolutionary organizer?"

He started pacing the ground while the others watched him, puzzled.

"With the Maiden at our side, everything will be possible... fanning and spreading the fires of rebellion... recruiting warriors... and then – I will ask – no, _demand – _that the Begnion soldiers surrender!"

He rushed forward and grabbed Micaiah's hand.

"Come, my dear Maiden! You must meet the Prince."

"Let go of me!"

"Let her go, or I'll cut off your hand!", Sothe threatened, drawing his dagger. Izuka backed away.

"Come! You mustn't keep the Prince waiting."

Izuka disappeared into the building.

"Did he hit his head or something?", Sothe asked, sheathing his dagger.

Tauroneo sighed. "Master Izuka is always like that when he gets carried away. I apologise. But now please come inside."

Jill left her wyvern in the entrance hall and they continued deeper into the ruins.

They entered a larger room. A few soldiers were sitting or lying around, some of them wounded, others simply exhausted. Izuka stood at the far end of the room, talking to a young man. Tauroneo, Sothe and Micaiah went over to join them.

The Prince had dark blue hair and brown eyes. Next to him stood a woman with dark green hair and dark brown eyes. Micaiah noticed a strangely shaped mark above her left eye.

"What's with you, peasants? Kneel ye before those royal people! You are in the presence of Prince Pelleas and his noble mother, Queen Almedha!", Izuka bellowed.

"You're worse than the Begnion senators", Sothe growled.

"Please, you don't have to stand on ceremony with me", the Prince said hastily. "Until recently – that is, until Izuka found me – I had no idea I was a prince. This is all new to me – and somehow it still doesn't feel real."

"Don't talk nonsense, my dear", Almedha said. "You are my son, my Pelleas, rightful heir to the throne of Daein. And you will never again be parted from me, no, never ever..."

Izuka cleared his throat. "Enough pleasantries for now. Micaiah, the Silver-Haired Maiden, I hereby declare you General of the Daein Liberation Army."

"What?", Micaiah exclaimed. "No, that is not possible! I have to refuse - "

"Silence! With you at our side, we cannot lose this war!"

"I get it", Sothe said. "You intend to use her as a figurehead."

"And what's wrong with that? Hm?"

"I won't allow it! Micaiah can't take this position!"

"I agree. Sorry, Your Highness, you will have to find someone else."

Micaiah turned to leave.

"Please, wait!", Pelleas begged. "You have seen the soldiers I have – I really need your help. Please... with you at my side, I am certain we will be able to liberate Daein. We need everyone we can get... Please."

Slowly, Micaiah turned to face him.

"Very well. I will accept this position."

"Thank you!"

Pelleas' face brightened.

"Micaiah, we need to talk!", Sothe hissed.

Before anyone could stop him, he seized her arm and pulled her out of the room.

"Micaiah, have you lost your mind?", he shouted as soon as they were out of ear-shot. "You have always lived in hiding – taking a position that will deliberately make you stand out just isn't like you!"

Micaiah closed her eyes. "During the time we were separated, I changed, too. When I returned to Nevassa, everything was in ruins. But the people were determined to rebuild the town. No-one knew who I was, but they helped me, because I was from Daein. I had lived in seclusion for so long... I was surprised to see that people were so strong – and kind. I wanted to help them, so – if my powers are needed to liberate Daein, I will stand my ground and fight."

"I understand. I know I can't talk you out of this, but remember one thing: if things get too hot, I'll just grab you and run for it. Got that?"

"Yes. Thank you, Sothe."


	22. A Gathering Hope

**A Gathering Hope**

Micaiah's name had been like a rallying call for the retainers and all those who had still some hope left in their lives. They had not been able to recruit many fighters, but they also needed cooks, people who did the sewing, worked as carpenters or helped forging weapons.

Izuka had wanted to attack Talrega, but Micaiah had objected to that. The others had been impressed to hear about her visions and Izuka had left the tent in a fury. Micaiah had suggested to attack the independent province Marado instead.

They had been victorious and Lady Fiona had joined them, along with her horsemen.

"Lady Fiona, you are General Lanvega's daughter, correct?", Micaiah asked.

"Yes. My father had served the King who ruled before Ashnard. He left the army because he didn't want to serve Ashnard... did you hear the rumours that Ashnard killed his own father?"

"No, never."

"Well, supposedly it was the plague that wiped out the entire royal family save Ashnard, but I doubt it. I think that Ashnard helped things a little."

"Yes, it sounds very fishy."

"Anyway, during the Mad King's war we remained neutral and Crimea ignored us, thanks to that. After my father's death I became the steward of Marado. At first, I tried to cooperate with the Empire to protect my people, and because I didn't want to get involved in this conflict, but they didn't care about that. So I decided to join you."

"And I'm glad to have you on our side."

* * *

Again, Micaiah had quarrelled with Izuka. He had suggested that they could poison a lake near a Begnion prison camp and watch the enemy die. Micaiah had pointed out that the prisoners would be harmed as well and that this would stain the Prince's name. Izuka had called her an insolent girl and left. Micaiah had suggested a different strategy.

While Tauroneo and the knights of Marado acted as a decoy force, Micaiah and the others infiltrated the building to liberate the prisoners. As Sothe was picking the lock of a cell, they heard a call.

"Soooooo-ooooooooothe!"

"What the - "

A boy with red hair, probably a few years younger than Sothe, came running towards them. He was accompanied by a huge green tiger and a raven. He casually burned a Begnion soldier to ashes and skidded to a stop in front of them.

"Tormod! Did you get my letter?"

"Sothe! What in blazes did you do, you scurvy traitor?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You grew! Too tall!"

"And I expected you to make sense... listen, I got more important things to do."

"It's important to me!"

"Whatever. How about the investigation I asked you to do?"

"I have news for you. But! There's no time to talk in the middle of a battle. Let's roast some soldiers first!"

They managed to liberate all prisoners before the enemy received reinforcements. On the way back to camp, Sothe introduced Tormod and his companions to Micaiah, then Tormod started his report.

"I thought it best to show your letter to the Empress. She had, just as we guessed, no idea what was going on. Along with the Prime Minister and Senator Maian, she traced the lead to a certain fraction of senators. Now she's snapping mad, but without proof, she can't publicly move against them. She promised, however, to help you in any way possible. That's why we're here."

"Well, that's good news", Micaiah said.

"Yes", Sothe said, smiling. "Come on, Tormod, I'll show you around. We have some catching-up to do, after all!"

The two friends left, followed by Vika. Micaiah sighed.

"That Sothe... it's the first time ever I've seen him so cheerful and delighted. I've taken care of him for so long... he always tried to be more grown up than the grown-ups..."

"Careful", Muarim said, a slight growl entering his voice. "Remarks like that reveal that you are older than you look."

"What?"

"Among the laguz, there are some who deny half-breeds such as you any dignity or right to exist. Take due care."

He turned and walked away.

"Oh... oh no..."

* * *

"Ever since that silver-haired wench joined that so-called 'liberation army', they've won one battle after another!", General Jarod fumed.

His superior, Duke Numida of the Imperial Senate, gave him a cold and indifferent look.

"Does it bother the shepherd when his sheep bang their heads against the fence? No. They cannot possibly win against our forces."

Jarod banged his iron-clad fist on the table. "You seem to fail to see the problem, Senator. News of this might eventually reach Begnion."

"That – would be less desirable. Though you and I know that we have been only fair and just in our rule, it would be better to avoid an inquiry... Sephiran, the Imperial Prime Minister, casts a grim eye on dishonesty and is quick to judge."

"We should wipe out this rebellion before things get out of hand. Then the people will turn their sheep eyes back on us."

"I agree. What funding you need is yours. Do it quickly. Do you have a plan?"

"Yes. That little witch... she already escaped me several times. But I'll be sure to make this her last battle. She is so determined to help others, we should be able to use that against her... yes, I have a perfect strategy."

He bowed to Numida and strode out of the room, where his aide Alder waited.

* * *

As Micaiah was on her way to the hospital section of the camp, she met Vika.

"Hello, Vika."

Vika let out a shriek and jumped three meters backwards, using her wings.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Vika didn't reply, she just kept staring at Micaiah.

"Did I do something to offend you? Whenever we meet, you leave and you never talk to me..."

"It – it's not because of you. It's me."

Vika took a step closer.

"Every time we meet, I just get that feeling that I must avoid you for some reason..."

"Oh..."

_She can probably feel what I am, just like Muarim could. I am so glad he kept it a secret..._

"Don't look so sad! I want to overcome this. I don't like this feeling... I want to be your friend."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Here, take this. It's thanks to this little statue that I met the boss and Muarim. It's a lucky charm."

"Thank you, Vika. I'll treasure it. But now I have to go – Laura's tended to the injured soldiers all morning, now it's my turn."

The soldiers who hadn't see her heal before were awed by her powers. Micaiah had already treated several of them when she sensed a disturbance.

A young woman came rushing into the tent.

"Maiden! Please help them! You're the only one who can!"

"Calm down and tell me what's going on."

"The Begnion soldiers are collecting all prisoners from the nearby camps in Shifu Swamp to execute them!"

* * *

"A mass-execution? My spies have reported no such thing", Izuka said. "It is most likely an enemy trap."

"Yes, but if we don't do anything, we risk many lives!", Micaiah replied.

"So what? What are those lives in comparison to the army? If we go there, we risk the annihilation of the entire Liberation Army!"

"Prince Pelleas..."

"I want to help them as well, but Izuka is right. It's too risky", Pelleas answered.

"I understand. That's why I won't take any troops. Only myself and my old friends will go."

"That – you can't do that!", Izuka exclaimed.

"Do you want to try and stop me?"

Sothe pulled his dagger out a few inches, just enough for Izuka to see.

"Micaiah, please be careful", Pelleas said. "If it's too much for you, retreat. We can't risk losing you."

"I understand. I'll come back safely, and I'll bring the prisoners, too."

* * *

Vika alighted in front of them.

"The situation is as follows: the Begnion soldiers have spread out throughout the swamp and it looks as if they're about to push the prisoners into the water. They brought no horses, but two wyverns. We'll need to act quickly, General."

Micaiah nodded. "We'll have to split up. Vika, Muarim, Queen Nailah, Volug, you rescue the prisoners and take them some-place safe. After that, you join the fight. Rafiel and Laura, you support us from the back and everyone else tackles the enemy units. But the draco-knights might be a problem..."

"Just leave them to me", Ilyana said. "I'll roast them – and then I'll eat them!"

Sothe laughed. "Ilyana is as hungry as ever. But don't worry about those winged snakes, Tormod, Muarim and I know how to fight them as well."

Micaiah nodded and gave the order to move out.

This was by far the hardest fight they've ever had. The water and the muddy ground made it difficult and even dangerous to move. But they managed to catch the Begnion soldiers off guard, which was a big advantage.

While Leonardo supported them from behind, Laura kept watch for Rafiel, who was singing his galdrar to help the others. Micaiah noticed that he wasn't flying, instead he walked behind the healer.

The laguz had quickly done their part and were now joining the fight. Nailah was fighting even fiercer than Volug and Micaiah was glad the Wolf Queen was on her side.

Eventually, they closed in on the enemy commander, a sage. Tormod, Ilyana and Micaiah stepped forward to fight him.

"Silver-haired wench! I'll present your head to General Jarod!"

"Where is he, the coward?", Sothe asked. "Looks he prefers letting others do the dirty work."

"Taking innocent people as hostages just to lure me out – this is unforgivable! In the name of the Goddess Ashera, you shall be punished!", Micaiah shouted.

They attacked. He was strong, but not strong enough to deal with two mages and a sage alone.

The remaining soldiers fled and Micaiah's little army picked up the prisoners.

As they approached the stony path that led down into the valley where the camp was, they suddenly heard people shouting and cheering. As Micaiah looked down, she could see a large crowd at the entrance.

"Look! Up there! The Maiden has returned!"

"And she's rescued the prisoners!"

"Our saviour!"

"Our priestess! The Priestess of Dawn!"

"You should wave to them", Nailah suggested. "People like it when their heroes seem approachable."

Micaiah smiled at her, then she raised her hand.

* * *

Micaiah had retreated to a deserted corner of the camp to get some time to think about what had happened recently. Whenever she started doubting her decision, she thought of the people she was helping.

"Micaiah? What are you doing here on your own?"

"Sothe. I needed some time to myself."

"I understand, but I don't like it when you're by yourself."

"We're still inside camp. And you don't have to worry, I won't leave you again."

"Come on, stop reading my mind!"

Micaiah chuckled.

"Sothe! Micaiah! Come quickly!"

Tormod came running towards them, his eyes full of fear.

"What's wrong?", Sothe asked, shocked.

"It's Muarim! You have to do something!"

Tormod seized Sothe's arm and pulled him towards his tent.

"What happened?", Micaiah asked, feeling a wave of concern coming from Tormod.

"It started all out of a sudden. Muarim transformed and growled at me... when I seized him and yelled his name, he reverted, but the time between the transformations grew shorter and shorter... and his eyes... it was as if one of _them _was looking at me!"

"One of _them? _What's that?"

But the boys ignored her question. They entered the tent. Vika was trying to calm Muarim, whose eyes were shining as if he was about to lose his mind. And the next moment, he transformed again.

Tormod dashed forward and seized both sides of the tiger's head.

"Muarim! Listen to me! Calm down!"

The tiger shivered and transformed back.

"Little one... run away... I – I can hardly control myself any longer... I d-don't want to hurt you... aaaaaarrrgh!"

Again, Muarim transformed.

"No! I won't let you! I won't let you go feral!"

Muarim tried to shake Tormod off. Vika watched them, horrified.

Micaiah turned to the entrance of the tent.

"What's that song?"

Rafiel entered.

"That's the Galdr of Rebirth! I heard it last time in Melior", Sothe explained.

Micaiah shivered. "What is this feeling I get? This is - "

As the galdr started to take effect, Muarim transformed back and buckled over.

"Muarim!"

Tormod bent over him.

"No need to worry, he is just asleep", Rafiel said gently. "When he wakes up, he will be his old self again."

"Thank you so much", Tormod whispered. "Without Muarim, life would be... Vika, help me."

The two of them carried him over to his bed.

"How could this happen?", Micaiah asked.

"I'd like to know that myself", Sothe replied darkly.

* * *

"Feral Ones?", Pelleas asked, surprised.

"Yes. During the Mad King's War, Daein used laguz who had been driven mad by a drug. They were fighting like killing machines, fighting until they died", Sothe explained. "This experiment apparently was carried out by a mad scientist working for the King. That villain escaped, however."

"Are you referring to my brilliant discovery?", Izuka asked, sounding displeased.

"You – you gave Muarim that drug?!", Tormod asked, outraged.

"Why, yes."

"Is that why you were so eager for them to join the army?", Sothe asked.

"Of course. This is all those sub-humans are good for, after all."

"You little bastard!"

Tormod rushed forward.

"Wait, please!", Pelleas called. "It is obvious Izuka did something terrible to that sub- I mean, the laguz. But I promise you he won't do it again."

"My Prince! You can't possibly apologise to those peasants!", Izuka exclaimed.

"Why you – I got enough of you all!"

Tormod stormed out of the tent.

"Leave, Izuka", Pelleas ordered.

Izuka stared at him in disbelief. Sothe grabbed him and pushed him out of the tent.

"So you say my father used warped laguz during the war?", Pelleas asked.

"Yes. We saw the place were they were 'created'. It was terrible... but what was worse was that Ashnard used one of them as a private steed – a Goldoan Black Dragon."

"Do you happen to know that dragon's name?", Almedha asked.

"Rajaion."

Almedha gasped.

"Is something the matter?", Micaiah asked.

"No, it's nothing."

"We had his fiancée, Ena, with us", Sothe continued. "Rajaion was turned back to his real self by Prince Reyson and Princess Leanne, but he died shortly after that – in Ena's arms."

"That's really terrible", Pelleas agreed. "I'll make sure this doesn't happen again for sure."

* * *

Almedha left the tent shortly after that to clear her head. What Sothe had told them had shocked her more than she wanted to admit. Feeling exhausted, she leaned against a pole.

"Almedha? Do you have a moment?"

"Kurth! You startled me."

"My apologies. But it's so hard to get to talk to you alone – you never leave Pelleas' side."

"What can I do for you?"

"Are you going to stay here? Why not go home, together?"

"I'm sorry, Kurth. But I can't leave him."

"I see. In that case, please take this."

"This is a Sending Stone! Do you really want to give me something that precious?"

"It's all right. Take it. And promise me you will stay safe."

Almedha smiled briefly. "You too."

* * *

"Prince Pelleas, why do you rely so much on Izuka?", Micaiah asked. "He makes almost all the decisions for you. You're the Prince, you shouldn't have to ask anyone for permission or let them decide for you!"

Sothe had left to check on Tormod and Muarim, but Micaiah wanted to discuss this issue.

"You're right, of course, but you see, the thing is, if Izuka hadn't found me, I'd still be living in that orphanage. He taught me everything I needed to know in order to become a true heir to the throne, and he contacted Tauroneo and the others. And he reunited me with my mother..."

"I see. You were a no-one, but then Izuka came and you had everything. He provided you with a reason to live for, a goal, friends, admirers and a loving parent... So you feel you owe him."

"Micaiah - "

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have - "

"You're amazing! You really can read minds! You saw right through me. Ah, just look at me... I'm sweating..."

He wiped his forehead.

"Prince Pelleas! That mark..."

"Oh. That. It's a mark of Spirit Protection."

"Spirit Protection?"

"Yes. When a mage forms a pact with a spirit, this manifests as a mark. But what am I talking about! You have the Spirit Protection yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you wash your hands the other day. I wanted to talk to you right away, but my mother called. But – do you mean to say you didn't enter the pact yourself?"

"No."

"Hm, then the spirit probably chose you. This is a very rare phenomenon that happens among newborns. But we should keep this to ourselves... We don't want people to confuse us with the Branded."

"The Branded? What are those?"

"I'm pretty certain it refers to beorc with laguz blood in their veins. Can you imagine that? Having laguz blood? Anyway, I suffered terrible abuse from the people who mistook me for a Branded. They just have no idea what a Spirit Charmer is..."

"I think I now understand more about this and the marks we share... please excuse me."

_Why... why do all people think it is wrong to have laguz blood? I don't think there's anything wrong with me!_


	23. Another Chapter with a Long Title

**The Dead Legend and a Kingdom Rising from the Ashes**

Duke Numida had met with Vize-Minister Lekain. Lekain had offered to help him, but it didn't look too good. Sanaki had already heard about the rebellion in Daein and demanded answers.

"It appears that some of the soldiers abused their power and mistreated the people of Daein", Lekain explained. "This happened entirely out of the knowledge of the governmental senator, Numida."

"This is partly my fault and I am ready to atone for it", Numida added.

"I see", Sanaki replied. "We hereby form an inspection team to investigate whether you claims are true. And we will request a meeting with late King Ashnard's orphan and the leaders of his army."

"Please allow your humble servant Lekain to take on this task. I promise to erase those men who tainted the good name of the Imperial Army where they stand! They shall not live to see another day."

"That is unacceptable. I will decide the soldier's fate only after hearing their side. Furthermore, I hereby appoint Prime Minister Sephiran head of the inspection team."

"What?!"

"I consider the Duke of Persis to be more suited for the task than you, Vize-Minister. That is all. Sephiran, you will leave for Daein as soon as possible."

"I hear and obey, My Empress", Sephiran replied, inclining his head.

Sanaki nodded and the two of them strode out of the throne room.

"Well, Numida, it looks like you will have to sacrifice every last man in the Occupation Army."

"Grrr... damn that brat and her cunning schemes! Empress Sanaki, you are going to regret this!"

"Please, keep your voice down. The walls have ears, you know. Some of them are pointy."

* * *

"Hey, listen, BIG news afoot!", Tormod shouted.

"What is it?", Micaiah asked.

"Empress Sanaki is dispatching an inspection team to Daein to uncover the senators' evil deeds. And guess what? The Prime Minister is going to lead it!"

"Sephiran?", Sothe asked. "So the Apostle is sending one of Begnion's greatest men to handle this."

"Yup! We'll be home-free the moment they arrive. So come on, spread the news! It's time to celebrate!"

"Does that mean the war's over?", Micaiah asked.

"Yeah, so go on!"

"Won't you come with us?", Sothe asked.

"Naw. You two should do it."

"You don't want to come because Izuka will be with the Prince", Micaiah said quietly.

"Well, yeah. It'd just ruin everything. And now go!"

* * *

Feeling his temper rise, Jarod listened to the cleric who had come as a messenger from Sienne.

"Duke Numida claims to have known nothing of the abuses you committed. You and your men are ordered to remain in Daein Keep and await the arrival of the inspection team. The Apostle, in her mercy, is willing to listen to what you have to say before passing judgement. Do not waste this small advantage you have."

The priest turned and left the room.

"Dammit... that Numida... I never thought he had it within him."

"This is bad", Alder said. "Can't we at least drag Numida down with us?"

"Not a chance. He is the proof that most of the senators are corrupt, so they'll no doubt be working together to silence us. No, I have something else in mind... kill the one who destroyed us."

"Ah... I like that. Our final mission."

"You will create a diversion while I hunt for that silver-maned girl's head."

* * *

Upon hearing the good news, Pelleas had decided to hold a banquet to celebrate their coming emancipation. Feeling suddenly tired, Micaiah left the feast and went for a walk outside camp. As she was sitting under a tree, Jill came over.

"Lady Micaiah! You shouldn't be here all by yourself."

"It's all right, Jill. The war's over. Jarod would be a fool to oppose the Apostle."

"That's not the only thing I'm worried about. You've seemed somewhat strange lately. Are you not feeling well?"

"It is nothing... I just have this strange feeling ever since I heard the Galdr of Rebirth... And I am tired."

"You should rest in you tent, then."

"No... I don't want Sothe and the others see how exhausted I am. I'll stay here."

"Then at least let me bring you some healing herbs."

"All right... thank you, Jill. But wait, there is something I wanted to ask you: what about the man you live with, the one you run the wyvern-delivery service with?"

"Oh, you mean Haar. He left to deliver a package to Crimea. It's the war that has kept him away, most likely. If he didn't just fall asleep."

"Does he really sleep that much?"

"Oh yes. He often sleeps during flights. And a war would clearly disrupt his sleeping schedule. Well, I'll go fetch the medicine. Stay put."

Smiling, Micaiah watched Jill walk away. A twittering sound made her look up.

"Yune! What are you doing here?"

The tiny bird settled down on her shoulder.

"You really are a strange bird, Yune. You can fly around even in the dark... Ah, Yune, tell me, what is wrong with me? I feel so tired lately... I want to sleep..."

"If sleep is what you desire, I can grant it to you, Priestess of Dawn!"

"Ah? Who – who is it?"

Someone lit a torch. A man wearing crimson armour carrying a spear stepped forward.

"Good evening, Maiden", he said mockingly. "What are you doing out of camp all by yourself?"

Micaiah jumped to her feet.

"Jarod!"

"You did it, wench. I'm done for. But if I have to go down – so will you. It was foolish of you to leave your friends."

"What do you wish to accomplish? Even if you kill me, Daein will be restored, as long as we have Prince Pelleas!"

"The _P__rince! _Hah! Don't make me laugh. He is just a figurehead, a piece of mud no amount of polish could shine. No, Priestess, the real gem whose radiance attracts people like a flame the moths is _you._ And so I will steal you and extinguish Daein's light of hope!"

He advanced. Micaiah backed away, knowing fully well that she had not a chance to win this fight. She was doomed.

Yune cried. Jarod stopped dead as a huge red magic diagram appeared on the ground between them. There was a flash of red light and a knight appeared out of nowhere.

Micaiah stared at him. All she could see was that he was very tall and wore a helmet and a red cape. His armour was black.

"Who the hell are you?", Jarod demanded.

The knight ignored him and turned to face Micaiah. His face was completely hidden behind his visor.

"Maiden. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. But – who are you?"

"I am the Black Knight."

"Sir Knight! What an honour it is to meet you."

"You – what?!", Jarod shouted in disbelief. "You can't be the Black Knight. Just in case you haven't heard, he died in the war."

"You are a fool if you want to oppose me", the knight replied.

"Hah! I'll get that girl's head even if you try to stand in my way! But before that – why don't you have a go at my restless minions? Douse the torches!"

Seconds later, they were enveloped in darkness.

"Maiden. I will be your shield. Do not leave my side."

"Thank you, Sir Knight. But – I could make a light."

Micaiah created a small globe of light and made it float over their heads so they could see their surroundings.

The Begnion soldiers attacked. Micaiah fired at them, but soon realised that was not necessary. The Black Knight easily defeated them while they were unable to even hit him.

Micaiah wasn't afraid. She knew she could trust him to keep her safe, so she scanned the area looking for Jarod.

"Over there!", she said, pointing.

The Black Knight nodded stiffly and changed his course. As they advanced on Jarod, Micaiah realised they were the only living beings left.

"Hey, Black Spectre! What made you show up right now?"

"That is none of your business. Prepare yourself!"

The knight attacked. Jarod managed to dodge a few of his attacks, but not for long.

_His speed is amazing! General Tauroneo could never move like that... wait a minute. Could he be - ?_

A powerful blow sent Jarod flying into a tree.

"Heh – you're not too bad."

"Make your peace. This blow will be your end."

"How very kind of you."

The knight's sword flashed in the moonlight and the next moment, another knight threw himself in front of Jarod.

"Alder! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I – wanted to fight with you – rather than create – a diversion with the others..."

"You idiot..."

"You were – a terror to work under, but I – I always sensed a kindred spirit in you..."

Alder collapsed. Jarod glared at the Black Knight.

"What's wrong?!"

"My sword was not made to slay those who will not raise their weapons."

"Really? In that case - "

"Wait!", Micaiah shouted. "A man has just died for you! Don't waste his sacrifice!"

"Hmpf. This isn't the last you've heard of me."

Jarod picked up Alder's body and disappeared into the forest.

"Maiden... do you think this was a wise thing to do?"

"He belongs to the Apostle now. What right do I have to judge him?"

"Micaiah!"

Sothe came running towards her.

"Sothe! I'm so glad to see - "

"Wha – Micaiah, run!"

He seized her hand and tried to pull her away. She sensed a faint amusement coming from the Black Knight.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Do you know who that is?"

"Of course I know. Everyone knows who he is. The Black Knight, greatest of the Four Riders - "

"Exactly! The scum General Ike defeated at Nados Castle two years ago... how could he be here – alive?!"

"Sothe. You are correct, Ike defeated me two years ago. But I did not die. Look."

He pointed at two long cuts in his armour and one in his helmet.

"What do you want?"

"I want to help you rebuilding this country."

"Thanks, but we're just fine without your so-called _help."_

"Sothe, wait. During the Mad King's War, you and the Black Knight were enemies, but now you're on the same side. Besides, he just saved my life."

"What?"

"It was Jarod. He was here just moments ago. If the Black Knight hadn't stepped in, I would be dead by now..."

"But what happened? I don't see his body – does that mean – he's still alive?!"

"Yes. Another man protected him – I believe Jarod's burying him right now. Ah! No!"

"Micaiah? What's wrong?"

"I don't know – I don't know! Sothe, I can't - "

"What's wrong?!"

"By letting Jarod go, I might have caused us all great harm... But I can't see it!"

"No need to worry, My Maiden. I will protect you", the Black Knight reassured her.

"If you want to do that, you'll have to queue", Sothe snapped. "Because _I'm_ the one who's protecting Micaiah."

Glaring at the knight, he put an arm around Micaiah's waist and led her back to the camp. Feeling totally exhausted, she leaned against his shoulder.

* * *

The next morning, shortly after breakfast, a man came hurrying into the camp.

"Help! Help us! Jarod is attacking Nevassa! Most of the town has already been destroyed!"

Micaiah and the others rushed to a hilltop from where they could see Nevassa. It was a terrible sight.

"But didn't the Empress order them to stop fighting?", Pelleas asked.

"Yes, Your Highness. But Jarod killed one of the messengers – the others fled. Jarod reclaimed control of Daein Keep..."

"By doing that, he has signed his own death sentence", Muarim growled. "Empress Sanaki does not forgive traitors."

"He is endangering and murdering innocent people!", Sothe said.

"That's terrible!", Micaiah exclaimed. "We have to do something..."

"And what would that be, oh Maiden?", Izuka asked in a dangerous voice. "If we do anything rash, we might anger the Empire again! I say we just wait for the inspection team to arrive and let them deal with the problem."

"But people are _dying! _But that doesn't matter to you, right? Fine. If you won't let us go, we'll just go without permission, like last time!"

"Oh no you won't! Have you any idea what problems you caused us with that little excursion? People were so delighted, they celebrated you all night, heaping praise on you like sugar on berries without sparing a single thought for their Prince. Now, what if some of them would say, 'We don't need a King Pelleas, we could have a Priestess of Dawn instead!'?"

"Oh, I - "

"But wait, maybe this is exactly what she had in mind! Pretending to help the Prince while wanting the crown for herself!"

"What?!"

"Still your tongue, worm, or my knife will do it for you!", Sothe spat at Izuka.

The scholar backed away.

"Izuka! Micaiah does not deserve such censure! She fights with the soldiers, heals the injured people and she has never lost a battle before, so naturally, the people like her. I, on the other hand – I cannot even fight. I am inadequate."

Pelleas turned on his heel and strode away.

"My Prince, you can't - "

The Black Knight gave Izuka a – Micaiah thought it was – dirty look and went after the Prince. Micaiah followed along with the others, leaving Izuka behind.

Most of the soldiers had gathered to discuss this sudden change of events. Pelleas stopped to look down on them, then he cleared his throat.

"Hear me, brave soldiers of Daein! I am Pelleas, rightful heir to the throne of Daein - "

"Yes, yes, we know who you are, my lord!", one of the soldiers answered.

"We ought to by now!"

Micaiah could sense a wave of despair coming from Pelleas. The Black Knight stepped forward.

"Silence! The Prince wishes to make a speech!", he thundered.

The soldiers didn't need telling twice.

"Just as it seemed that our trials were over, we are faced with a terrible choice. If we attack Nevassa now, we might enrage the Empire again and lose all hopes of emancipation. But are we supposed to sit here and watch our capital being destroyed, our brothers and sisters dying? No man could ignore such a tragedy, and certainly no prince! I will not run from my duty as the Prince of Daein! I will protect my people! I hereby order the Liberation Army to move out and liberate Nevassa!"

At once, the soldiers started cheering. Pelleas waved, then he turned to Micaiah.

"I can count on you?"

"Of course. I will do all in my power to fulfill this mission."

* * *

Jarod and his soldiers had retreated to the inner parts of Daein Keep at the first sign of the army's arrival. Just as Micaiah was instructing her troops, a voice came from above.

"Listen to me, Priestess! For us, to surrender is not an option! We will fight to the last!"

"That's just fine with me, Jarod!", she shouted back. "But this time, I won't let you escape."

Micaiah tightened her belt and grabbed her spellbook.

"Do you really intend to fight this battle, Maiden?", the Black Knight asked. "You could let the soldiers do the fighting."

"As this army's general, it is my duty to fight with them. Besides, it is my fault that Jarod escaped. And I won't run from that!"

"You – are much like her."

"Huh? Like who?"

"Never mind that. But stay close to me."

"Hey, I think I told you before that _I'm _the one protecting her!", Sothe shouted furiously.

"If you really want to do that, you will have to become stronger. As strong as me, and stronger still..."

"What?"

"I will not explain myself."

"Fine. What do you want? Why did you show up now?"

"I want to help liberating Daein."

"Lady Micaiah, preparations are complete!", Jill said.

"Good. Let's finish this!"

The Begnion soldiers fought ferociously, just as Jarod had promised. They knew they were doomed, so they tried to take as many enemies down with them as possible. Micaiah had her strongest warriors clear a path so they could keep their losses to a minimum.

Jarod greeted them with a sneer.

"Well, well, the Black Phantom! What made you sloooooowly dig yourself out of your cold and damp grave? Or do I have to crack open your helmet and ask you naked, ugly face directly?"

"Worm, know your place. You will not escape me another time. The Maiden as good as gave me permission to kill you. And this time, there won't be anyone here to take the blow for you."

Jarod appeared not to care. He attacked the Black Knight, but again he moved far too slow to land a blow.

No-one needed the gift of foresight to be able to predict the outcome of that battle. It was more than obvious that Jarod was no match for the Black Knight. And eventually, the knight grew tired of playing with his opponent. A powerful blow slammed Jarod into the wall, a deep cut in his armour. The Black Knight didn't even seem to be out of breath.

"So... now it's finally over", Micaiah said, relieved. "Someone send a messenger to Prince Pelleas, everyone else, secure the town!"

* * *

"Micaiah, thanks to your efforts Daein has finally been liberated. But the real task lies just ahead of us – we have to rebuild our country. Please help me to do this", Pelleas said.

"Very well. But keep in mind that I will resign the moment I feel that Daein does no longer need me."

"Agreed. I hereby dub thee, Micaiah, Supreme General of the Daein Royal Army."

"I hope I will be worthy of this position."

"Don't worry, you will be. Someone get me a good tailor! General Micaiah needs a new outfit."

Micaiah smiled.

* * *

In the evening, they returned to the camp to gather their belongings and move them into the city. Micaiah and Sothe were just rolling up some ropes when Tormod appeared.

"Well, we'll be off then. See ya around!"

"Won't you stay for the feast?", Micaiah asked.

"Naw. If we stay any longer, the soldiers will start giving us dirty looks."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot... Most people here still hate the laguz."

"Yeah. Besides, Rafiel wants to see his family."

"Tormod, greet the others from me", Sothe said, shaking his friend's hand.

"I will. I'll tell Ike how you've grown!"

"Rafiel. I wish you a safe journey, and that you'll be reunited with your family soon", Micaiah said.

The heron Prince smiled at her.

"May the Goddess' blessings be with you. I am glad we met and I hope we will meet again."

They embraced each other.

"Micaiah, could I have a minute?"

"Sure."

She followed Muarim away from the others.

"Thank you for keeping my secret."

"No thanks needed. It's rude of me to ask, but do you know anything about the circumstances of your birth?"

"No, nothing. I was raised by an old woman in the slums of Nevassa, she, too, never knew my parents. Look..."

Micaiah pulled off her glove, revealing a mark on her right hand.

"Shortly before she died, she told me what the Brand meant and to be always on my guard."

"A wise advice."

"I have been living on my own until I met Sothe. But I know nothing about my family."

"You are in a situation similar to Tormod's. He doesn't know his parents either."

"Did you find him?"

"Yes. He was a small child back then... At that time I hated the beorc for treating us like slaves, but I couldn't hate Tormod. I took him in and raised him as if he were my own flesh and blood..."

"Yes, he is very attached to you."

"Well then, I wish you the very best of luck. And I hope we will meet again."

"So do I. Farewell."

Sothe and Micaiah watched their friends leave. On a hilltop they stopped and waved back, then they were gone.

Suddenly, Micaiah heard a noise.

"What was that?"

Sothe drew his dagger and they looked around, alarmed.

Volug came dashing towards them, skidded to a halt in front of Micaiah and howled.

"Volug! Did Queen Nailah send you back?"

The wolf nodded.

"Great", Sothe said darkly. "Now we have a 'dog'... As if that stupid bird wasn't enough already..."

Yune shrieked and attacked Sothe.

"Ow! Ow! I take it back..."

* * *

Three days later, Pelleas was crowned 14th King of Daein. People all over Nevassa celebrated all day long. The Begnion Occupation Forces had hoarded loads of money and Pelleas now wanted to use them to restore his country to its former glory.

"Sire, a delegation from Crimea has just arrived! It is led by Bastian, Count of Fayre."

Moments later, the Crimeans entered. Bastian was a sage with curly blonde hair and beard, his companions appeared to be elite soldiers.

"Greetings, King Pelleas. Queen Elincia sends her congratulations on the liberation of your country and your coronation. Furthermore, the Queen wishes to assure you that she has no intention whatsoever to blame you for your father's deeds. Crimea is not about to start another war."

"I see. That's a relief. I was a bit worried about how she would react to me becoming king..."

"Well, there is no need to worry. The Queen dislikes war."

"That's good. We wouldn't be able to go to war now, anyway. Count Bastian, this is my mother, Queen Almedha. General Tauroneo you already know, this is Izuka, my adviser..."

Micaiah sensed a strange wave of emotions coming from the Count when he heard that. It was more than just surprise.

"...and this is General Micaiah."

"Ah, the young heroine who led the Daein army to victory."

Bastian smiled at her.

"What a beautiful maiden! The sun and the stars are nothing in comparison!"

"Just ignore him, he's always like that", Sothe muttered.

"You are much like our Sir Ike. A charismatic leader who gathered soldiers around herself to liberate a country for the rightful heir... This is _very _much like the liberation of Crimea."

"What a coincidence", Pelleas replied, smiling.

_Bastian obviously doesn't believe this is a coincidence. But what else _could _it be?_


	24. The Laguz Alliance

**The Laguz Alliance**

Sanaki had received another report from Tormod, who was currently on his way to Crimea.

"So the war's finally over", Sanaki said, relieved. "I am glad to hear Daein is going to be a sovereign nation again. And it looks like they will have a good government. But – that Silver-Haired Maiden has really made me curious. I would like to find out what kind of person she is..."

"The Maiden is of no concern to us at the moment", Maian replied. "I have just received news from one of our spies in Crimea. Queen Elincia sent Count Bastian to Daein and only a few days later, a rebellion broke out - "

"What?!", Sanaki exclaimed in disbelief. "Why would they turn against Elincia? She is as good as a queen could be, lowering taxes and looking after her people! So _why?!"_

"Ludveck, Duke of Felirae, wanted the crown for himself. His men had been sowing the seed of discontent among the people for some time. As soon as Count Bastian had left the country, he announced his intentions against the Queen. She already had proof that he was conspiring against her and sent the Royal Knights to Felirae. The Queen herself moved to Fort Alpea, which was attacked by Ludveck and his men who had evaded the knights. The Queen was supported by Princess Leanne and her bodyguard, a raven, as well as Sir Haar of Daein. Elincia managed to fend off their attack and capture Ludveck. But Ludveck had managed to kidnap Lady Lucia the day before and his men were now threatening to kill her if Ludveck wasn't released."

"Isn't that beneath a duke, to resort to blackmailing?"

"Apparently not. Elincia could do nothing to help Lucia, the Royal Knights would have never gotten to her before the rebels hanged her. In the end, Elincia did something neither the rebels nor Ludveck had anticipated: she refused to negotiate with the rebels, telling them that Ludveck would stand trial. Lucia was delighted to hear that – her last words were: 'Behold a true Queen! Your Queen! Long live Queen Elincia!'"

Sanaki gasped. "The really hanged her?!"

Maian smiled. "No. They tried, though. But Sir Ike would not let them."

"The Greil Mercenaries?"

"Yes. They appeared out of nowhere and saved the day. As soon as Ike had moved Lucia out of harm's way, the Royal Knights joined the battle. Elincia remains queen, and the Lady will live."

"I see... I am glad to hear that."

"You seem to have grown quite fond of Queen Elincia", Lehran observed.

"Yes, I do like her. And I wouldn't want a scoundrel like that Ludveck rule Crimea."

"And again, young Ike is the hero. I wonder what we can expect from him in the future..."

* * *

Elincia was sitting on her throne, her face still pale, as Ike and the others escorted Lucia into the throne room. Rhys and Mist had healed her wounds and she was able to walk on her own by now.

"Sister!"

General Geoffrey rushed forwards to embrace her.

"Are you hurt?"

"No, I have already been healed. No need to worry, it's over."

"They cut your hair."

"Yes, they apparently thought they could humiliate me that way – I have decided to like my new haircut."

"Sir Ike, thank you so much for helping us", Elincia said.

"No problem, we'd never let you down. And Bastian pays well for mercenary work."

"So it was him... I should have known."

"Well, what else could you expect from the country's best strategist? Or Crimea's most deceptive dog. I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark for so long, but for a ruse like that to work, you have to deceive enemies as well as allies."

"You don't have to apologise, thanks to you, I have Lucia back in one piece."

"Well, I'm glad we made it in time."

"Before you leave again, I need to tell you a few things. First, Princess Leanne has been looking for you for days, she said it was urgent. Oh, she is learning to speak the Modern Tongue now!"

"That's great, I always needed an interpreter when she talked to me. Got it, I'll look for her."

"As for the other thing – Bastian reported that Daein's liberation played out very much like Crimea's: the rightful heir to the throne rising the standard and a charismatic young hero carrying it into battle. He compared King Pelleas to me and a Silver-Haired Maiden to you."

"So?"

"Bastian fears that someone might be meddling, trying to manipulate Daein. That is why he has stayed in Nevassa longer than planned. But there is another thing about Daein's reconstruction that we cannot overlook: the Black Knight."

"What?!"

"He was seen at the capital, he sided with the Maiden. And I am certain he is the same man you defeated two years ago. After that battle, Bastian had his men search the remains of Nados Castle. They found no trace of a body, armour, or sword. Somehow, he managed to get out of the collapsing building."

"I see. Titania, make sure everyone takes a good rest. I'll look for Leanne. Soren!"

As always, the sage followed Ike.

* * *

"Your Majesty, there are some messengers here to see you."

A soldier led a couple of ravens and hawks into Sanaki's drawing room. Sanaki, Maian and Lehran exchanged surprised glances.

"We have been sent by the Laguz Alliance, which is formed of the countries Gallia, Phoenecis, Kilvas and Serenes. Prince Rafiel of Serenes has claimed that the one responsible for the Serenes Massacre was not – as many believed – Mad King Ashnard, but the Begnion Senators. We demand answers and an explanation from the senate."

Maian gasped.

"We have suspected that all along", Lehran replied. "However, we are not able to prove it. As head of the senate I can assure you, however, that not all of us were involved."

"This is a most serious matter", Sanaki said. "We will start investigations at once. Senator Maian, please take our guests to a room where they can rest, they must be tired."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Maian rose from her chair and beckoned to the messengers. She could sense their surprise, they clearly hadn't expected Sanaki to react that way.

Maian led them to some guest rooms that were linked to each other.

"Please, make yourselves at home. Should you need anything, do not hesitate to ask the servants. Should anything happen, contact me, the Prime Minister or the Empress herself, but no-one else!"

"What should happen?", one of the ravens asked.

"Some people might not be too happy to have you here. Let us pray nothing bad will happen, but just in case – you can count on the three of us to help you. But I would not rely on the other senators or the Vize-Minister."

"Well, thanks for the warning, Senator. So – you believe our story?"

"I have known for ten years that some of the senators are guilty of causing the Serenes Massacre. So far, we have been unable to proof anything, but maybe we will be able to punish them now. I am – I am looking forward to that, to be honest. I _want _them to be punished."

_This will be revenge for my mother and everyone else!_

"Now, please excuse me. I have to help with the investigation."


	25. War

**War**

"Iorin still hasn't returned?"

"Nope, he probably got lost. This place is the residence of a single person (and her household), but it's still big enough to get lost. It's like a maze..."

The door was opened and Senator Maian rushed into the room, her face paler than usual. The laguz messengers stared at her.

"Your friend – has been murdered. By the senate. You must flee at once, hurry!"

"What?! Why did they do that?"

The Senator collapsed onto a chair and tried to catch her breath.

"Your accusations made them angry. They killed him as a warning. Make haste, or you will be next!"

"Do you know what consequences this will have?", one of the hawks asked darkly.

"Yes. I have seen what will happen."

They stared at her.

"And you are still willing to let us go?!"

"Yes, because it is the right thing to do! Murdering the messengers of other nations is not. They need to be punished, but again, we lack any proof. They will simply pretend this to be an accident, tragic, but unimportant. Please, you must escape! Save your lives!"

"Right. Thanks for tipping us off. You know, I always thought all Begnions were arrogant bastards. But you seem to be quite all right."

She smiled weakly. "Thank you. Now go!"

* * *

"Say, Ike, you sure you want to be on our side, not the one Begnion's on?", Ranulf asked.

"You are in the right, and Begnion is in the wrong. You offered me a job and I decided to take the contract. That's all there is to it."

"I see. Well, I'm certainly glad to have you on our side. Never before in her history has Gallia invaded another country. We have no strategies for that. And then there's our general, Skrimir..."

"What's the problem with him?"

"You'll see. He is King Caineghis' nephew and on track to becoming the next king."

The Greil Mercenaries had joined the Gallian army in the woods bordering Begnion. The Laguz Alliance had declared war upon the Empire and they were now preparing to strike. The mercenaries had been joined by Brom, Nephenee and Haar as well as a thief named Heather. Those four had helped Queen Elincia in her struggle against Ludveck.

"Ah, Ike, beorc hero!"

The two of them turned to saw Skrimir walking towards them.

"Hello, General."

"My uncle – er – my King – told me about you. 'Observe Ike and you will become even stronger'."

"He said that?"

"Yes. I intend to learn from you."

"Then I will use the opportunity to learn from you."

"Ike." Titania joined them. "All forces are ready to move out. Mugill is just ahead."

"Got it."

* * *

They took the border fortress Mugill by surprise. The Gallians simply wiped the Begnion soldiers out, the mercenaries hadn't much to do. Skrimir was very confident that their next battle would be just as easy.

However, the survivors of Mugill had warned the soldiers stationed at Flaguerre of their advance. When they arrived, the gate was closed.

Ike, Soren, Titania, Ranulf and Skrimir met to discuss what to do now.

"It's really simple, actually", Skrimir said. "We will issue a challenge and they will meet it. End of story."

"Do you have muscles for brain?", Soren asked. "They didn't build that fortress so they could stand _outside _ofit!"

"What? You mean to say they won't fight? Cowards! Argh! What do we do? I don't know how to fight cowards!"

"That's what we're here for", Ranulf replied. "Think, Skrimir! It's not that difficult."

"No, you're my second, that's your job. Find a way for me to use my strength! Everything else is just a waste of time. I'll be training outside. Come get me once you got a 'plan'!"

Skrimir strode out of the tent. Ranulf covered his face with his hands.

"Why is that jerk in command of the army?", Soren asked.

"There is no-one else."

"What about your King?", Ike asked.

"We're not as mobile as the birds, we can't take our King away from his domain."

"And Giffca?"

"He has other things to do, so really, that only leaves Skrimir. I've had this nagging headache ever since I left Gallia along with that hot-headed lion... but it's not just Skrimir. Most laguz are like that. It doesn't even occur to them they won't be able to power through the beorc forever. Without your help, the outcome of this war is certain."

"Come on, Soren, you're the strategist here!", Titania said.

"Right. I have an idea that just might work..."

* * *

Thanks to Soren's brilliant strategy, they managed to take Flaguerre and move farther into Begnion, before the Empire had time to react. They set up camp on the slope of a hill in western Begnion.

"Ike." Titania came over. "I have been wondering... is this war really something we should be fighting?"

"What do you mean?"

"During the Mad King's War things nearly went out of control. It was a very close call... And here we are talking about a war between the largest nation on Tellius and three laguz countries. Can we count on being lucky again?"

"Well, you do have a point..."

"Excuse me." Ranulf appeared next to them. "I overheard your conversation and I just wanted you to know that there's no need to worry. The Fire Emblem is under the protection of the Serenes Royal Family. Even if the Dark God was to break free, the herons can control it with their galdr."

"Reyson, Leanne and – Rafiel, was it? Well, it's certainly a relief to hear that."

Ranulf grinned at Ike. "Yeah, so relax. We only have to worry about our position. But it's looking good so far... it appears that each Begnion noble is interested in his own success more than anything else. Each force is fighting separately, which makes defeating them easy. If they don't bring in a real commander soon, it's only a matter of time 'til they'll be waving a white flag."

"This is starting to get boring", Skrimir added. "At this rate, this war will be over too soon."

"Skrimir, the war's just begun. And we haven't met the Begnion Central Army yet."

"Is the Central Army strong?"

"Yes. And the strongest units will be waiting at the capital."

"Great! Anyone could defeat weaklings. I itch for a real fight!"

"We should better hope we don't meet the Central Army too soon, for we lack the numbers to take it on", Soren replied.

"Ah, don't worry about that, we have a plan this time!", Ranulf said cheerfully. "The birds are going to attack their supply convoy. The soldiers of Kilvas and Phoenecis are good at that, they aren't called the 'shipless pirates' for nothing! It takes a lot of food and water to keep an army that size running. Once they're done, they will join up with us."

"Coming from laguz, it's not bad", Soren admitted. "It might even work – provided everything goes as planned."

"Ike, what about the Black Knight? Are you going to abandon your search for him?", Titania asked.

"Yes, at least for now. If it's really _him,_ I'm certain we'll meet again."

* * *

Ilyana and her convoy of merchants arrived the same day. Ike was glad to have them by his side again, the mercenaries would need some new weapons every now and then. Ilyana wasn't as strong as Soren, but she would be a great help in battle, especially against the wyverns.

Ike stopped his sister who was just on her way to see Boyd.

"Mist, you know I'm not too happy to have you on the battlefield..."

"Do you have to start this argument _again? _We're one big family. We live together, fight together and die together. So don't tell me to stay behind! The thought will always haunt me – that father died while I was somewhere else, not by his side. I don't want this to happen again, I don't want you to die while I'm somewhere else..."

"All right. I give in. But promise me you'll stay safe."

Mist smiled. "Well, I got you _and _Boyd to look after me, so I should be fine."

Mist reached the tent Boyd shared with his brothers to find him having an argument with his younger brother Rolf. This was nothing new, those two always picked a fight whenever they could.

"Boyd, here are your clothes. I've made them wider."

"Thanks, Mist, you're the greatest!"

"I always thought Oscar would do our clothes", Rolf said.

"Yes, but he's always so busy what with cooking and stuff, so I offered to take some of his chores. Boyd is just like Ike – he just keeps growing. If we wouldn't constantly make his clothes wider, he'd run out of things to wear. I could do yours, too, if you like."

"No, thanks, I can sew myself."

"All right. By the way, Rolf, I heard your mother was in camp the other day."

"Yes, she recognised Oscar and Boyd when we fought at Flaguerre. But I didn't want to see her."

"Why not?"

"She left our father for some other guy when I was just a newborn. And then our father died... The Royal Knights allowed Oscar to come home, but the two of them could hardly manage looking after everything... if your father hadn't taken us in, we'd probably have died."

"I see... What happened to your mother, Boyd?"

"She died... I can hardly remember her."

"Sorry..."

"Don't apologise. We still have each other."

"Right!"

* * *

"I don't like this! I don't want to go to war with the Laguz Alliance!", Sanaki shouted.

Maian and Lehran tried their best to calm her down.

"We know that. But overruling the senate will not be easy – especially since the Gallians invaded, the people demand that the army is deployed. If we do nothing, we risk an uprising", Maian pointed out.

"Fine", Sanaki growled. "Fetch me Zelgius. We need to end this as quickly as possible, before the birds join the fight. And the medallion..."

"What if someone is trying to free the Dark God again?", Maian asked.

"We cannot know if that is the case", Lehran replied.

"But it's a good thing that it is with the herons right now", Sanaki said. "Nothing should happen that way."

"I would not be so sure about that", Maian answered. "If enough chaos spread across Tellius, even they might not be able to restrain the Dark God any more. You are right, we have to end this as quickly as possible."


	26. River Crossing

**River crossing**

Tibarn and Naesala were on their way to Begnion to attack the Central Army's supply convoy, as planned. Getting everything organised had taken a little longer than Tibarn had expected, and they were running a bit late.

"Tibarn!", Naesala called. "Shouldn't you let your men take a break? Otherwise they'll be tired before the fighting even starts."

"Very well."

They ordered their men to land on a small island just off the Begnion coast.

"You really surprised me, Naesala."

"How comes?"

"I never expected you to join the alliance."

"I'm not surprised. But do you really trust me?"

"I know you want to protect Lorazieh, Rafiel, Reyson and Leanne, that's enough for me. I know you won't betray _them._ Besides, some time ago the ravens used to live in Phoenecis as well. Our tribes were like brothers!"

"Time changes things, Tibarn."

"I know. But we could easily get to where we once were – _if _you would fess up about some of your secrets."

"What kind of secrets?", the Raven King asked, instantly wary.

"Well, like the one how you suddenly became number one in line to the throne."

"Oh. _That _secret. Sure, I'll tell you. If we live through this war."

"All right, then. Enough rest for now. We've got some fighting to do!"

Naesala watched as Tibarn winged himself into the sky.

_Forgive me. But I know you never will..._

* * *

The Gallian army and the mercenaries managed to trap Duke Seliora's troops in between them and the Ribahn River. Stuck in the swamp and with nowhere to run, they didn't last long. They were just routing the last enemy soldiers when a Gallian came running towards them.

"General Skrimir, reinforcements have come from the capital! It's the Begnion Central Army!"

"What?!"

They rushed over to a hilltop and looked down onto the plain, hidden in the bushes and thickets. Ike had never in his life seen an army that size.

"How did they make it so fast? Tibarn must have failed stalling them – does that mean – he's dead?", Ike asked.

"I doubt it", Ranulf replied. "It would take more than this army to kill him. But they sure look better than those we've been fighting before."

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

"See the tall man with the black hair? That's General Zelgius."

"You heard of him?"

"I met him. During the Mad King's War. This just got a lot worse..."

"Is he that good?"

"He's a skilled warrior, a great strategist and a strong fighter – probably the best general of our time."

"Well, that _does _sound bad. Skrimir! Order a full retreat at once!"

"What? Turn my back on the enemy and run with my tail between my legs? Never! We are Gallians! We never back down!"

"Are you crazy? We don't stand a chance against them!"

"But I won't run away!"

"Fine. You leave me with no other choice."

Ranulf transformed.

"You want to fight, Ranulf? You know you can't beat me."

"If this is the only way to stop you, I'll knock you unconscious!"

"Hah! You can try."

Skrimir shifted. Next to him, the biggest tiger seemed small. Ranulf hissed, his tail beating the ground.

"Ike, stop them!", Titania said.

"No. They have to do this."

Seconds later, they were fighting. Ranulf moved fast, but not fast enough. Pretty soon, Skrimir hit him with his paw and sent him flying through the air. Ranulf reverted and fainted.

Skrimir transformed back and bent over Ranulf.

"How bad is it?", Ike asked.

"Not too bad. He'll heal quickly."

Skrimir bent down to pick Ranulf up.

"You're still willing to carry him?"

"If he doesn't rest, this injury will get worse. Then all his little chores would fall on me – I can't have that. Dammit... Ranulf... he – got my leg."

Skrimir ordered a retreat. To Ike's greatest surprise, Zelgius didn't follow them, but retreated to the eastern bank of the Ribahn.

"A wise choice", Soren said. "We'll have to cross the river now before we can even start fighting."

* * *

Just as Skrimir had promised, Ranulf's wounds healed quickly. Rhys' healing magic definitely helped with that, too. As Ike and Titania walked through the camp, Ranulf joined them.

"Are you feeling better?", Titania asked.

"Yes, thank you. We're really glad to have your two healers with us, otherwise we'd have to rely on herbs and vulneraries. But your strategist really is something else. Does he have some kind of magic hat where he pulls his crazy ideas from?"

"Well, I do pay him plenty for them", Ike replied, smiling.

"Skrimir never listens to a word I say, but when Soren talks strategy, he's all ears."

"Looks like Soren's charmed his way into the most powerful position of this army", Titania said, laughing.

"Yes, really! But he seems a lot more at ease these days. I remember what he was like during the last war..."

The sound of wings made them look up. Tibarn alighted in front of them.

"Hello, boys. And Titania. Good to see you're still hanging out together."

"Tibarn! What happened?!", Ranulf asked.

"Eat now, talk later. Sorry, but I gotta put something in my stomach."

They stared after him, puzzled, when Reyson arrived. His face was paler than usual and his mouth was set in a thin line.

"What happened?", Ike asked again.

"Hello, Ike. Ask Janaff and Ulki. I'm worried about Tibarn, I have to check on him!"

He hurried after the Hawk King.

"Did you see his wings? They were covered in blood..."

"Yes, but Tibarn seems to be unharmed. It must be someone else's... what _happened _out there?"

Ike looked expectantly at the King's aides.

"Please fetch General Skrimir and your strategist."

A few minutes later, they met in Skrimir's tent.

"It was those damn ravens! They betrayed us _again!", _Janaff ranted.

"The ravens were informants and told Begnion our strategy. And the supply convoy we were supposed to raid turned out to be the Central Army itself", Ulki added. "Our King took on the enemy general, Zelgius. He didn't even budge when the King attacked – in his shifted form, mind you! Then, all of a sudden he stopped fighting and said, 'We have delayed you long enough. Return home at once if you want to save the lives of your people.'"

"He said that?"

"Yes. The King ordered us to head for Phoenecis straight away. We flew day and night, but when we arrived, all the soldiers stationed there to protect the people had been killed... we just managed to save most of the civilians."

"That's terrible", Ranulf said, closing his eyes. "First Serenes, now Phoenecis..."

"Now, stop that lamenting. We weren't wiped out, Phoenecis is still a country."

Tibarn came striding into the tent, Reyson following him.

"The survivors have moved to Gallia. Janaff, Ulki, you know what this means."

"Of course."

"Kilvas and Begnion are going to burn for this!"

"Exactly. I hope you kittens weren't about to run with your tails between your legs, for I won't have that."

"Of course not, King Tibarn. Now that you have arrived, we have the numbers to fight", Ranulf replied.

"Soren, do you have a strategy?", Ike asked.

"Yes, actually. Take a look at this map. Lucky for us, some senators didn't want to miss the show. Their camp is here."

He pointed at a hill on the other side of the Ribahn River.

"We will attack during the night. The Gallian army meets the Central Army head-on. In the meantime, a small group of cats and hawks crosses behind the enemy lines to keep their commanders' attention on them. Another group carries the Greil Mercenaries to the senators' camp. We will attack them and cause some confusion. They will without any doubt call to Zelgius to rescue them. Zelgius is a soldier through and through – he won't disobey an order from the senators, no matter how foolish it may be. When he leaves, the front line will crumble and the Gallians can break through."

"Sounds like a plan", Tibarn said, nodding.

"We won't be able to take horses", Titania pointed out. "But Mist, Oscar and I should manage without for one battle."

"This settles it, then", Skrimir concluded. "Inform your men of our strategy."

* * *

"The van's marching. Halfway across the river already", Ranulf said. "There's no point in waiting. Oh well, enemy will spot them soon."

"Then it's time to fight. You should go", Skrimir replied.

"Don't remind me, I hate flying. Anyway, give the word, will you?"

Ranulf and his companions ran off towards the river.

"No need. Our friends heard every word."

* * *

On a cliff above them, Tibarn stood up and stretched his wings.

"Ah, it's finally time! I've had enough of sitting around. To wing, brothers! Keep up with me if you can!"

He jumped over the edge and dived, while he transformed. With a loud cry, he set out to do his part.

* * *

"This fog bothers me, we can't see a thing", General Levail, Zelgius' second, said. "But our enemies won't be able to see well, either."

"I would not be so sure about that. The fog might actually be a boon to them."

"Sir! We hear splashing. The Laguz Alliance is on the move!", a soldier shouted.

From his position on a hill at the back of the army Zelgius had a clear overview of his army. The fog was thickest around the river and they were unable to see their enemies.

Suddenly, birds attacked from above. They tore the ballistae apart, grabbed soldiers and dropped them from above, or simply clawed their way through. The archers and mages immediately started a counter-attack.

A deafening roar echoed through the valley.

"What was that?", Levail asked, sounding nervous.

"The enemy appears to have a lion. Most likely he is the general."

"What makes you so sure of that, sir?"

"Laguz choose their leaders according to strength, not because of bloodlines, as we do."

"I see. That might be an advantage for them – not every noble is good at leading an army."

"True. But strength alone does not make a leader, either."

The vanguard of the Alliance had successfully crossed the river. The soldiers transformed and attacked. They were greeted by a rain of arrows and spells, but only a few of them got slowed down. The birds kept the draco-knights busy.

A tiger came running towards Zelgius. He had to admit that he was tough to have made it this far.

Soldiers backed away, terrified, as the tiger growled and leapt at Zelgius. His sword flashed and the tiger collapsed, dead.

Zelgius turned his head.

"My lord?", a soldier asked.

"It is nothing. I am needed elsewhere. Keep them engaged until I return."

"Sir!"

The soldiers bowed as he strode off towards the river.

There was still a lot of fog around and he couldn't see the other side of the river. But he heard the sound of wings as the hawks approached.

They flew right over his head and dropped a couple of beasts onto the ground. They slowly rose to face him.

"Well, well. Sorry to drop in unannounced. But we thought it best to hunt the strongest prey first."

The speaker was a cat with ice-blue hair and a green and a blue eye. Zelgius recognised him instantly.

"Of course. Interesting manoeuvre."

"Will you draw your blade?"

"I trust you know who you're facing. Zelgius, commander of this army. If you are not worthy of fighting me, then you are only wasting my time."

"I am Ranulf, right hand to Gallia's future king. Will that do?"

As he spoke his last words, he changed into his beast form.

"I accept your challenge."

Zelgius drew his sword and pointed it at Ranulf. The cat smiled, which looked quite creepy.

"At your ready."

Ranulf sped towards him and jumped, his claws outstretched. Zelgius retaliated.

* * *

The hawks dropped Ike and the others outside the senators' camp. The one who made the most noise was Haar's wyvern.

"Everybody ready? Good. Our goal is to cause as much confusion as possible. Set the supplies on fire and free any steeds you find. But be careful not to hurt the senators, that might cause us trouble later. But feel free to kill as many enemy soldiers as you can."

The mercenaries moved out. Haar made his wyvern land on top of a pile of crates which broke to pieces immediately. It didn't take long for the first senator to come running out of his tent.

* * *

Ranulf made a run for it. This was dishonourable and he knew it, but he was more interested in keeping his life than his honour.

He was the only one who was still alive. Zelgius had killed all of Ranulf's companions and now, he was coming for him. A couple of soldiers had joined him, the prospect of laguz hunting clearly made them more energetic.

Ranulf dashed down a narrow gorge and found himself surrounded by sheer cliffs. He knew that he would never be able to climb up there. He turned to face his end.

"You have shown me an impressive fight", Zelgius said. "But it's over now... there is no place to run. Goodbye, Ranulf."

Unable to stay in his beast form any longer, Ranulf transformed back. Zelgius advanced.

A loud cry made them freeze and look up. A gigantic hawk came swooping down and attacked Zelgius. The General managed to stop the claws inches from his face with his blade. Tibarn tried to bite him once, then he reverted.

"Hello there. You know, you look kinda familiar."

"The King of Phoenecis! Why did you transform? Do you not wish to fight me?"

"I wish to fight you all right, but I don't think you have time for that right now."

"General Zelgius!", someone shouted. "The supply-camp is in flames and the senators request your help, sir!"

"I see... Thank you."

"You were kind enough to warn me of the attack on my country, I'm merely repaying the favour."

Zelgius nodded curtly and left. As soon as he was out of sight, Tibarn clenched his fist.

"Next time we meet make sure to have said your prayers and keep your blade drawn!" He turned to Ranulf. "You've taken quite a beating. Can you walk?"

"No..."

"Darn. Well, then I'll have to carry you. Don't get thrown off, kid."


	27. Skrimir's Pride, Skrimir's Folly

**Skrimir's Pride, Skrimir's Folly**

Their last mission had been a complete success and the Laguz Alliance was now camping on the eastern bank of the Ribahn. The Begnion army had retreated into the mountains.

"I'm late, my apologies", Soren said as he entered Skrimir's tent.

"Ah, here comes the great strategist!", the lion announced. "Don't be shy, come sit next to me."

Soren stared at him. "Not if you begged, Skrimir."

He rushed over to his usual seat next to Ike.

"Soren!", Titania exclaimed. "I'm sorry", she added, turning to Skrimir. "He's always rude, to strangers especially..."

Skrimir waved a hand dismissively.

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, what do we do now? We gave them quite the beating last night!"

"I suggest we propose a peace treaty to the Begnion army", Soren said.

"What?! You can't be serious! I must ask you to think harder!"

"We haven't as much as touched the Central Army, not a scratch!", Soren replied.

"We can't just stop now! How am I supposed to tell my men?!"

"Skrimir's right", Tibarn agreed. "If we were to stop now, I'd have to go round knocking every single of my men unconscious."

"Same here", Ranulf said. "This isn't just about beasts or birds, but how we laguz are as a species. Once a battle starts, we can't see anything except the enemy in front of us. We kind of lose control."

"What a mess", Ike said. "Soren, can you think of something?"

"It'll be difficult, but I think I can work out a strategy to get us out of this mess. Yes, I got it. Now listen carefully, all of you."

* * *

Ike and his mercenaries got into position. The plan was to lure out a small enemy regiment and crush it. Ike had just received news that Tibarn's decoy force was working.

Kyza, a Gallian captain who served under Ranulf, came running.

"Sir Ike! Bad news. An enemy regiment appeared to the south of General Skrimir's, their leader challenged him to a fight. Rash as always, the General agreed. Our strategy has failed."

"Curse that hot-headed lion", Soren muttered.

"The one who challenged Skrimir, what did he look like?", Ike asked while getting a very bad feeling.

"He was tall, with black hair and green eyes."

"Zelgius! Oh no."

"We have to do something!", Ranulf said. "Or Zelgius is going to kill him."

"The two of us might be able to save him", Ike replied. "Kyza, show us the way!"

The tiger nodded and sprinted in the direction of the fight.

"The General chased Zelgius up those cliffs. But I doubt those Begnion soldiers will let us pass easily."

"Like I care! Greil Mercenaries, move out!"

Kyza's men and the mercenaries cleared a path for Ike and Ranulf. The horses had difficulties moving on the narrow paths, but Haar managed to destroy the enemy ballistae before they could do much damage.

Ike drew his sword, Ettard, and beheaded an enemy soldier. Both he and Ranulf needed to save their strength for the oncoming battle, because of that the cat stayed in his human form.

The enemy commander blocked the only way leading to the place where Skrimir and Zelgius were fighting.

"None shall pass! General Zelgius forbids it!", the man shouted.

"Oh, shut up. Soren! Get him out of my way!"

"Yes, sir."

Soren strode forwards, chanting in the Ancient Tongue.

"What's that, a kid dressed up as a magician? Ridiculous!"

Soren unleashed a strong gust of wind that smashed the man into the rocks, tearing his armour to pieces.

"Nice spell, Soren. Stay here and make sure no-one disturbs _us. _Come on, Ranulf."

"Right behind you."

They dashed down a narrow ravine and round a bend. Reaching a larger plateau, they stopped dead.

"Oh _no."_

They were still fighting, but Skrimir was bleeding from several wounds whereas Zelgius seemed unharmed. And Ike knew exactly where this was leading to.

With a loud roar, Skrimir flung himself at Zelgius, aiming for his unprotected head. Zelgius simply dodged him and Ranulf growled. Zelgius' sword flashed and Skrimir collapsed. He lay there, motionless, in a puddle of his own blood.

"Skrimir!"

Ranulf started forwards, but Ike restrained him.

"Wait!"

Zelgius, however, ignored them and walked over to the edge.

"Hear me, soldiers of Gallia! I am Zelgius, General of the Begnion Central Army. Your General has fallen to my blade in single combat. This battle is over! I demand that you retreat now. I will order my men not to pursue you."

From below came the cries of the Gallian soldiers who couldn't believe their ears and wanted to fight on to avenge Skrimir.

"No!", Ranulf shouted, dashing towards the edge. "Stand down, all of you! I swear I'll take Skrimir back with me, at all costs! But you must retreat!"

"A wise decision", Zelgius observed.

Ranulf turned to face him, but again, Zelgius paid him no attention. Instead, he turned to a halberdier who had just appeared.

"Levail, make my orders clear to everyone. I will have no insubordination!"

"Yes, sir."

Levail bowed and left.

"As for the heir of King Caineghis, if you treat his wounds quickly, he should recover soon."

"You didn't finish him off?", Ike asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Whenever there is a way to avoid taking a life, this is the path I will choose."

"You could have easily wiped us out."

"True, and that is exactly what the senate wants. The Apostle, however, feels differently. I give you three days. Propose a peace talk within that time. If you do not, we will attack."

"You expect us to start a peace talk under the current circumstances?", Ranulf asked incredulously.

"Your perfect opportunity was after you crossed the river. You missed that chance, and now look where you are. Three days!"

Zelgius turned and walked away.

* * *

"What a mess", Tibarn said gloomily.

Everyone except Skrimir had gathered to discuss what to do now. Rhys and Mist were tending to the injured.

"I told you to propose a peace talk, didn't I?", Soren asked.

"Yeah, well, how should we have known that Skrimir would be stupid enough to accept a challenge from Zelgius?", Tibarn asked furiously.

"One look at his face should have told you that. He's been too impatient ever since we left Gallia."

"Well, I suppose a peace talk would be far from pleasant", Ranulf said. "This means the war's over for us."

"Agreed. The Laguz Alliance will disband temporarily. You make your way for Gallia, you have a lot of ground to cover before Begnion attacks in three days", Tibarn replied. "We'll stay here and try to gather some information."

"We'll use Seliora Castle as a base for now", Ike decided. "We're on no-one's payroll right now, so the Empire should leave us alone."

"In that case, I'd like to leave Reyson in your care. I'm not about to take him along when I want to spy on the enemy."

Reyson made a face, but didn't object.

"Of course, we'll keep him safe for you", Ike promised.


	28. Rivals Collide

**Rivals Collide**

Zelgius had moved his troops to Gaddos Castle, which lay in the north-east of Begnion. He had been furious when Levail told him that some of his men had attacked the Greil Mercenaries at Seliora Castle.

_Did those fools really believe they could defeat the son of Gawain and his men? They should have heard what they accomplished during the last war._

Zelgius looked up from the report he was writing when a soldier entered.

"General Sigrun of the Holy Guards here to see you, sir. Shall I let her through?"

"Let her through. At once!"

A few minutes later, Sigrun entered. Her face was very pale. Zelgius stood.

"You look unwell, General. Shall I send for something? Water, perhaps?"

"No, thank you, I am fine... I carry an order from the senate. The cease-fire has been repealed. You are ordered to destroy the Laguz Alliance and their allies as well."

"What?! But the Alliance has already lost its will to fight! The Apostle and Lord Sephiran would never agree to such a brutish plan, nor would Senator Maian!"

Sigrun looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"General? What happened? Tell me!"

* * *

"Why didn't you save me some of those Begnion soldiers?", Tibarn complained.

"Sorry. The battle was over before it started – they were pathetic. And Zelgius' lapdog came to pick their commander up. He wasn't pleased with that."

"I see. Well, we were just hanging about near Castle Gaddos when we ran into someone quite unexpected."

"Who?"

"The commander of the Holy Guards."

"Sigrun?"

"Yes. She was all by herself and for some reason, she seemed hesitant to go near the castle, it was odd. Since she's close to the Apostle, I tried to get some information from her. She didn't budge. Tough girl, that one. She wasn't at all surprised to see me, but then she asked me to escape at once, in such a sad voice... We came back as fast as we could. Something terrible must've happened and we should get ourselves out of here."

"Agreed. We need to catch up with Ranulf and the others."

* * *

Maian stopped dead as images came flooding into her mind.

_No... No! This must not be happening... How – how did it come to this?!_

"My lady?"

Maian returned to the present to find her soldiers staring anxiously at her. They were in the middle of a busy street halfway to Mainal Cathedral.

Maian's mind raced. She knew that she had little time to do what had to be done.

"It is very important that you do exactly as I tell you, without asking questions. We can talk later. I need a raven, a hawk and a cat, and they need to be very fast."

Three of her guards stepped forward.

"Head back to the manor immediately as fast as you can – you may transform. The one who gets there first is to deliver two messages: the first to my sister. She has to prepare to leave for our vacation home on the Sestohl Plains as quickly as possible. I can offer no explanation now, she has to trust in my word – this is to keep her safe. The second message is for all my soldiers stationed at the manor. We are leaving Sienne, our destination is Gallia. We will need supplies, weapons and armour for that journey. Do you understand what you have to do?"

The three messengers nodded.

"Good. You - " she pointed at the cat, "take the shortest route. You two split up and take a more circular route, but make sure no-one follows you. Now go!"

They transformed and left. Maian looked after them. All the years of training had prepared her soldiers for this moment, now they had to prove whether they were worthy of being called an elite troupe.

"We are going home as well."

"Senator, what have you seen?", Nala asked.

"I cannot tell you now. First, we need to leave the city. We can talk on our way to Gallia."

"So, you are in danger?"

"Yes."

"Then we should hurry."

"No. We still have plenty of time left before anyone will come looking for me. We do not want to cause the impression that we are running away. It is imperative that we leave Sienne without raising suspicions."

"I see. But stay close, Senator. If anyone wants to harm you, he'll have to deal with me first."

"And us!"

Her other guards formed up around her and led her back to the manor.

_Please forgive me for deserting you..._

* * *

"Hello, Micaiah. I hardly ever see your face around here", Pelleas said.

"My rooms in the castle are much too lavish for my taste. Besides, I want to help the people."

"My. You still crave the affection of those peasants. Aren't you past that, my dear?", Almedha asked.

"Mother, stop it, please. Micaiah is the only one I can turn to after Izuka and the Black Knight have left... they both mysteriously disappeared the day of my coronation..."

"I am certain they were kidnapped by those who wish to harm you, my beloved son. But don't worry, mother will always protect you."

_Someone kidnap the Black Knight? Is she out of her mind? No-one could ever do that..._

"Now, just give her your orders."

"Yes, mother. Micaiah, your king requires your service once more. Mobilise the royal army immediately. We are answering the call from Begnion to wipe out the barbaric Laguz Alliance. Your targets are – Gallia's sub-humans!"

* * *

"Micaiah, _why _exactly are we doing this?!", Sothe shouted. "Daein has no business in this war, and you know it! Besides, why are we helping _Begnion?"_

"King Pelleas gave us an order. All we can do is carry it out."

"Even if it's wrong?!"

"I believe in our King."

"Well, at least someone does", Jill commented. "This is madness!"

Micaiah watched her striding away, feeling absolutely helpless.

"So, that's it", Sothe said quietly. "From freedom fighters to bigots in the blink of an eye..."

"Sothe", Micaiah said softly. "I heard that your friend Ike is fighting alongside the alliance. I won't force you into this, if you don't want to fight them, that's fine."

Sothe closed his eyes. "I'd never leave you. I'll protect you, even if that means fighting Commander Ike and his men. But we'd better make sure we're well prepared – for this battle will be harder than any before."

"Thank you, Sothe..."

* * *

They managed to reach the western bank of the Ribahn just as the Gallians started to cross the river. It was already dark and they could hardly see a thing.

The moment the vanguard came in sight, Micaiah gave the order to attack. The Gallians were taken off guard and Micaiah noticed that some of them were injured, but nevertheless they fought with all they had.

Suddenly, the Black Knight appeared out of thin air. Sothe wasn't particularly happy to see him.

"Sir Knight!"

"My Maiden. I will not ask why you chose to engage in this battle."

"Thank you. Then I won't ask why you have been absent."

This battle turned out to be tedious. No matter how many laguz they killed, more followed. And Micaiah's men grew tired. This wasn't what they had expected laguz hunting to be like.

Finally, Micaiah decided to propose a cease-fire to the Gallians.

A blue cat came sprinting towards them, jumped onto the riverbank and reverted. Micaiah noticed that his eyes had different colours.

"I was told that someone wanted to speak to our general. Since that's not possible, I'm here. The name's Ranulf."

"I am Micaiah, General of the Daein Royal Army."

Ranulf stared at her. _"You're_ the general?"

"Yes. It is no use to continue fighting... please surrender while you still can."

"Why would we do that?"

"The Daein Royal Army has blocked your path, and behind you, the Begnion Central Army is moving in. If you surrender - "

"...we'll be slaughtered like cattle. Thanks, but no thanks. If we fight, we might survive. If we surrender, we're dead."

"I see... I was really hoping we could avoid a meaningless battle."

"You sure you're from Daein?"

"Not all of us are crazed racists, Ranulf."

"Sothe? Is that you? Wow, beorc growth always amazes me. Just like Ike. Remember him, Sothe?"

"Of course I do."

"Hm." Ranulf turned to the Black Knight. "You know, Ike's been looking for you. He'll be quite delighted to find you here, I'm sure of it."

Micaiah could sense a faint amusement coming from the knight.

"I am certainly looking forward to continuing our duel."

"Great. Whatever. Sothe, let me give you a friendly warning: if you care about that girl at all, get her and her men out of here. Otherwise I can't guarantee for anything."

"What do you mean?"

"My soldiers are in a really bad mood right now. And we are not about to be crushed by you. Right, Skrimir?"

He shouted the last words across the river. A deafening roar came as an answer.

"What was _that?",_ Micaiah asked, stunned.

"A lion... Oh no. This is bad... Lions are much, much stronger than the cats and tigers we have been fighting."

Ranulf grinned. "Let's just say, you shouldn't assume you can see all of our troops just yet. Well, I'll be going now. I hope we won't meet on the battlefield again."

He turned and shifted as he strode away.

"Back to the eastern shore! Regroup!"

Only moments later, the darkness had swallowed the Gallians.

* * *

"Look at this mess", Skrimir said to Ike. "Those Daein dogs have cut off our escape route. Can't we look for another place to cross?"

"No", Soren replied. "We managed to lose the Central Army, but they're moving fast. If we don't make it across the river soon, they'll catch us for sure."

"Ranulf, what are your impressions of the Daein army?", Ike asked.

"Well, their commander seems to be brilliant, but they didn't bring any ballistae or fire mages! It looked as if they didn't know a thing about fighting laguz. But the Black Knight is with them – he said he is looking forward to fighting you again."

"That man must have a deathwish. Soren, can you tell us anything about the Daein general?"

"Micaiah, the Silver-Haired Maiden. She is the heroine of the Daein Liberation War, it is said that she has never lost a battle before. It is also said that she possesses mystical powers."

"What do you think about that?"

"Personally, I doubt it. But that doesn't matter – her men believe in her. They have dubbed her their priestess and venerate her like a saint. They are fanatics who would follow any of her orders blindly. I trust she will make a formidable enemy."

"Hm. What do we do now..."

"Can't we just use a decoy, like last time?", Ranulf asked.

"The decoy only worked because the enemy wasn't expecting it", Titania pointed out. "We shouldn't count on the same strategy to work twice."

"Not necessarily", Soren replied. "Begnion considers the Daein army a pawn to stop us and would very likely not care if it got destroyed in the process. It is possible that they 'forgot' to tell Daein of our past manoeuvres. I suggest we use the mercenaries as a decoy force, we will attack the Daein army head-on. In the meantime, the army crosses the river and heads for Gallia."

"Some of my men and I will go with you", Ranulf said. "They would get suspicious if there wasn't a single laguz in sight."

"Take some of my men as well", Tibarn added. "I wouldn't want their claws grow dull. We'll watch over the beasts as they cross the river."

* * *

"Here they come", Micaiah said quietly.

Ranulf led the charge, closely followed by a small group of beorc.

"The Greil Mercenaries. So they really are here", Sothe said.

"Sothe, tell me something about Ike."

"Huh? What's with you all of a sudden? You used to always get mad whenever I mentioned him."

"I want to know more about the man I'll be fighting. What kind of person is he?"

"Well, he's a strong fighter. Kind and loyal. He doesn't care about blood, race or the opinion of the nobles. He accomplishes everything he sets out to do. He's a natural leader. And a true hero."

"I see... he sounds quite different from King Pelleas."

"Micaiah, they don't even compare. Pelleas lacks any leadership or decision-making skills."

"That may be, but I still believe in him."

"Look, Micaiah, it's Haar!"

"Jill's – partner?"

"Yes. And – those two are the aides of King Tibarn. Dammit, no-one said that we would have to fight the birds as well!"

"Looks like Begnion forgot to mention them", Micaiah said calmly.

* * *

Jill grabbed her lance more tightly as Haar and the two birds came swooping towards her. The hawks suddenly dived to attack the soldiers beneath them. Haar stopped just out of her reach.

"Hello, Jill."

"Captain Haar! What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking _you _that question."

"I joined the army to help liberating Daein."

"Well, you did a good job. Daein has been liberated. So, why are you still with the army?"

"I don't want to leave my friends!"

"Open your eyes, Jill, since you got both of them left. You are fighting your friends, too."

"How did you end up here in the first place?"

"Well, Marcia forced me to help out Queen Elincia and then I helped to stop the uprisings in Crimea. And then I ended up with the Alliance because... you know, being old friends with Ike and that."

"What?! That is hardly a cause worth fighting for! You're unbelievable!"

"All right, enough debating. What now? Do you want to fight me?"

"Of course not! I could never..."

"Then come with me."

"Easy for you to say!"

"Do you think your father would have wanted you to live like that, full of doubt? Afraid to trust your own instincts?"

"Father..."

"Daein has no business in this war. Surely you've realised."

"But - "

"Come with me, Jill. Sometimes, you have to betray your friends and your homeland because it's the right thing to do. Who would know better than us? For the sake of your father, live your life without shame. Come, let's do the right thing. Together."

"You are right... I've been blind. I'll show my friends that they are wrong."

"Good! That's the Jill I know."

* * *

"What's going on over there?", Micaiah asked.

"Looks like Haar managed to persuade Jill to change sides. I can't blame her for that, though."

"They are close, aren't they."

"Yes. Haar was one of her father's men. They're quite a few years apart, though..."

Micaiah chuckled. "Sothe, you should know that age doesn't matter."

They watched as the laguz and the mercenaries advanced. A young man with blue hair sliced his way towards them.

"Is that – him?"

"Yes."

"And the boy behind him?"

"Soren. Their tactician. He's a genius and a very strong sage. And he's like Ike's personal shadow."

Next to them, the Black Knight shifted his weight.

"Stay here, Maiden. I will stop him."

As he stepped forward, Ike killed another soldier and jumped from the small island he had been standing on onto the shore. His face was earnest, almost fierce, but Micaiah could sense the feelings underneath and his soul was as pure as a soul could be.

"So. You are alive. Somehow, I knew it wasn't over yet", Ike said.

"Of course not. You were just a boy trying to live up to the memory of the greatest swordsman in history."

"And yet, I was the one to walk out of the castle that day."

"You have your father to thank for that. When you told me he had crippled himself, I realised that I had never fought him, merely his shadow."

"What are you getting at?"

"I saw immediately that you were not your father's equal, but that one day you might be. So I did the only thing I could to keep you alive – I let you win."

Ike considered that for a moment.

"You did, didn't you? I have relived that fight so many times... How could I not have seen it before?"

"You were not yet capable of seeing it. But I had to let you live, so that you could continue to train and perhaps one day be worthy of Gawain's legacy."

"Gawain?", Micaiah whispered. _"Our _Gawain?"

"Yes. He was Ike's father. Both his parents were from Daein, but he was born in Gallia and raised in Crimea", Sothe explained.

"My armour's blessing is gone", the Black Knight went on, "let us see if that day is today."

"I promise you that it will be. Begin."

The Black Knight didn't need to be told twice. The next moment, the two of them were fighting. Ike was wearing hardly any armour, his sword and speed were his only defence. Micaiah had to admire his skill and bravery.

"This is awesome", she said to Sothe. "They're both so good!"

"Do you really have time to enjoy the show?", a voice asked.

Sothe whirled around, pulling out one of his throwing knives.

"Soren!"

"You know, I always thought you were an okay kid. But looks like I was wrong."

Sothe hurled the knife at the magician. Soren didn't even bother to dodge, he simply deflected the knife with a magical barrier.

Sothe gasped. Soren started chanting a spell and before Micaiah could do anything, a powerful gust of wind sent Sothe flying. He hit the ground hard and lay there, motionless.

"Sothe!"

"Don't worry, I wasn't trying to kill him."

Micaiah turned to face Soren. His long robes were billowing in the wind and she could very clearly see the mark on his forehead.

"So, Maiden of Miracles. This certainly explains a few of those stories around you."

"You – you are just like me!"

"Yes, the call our kind the Branded. As the years pass, I understand better and better how others see us."

"You are so cold... It's as if you were cloaked in frost. Is there even blood running through your veins?"

"There is. Blood much similar to yours, in fact. Blood that teaches us what it means to be rejected and alone."

"Your heart is frozen, yet I feel a warm core trying to melt through that ice. I see... you have someone you cherish very much. Someone you rely on."

"Do not presume to understand me, you ridiculous girl. You have no idea who I am or what I can do. None at all. Daein has no business in this war. I will defeat you swiftly and send you and your army back to Daein."

"I finally meet my own kind, and he is an enemy... But I will not retreat! I won't let you go any further!"

"We'll see about that."

Micaiah shot a ray of light at him, but he blocked again. The next moment, she was engulfed in icy winds that tore at her hair and clothes. Soren apparently had no intentions of sparing her.

Micaiah created a strong shield around herself and tried to brace herself against the cold winds.

Suddenly, a terrified cry came from behind her.

"The sub-humans! They're everywhere! Behind us!"

"What? A decoy?", Micaiah asked in disbelief.

"Heh. You fell for it", Soren said spitefully.

Ike jumped away from the Black Knight.

"Ulki! Janaff! Give us a lift, will you?"

One of the two hawks came swooping down and Ike seized his claws. The other one came for Soren. Micaiah could hear him muttering something about "having to accept help from a laguz".

_He likes neither the beorc nor the laguz... Just what happened to him?_

"It is over", the Black Knight observed. "We have failed to stall them."

"Yes. Order a full retreat, we will go back to Nevassa."

Micaiah bent over Sothe to examine his injuries. Luckily, they were not severe and Sothe came round the same moment.

"What happened?"

"The mercenaries were just a decoy. While we fought them, the army crossed the river. We need to pull back."

"This is the first time you couldn't foretell the outcome of a battle. Is this a sign?"

"I don't know..."


	29. Unexpected Allies

**Unexpected Allies**

"King Pelleas, Vize-Minister Lekain is here to see you."

Pelleas looked up as Lekain appeared in a red magical circle.

"Greetings, Your Majesty. I came here to inform you that your General failed in stalling the Laguz Alliance."

"What?! Micaiah failed? But – she's never lost a battle before..."

"I fear our friendly relationship ends here, young King."

Lekain turned away. Pelleas went pale.

"No, wait, please! Give me another chance, I beg of you!"

"Well, since you begged... One more chance. Do not fail me again."

"Yes – I mean no – I won't... might I ask a question?"

"Hm?"

"How do you do this? Appear out of thin air?"

"This is the Empire's latest invention, a Warping Staff. Very useful, I love innovation. Before that, we had to use that ghastly Warp Powder. It drained the user of his strength, so only very strong people could use it. What good is it that I am able to go anywhere I want, if I am too exhausted to do anything afterwards? Well, then. I will leave you now, I have a country to rule."

Moments after Lekain had disappeared, Almedha entered.

"That man was from Begnion, was he not? Vize-Minister Lekain, Duke of Gaddos, if I am not mistaken. He was here for your coronation – he came in Duke Persis' stead."

"Yes, mother. You are quite right."

"What is the matter, Pelleas? You are so pale. Did that man threaten you? Tell mother."

"No, it is nothing. I am fine."

Almedha didn't look convinced.

_I can't tell her... I can't tell anyone..._

"Please return to your rooms, I still have work to do."

* * *

"I hear the sound of wings, coming from the east", Ulki said.

Janaff turned round to look a the horizon.

"I can see them. They are flying as if the Dark God himself was chasing them!"

"Can you describe them more clearly?", Ike asked.

"Sure, no problem! They're about – 15-20, draco-knights mostly, one pegasus. And – you won't believe that – a couple of hawks and ravens. And it seems that they are carrying footsoldiers."

"I hear one big thing", Ulki said.

Janaff sighed. "That would be the big white dragon."

"They got a dragon?!", Tibarn asked in disbelief.

"Yup. No doubt about that."

"Can we outrun them?", Skrimir asked.

"Not a chance", Janaff replied. "They'll be here in about five minutes – we'll never get packed by them."

They had set up camp in the plain between the Ribahn River and Serenes Forest, knowing that the Central Army had not yet crossed the river. But now it seemed that this had been a mistake.

"Wait, the dragon started speaking!", Ulki said.

"Let's hear it, then", Tibarn ordered.

"I know you can hear me. I will begin my descend now and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't attack me. I want to talk to you."

"It could be a trick", Skrimir growled.

"Should we prepare for battle?", Ranulf asked.

"I doubt a dragon would need to trick us in order to kill us", Soren pointed out. "It could easily kill us by simply attacking. I say we take the risk that it really wants to talk, not fight. If we attack or do anything rash, we might initiate the fight."

"Agreed", Ike said. "But stay on your guard."

As the dragon approached, they could feel the wind caused by the gigantic wings. Its companions hovered over the camp, it seemed as if they were waiting for something.

Light flashed as one of the dragon's claws touched the ground and seconds later, it had transformed into a woman.

"You look just like Nasir!", Ike blurted out.

"Why, he is my cousin", she replied, smiling. "I am Nala, Captain of Senator Maian's personal guard. The Senator requests permission to enter your camp, she has important news for you."

"What kind of news?", Tibarn asked.

"I have received no authorisation to tell you that. I am just here to ask for permission."

"I say we hear her out", Ike suggested. "I met her during our stay in Sienne and I trust her to be an honest and decent person."

"You met her?", Titania asked, surprised. "We never saw her at all..."

"She told me she'd rather keep to herself. But she blessed me and wished me luck in our fight against Ashnard, saying she believed in me. And she might know what is going on in Begnion right now."

"Very well", Skrimir said. "Tell her to come down."

Nala nodded, threw back her head and opened her mouth as if she wanted to scream. Ike heard no sound, but the laguz flinched and Ulki covered his ears, howling with pain.

"Sorry, little one."

"You could warn me next time", the hawk replied through gritted teeth.

Nala's companions now came swooping down towards them. The birds reverted before even touching the ground, the wyverns simply dropped and collapsed. Some of the birds lay motionless on the ground, others panted for water. Within seconds, the beorc and beasts jumped off their steeds, seized water-skins and started giving water to their companions.

"My wings! They hurt! Where's our healer when we need her?"

"Stop lamenting, I'm on my way!", a priestess answered.

The pegasus alighted and cantered a few paces. Nala grabbed the reins to stop it.

"How are they?", Maian asked.

"They'll manage without you. You do your talking."

The Senator nodded and dismounted off her pegasus. Ike immediately saw that she was not dressed for a longer journey. Her dress was of the finest quality and her hair had once been fastened in an elaborate style, but most of it had come down by now.

Maian's gaze swept over the assembled leaders of the alliance, then settled on Ike. She smiled.

"We meet again, Commander Ike. You changed."

"You didn't", he replied, stunned by her still youthful appearance.

Her smile faltered for a short moment. "Yes, but I did not come all the way from Sienne to discuss my looks with you." She sobered. "I need to talk to this army's leaders, it is a matter of great urgency."

"Well, that's them", Ike said, pointing. "King Tibarn of Phoenecis, Prince Reyson of Serenes and General Skrimir of Gallia. I believe you haven't met before."

Maian's gaze immediately settled on Reyson, while a strange expression appeared on her face.

To everyone's greatest surprise, she curtseyed.

"I am Senator Maian, Second Duchess of Idras, a member of the Council of Seven. I am afraid I have to bring you ill news... I was forced to flee my home-town of Sienne in order to save my life. We have been flying non-stop in order to catch up with you..."

Her voice trailed off. Reyson flinched and Ike guessed that Maian's thoughts or feelings couldn't be too pleasant right now.

Nala placed a hand on Maian's shoulder.

"Get a grip on, Senator. You said this was important."

"I was just headed to Mainal Cathedral to attend a meeting of the senate when I had a vision... I knew that if I entered the cathedral, I would be killed by some of the other senators. So I gave orders to prepare everything for a swift departure and fled from town... My sister left shortly after me, I can only hope the senate will not go after her..."

"But how could they do something like that right under the Apostle's nose?", Ike asked.

Maian closed her eyes and the next moment, Ike felt an overwhelming sadness mixed with despair. Gasps and curses told him he was not the only one.

"Senator! You're doing it again!", Nala hissed. "Stop projecting your feelings at us, please!"

Maian struggled to regain control and eventually, she managed to.

"What I told you just now was the second part of my vision, the future. But I had another one from the past... This morning, the senators led by that traitor Lekain imprisoned Empress Sanaki in a room within Mainal Cathedral. After that, they forged an arrest warrant for the Prime Minister and jailed him... Begnion is now under the control of Lekain."

They stared at her in horror.

"Well, we always guessed that the Empress wasn't behind that war", Reyson said. "But that the senators would go to such lengths..."

"I should have known." A tear was running down Maian's cheek. "After all, they murdered Empress Misaha..."

"What?! Why would they kill their own Empress?"

"That, I cannot tell you. It is a secret of state."

"So you know."

"Yes. I know why she had to die." Bitterness entered Maian's voice. "One reason was, of course, the emancipation of the laguz. Some of the senators heavily objected to that. And as if committing a murder was not enough, they framed the heron tribe for it..."

"How long have you known that?!", Reyson asked.

"Ever since I started working for the senate ten years ago. But neither I nor Sephiran could prove it... Otherwise, we would have punished them, believe me. But now... Sanaki and Sephiran are in the clutches of those traitors and murderers... and all I did was running away... I feel like a traitor myself."

"But you said they would have killed you, had you stayed", Reyson pointed out. "And you wouldn't be of any use to them dead."

"Of course, you are right. But still... My only consolation is that General Sigrun's men are already looking for Sanaki. I can only hope they find her before the senators decide to dispose of her..." Maian looked at them, her eyes bright with tears. "Please, I beg of you... help me. Help me save them! They are more than just my superiors. They are as dear to me as my sister is... please."

"Did you notice we're currently on the run from the Central Army?", Skrimir asked.

"Of course I know that. But your goal is to punish the senators, right? We have the same enemy now."

"What could you offer in return for our help?", Tibarn asked.

"Well, there would be a couple of perfectly trained draco-knights, you will find hardly any who are better in the whole Empire. Two archers, one healer, one thunder-sage and warriors wielding swords, axes and lances. A few hawks and ravens, several tigers and cats and – not to forget – a goldoan white dragon. And then there would be me."

"And what could you tiny little beorc possibly do?", Skrimir asked doubtfully.

"I am a light sage and I possess rather strong healing powers."

"You don't look strong or scary at all, you know."

Maian's eyes narrowed. A cat appeared by her side.

"Hey, hey, Captain, how about we tell him what she did to that senator?"

"Oh, you mean _that."_

"Yeah, exactly. Tell that dumb ol' lion."

"Tlia!", a beorc woman with lilac hair said. "Mind your manners!"

"But, Commander Cynthia, he insulted the Senator! We can't have that! We can't!"

"Be quiet, Tlia, you are giving me another headache!"

Nala smiled. "Tlia, why don't you go for a walk? Run three laps around the camp and then report back to me."

"Ha! You'll be amazed by how fast I'll be back, Captain!"

The cat dashed away.

"Thank you", the Commander said quietly.

Nala grinned. "Anytime."

"What's with her?", Ranulf asked.

"She's hyperactive", Nala explained.

"And what was that about the other senator?", Soren asked.

"Well, that was a few years ago. He was stupid enough to use the word 'sub-human' right in front of Senator Maian", Nala explained. "I was waiting outside, guards are not permitted during a meeting, but I could feel the magical outburst and hear the screams..."

"What happened?", Ike asked.

"I am usually a calm and balanced person", Maian explained. "But I tend to be very moody – especially if you hit a trigger. Any kind of racistical behaviour, for example, would make me lose control and go on a rampage. That is what happened that day. I was so furious I lost control and attacked the other senator, without thinking about what I was doing... he spent a week at home, being nursed by the best healers in town", she added with smug satisfaction.

"What did the senate say to that?", Ike asked.

"Well, they were quite angry", Nala said, "but the Prime Minister covered for her, saying that any kind of insulting behaviour was unworthy of a senator and that they should mind their manners."

"You should have seen how angry he was", Maian added. "He would have liked to kill the senator for this insult, but I was faster. Besides, he never loses control like that. I must ask you not to do anything that might provoke me. When I am in one of my rages, I lose myself completely. That is not a pleasant feeling and it certainly would not be good for the one who provoked me."

Everyone was quiet for a while as they considered what Maian had told them.

"I suggest we take them along", Soren said to everyone's surprise. "We might need their help. Besides, two more healers could come in handy."

"I agree", Ike said.

"Me too", Reyson added.

"Well, this settles it, then. Welcome on board", Tibarn said, extending his hand.

Maian smiled and took it.

"All right, everyone, set up camp!", Commander Cynthia ordered.

* * *

Reyson watched Maian's guards as they tended to their steeds and set up tents. He was amazed to see how well beorc and laguz worked together.

He spotted the Senator sitting on the ground, watching her men. He frowned. Something about her was odd. It felt familiar, yet alien... And she had a striking resemblance not only with his sister, but with almost any female heron he had known. But at the same time he knew she couldn't be one, her eyes were different. And she had no wings.

Reyson walked over and stopped next to her.

"Why aren't you helping them?"

Maian looked up.

"Prince Reyson. My body simply lacks the strength to do so. I could not even lift one of those poles."

"How about using magic, like the other two?"

He pointed at the magician and the healer.

Maian closed her eyes. "To be honest with you, I am completely exhausted. I tried my best to hide it from my guards, they would only start worrying again..."

"What are you exhausted from? You were riding a pegasus."

"Staying on the back of a pegasus while flying at top speed requires a certain amount of strength. Riding is not as easy as it might seem, especially if you have to do it for hours. And please do not forget that I was running for my life – we had to pass the Central Army on our way here and we had no idea whether they would attack us or not. Not to mention that some of my men reached their limit on our way and I had to keep them from falling..."

"With magic?"

"Yes. The more time passed, the more I had to use my powers to keep us aloft. Right now, all I can manage is sitting here, talking to you without fainting."

As Reyson concentrated on her self, he could feel that she really had drained of most of her strength. But there was something else...

_I can't read her mind! That means that someone must have taught her how to shield it. That is – unexpected._

"So, you would help them, if you could."

"Gladly."

"In that case, allow _me _to help _you."_

He placed a hand on her shoulder and started chanting a galdr. He could sense her surprise.

"This is the first time ever someone used a galdr on me", she said quietly once he was done. "It feels – wonderful."

She got to her feet, thanked him and made her way over to the tents.

Reyson looked after her, puzzled. She was unlike anything he had expected a Begnion senator to be like.

The next moment he felt a strong urge to hit his own head when he remembered where he had heard her name before.

* * *

Soren was on his way to his tent when he noticed something lying on the ground. It was almost dark by now, so it took him a few seconds to realise it was Senator Maian. Soren quickly bent down to examine her.

"Senator. Can you hear me?"

"Ah... it is you. Soren."

"What happened to you?"

"I am so tired... I simply collapsed. I overdid it – again..."

"Well, it'll pass. I meant to ask you – we met before, didn't we? That day in Mainal Cathedral."

"Yes. I immediately realised that you were just like me... I was intrigued. I apologise for startling you."

"It's all right. But I knew from the beginning, without even seeing you, that we both carry the same curse."

"No... no curse. I need to tell you something... once we have reached Gallia. Once we are safe... I need to tell you... it is important. We are not cursed."

Her eyes closed. Soren's mind raced.

_What could she possibly mean? Anyway, she needs to rest. I should find someone who could carry her to her tent... but can I just leave her here?_

"No need for that... you should be able to carry me by yourself, I am more bird than beorc, after all."

Soren stared at her.

"Did you just read my mind?"

"Hm."

"Oh well, let's try it."

Soren bent down and carefully lifted the woman into his arms. She hadn't been exaggerating, she was as light as a feather.

As Soren reached the part of camp that was used by her men, he met Nala.

"Oh, thank goodness you found her, little one!", she exclaimed. "We've been looking for her all over the place. I'll take her from here."

Soren didn't like being called "little one" by her, but then again, she might be several centuries old and therefore consider everyone else as "little".

Nala gave him a piercing look as she lifted Maian out of his arms. Soren felt a twinge of fear. He knew that most laguz could sense what he was. He stared at her defiantly.

Nala suddenly smiled, then she turned her attention towards Maian, who didn't seem to have noticed what was going on.

"Hey, Senator, can you hear me?"

"Mhm."

"Oh dear, look at you. You pushed yourself too far _again._ I'll have to put you into bed right away..."

"For heaven's sake, Nala, stop acting as if you were my mother! That is Liane's job."

"Yes, but your sister isn't here, and someone has to make sure you don't get yourself into trouble. And that would be me."

"I am a grown-up woman", Maian protested.

"Yes, a grown-up woman who never knows when to stop. Honestly, one day you kids are all going to drive me insane!" She turned back to Soren. "Thanks for bringing her back. You need anything?"

"No. I'll be going now."

Soren turned on his heel and headed straight for Ike's tent.

"I need to tell you something, it's important. The Senator – she is one of my kind."

"Really? Ah, that explains why she didn't age."

"Yes. She knows about me, and I think that dragon, Nala, does, too."

Ike leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I doubt Maian will tell anyone about you."

"Yes, but what about Nala?"

"Look at it that way: if she knows about you, then she must know about Maian as well. Do you think she would betray Maian?"

"From what I've seen just now, no. The two of them seem to be very close, just like - "

"...us. I get it. So, I'd say there's no need to worry. But never forget this, Soren: you're my friend. And I'd never let anything happen to you."

"Thanks, Ike."


	30. Caves of Fire

**Caves of Fire**

Maian was glad to notice that she had regained all her strength during the night. The flight from Sienne had been terrible – luckily, none of her guards had realised she had been using galdrar to keep the birds and wyverns in the air. Nala had been the only one strong enough to make it on her own.

From the minds of Soren and Ike she learned that Soren had told his friend about her. Maian was glad to see that Ike didn't care about what she truly was.

They had a quick breakfast, after that they packed and left. They all knew the Central Army was still in pursuit and now that the senators were in charge, they couldn't expect any mercy.

Maian, her birds and draco-knights had joined Tibarn and his men, while Nala and the beasts preferred walking. Maian had managed to heal Skrimir's wounds, but also forbidden him to participate in all coming battles.

It was about midday when they approached Serenes Forest. As always, Maian felt a strange mixture of sadness and happiness. Sadness, because so many people had died a meaningless death there, and happiness, because the forest had been restored.

Reyson came drifting over and transformed into his human form.

"I wanted to thank you", he said without warning.

"Thank me? What for?"

"For burying my people."

"But that has been none of my doing."

"I know, but I can't thank your father – Sigrun told me he died. So I'm thanking you instead – besides, you are paying the workers to keep the grave-markers, right?"

"Yes. I felt like this was the least I could do."

"You know, you really have me confused. I just don't know what to think of you..."

Maian chuckled. "I always confused people – men especially – so I got used to that."

"Three guesses why that's the case. But – I can sense something is bothering you very much, but since I can't read your mind - "

"So you already tried. Well, I expected this to happen. As to answer your question, I am worried about the ones I left behind – Sephiran especially."

"Why?"

"Well, as long as Sanaki could be of any use to them, they will not harm her. But since they accused Sephiran of treason and fomenting rebellion, they could not possibly use him. I fear that they will dispose of him sooner or later..."

"You love him, don't you."

"Yes... I suppose I do."

"This might be rude to ask, but did the two of you have an affair?"

"No. We would not risk anything like that."

"So, he feels the same way about you?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you marry?"

"That would not have been possible."

"Why not? If you love each other - "

"The Begnion society is extremely complicated, especially the one in Sienne. There are lots of unspoken rules and custom... You have to be very careful not to do anything wrong. Sephiran started favouring me the day I first came to a meeting of the senate. And it was also because of him that I was the first woman ever to be promoted onto the Council of Seven, the ruling part of the senate. From the very beginning, there were rumours about us having an affair... And if there had ever been proof that those rumours were actually true, we would have never heard the end of it. For Sephiran, this would not have been that bad, but my reputation would have suffered terribly..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, as the younger one coming from the lower position it would have looked as if I was just using him... I would have been marked as the beautiful young lady who seduced men in order to get what she wants. Of course, if I had done that, I could have easily wrapped all the male senators around my little finger – including Lekain. But I would never do something that dishonourable."

"I see. It must be hard to live in a society like this."

"Believe me, it is."

"Would you tell me something about how the political system works? I mean, I know that the throne is passed on in the female line, everyone knows that. But what about the senators? Are they chosen or something?"

Maian laughed. "No. The senators make the people believe that they have been chosen by Ashera, but that is simply a lie. A senator's seat is passed on just like a throne would be. The most powerful families of Begnion can send one of them each to the senate. We have quite a lot of members, actually."

"You know, I came to realise how blind I was – blinded by prejudices. Only three years ago I thought all beorc to be cruel murderers and then some of them saved my sister... now I thought that all senators were corrupt, power-hungry racists. And you have taught me that is wrong."

"Well, I can assure you that some of us try to be decent people – though I have to admit that many are just what you thought – they are a disgrace."

"So that means that you, the Prime Minister and the Apostle have been working against the corrupt senators."

"That is correct."

"I heard that you father was involved in the Emancipation Act. Why? Why was your family so strongly for laguz rights?"

"My family has not kept slaves for generations. They considered it a matter of honour and pride, to show they were wealthy enough to pay servants. My father, on the other hand, was always very fond of the laguz and thought that they should have the same rights beorc had. And so, I was raised to respect all the beings on Tellius."

"I see. One more question - "

Maian laughed again. "Feel free to ask as many questions as you want. I might not answer some of them, but you never know before you try."

Reyson smiled. "Who taught you to hide your thoughts, and why?"

"Sephiran taught me everything I know about magic. As a confidante to the Apostle, I know quite a few secrets that should better not get out. And you should not believe that herons are the only ones who are able to read minds."

"Now I'm surprised – hang on – can _you _do it?"

"Yes."

Reyson laughed. „Incredible. Life's full of surprises."

* * *

As they had halfway crossed Serenes Forest, Maian steered her pegasus towards the ground.

"I will take over the healing duty now", she said to Reyson. "Mist and Rhys have been working all morning, they should take a rest."

Maian indicated for her healer to follow her.

"I can help as well", Reyson offered.

"No, really, there is no need for that. You should save your strength."

_"You _have absolutely no right to say that. I heard you almost passed out last night after helping your men. If I'd known how this would end, I would have sent you to bed right away..."

"Oh, very well, I give in... Thank you. Ikarus!"

One of her hawks came drifting over.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Be as kind as to fetch me Soren of the Greil Mercenaries."

"At once!"

Maian and Reyson alighted. She handed the reins to Nala and made her way to the part of the army were the wounded were walking. A few seconds later, Soren appeared.

"You needed something of me?"

"I was wondering... would you like to learn how to heal?"

"Why would I want that?"

"Well, imagine the following: Ike is badly injured and neither Mist nor Rhys are nearby..."

"You are playing at my weaknesses, woman."

"Of course", she replied, smiling. "I am quite determined to teach this skill to you, and I usually get what I want. So give up already. Besides, having another ability could only be an advantage, right?"

"You've got a point. But can I even learn how to do this?"

"Yes. Healing powers are the magical ability that is most common. Take Mist, for example. Or Queen Elincia. Both of them can heal, but possess no other magical ability. Healing is not much different from the kind of magic you use, the only difference is that you do not want to use your powers to harm others, but to help them. Of course, you also have to _want_ to help them."

"So you want me to try and heal some laguz?"

"Yes. None of the beorc are injured. But – if you are really so much against healing a beast, you could try a bird instead."

Soren glared at her. "How did you figure _that _out? Did you read my mind again?"

"No. But I sensed that your dislike for the beast tribe is stronger than that for the other tribes. I understand, though, that you have improved a lot during the last three years."

Soren didn't reply.

Maian spent the next hour teaching him the basics. She realised quickly that Soren – despite his attitude – was eager to learn. She could also feel that he was enjoying her company – because he didn't have to pretend.

"Dammit! The Central Army has already reached the edge of the forest!", Janaff suddenly called.

"This is bad", Ranulf replied. "At this rate, if we use the hidden path leading from the forest into Gallia, we risk that Begnion finds out about it."

"And that would be like an invitation to invade the country", Ike added.

"Exactly."

"But we cannot fight here", Maian said quietly. "The damage we would inflict on the forest would be too severe..."

"Damn! What do we do now?!", Skrimir asked, frustrated.

"Kauku Caves."

Everyone stared at Soren.

"What?!"

"Let's enter the Kauku Caves. They would be mad to follow us in there."

_"We _would be mad to enter in the first place!", Skrimir growled.

"If we take that path, we might make it. I prefer that to the prospect of certain death at the hands of the Begnion soldiers. Don't you agree?"

Maian closed her eyes. "If we enter the caves, Begnion will not follow us. Does the cave not have another exit?"

"Two, actually", Skrimir replied. "One leading to Gallia, the other to Goldoa."

"Did you just have a vision?", Ike asked.

"Yes."

"And are you certain it's reliable?", Tibarn asked doubtfully.

Maian closed her eyes. "Yes. My visions always happen exactly as I have seen it."

"What's wrong with that?", Reyson asked, sensing her distress.

"I foretold the Serenes Massacre."

The others gasped.

"I told my father, but... well, you know the story. Everything happened exactly as I had described it."

"But – didn't you foretell your own death?", Skrimir asked. "How come you're still alive?"

"That is easy. Every decision we make changes the future. In order for a vision to come true, certain conditions must be met. One of those conditions was me going to Mainal Cathedral, where I would be killed. But I never went there, so the senators could not kill me. By the time they realised I would not come, I had already left town. You can only change the future if it depends on your own decisions. Since I have no means of influencing the Central Army, I cannot make them enter the caves, or turn back. This is not my decision. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

"Kind of."

"So you were unable to prevent the Serenes Massacre because you had no intention of participating in the first place?", Reyson asked.

"As for that, I believe I was just too slow. If my father had made it in time to warn the herons, or to fight off the mob, it might have worked..."

"If we keep standing here talking all day Begnion will catch up with us", Janaff said. "Hurry up and make a decision already."

"I say we try the caves", Ike said.

"Agreed", Tibarn said. "It seems to be our only chance... we just need to be careful to take the right exit."

* * *

"General Zelgius, the enemy is fleeing into the Kauku Caves!"

"They must be really desperate", Levail said. "Those caves are a death trap."

"Well, this is it. Our pursuit ends here. We will return to Sienne - "

"Uweee-heee-heee! I fear I cannot let you do that, Zelgius."

_Oh no. Not him._

Slowly, Zelgius turned to face the speaker.

"Senator Valtome."

"Why, you don't even look surprised to see me. I have news for you. The senate has in its wisdom appointed me the position of the Central Army's commander. I am in charge now."

"What are your orders, Commander?"

Valtome sighed. "You are ever so serious, Zelgius! I wonder, is that impassive face of yours your only facial expression? I would really love it to see you surprised just once..."

"Your orders, Commander."

"Oh, very well. We will head for Gallia via Crimea. Prepare everything for a quick departure. Oh, and send the unit that had been stationed at Mugill into the caves."

"What? My lord, I must ask you to reconsider! Sending them into the caves is the same as sending them to the gallows!"

"You dare talk back to me?", Valtome asked, a dangerous edge in his voice. "Question my orders again and I will have you killed."

Zelgius clenched his fist. He knew Valtome well enough to understand that he meant it.

_Lord Sephiran... Is he all right? And the Apostle... At least Senator Maian managed to escape..._

Zelgius had been quite surprised when Maian and her guards had rushed over the heads of his soldiers shortly after Sigrun had delivered the senate's order. Sigrun had been unable to hide her relief when she had seen that Maian was well.

_But now that Valtome is here, there is nothing I can do to stop the army... he will wipe out the Laguz Alliance and everyone else standing in his way._

* * *

Maian immediately understood why Skrimir had been against taking the road through the caves. Lakes of molten rock, ash in the air and an incredible heat made it an ordeal. Maian could hardly breathe and the heat was getting to her.

As they climbed a steep cliff, Skrimir stopped and looked back to the entrance.

"Didn't you say the army wouldn't come this way?", he asked Maian.

"You call that an army?", she replied. "This is just one regiment, most likely they were sent in here to see if we have been roasted by now."

"Just one regiment, eh?", Ike asked. "We'll handle them, you go on and look for the exit."

"Allow me to assist you", Maian offered.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"But how do we fight in here?", Soren asked.

"I suggest you leave your horses, it would be too dangerous for the riders. My men and I will attack from above, and we will drop our beasts as we approach. You try to get as close as possible without being detected, for if we strike at the same time from several directions, they will have no time to react."

"In that case, you'll have to carry me as well", Nala pointed out. "They might not notice a couple of wyverns, but even beorc are not dumb enough to overlook a dragon."

Maian nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

"Hey, come on, Skrimir! We're supposed to look for the exit", Tibarn said.

"Wait. I want to see how they fight. This could be interesting."

The Greil Mercenaries were in position and the wyverns and birds now moved in. Maian was still in the middle of the cave, watching them. As the draco-knights were right above the Begnion soldiers, they dropped their companions. During the fall, Nala and the beasts transformed. The mercenaries leapt out from their hiding places and the battle began.

Maian moved in, speaking in the Ancient Tongue.

"Holy light that purges the darkness, come forth at my command and strike down my enemies!"

Multiple rays of light shot from her outstretched hands, each of them killing one Begnion soldier.

"Wow, she really _is _strong."

The beasts formed little groups to fight more efficiently. One of the birds seized a Begnion soldier and lifted him into the air. A draco-knight changed her course to stab the man. The raven dropped the body.

Ten or so of the Begnion soldiers had ganged up on Nala and tried to get past her claws, tail and flames. Nala seemed to be rather enjoying herself.

"They really work well together", Reyson said. "Amazing!"

The Begnion soldiers didn't last long against the combined forces of the mercenaries and Maian's guards. Maian turned her pegasus around and came heading back. Suddenly, she buckled over and slipped off the back of her steed.

Reyson gasped, several of Maian's guards started screaming. One of the hawks dived after her and managed to catch her. One of the draco-knights caught her pegasus.

"General Skrimir! We found the exit!"

"Excellent. I want to get out of here as soon as possible."

Maian's guards used their cloaks and lances to make a stretcher for the senator, while the healer checked her.

"She just passed out, nothing serious."

"Let's go, then", Tibarn said.


	31. The Tranquility of Goldoa

**The Tranquility of Goldoa**

"We finally made it! We're back home!"

All of them were glad to be out in the sunlight again. The journey through the lava caves had been exhausting, not only for Maian who was still unconscious.

"Er, Skrimir, has the heat down there gotten to that shaggy head of yours?", Tibarn asked darkly. "Is this Gallia?"

They had emerged onto a vast plain that was covered with smooth grass. There were no trees in sight.

"Ah."

"Oh no", Ranulf moaned. "We took the wrong exit! We're in Goldoa. This is bad!"

It didn't take long for a patrol of Goldoans to spot them.

"You there! What are you doing here?!"

Tibarn sighed. "Looks like we'll have to pay that stubborn old lizard a visit."

* * *

Deghinsea, King of Goldoa, watched the travellers enter the throne room. He wasn't particularly pleased to see them. He recognised Tibarn and Reyson, the lion had to be King Caineghis' nephew. Deghinsea also remembered the cat who was with him.

There were also a couple of beorc with them. A boy with blue hair and eyes, a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, an older woman with long red hair and a boy with dark green hair who stayed behind the others.

Last to enter were two women carrying a makeshift stretcher on which an unconscious girl was lying. One of the women was a dragon.

"Would you please explain the reason for this commotion", Deghinsea demanded.

"Of course", Tibarn replied.

The black dragon listened patiently as Tibarn told him what had happened.

"I understand your predicament. However, willingly or not, you are interfering with our policy of neutrality. I must ask you to return the way you came."

"You can't be serious!", Skrimir exclaimed. "My men are exhausted, most of them wounded, if we go back, we will either die in the caves or get killed by Begnion!"

"It is regrettable, yes. But for the sake of protecting the future, sacrifices must be made."

"Then you could as well kill us right here, it would save us the walk", the blue-haired beorc, Ike, said hotly.

"You are angry, of course. But I must protect the future of all of Tellius and for that, this cannot be helped. I do not expect your short-lived kind to understand that."

"I understand very well that it is a poor king who cares so little for his fellow creatures!"

Deghinsea blinked. "You certainly speak your thoughts freely."

"He's always like that", the green-haired sage said. "Last time he yelled at the Apostle, so shouting at the powerful Black Dragon King really isn't much difference."

Deghinsea noticed that the dragon woman had bent over the unconscious one and was checking her pulse.

"Mist, could you have a look at her? It bothers me she still hasn't waken. It usually doesn't take that long."

"Sure!" The beorc girl seized her staff and crouched down next to the stretcher. "Does she faint often?"

"Not _that _often. And I guess it was the heat down there that got to her."

Deghinsea heard the sound of running footsteps and seconds later, two dragons came hurrying into the room.

"Your Majesty, please, hear our plea!"

"Ena! What are you doing here?"

"Please, those people are friends! They helped me during the war..."

"Prince Reyson stands among those people", Nasir added quietly. "It was he who saved your son's soul at Melior Castle."

"Wait a minute!", Ike said. "Ena – so Rajaion was - "

"Funny. My cousin's granddaughter was engaged to the First Prince of Goldoa."

"Nala!"

Nasir's face brightened.

"Hello, cousin. You're Ena, I take it? It's good to meet you."

"I feel the same way. Nasir told me about you. Is she – the one you work for? Senator Maian?" Ena nodded towards the girl on the stretcher.

"That's right. We joined the Laguz Alliance."

_So they even have a Begnion senator with them. Things are getting out of hand..._

The senator let out a low moan and turned her head, her eyes opening. Nala crouched down next to her.

"Hey, you're awake at last! How you're feeling?"

"A bit tired, but I will be all right. Where are we?"

"Goldoa."

"Ah." She closed her eyes again. "I must have misheard you. I thought you said 'Goldoa'."

"That's what I said."

"Oh dear. I suppose King Deghinsea is not too pleased about that."

"No, he's not. Actually, he's standing over there, listening to every word we speak."

"I see."

Maian slowly sat up. Nala extended a hand and pulled her to her feet. The senator tried to brush the ashes off her dress, but quickly gave up on that. For a few seconds she just stood there as if she was listening to something only she could hear, then she turned to face Deghinsea.

"Your Majesty, please allow me to introduce myself. I am Senator Maian, Second Duchess of Idras. I would like to talk to you in private, if that is possible. It is a matter of great urgency."

Deghinsea appraised her. Her gaze was unwavering and she seemed determined to accomplish whatever it was she wanted to do.

"Very well. This way."

"You want to deal with him alone?", Tibarn asked in disbelief. "Good luck with that."

Maian flashed him a brilliant smile. "No need to worry, I know exactly what I am doing."

As they left the throne room, Deghinsea was surprised to see that Nala followed the Senator like a shadow. Deghinsea led them down a corridor and into one of the rooms. Nala shut the door behind them and Maian walked into the middle of the room. She folded her hands and started speaking. It took Deghinsea a while to realise she was using the Ancient Tongue. Something seemed to brush over him and Maian lowered her hands.

"Was that a spell just now?"

"Yes. I thought it would be better if no-one could listen – most of what I am going to tell you is secret."

Deghinsea shot a sidewards glance at Nala.

"She is absolutely trustworthy. She has kept _my _secret for over five years, after all."

Deghinsea stared at her.

"I know you know what I am, so I need not to pretend."

"Are you – heron-blooded?"

"Yes. But that is _not _what I wanted to talk about. I read the minds of my companions, so I know what happened while I was unconscious. I know your reasons for refusing us permission to cross Goldoa, but really, it would be in your own interest to make an exception."

"How so?"

"Well, as General Skrimir already told you, going back through the caves would be suicide. I, for one, will never set a foot in there again."

"It is not as if you have a choice. I will simply order my men to drive you out."

"No, you will not do that!"

Her eyes suddenly changed colour. They were now of a piercing green.

"Calm down", Nala muttered soothingly. "You don't want to blow up the whole room, right?"

Maian took a deep breath, but the green remained.

"Hear me out. I know you want to protect all of Tellius by staying neutral, but what good is that if there is no future for your race?"

"What do you mean?"

Maian started pacing the room.

"The reason the senate is waging this war is simply to 'purge the world of those unworthy sub-humans', as they would say. Serenes 23 years ago was just the beginning. The next step was their attack on Phoenecis, which – luckily – was a failed attempt. Now they intend to wipe out Gallia. Since Daein and Kilvas are already under their control, and they could force Crimea into helping them, things look seriously bad. And once Gallia and Phoenecis have been wiped out, they will turn on you. And I doubt that even you dragons would last long against the combined force of four nations." She walked over to the window. "Such a beautiful land. It would be a shame to see it destroyed by war."

Deghinsea's mind raced.

"Begnion is controlling Kilvas and Daein? How is that possible?"

"That, I cannot tell you. You see, I am not supposed to now about that in the first place. If the senate found out, they would assume someone _told _me. And that would be terrible for the people of both nations in question."

"And you expect me to believe you."

"Why should I lie to you? But I think I should tell you another thing – I am a close friend of Lehran's."

"You know my friend Lehran?", Deghinsea asked, astonished.

"Yes. He is my mentor and teacher – I owe almost everything I know to him."

"How is he?"

"Well, for the last three and twenty years he has been the Prime Minister of Begnion, using the name of Sephiran. Together with my father and later with my help he has been fighting for laguz rights. He is very popular with the people and I can assure you of one thing – if anything were to happen to me because of you, Lehran would be _very _angry. And he was already pretty angry with you when he left Goldoa, from what I have heard."

"If Lehran told you his story, then you must know why I cannot help you."

"I know that you are staying neutral in order to prevent the awakening of the twin goddesses Ashera and Yune. But if you do what you intend to do, you will only cause the disaster you wish to avert."

"I do not understand."

"Then I will explain it. The senators are no fools, even if it sometimes seems that way. They know that fighting the Goldoans will be difficult, that is why they will deal with Gallia and the remains of Phoenecis first. And after that, the remaining nations will turn on you. And when that happens, you will have the very war at your hands you want so desperately to avoid. The medallion is in the possession of the heron-siblings right now, but even they might not be able to restrain Yune should chaos envelop the continent."

"I see what you mean. But what could I do about it?"

"Allow us to cross into Gallia. We need to prepare to face the Central Army again and stop them. If we fail, all will be lost. But you need to remain neutral at all costs! I have no intention of facing the Goddesses early."

"Tell me, why are you so determined to help the Alliance? I have heard that most of your kind despise both the laguz and the beorc."

"But I do not. I feel – a very strong love for all the beings of Tellius. I want to help them to understand one another – that is why I took laguz into my guard. I wanted to prove that my dream to come true is possible – a world where all can live and prosper as equals. Laguz, beorc, and people like me. That is what I am fighting for."

"I see. Very well, I will grant your request. But this is the only exception I am ever going to make."

Maian inclined her head. "Thank you."

They returned to the throne room and Deghinsea asked Ena and Nasir to accompany the Alliance to the border of Gallia. These news were greeted with loud cheers.

"You did it!", Reyson exclaimed. "You are the greatest, Senator! We never thought you'd actually persuade him!"

"Looks like Reyson took a shine on her", Nasir muttered.

"Not just him", Ena replied. "All the men keep staring at her whenever they think she's not watching."

"How did you do that?", Skrimir asked Maian.

The dark-haired sage rolled his eyes. "Do you honestly expect her to answer that question? She wouldn't have left the room if it was something for all of us to hear. Do you _ever _think before saying something?"

"What about you, little Soren? Didn't your parents teach you any manners?", Skrimir growled.

A ringing silence followed those words as Soren glared at Skrimir out of eyes filled with hatred. The next moment, he turned on his heel and stormed out of the throne room.

"How could you!", Senator Maian shouted at Skrimir, her eyes turning green again. "I thought you were a _good _person!"

Skrimir backed away. Maian turned and rushed out after Soren, her long white cloak billowing behind her.

_I see. They are the same._

Ike made an attempt to follow them, but Nala stopped him.

"Let her deal with that."

"Did I – say something wrong?", Skrimir asked.

"Soren never knew his parents. And he had a pretty hard life before he joined our mercenaries...", Ike explained.

"Why?", Skrimir asked.

"That's for Soren to answer. Ask him yourself, if you want to know."

"I wouldn't recommend that", Tibarn said. "And we really should be going now."

Deghinsea watched them leave. Something about that Soren really bothered him. And it wasn't only the fact that he was one of the parentless.


	32. Green Forest Haven

**Green Forest Haven**

"Here we are. I trust you will be able to find your way back to Gallia from here on", Ena said.

"Yes, thank you", Skrimir replied.

"Good. We will be heading back now - "

"Wait, can't you stick around and talk to us a little longer?", Ike asked. "We haven't seen each other in a long time."

Ena gave him a puzzled look. "But we just saw each other two years ago!"

Nasir laughed. "You forget that beorc measure time differently than we do."

"Oh, I see."

"I'm sorry, Ike, but we have to go. We are actually not even allowed to talk to you."

"Why not?"

"That is very complicated. But know this: we follow the King's orders out of our own free will."

"I see. Will we meet again?"

"I certainly hope so."

"Good luck with the war, Sir Ike", Ena added.

* * *

"Rafiel! Rafiel! They are coming! Reyson's back!"

Rafiel looked up as his sister came running into his room.

"What a relief. I was worried about him."

"Come! We have to greet them! King Caineghis is already on his way!"

She seized his hand and tried to pull him towards the door.

"Leanne, could you try to act a little more like a heron?"

She looked at him, surprised. "Why?"

"Ah, never mind."

Ever since Rafiel had heard that Leanne wanted to learn the Modern Tongue, he had practised with her. Though Leanne was quick on the uptake, she still had troubles phrasing what she wanted to say properly and therefore preferred the Ancient Tongue.

Rafiel and Leanne joined Caineghis, his shadow Giffca and Nailah in the courtyard. As the vanguard of the Gallian army appeared, the birds came swooping down, followed by a couple of wyverns.

"Why are there so many beorc with them?", Rafiel asked.

"They are the Greil Mercenaries", Leanne explained. "They are friends."

"I know them. But what about those draco-knights?"

Leanne frowned. "I don't know who they are."

"Everyone, tend to your steeds and then take a rest, you deserve it! You have all done well and knowing our lady, I think a salary rise is in for all of us!", a lilac-haired draco-knight called.

Her men cheered.

A couple of birds and beasts had gathered around one of the carriages the alliance used to transport the badly injured people. A dragon was just lifting an unconscious girl off one.

"She needs a hot bath", a cat said.

"I know", the dragon replied. "Don't worry, I'll take care of that."

Tibarn, Reyson and Skrimir came over, along with Ike, the leader of the mercenaries.

"Welcome back!", Caineghis said.

"I am sorry to have disappointed you, my lord", Skrimir replied.

"No. You returned to me alive and from the reports Ranulf sent me I take it that you have learned a lot during this war. Therefore, it was not a wasted effort. And Ike – thank you very much for your help."

"I'm sorry we couldn't do more", the beorc replied.

"Stop being so modest", Skrimir said. "Without you and your little strategist, we wouldn't have come far."

"You brought some guests", Caineghis said to his nephew.

"Yes. Senator Maian from the Begnion Empire. She's on the run and joined us."

"Interesting. I should talk to her..."

"That won't be possible, she's gone out cold", Ike replied.

Rafiel and Leanne embraced their brother as the lilac-haired beorc and the dragon approached. The beorc bowed. The dragon couldn't do that, because she was still carrying the unconscious girl.

"I am Cynthia of House Darren, Commander of Senator Maian's guard, and this is my deputy, Captain Nala."

"Is she – your mistress?", Caineghis asked, nodding towards the girl Nala was carrying.

"Yes."

"What is the matter with her?"

"Oh, she's just exhausted", Nala replied. "What with fleeing her home-town, leaving her closest friends in mortal danger, not to mention that she had to fight for the first time in her life... I just hope she'll recover from all that."

"Of course, you all must be tired. I will have rooms prepared for you immediately."

* * *

Maian had retreated to the gardens of Castle Gallia. She needed some time to herself before she could meet with King Caineghis and the others.

She was sitting on a bench, enjoying the warm sunlight, when she heard the sound of footsteps. She opened her eyes to find Soren standing a few paces away.

"I found you at last. You said you wanted to tell me something."

"Yes. Please, take a seat."

She could sense his tension, stemming from a mixture of dread and hope.

Maian created a Wall of Silence around them. Soren had noticed it, but said nothing.

"What I am going to tell you now is most likely going to make you very angry, but I feel that you have to know the truth. When we first talked, you said that we were cursed... that is only partially true. No goddess ever cursed us, that was the doing of the laguz and beorc. As it is, I consider the mixed blood a blessing – most of the time."

"What do you mean?"

"Because of the mixed blood you and I are stronger than the average beorc mage. Only arch sages who devoted their lives to the use of magic can outmatch us. But more importantly, what I wanted you to know is that our existence is not a crime. I know that you have visited the library of Mainal Cathedral and that you read the old records about our race, but they are a lie. Or rather, the scholars who wrote them had been misinformed – on purpose."

"Sorry, but I can't keep up."

"Those records say that the Goddess Ashera forbade laguz and beorc to marry and by doing so marked every child of a mixed couple as an outcast. According to those records, the laguz parent loses his or her powers as a divine punishment and the child is marked with the Brand. That is all a lie."

"What?! But then – if it's not a punishment - "

"No-one knows why we bear a mark, or why one of our parents loses part of his self. But this has nothing to do with Ashera. She never knew of our kind before she went to sleep."

"Are you absolutely certain that your information is correct?"

"Yes. My source is very reliable and has been absolutely honest with me. I have no doubts about that."

"So that means I had to suffer so much because of a _lie?"_

"Yes. Just like me and everyone else. Because of a lie, countless innocent people like us had to suffer. But we do not know who is to blame for that."

Soren clenched his fist. Maian could sense his anger, burning like a blaze. She closed her eyes and concentrated on his feelings, willing him to calm down.

"Would you tell me your story?"

"Don't you know already?"

"It is considered ill-mannered and rude to just read another's mind. I only do so if I believe it is necessary – or more convenient than asking a lot of questions. In your case, however – if you do not want to talk, that is fine with me. I understand how you feel, after all."

"I don't mind telling you, after all, I told my story to Ike as well...

I don't know who my parents are, or what they are, or where I was born. I was raised by an old woman who lived in Gallia. From my early childhood on I understood that she considered me a burden. She would often say things like 'Why me?' and 'Life isn't fair', but I never understood why she disliked me so much. She never loved me, she just cared for me out of some sense of duty she didn't really possess.

Then, one day, a wandering sage came past. He noticed the mark on my forehead and thought me to be a Spirit Charmer."

"Yes, I have heard that this happens quite often. They just cannot tell the difference."

"The sage offered to take me in. The old hag was delighted – I had never seen her that happy. She would have readily given me away even without accepting the sage's money."

_How cruel._

"The sage was old and knew he would die soon, so all he was interested in was passing on his knowledge to a successor. He, too, never cared about me. I was just the apprentice. When the sage died, I knew much about magic, but had no idea what to do. I stayed until I had eaten all the food, then I took everything that was valuable and left. I didn't know where I was going, only that I couldn't stay where I was. That was when I first met Gallians. I had never seen them before and so I was terrified, but they never attempted to harm me. On the contrary, they would only growl and then turn away, as if I didn't exist. It was worse than open hatred."

"Most laguz react that way to our kind, if they can sense what we are. You were lucky you did not encounter those who would kill us."

"Heh, I suppose so. But that doesn't really make me feel any better.

After travelling for days, I reached a small beorc settlement. I tried to get some food from them – anything edible would have been fine – but I couldn't speak."

"You – what?!", Maian asked, shocked.

"I could use magic spells, all right. But neither with the woman nor the sage I had needed to talk. They would just hurl words at me, not even proper sentences... I don't know what the villagers thought of me, but they didn't let me near their houses. They chased me away with stones and sticks... I collapsed under a tree near the village, unable to go any further. When I regained consciousness, a boy was sitting next to me. I was scared, but he just smiled. Then he offered me some food. I thought he just wanted to taunt me, that he would chase me off like the others had, but he encouraged me to eat. I was so starved, I would have eaten anything..."

"That boy – was Ike, correct?"

"Yes. He was the first person who was ever kind to me. He promised me to be back later, with more food. At first, I thought he wouldn't come, but in the end, I returned to that tree..."

"What happened?", Maian asked softly.

"He didn't come. At first, I thought he had just not felt like it, but then I noticed that the village was quiet. Too quiet. After waiting for a while, I went to have a look." He closed his eyes. "It was terrible. The entire village was strewn with corpses. I searched them, but Ike wasn't among them. So I figured he'd still be alive, somewhere. I packed all the food and valuables I could find and went looking for him. Eventually, I crossed into Crimea and came to an abbey. The priests mistook me for a Spirit Charmer and after I had demonstrated my skills, they took me in to teach me. I learned how to speak, read and write and for the first time in my life, I was treated like a normal person... After I had learned everything they could teach me, I set out again and eventually met the Greil Mercenaries. I was shocked when Ike said he didn't remember me. Greil explained to me that Ike had no memories of one day, the day his mother died... I think someone meddled with Ike's mind. Is that possible?"

"A strong sage could do that. But that means that one had to be in a small beorc settlement in Gallia exactly the day Ike's mother died – and that would be a very strange coincidence."

"What if it wasn't a coincidence at all?"

"That would be a possibility, but we have no means of proving either.

So, is that when you joined the mercenaries?"

"Yes. Ike persuaded Greil to take me. He was my first and only friend, I never got close to any of the others. I still had no idea what I really was, I just knew that something about me made people dislike me. It was only during our visit to Sienne that I found out the truth – or rather, part of the truth."

"Yours is truly a sad story – it makes me realise how fortunate I was – having parents who cared for me, as best as they could."

"I still can't believe it... because of a _lie... _all that suffering, hiding, lying... all the fear and distrust... Why? Why did this happen?! Who made parents reject their own children and cast them out?!"

Soren started to cry. Maian had known for a while that he was just acting tough while deep down inside, despair and sadness were lurking. But he still tried to hold back his tears.

Maian laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It is all right. Just let it out. It will help, trust me. I have been through just the same."

It was as if she had broken a dam. The pain Soren was feeling – and that Maian had to feel as well – was almost unbearable. She nevertheless let him cry for a while before she started singing a galdr to ease his agony.

She could feel the pain fading away. Soren calmed down, she could feel him relax.

"Thank you", he said once she had stopped singing, "for everything."

"Not at all. I am glad I was able to help you."

"So, you can even use galdrar. Interesting."

"Yes, that can come in handy, but using them is risky. If I did that in front of anyone who had heard a galdr before, I would give myself away. I could risk it now because no-one was there to hear or see me."

"Well, I surely don't want you to risk discover just to help me. I will be fine from now on – now that I now the truth. It's a relief, actually."

Maian smiled. "I had hoped it would be."

* * *

"Come on, you two!", Reyson called.

"What is it, brother?", Rafiel asked.

"I want to introduce you to the Senator."

"I am not sure whether I want to be introduced to her."

"Oh, come off it! She's a really nice person, we got along pretty well, and she told me a few things about Begnion I never understood. Besides, she's on _our _side! And her father is the one who buried our people."

Rafiel frowned. "Reyson, do you _like _her?"

"No, it's not like that. I just get a very strange feeling whenever I'm near her, but I can't decide whether it's a good or a bad feeling. Besides, she's already in love with someone else."

"Who?", Leanne asked curiously.

"The Prime Minister of Begnion."

"What kind of person is he?", Rafiel asked.

"Well, we never met him in person, but the people of the Empire really like him. And he's pro-laguz. So, I think he's a good person."

"Well, I want to meet her", Leanne said. "And you're coming, too!"

Rafiel gave in and the three of them started looking for the Senator. After a while, they met Ike.

"Hello, Ike! Have you seen Senator Maian?"

"Yeah, she's in the strategy room along with Soren. They chased me out earlier, saying they needed to work..."

"Oh dear." Reyson grinned. "Thanks."

The door leading to the strategy room was open and they could see the two sages bending over a large table covered with maps.

"The Central Army must be around – here", Maian said, pointing at one of the maps. "Or maybe here – this is bad. We have four maps of that region, and they are all different. How on earth are we going to work with that?!"

"That's a good question." Soren looked up to see the herons standing in the door. "Senator, we got company."

Maian looked up.

"Ah."

"We don't mean to disturb you", Reyson said.

"Not at all", Soren replied. "We should take a break, actually, or someone is bound to faint again."

"I start wishing you would not have found me that night", Maian said sourly.

"But we can't have you pass out all the time. You are a strong magician, and you know more about the Empire than anyone else. So, we're taking a break."

"Oh, very well."

"Did you want to see the Senator?", Soren asked the siblings.

"Yes, how - "

"Then I'll be waiting outside."

Soren strode past them and disappeared.

"Did I say something wrong?", Reyson asked.

"No. He just guessed you wanted to see me. Soren – is not as cold and indifferent as he makes people believe. He is quite sensitive, actually. But please do not tell him I said that."

Reyson grinned. "No need to worry. He seems to like you, and according to Ike, he normally doesn't like people."

"Yes, I did notice. The poor boy..."

"Anyway, I wanted you to meet my siblings, Rafiel and Leanne."

"Honoured to meet you", Maian said, inclining her head.

Leanne suddenly rushed forward and seized her hand.

"I think I know what my brother meant! I like you, too!"

Maian looked taken aback. Reyson was about to translate Leanne's words, when Maian replied – using the Ancient Tongue.

"Thank you, Your Highness..."

"You speak the Old Tongue! That's just great!" Leanne was overjoyed. "I won't need a translator that way!"

Maian smiled, apparently amused by Leanne's enthusiasm.

"I have no troubles understanding you, but speaking is difficult for me... I have been learning for only ten years..."

"For that, you are very fluent", Rafiel said, unable to hide his surprise. "The Ancient Tongue is much more difficult than the Modern Tongue and if you do not learn to speak it as a child, it must be even harder..."

"Thank you for complimenting me on my skills, Prince Rafiel."

"Might I ask why you are learning it in the first place? Beorc do not use the Ancient Tongue, after all."

"True, only magicians use it for spells. But my teacher – the Prime Minister – is fluent and he suggested I could learn it as well. Not only to speak, but also to write and read it."

"Impressive", Reyson said.

"Oh, it is not _that _difficult. It gets easier the more you learn. Just like magic – you only have to get used to it."

"Well, for us, using the Ancient Tongue is the most normal thing in the world."

"Yes, but you are the only laguz tribe apart from the dragons who still uses it, correct?"

"No, the wolves of Hatary use it as well", Rafiel replied.

"I see. Hatary... I know nothing of this land. I think I should have a long talk with Queen Nailah..."

"I could introduce you to her, if you like", Rafiel offered.

"I would like that, but work goes first. We have a war to win. After that, I will have enough time to learn everything about Hatary."

Rafiel nodded. Just like Reyson, he had misjudged her. She was not at all what he had expected her to be...

* * *

Caineghis, Skrimir, Ranulf, Nailah, the herons, Tibarn, Ike, Soren and Maian had gathered to decide what to do now. Of course, Nala had come, too. The two sages had worked on the maps until they had drawn one that was – most likely – up to date.

"So, what now?", Tibarn asked.

"We'll have to face the Central Army again, no doubt about that", Ike said darkly.

"The Central Army has reached the Crimean border by now", Maian said. "That means Valtome will petition the Queen not only for permission to cross through Crimea, but also for supplies and additional troops. This will put Queen Elincia in a terrible situation..."

"What do you mean?", Skrimir asked.

"Well, Crimea and Gallia are allies, so allowing Begnion to cross in order to launch an attack on Gallia would mean breaking the treaty. However, she cannot simply ignore the senate's request, either... that said, Queen Elincia has to choose between bad and worse... The poor child."

"Ya know, it's kinda funny, hearing you say things like that", Tibarn said.

Maian smiled. "I always get that kind of reaction when I say something like that. Queen Elincia is the same age Commander Ike is, correct? I could be their mother."

Everyone stared at her. To her left, Soren moved uneasily. Maian instantly regretted what she had said. It was one thing to fool beorc, but laguz...

"How old are you, if I might ask?", Queen Nailah said.

_It is already too late. I might as well tell them._

"I will celebrate my 40th birthday in about half a year's time – that is, if I live through this war."

"I wouldn't have guessed", Ranulf said. "But I never understand the way you beorc age."

The others agreed. Ike grinned, while Soren relaxed a little. Maian prayed that none of the herons would want to take a peek at their thoughts right now.

"All right, everyone, back to the topic, please!", Tibarn called. "If we are to fight the Begnion Central Army again, we will have to deal with Zelgius."

"Leave him to me", Maian said.

"I don't mean to doubt your abilities, but he was too much for Skrimir and me to handle. And you think _you_ would stand a chance?"

"I am a magician, we fight differently than you do. I guess that if Soren had fought Zelgius in General Skrimir's stead, you would have won that day."

"Well, it's a pity swordsmen don't duel with mages", Skrimir growled.

"I doubt Zelgius would last long against my magic", Maian continued. "Besides, who said that I will have to fight him? Since I am a member of the senate, Zelgius has to follow my orders. And I have a higher rank than Valtome – only the Vize-Minister and the Prime Minister are above me. And the Apostle, of course. On top of that, Zelgius is Sephiran's right-hand man and he would rather die than harm me. So, there is no need to worry."

"But won't Valtome do anything against you taking over?"

"Oh, I am pretty certain the senators have already spread rumours about me – how I betrayed the Empire, joined forces with the enemy and now I am plotting to destroy them all. The average soldier might believe such lies, but Zelgius is too clever to fall for that. I just need to get a chance to talk to him."

"We'll make sure you get your chance", Ike promised.

"Good. I suggest we use the time we have left to recover and muster more soldiers, for we will have to attack the Central Army head-on."

"I agree", Caineghis said. "Until we hear what kind of decision the Queen made, we cannot do anything. It would not be right of us to turn her country into a battlefield."

"But will she defy the senate?", Skrimir asked doubtfully.

"You bet she will", Ranulf said.

"Have faith in her, Skrimir", Caineghis added.

"Please enlighten us, who is that beorc queen who warrants so much trust and praise?", Nailah asked.

"Her late father and I forged an alliance between our nations", Caineghis explained. "During the war, two of my soldiers travelled with them to Begnion and they learned to better understand one another. In the end, we joined forces to defeat Ashnard. After the war ended, Queen Elincia and I tried our utmost to strengthen the bonds between our nations. I sent workers to Crimea to help with the reconstruction works and trade and connections between the two nations finally intensified."

"I see. It would appear she is a fine woman."

"She's the best", Ike said. "She basically knew nothing about ruling a country when she became queen, but she's still doing an awesome job."

"Well, then let us hope she will not get caught up in this conflict."


	33. The Heart of Crimea

**The Heart of Crimea**

"Queen Elincia! It's awful, my lady! The Begnion army has crossed our border and is marching towards Gallia as we speak!", a soldier reported.

Elincia rose from her throne. "What?! I refused them permission to do that!"

"Looks like the senate couldn't care less", Lucia observed.

"That's not all, Your Highness. The Begnion soldiers are attacking villages and stealing supplies from our people!"

Elincia turned pale. "I would have never thought they would dare to do that", she whispered. "Surely this cannot be the will of the Apostle."

"Your Majesty, if we do nothing, Begnion will take this as an invitation to continue", Lucia pointed out.

"You are right... They will have to answer to me! General Geoffrey, leader of the Crimean Royal Knights, I hereby order you to remove the Begnion soldiers from our villages and protect our people. You may use force if necessary."

"At once, Your Majesty! Kieran, gather the knights!"

"Yes, sir!"

Elincia turned to Marcia, who had been standing next to the throne.

"I'm sorry to drag you into this, Marcia... Now you'll have to fight your own countrymen..."

"No, don't apologise, I'm really glad to be here! It was very kind of you to offer me a place in the royal knights, but hiring my sponge-brained, spine-deprived brother might qualify you for sainthood. Speaking of which, I'd better go look for my useless big brother. Knowing him, he's in the bar drinking or gambling..."

Marcia hurried after the men, mumbling to herself.

* * *

To Elincia's dismay, Geoffrey _had _to use force. After several fierce battles, the knights had managed to drive the marauders away from the villages.

To prevent more bloodshed, Elincia proposed a peace talk and Senator Valtome agreed to come to Melior.

The young queen eyed the senator critically. With his almost waist-long fizzy hair, he looked like a woman.

"Senator Valtome, I sincerely regret having to meet under these circumstances."

"Oh, I completely agree, Your Majesty. I would have never dreamed we would suffer so much mistreatment from our allies. So, you have decided that Crimea will side with Gallia, and honour the alliance with those filthy sub-humans over ours?"

"As I've said earlier, Crimea will side neither with Begnion nor with the Laguz Alliance. We remain neutral. This is my final answer."

"Ah, then please enlighten me... why prevent us from getting what we needed? Begnion is your suzerain. You should be... _delighted..._ to comply with our request for supplies. But instead, you launch an ambush and inflict horrible pain on us, your loving guardians. Now, Begnion is a patient parent, but I hope you realise that your actions thus far have amounted to treason and sedition..."

Elincia felt anger welling up inside her.

"You have violated our borders, stole from my people and inflicted harm upon them. I will not allow such actions within my lands, no matter who the aggressor may be!"

"How quaint. Uweee-heee-heee!"

His laughter made a shiver run down Elincia's spine.

"Your Majesty, do you know what the penalties are for the crimes you've committed? I can only assume you do not, or you would not so rashly endanger your life. But do not worry, Queen Elincia. Once Begnion has your crown – along with your head – removed for treason, I am pretty sure we will take _very _good care of your people."

"Senator Valtome!", a tall Begnion knight exclaimed.

"I think, after the dust has settled, I will place my portrait right over your throne – yes. It was a pleasure chatting with Your Majesty. I am leaving now. She's all yours, General."

Valtome turned on his heel and strode out of the throne room, several soldiers following him.

The General turned to face Elincia.

"Your Majesty, please forgive my superior officer's insolence."

"Wait, I recognise you. You came to our aid during the Mad King's War... General Zelgius, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. This is the second time I've had the honour of seeing you. I sincerely apologise for my army's actions during the resupply operation. Please, forgive us."

"The Begnion army and the Apostle gave us much support in our reconstruction effort. Crimea will always appreciate Begnion's generosity. However, Crimea and Gallia are allies. As such, we cannot take side in this quarrel. Please understand."

"I understand, Your Majesty. My soldiers will refrain from levying supplies while in Crimea."

Elincia inclined her head. "Thank you for your understanding."

"However, I must ask you to to agree on these two points: First, the imperial army shall be given leave to pass through Crimea towards Gallia. Second, we shall be allowed to engage the Gallian army in towns near the Crimea-Gallia border."

"Excuse me?! This peace-talk is meaningless! You will still do battle and spill blood within our borders!"

"I'm afraid this is the best I can offer. It's sometimes necessary to cut your losses for the greater good. Please think on it. Tomorrow, my army will begin to march towards Gallia. If the Crimean army does not interfere, I will take this as a sign of agreement. Farewell, Your Majesty."

He bowed and turned to leave.

"General Zelgius, please wait! Does the Apostle know anything about this war with the laguz?"

Zelgius didn't reply.

"It's just very hard for me to believe... Is this war truly the will of the Apostle?"

"That is not for me to answer, Your Majesty."

"Then at least tell me: is the Apostle safe?"

Zelgius closed his eyes. "Excuse me, I must go."

Elincia watched him leave, unable to shake off the feeling that something was very wrong.

* * *

"A decision has been made. We need to move out at once", Maian told the others.

"What happened?", Tibarn asked.

"It is as I feared. Valtome has had his way. The Begnion army has occupied a few forts near the border. They are still organising everything, but we must make haste, if we are to stop them from crossing into Gallia."

"Grrr... does that mean Crimea has broken the treaty?", Skrimir asked.

"Not – as such", Ranulf replied. "They are not siding with Begnion, after all. But since Begnion is the suzerain state, Crimea can't simply ignore the senator's request."

"Suze-what? What's that?"

"Well, it's kinda difficult to explain... Crimea and Daein used to be part of the Empire, and Begnion still holds influence over them. That's why the Daein crown was passed on to the Empress after the Mad King's war. Ike, anything you want to add?"

"No. I thought the whole idea was ridiculous from the start."

Maian couldn't suppress a smile.

"For us this means that Queen Elincia cannot refuse Valtome's orders", she explained. "By trying she is putting her own life at risk – most senators – do not like being defied, to say the least."

"Well, that settles it, then", Tibarn said. "You two just come up with a decent strategy to get us through this mess."

"We will try our best", Soren promised.

* * *

Everyone had taken their positions. This time, Tibarn would fight with them, too. Their strategy based on the stronger units carving a path while Tibarn, Nala and some of Maian's guards would cover her as she tried to reach Zelgius. But then something happened even Maian hadn't anticipated.

A single pegasus came gliding down from the cliffs to the west and alighted right in between the two armies. Queen Elincia dismounted and addressed both armies.

"I have come today to declare the will of Crimea and her people. Do both sides insist on this fight?"

"Of course I do, you silly girl!", Valtome spat. "Why do you interfere?! Puppet rulers such as yourself should stay in their pretty castles and play dress-up!"

"Get out of the way, Elincia!", Tibarn called. "This is our fight. I have a few accounts to settle!"

"Now that I have heard both sides, here is our answer." Elincia drew her sword Amiti and held it high into the air. "We stand by our believes! We will not fight, nor allow you to settle your quarrel on our lands!"

She dropped the sword into the grass. For a few moments, no-one moved or spoke. Then, Tibarn began to laugh. He rushed forward. Elincia flinched, but didn't back away.

"Ike, I always thought you were the craziest beorc I ever met, but you have some serious competition!"

Maian silently agreed.

"You are braver than most laguz I've seen. Skrimir! We can't endanger someone as noble as Queen Elincia! Let's pull back – for now."

"Hah! Understood."

The laguz started their retreat. Maian and the mercenaries hesitated, however.

"Can't we at least say hello to Queen Elincia?", Mist asked.

"Sure, we haven't seen her in a while", her brother replied.

"And I have to try and talk to Zelgius", Maian added.

* * *

"That insolent girl! Who does she think she is?! Oh, very well, then I'll deal with _her _now! I command you to attack! Kill the Queen!", Valtome ordered.

Zelgius stared at him.

_He can't be serious! I cannot allow this to happen._

Valtome's men moved out. Zelgius stayed where he was.

"Er, General, shouldn't we help Duke Culbert's forces?", Levail asked.

"No."

"But - "

"I will take all the responsibility for this. But I refuse to go along with that. This is even beneath him!"

"But - "

"Tell me, Levail, could you lay down your weapon while surrounded by soldiers of two different armies that are about to fight?"

"Well, I – no, I couldn't do that."

"Queen Elincia did something even I would be hard pressed to do. For that, we must show our respect. We will not fight, and I will not have any insubordination. Let us pull back as well."

Zelgius turned away. Levail was not the only one to follow.

* * *

"What's happening over there?!", Ike asked angrily.

"Valtome has given order to kill the Queen", Maian said quietly.

"That bastard... Greil Mercenaries, looks like we got our old job back! Protect Queen Elincia!"

"Allow me to come with you. I would like to use this opportunity to kill that traitor."

"You are more than welcome, Senator."

As they rushed to the Queen's aid, Maian noticed the Crimean Royal Knights dashing down the cliffs. Apparently, they had expected something like this to happen.

Elincia still refused to move, even though the Begnion soldiers were almost upon her. Maian urged her steed forward and held out her hand.

"Your Majesty!"

Elincia instantly recognised her.

"Senator Maian!"

She seized Maian's hand and Maian managed to pull her onto the pegasus, though she had to use magic.

"Hold on tightly, for I am going after that traitor Valtome! I want his head."

"I didn't know you were a fighter, Senator."

"I trust there are a few things you do not know about me."

"True. But I do hope I will get some answers from you – General Zelgius was not very talkative."

"But at least he was decent enough to withdraw."

"Yes, it is fortunate that at least one of this army's leaders knows how to behave himself."

Maian made her steed accelerate.

"Draco-knights on 12 o'clock!", Elincia called.

"I know, I have seen them. Please stop yelling in my ear, that hurts!"

"I'm sorry."

Maian shot a barrage of light globes at the soldiers. Some of them managed to dodge and one hurled a spear at them. Maian made her pegasus roll sidewards, both riders clinging on for dear life. With a roar, Nala came ascending towards them, roasting one soldier and clawing two others off their steeds. The others fled, only to be attacked by Maian's remaining winged guards. Haar and Jill had joined them. Haar seemed to be enjoying himself. Maian knew he still held a grudge against the senate.

The mercenaries and Maian's beasts had joined forces with the Royal Knights and together, they started to drive the Begnion soldiers back.

* * *

Valtome watched the battle. This wasn't at all what he had intended. Zelgius had deserted him, and the Crimeans had joined forces with a bunch of sellswords and Senator Maian's guards. And the Senator was currently headed in his direction.

"Senator Valtome! The situation has turned against us! Please, you must retreat!", the commander called.

"Fine. Deal with those dogs for me."

_Zelgius... I will have you pay for that!_

* * *

Maian's pegasus alighted next to the Royal Knights and Elincia slipped off her steed.

"Thank you for saving me, Senator Maian."

"It was my pleasure."

"Our thanks go to you as well", General Geoffrey said to Ike.

"Don't mention it. But you sure are more relaxed these days."

"Yes, but it wasn't easy, as you can imagine."

"Of course. But you did what had to be done. Crimea really has grown strong."

"And you are part of this strength, remember?"

Ike smiled. "Yes. And I am very proud of my homeland."

"But what will happen now?", Soren asked. "We managed to chase them off, but only because Zelgius and most of the imperial army didn't fight."

"I do not know what Valtome will do, but one thing is certain: Zelgius is in big trouble", Maian replied.

"Why?", Ike asked.

"The punishment for insubordination is severe. And knowing Valtome, he will make sure Zelgius gets punished."

"Can't we do anything to help him?", Mist asked.

"I am afraid not. Even with flying units we would not get there in time, and infiltrating their camp would be impossible. Only a miracle can save him now..."


	34. Old Friends, New Allies

**Old Friends, New Allies**

Zelgius tried his best to keep his impassive face, although he felt the urge to break every bone in Valtome's body. They were standing in front of Valtome's tent, surrounded by the strongest soldiers in the army. Not that any of them would have been much of a challenge.

"I think I warned you not to question my orders, but that apparently wasn't enough – you had to ignore them! People like you are a threat to the army! Therefore it is only just that I deal the most severe punishment."

Zelgius felt no need to comment that.

"Don't worry, your estate and grounds will be looked after – they will be mine, of course! Uweee-heeee-heeeee!"

"Senator Valtome, please wait!", Levail called. "You can't execute General Zelgius, please!"

"Silence, Levail, or do you want to be next?"

The young man gasped and fell silent.

"Oh, but I will make sure to tell your story, General... How you managed to slay hundreds of sub-humans and then died a true hero's death... You will become a legend, I promise you that."

"What?! You want to twist the truth and tell the people lies?!", Levail asked in disbelief.

"Lies? Who is talking about lies? I merely do not wish to trouble the people with things they could not possibly understand. Now, Zelgius. On your knees. It is time for you to die."

Zelgius silently cursed Valtome in any way he could think of as he dropped onto his knees. The soldier who had been appointed the task of executing him stepped forward.

A spear, seemingly coming out of nowhere, dug itself into the ground right in front of the executioner.

"Hold it right there, if you care for your life!", a stern, cold voice commanded.

"You!", Valtome cried. "You are Deputy-Commander Tanith of the Holy Guards! What in the name of Ashera are you doing here?!"

Tanith's pegasus alighted and she dismounted.

"I'm afraid the execution has been cancelled, Senator. All soldiers loyal to Begnion are to stand down immediately, the Apostle will be here shortly! Prepare to receive her properly."

"The Apostle?! Impossible!"

Laughing, Zelgius got to his feet.

"It would appear that you reign over this army has ended."

The soldiers were all excited. Tanith gave Zelgius one of her rare smiles.

A group of pegasi appeared and approached quickly. Zelgius spotted Sigrun, who was having another rider with her...

"All kneel before Apostle Sanaki, Empress of Begnion!", Sigrun called.

"It's her! It's really the Apostle!"

"She has come to visit us!"

Tanith helped Sanaki off the pegasus and Sigrun dismounted as well. The other members of the Holy Guards stayed on their steeds, some of them gripping their lances tightly, as if they were unsure what to expect.

"My soldiers, I have a declaration to make", Sanaki said. "This war you are fighting, in which already several of your comrades died, was none of my doing. I never wished for war with the Laguz Alliance, on the contrary, I opposed it from the very beginning. This war has been initiated and carried out by the senators – safe the Prime Minister and Senator Maian. I myself was locked up inside Mainal Cathedral while the senators told the public I was ill and took over the Empire."

"What? The senators – betray the Apostle? Impossible!"

"But why would the Apostle lie to us?"

"Do not be deceived, brave soldiers of the Empire!", Valtome called. "She is not the true Apostle!"

"Oh!", Sigrun replied. "So we are not the true Holy Guards, is that what you mean to say?"

Several people laughed at the absurdity of that thought.

"Do not be deceived!", Valtome repeated. "This is no doubt a plot by that vile Sephiran to throw our country into turmoil - "

But he got no chance to finish his sentence. Zelgius seized him around the neck and easily lifted him off his feet.

"Insult my master's good name again and I will snap your neck, Valtome!"

"Jail him", Sanaki ordered. "He is guilty of treason and forging an arrest warrant."

Zelgius dropped the Senator, who collapsed.

"Apostle, it is good to see you safe and sound. When General Sigrun told me what had happened... I could hardly believe it. But here you are, and that is all that matters. Three cheers for Apostle Sanaki!"

* * *

As the leaders of the Laguz Alliance, the Greil Mercenaries and Maian reached Melior Castle, they were greeted by Lady Lucia of Delbray, head of the palace guards.

"Welcome to Melior! Please, come inside."

They followed Lucia into the courtyard. Queen Elincia was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, along with Geoffrey. As they approached the Queen, a joyous cry made them all jump.

"Maian!"

Empress Sanaki came hurrying down the stairs.

"Sanaki!"

Maian rushed forwards to embrace the Apostle. Sanaki hid her face in Maian's chest and Maian gently stroke her hair.

"You are safe... I was so worried..."

"You're one to talk! You were just gone, no-one knew where you were, even your sister had disappeared! I'm so glad to have you back, Maian... Never leave me again..."

"I will not. I promise."

"Funny", Ike said. "This is the first time that I've seen Sanaki act like a child. She's always been so serious, so dignified."

Elincia came over to greet them.

"King Tibarn, King Caineghis, Prince Reyson, it is a pleasure meeting you again!"

"This is my nephew, Skrimir", Caineghis replied. "And here we have Prince Rafiel of Serenes and Queen Nailah of Hatary, and Senator Maian's companions."

Elincia smiled at them. "Let us go inside."

"Thank you all for coming", Sanaki said. "My thanks go also to Queen Elincia, who organised this meeting and generously offered her hospitality."

"Not at all", Elincia replied. "Three years ago you did the same for me. I am merely repaying the favour."

Sanaki acknowledged that with a nod.

"First, I have to apologise to you for what the senators did... please understand that this was none of my doing."

"No need to apologise, we never suspected you in the first place. Besides, Senator Maian already told us what happened", Tibarn replied.

"I see. Now that I have left the Empire, Lekain has absolute power – and Sephiran is still his prisoner. I have to go back and save my homeland... Please help me reclaim my birthright."

"I see no reason why we shouldn't help."

"I will agree to help you, under a few conditions", Caineghis said. "First, the immediate and complete emancipation of any laguz still living in slavery and second that we establish connections between our countries without any bias against laguz or beorc. If you agree on these two points, I am willing to help."

"I accept your conditions. I will also cede Serenes Forest back to the royal family."

"Brother! Did you hear that? We can finally go home!", Reyson exclaimed.

Rafiel smiled, while Leanne rushed forward to embrace Sanaki. The Empress looked slightly taken aback.

"Then Crimea, Phoenecis, Serenes and Gallia hereby form an alliance to help Apostle Sanaki", Elincia concluded.

"Thank you. All that remains is – this army needs a leader. I hereby appoint Sir Ike general of our combined armies."

"What the – hey, wait a minute! Not again..."

"I'm sorry, Sir Ike", Sigrun said. "But we thought it better not to tell you beforehand..."

"So you couldn't refuse", Sanaki added, looking smug. "You are the only one who commands enough trust and respect from all nations and races."

"Right, I'll do it. But why not let Zelgius do that? He'd be ideal for the job."

"General Zelgius has returned to Begnion to rescue Sephiran."

"I see. But remember this, Apostle: once this is over, you'll be getting get one heck of a bill."

"I know. And I also know you will be worth it. That reminds me – I have something for you. Sigrun!"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Sigrun placed a wooden case on the table and opened it for Ike to see its contents.

"This is a little payment in advance. I trust you remember this blade", Sanaki said, smiling.

Ike carefully lifted Ragnell out of the crate.

"Yes, I do. But you said it was a national treasure of Begnion because it belonged to Altina..."

"True. But I do not use swords – and I could think of no-one more worthy of wielding this blade."

"I see. Thanks, Apostle."

"Well then, we should decide what to do now", Skrimir said, rubbing his big hands together.

"I suggest we take the same route as last time", Soren replied. "We have already fought there and are familiar with the surroundings."

"That sounds good", Sanaki replied. "We need to hurry – about half of the Central Army's soldiers have run over to join the senate – and they freed Valtome."

"You should have executed him right there!", Maian said angrily.

"I wanted to give him a fair hearing!"

"This is war, we have no time for that! He has turned against you, that is proof enough!"

"Why did they join the senate?", Ike asked.

"The senate has spread rumours that I am not the true apostle", Sanaki explained angrily. "They claim that I am an agent of evil who has come to turn them away from the Goddess' graces."

"Rubbish. If someone's an agent of evil, it's that Lekain. I don't believe it... how can people be so stupid?"

Suddenly, Leanne dropped something. Ike recognised Lehran's medallion instantly. Leanne wanted to pick it up, but Maian was quicker. She bent down and reached for the medallion.

Several people gasped.

"Don't!", Mist shouted. "That's - "

Maian's fingers touched the medallion. For a heartbeat, Ike expected her to go berserk, but nothing happened. Maian slowly stood up, gazing mesmerised at the medallion.

"Of course", she said quietly. "I should have known... it was you all the time..."

"Who is she talking to?", Ike asked.

"You are lonely? No, I cannot do that... I am sorry. So sorry..." A tear was trickling down her cheek. "Can you help us? We need to restore order as quickly as possible..."

Maian seemed to be listening to something only she could hear. The next moment, blue flames shot from the medallion. Maian jumped, but didn't drop the medallion.

"No! Please, calm down... I know you are upset, but please... just sleep..."

The blue fire faded away. Maian took a deep breath and looked up.

"Who were you just talking to?", Ike asked.

Maian looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Do you want to say you don't know?"

"I do not remember... what was I doing just now?"

"You were talking to the medallion."

"Strange. Why would I do that?"

"Speaking of which, you did something very reckless. What if you had gone berserk?"

"I did not believe the chances of that were very high", she replied dryly.

Ike flinched when he realised what she was getting at.

Maian handed the medallion back to Leanne.

"Here. Take it away from the battlefields, the chaos is already affecting the Fire Emblem. We do not want it to get worse."

That moment, a Crimean soldier came hurrying into the room.

"Please excuse me, your Majesties, but – I have urgent news. Bad news. The Daein Royal Army has appeared at Oribes Bridge. They demand that Crimea hands Apostle Sanaki over into their custody. They claim that she is a fraud and needs to be taken to the senate!"

Sanaki went pale. "What – what is going on here? Why would Daein cooperate with the senate?!"

"They either believe the senate's lies – or the senate is pulling some strings behind the scenes", Tanith growled.

"I believe the latter", Maian said. "That would be just like them – besides, they already made Daein attack the Alliance."

"Daein wants to get in our hair again? Perfect!", Ike said. "We should deal with them first."

"I agree", Maian added. "Marching directly into Begnion without addressing this problem might cause more trouble – they might invade Crimea or ambush us on our way to Sienne."

"Well then, let's head for the Great Bridge."


	35. Just Cause

**Just Cause**

The Daein army had fortified the bridge and refused to let them pass without a fight – much to Sanaki's dismay. Maian struggled with her knowledge and the desire to tell Sanaki everything – but didn't dare to risk it.

The smell of snow was in the air. Maian had been taught that the winters in Daein were long and harsh, and she really wasn't looking forward to this journey.

Sanaki had sent messengers three times over to the Daein side, but their commander refused to hear them out.

"We have no choice but to force our way through", Ike said.

"Very well", Sanaki said reluctantly. "Once we have crossed the bridge, I will petition King Pelleas to let us pass through Daein."

"You should better not expect this to work", Maian replied. "As I said earlier, Daein has sided with the senate."

Just as they were about to set out, Tibarn arrived.

"Sorry it took me so long to come here. Reyson was so determined to go to the battlefield, I had to tie him to his bed."

"Really?", Ike asked.

"Nah, just kidding. He passed out earlier. So, I'm having a different anchor slow me down this time."

Leanne came swooping down.

"I – um, I will fight. Yes?"

"I wish you and Reyson would be more heron-like. Like Rafiel. Calm, graceful, elegant, all that."

"Never mind Tibarn, Leanne. We're glad to have you", Ike reassured her.

Leanne beamed at him.

* * *

"This looks seriously bad", Sothe said.

He and Micaiah were watching the fight on the bridge from a hill nearby, along with a messenger from the senate.

"They're simply wiping our forces out. And it's not just the laguz – Crimea has joined them. See the soldiers with the green uniforms? Blimey, even the Crimean Royal Knights have moved out..."

"There are lots of red ones, too", Micaiah observed.

"Yes. More than half of the Imperial Army stayed with the Apostle."

"And the black ones are losing more and more ground..."

"See those pegasus knights? That's the Holy Guards. Their deputy commander, Tanith, is a fierce warrior. Her own subordinates fear her, they call her 'Great Demon'. Standing in her way is probably the most stupid thing you could do. The commander, General Sigrun, is supposed to be more gentle, but still determined to protect her lady. But we're fortunate King Caineghis and Queen Elincia aren't here. I've never seen the Lion King fight, but he's supposed to be _very _strong."

"And the Queen?"

"Well, I only saw her fight in the Mad King's war. She wasn't outstanding, but good enough to keep up with Tanith's pegasus knights. And she's a fairly good healer and since she's riding a pegasus, she can be where she's needed in the blink of an eye."

"I see. And what else can you tell me about Crimea?"

"Well, it appears that the delbray-siblings aren't here, either. They probably stayed with the Queen. Lady Lucia is an awesome swordsmaster, _almost _as strong as Commander Ike. And she has direct control over the palace guards. Her brother, General Geoffrey, is the commander of the Crimean Royal Knights. He uses lances and bows, and he' really good. It seems that his deputy, Kieran, is in command of the knights right now."

"What – what is that?! A _dragon?!"_

"Yeah, it seems they got a Goldoan. Now that's bad."

"Her name is Nala and she belongs to Senator Maian", the Begnion priest explained. "The Senator and her men joined forces with the Alliance some time ago. She is quite a strong sage herself and she has a mixed guard, made up of beorc and sub-humans - "

"It's _laguz,_ man!", Sothe spat at him. "Try to remember that!"

A blinding flash of light enveloped part of the bridge.

"What was that?!", Sothe asked.

"That was a spell, a powerful one. Is the Senator a light sage?"

"Yes", the priest replied.

"I see..."

"I have heard that Senator Maian is very different from other senators – and I believe that", Sothe said. "Just look at which side she's chosen."

* * *

The end of the bridge was in sight. Ike mustered his remaining strength to sprint past some Daein soldiers to where their commander was. Soren was, as always, right behind him.

Ike's flying units had attacked the enemy draco-knights and lured them away from the bridge, so the others could concentrate on the enemies on the ground.

"You there, Daein commander! The situation has turned against you! Surrender while you still can, the Apostle promises you to have mercy!"

"Silence! The Maiden of Dawn has ordered us to hold the bridge. And I take no mercy from a fraud!"

"Do you want to die here?", Ike asked in disbelief.

"For the Maiden, I would gladly give my life! She is our priestess!"

"They're fanatics, just as I told you", Soren said.

The Daein commander fired his crossbow at Ike and he could just dodge in time. With a roar, Nala came diving down and crashed onto the commander, killing him with her sheer weight.

Ike gave her a nod. "Thanks!"

"Don't mention it."

* * *

"Micaiah, this is bad. Our commander has already fallen, it's only a matter of time 'til they break through."

"Understood. Order our troops to pull back."

"What? No!", the priest shouted. "You can't do that! You have to stop them!"

"We can't hold them off", Micaiah replied calmly.

"Then just destroy the bridge!"

"Are you out of your mind?! Our soldiers are still on the bridge! Besides, half of this army is airborne, so that wouldn't bother them too much. We will retreat!"

"I will tell your King about this. And I doubt the senate will be too pleased!"

"We could just leave you behind and see what the Apostle's army does to you", Sothe said threateningly.

The priest went pale.

Micaiah turned and started to climb down the hill. All of a sudden, she stumbled. Sothe caught her arm.

"Micaiah!"

"Sothe... don't... everyone is watching. Just – act normal..."

"Micaiah, hang in there!"

The world seemed to blur and spin around her, and then – darkness...

* * *

"Good work, Ike", Sanaki said, once all of their soldiers had crossed the bridge.

"They weren't much stronger than last time, but they sure put up a fight. It seems this is all because of their Maiden."

"Have you met her?"

"I saw her when we crossed the Ribahn, but had no chance to speak with her. But Soren did."

"Would you tell me about her?"

"She is strong, though not as strong as I am. And she seems to care very strongly for Sothe – I believe that is her weakness. But she is unlike any general I've seen before. I don't think she is a regular soldier", Soren replied.

"I see. Well, let us set up camp for today. I will send a messenger to King Pelleas immediately."


	36. Blood Contract

**Blood Contract**

Sothe was sitting on the edge of Micaiah's bed, watching her pale face closely. She still hadn't regained consciousness and Sothe was getting more and more worried by the minute.

The door was opened and Pelleas came hurrying in, closely followed by his mother.

"Sothe! How is she?"

"The healer said there was nothing wrong with her body and that she would wake up soon."

"Thank goodness! But what's wrong with her?"

"Don't you get it?! She's exhausted because she works day and night to keep this army running for you, and all you do is cause her more stress and trouble, forcing her to fight a war we shouldn't be fighting! She collapsed because of exhaustion!"

Pelleas winced. "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to - "

"Save your apologies for someone who wants to hear them. You are endangering Micaiah's health and I won't watch this any more. If the laguz we shouldn't be fighting won't kill her, you surely will. I'm getting her out of here. See how you deal with the Apostle."

"No, you can't go! If Micaiah leaves this army, she will die!"

Sothe felt a strange calmness spreading over himself.

"So, the King finally shows his true colours. Listen, Pelleas: I don't care if you're the king or not. Threaten Micaiah again and I'll kill you!"

Almedha glared at Sothe, but he ignored her.

"No, you don't understand! It's not just her... You. Me. Everyone is going to die. And it's all my fault."

"I don't get it - "

"Pelleas, you didn't – you didn't sign a Blood Pact?", Almedha asked, her voice sounding hoarse.

Pelleas hung his head.

"Show me your arm."

Pelleas held out his left arm and pulled back his sleeve. A strange mark covered his entire wrist. Sothe had never seen anything like it before.

"This is it... the mark of a Blood Contract... it is just the same... Oh, my poor Pelleas... my poor, poor child... who did this to you?!"

"What's a Blood Contract? What's going on here?", Micaiah asked sleepily while she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Go on, tell us", Sothe said. "If you come up with a good excuse for this mess, I might consider letting you live."

"First, you need to understand that I had no idea about this in the first place, or I wouldn't have signed it... the Blood Pact was among the documents I signed at the day of my coronation. I thought it to be a treaty with Begnion about reparations... Izuka had told me it was all right to sign it – it turned out that he was working for the senate all along."

"Well, you depended on him too much", Sothe said. "Serves you right."

"The night before I ordered Micaiah to attack the Laguz Alliance, I was visited by Vize-Minister Lekain. He told me to go to war. I politely refused, since their quarrel didn't bother me at all, and also because we were focusing our time, power and money on rebuilding our country. That's when he showed me the document I had signed and told me what it was. He told me a story about a king who once signed such a pact with the senate. After the senate had helped him, he broke their agreement and the senate invoked the curse of the Blood Pact. On the first day, one man died. He was just a peasant, so no-one really noticed. Two died on the second, three on the third and so on... By the time the king realised what was going on, he had already lost half his people, not to mention his queen and their children... The king begged the senate to lift the curse and promised to do everything they said... So, if I refuse to do as the senate says, all the people of Daein will die."

"I don't believe you. This is just a creepy story to scare little kings into eating their vegetables!"

"No, Sothe. It's the truth... I can see it clearly now. My powers weren't gone, just weakened from exhaustion. But there has to be a way to break the pact!"

"There is none. Lekain said so."

"Of course he would say that! But, King Pelleas, you have an entire nation's resources to draw on. I'm sure you will find something, just don't give up hope! Because if you do, everything we have fought for during the Liberation War will have been for nothing, and I won't have that!"

"Can't we just ask the Apostle for help?", Sothe asked. "She's a good person, I'm sure she'd help us."

"After I had my men call her a fraud and attack her? Besides, if the senators found out that we were plotting against them, they would surely invoke the curse..."

"I will buy you some time, you go look for a way to break the pact!", Micaiah said, standing up.

"Are you sure?", Sothe asked.

"Yes. I won't abandon everyone."

"Thank you, Micaiah!" Pelleas looked a bit more confident now. "I'll go to the library right away!"

"Good. I'll make sure to buy you some time – I'll think of something. And if I have to wipe out the entire enemy army! I don't care if people remember me as – as a _monster, _I will protect our people!"

* * *

"King Pelleas refused us permission to cross through Daein. But we have to get to Begnion!", Sanaki said desperately.

"Who cares about Pelleas' permission? Let's just move out", Ike replied.

"Very well. But I don't want to fight if we can avoid it."

Maian and Soren bent over a map to discuss the route they would take.

"I suggest we stay close to the mountains to the south", Maian said. "There are few villages there and if we move swiftly, Daein might not notice us. If we were to be attacked, we should consider splitting our forces up: one part dealing with the attackers and the other continuing their march, taking Sanaki out of harm's way."

"I have no objection to this plan", Soren said.

Ike nodded. "Well, then let's do that."

* * *

"Looks like your plan worked so far, Micaiah. The Greil Mercenaries and the laguz are nowhere in sight, it's just Crimeans, Begnions and Senator Maian's laguz."

"Very well. Let's commence with part two."

"Are you sure you want to do this, Micaiah? You used to hate plans like this..."

Micaiah looked a little uncertain. "I don't want to do this, but what choice do I have? It's them or us..."

"General, the vanguard of the Apostle's army has almost reached our position!"

"The rocks are in position, Oh Maiden!"

"Good. Everyone, follow the instructions I gave you!"

They were standing on a plateau in the gorge the Apostle's army intended to use. A decoy-force had managed to lure away General Ike and the strongest units, but it bothered Micaiah that the senator – and with her the dragon – had remained by Sanaki's side.

As the apostle's army passed by underneath, Daein soldiers pushed rocks over the edge so they would crush their enemies. Only moments later, they could hear the screams of the soldiers below.

As soon as they had thrown down all their rocks, most of Micaiah's soldiers rushed down into the gorge to attack the remaining enemies.

Micaiah saw a single pegasus head in the direction where Ike and the others were, seconds later, the Holy Guards took off. They formed a wall around the carriage which was carrying the Empress, while Senator Maian and her guards moved out. Her beasts dashed past the other soldiers, eager to fight the hated Daein. Seconds later, the air was filled with the sounds of wings as ravens, hawks and draco-knights attacked Micaiah's men.

The dragon had stayed on the ground and was busy smashing the rocks blocking her army's way.

"There's a heron down there!", Micaiah exclaimed.

"Princess Leanne", Sothe replied.

"Rafiel's sister!"

"Yes."

The heron girl was hovering right over the Empress' carriage, chanting.

The deputy-commander of the Royal Knights gave orders and the horses sprang forwards, crushing everything that stood in their way underneath their hooves.

The Apostle's army still continued its march and Micaiah had them almost where she wanted them.

"The Holy Guards are directly underneath us now!", Sothe said.

"Right. Do it!"

Micaiah's men started pouring oil onto the pegasi, while the archers readied burning arrows.

"They want to set us aflame!", someone shouted. "Apostle, onto my pegasus!"

"Holy Guards, form up!", another voice shouted. "We will protect the Empress by becoming her shield!"

"That's Tanith", Sothe muttered.

"No, I won't allow that!", a child's voice protested.

"The Empress."

As the pegasi ascended, the archers and mages got ready. An angry cry made them all jump.

A single pegasus came racing in their direction. The rider was a real beauty, but her face was a mask of anger and hatred.

"Stop her!", Micaiah shouted.

A barrage of arrows and spells smashed into a strong shield and rebounded. A shower of rays sent out by the Senator killed most of the archers instantly. The mages managed to shield at first, but soon had to run for it when the Senator turned for her second attack.

"Leave her be, our target is the Empress!", Micaiah shouted.

"How dare you attack a child!"

A powerful force slammed into Micaiah's side and knocked her off her feet.

The pegasus had alighted a few feet away and Senator Maian dismounted.

"I do not wish to kill you, Maiden of Daein, but I am on the verge of losing control! And if that happens, all of you will die."

Sothe placed himself between the two sages, drawing his knives. Behind Micaiah, the surviving mages and archers aimed at the Apostle.

"General Micaiah! Captain Moa has fallen to the claws of the sub-humans! General Ike is headed this way!", a soldier shouted.

"You have lost, Maiden." Senator Maian relaxed and crossed her arms. "There is no need for me to do anything... I will simply watch your strategy fail. I will not enjoy it, however."

"You – you can see the future, too?"

"So you _do _possess that power. I should have known. Well, since I know what is going to happen, it is not thrilling at all. For you, alas, it will be _very _thrilling."

"No... I won't be defeated! Archers! Mages! Bring down that pegasus!"

Something big came swooping in, transformed into a human, grabbed Sothe and flew over the edge.

"Argh! Tibarn! Let go!"

"Sorry, little Sothe, but I can't do that."

"Sothe!" Micaiah rushed forwards. "Please, let him go!"

"Then call back your men immediately, or little Sothe gets a quick lesson in falling."

"Wait - "

"Don't take your time, girl!", Tibarn warned. "This is no bluff. It's a very long fall, and afterwards, you could carry him home using several matchboxes. Pull your men back, now!"

"No, I – can't do that!"

"Well, sorry, little Sothe. Your friend just killed you. Say a quick goodbye."

"Tibarn, wait - "

The Hawk King dropped him. Micaiah could hear Sothe's scream, then he was silent.

Despite the knowledge that she could do nothing to save him, she dashed to the edge.

Another hawk was below, carrying Sothe safely in his arms. Micaiah's knees buckled.

"Sothe... thank goodness."

Her soldiers had stopped their attack in the meantime, horrified by what was happening.

"Let this be a warning, little beorc. Next time, there will be no-one to catch him."

"Lady Micaiah!", Tauroneo called. "Sir Ike has arrived. Our plan has failed."

"I told you so", Maian said as Ike and Soren joined them on the plateau.

"Micaiah, Maiden of Dawn, listen to me _very_ well", Ike said. "I have no idea why you go along with the senate's schemes and we have no desire to fight you and your men, but as a mercenary, I have a contract to keep. Get into my way again, and I'll kill you. Got that?"

Micaiah didn't reply, the shock had left her speechless.

"Hey, are you listening?"

"I – we have to fight you, we can't just let you pass!"

"Who said that? Your King, or the senate? You know, it's possible to refuse orders."

"No matter what you say, it won't change anything. We will come after you as long as you are in Daein. Should you manage to reach Begnion – no. You won't. I won't let you."

Ike gave her a rather frustrated look and turned to face Tauroneo.

"General Tauroneo, try to talk some sense into that girl, for she is about to lose it!"

"I'm sorry, Ike, but it is just as Lady Micaiah said. We will let you go for now. Just this once."

_"You _mean to let _us _go? Didn't you realise you just _lost?_ You guys are all crazy..."

"Ike..."

"Stop it! Enough bloodshed for a day!", Sanaki yelled. The pegasus that was carrying her came drifting over. "I won't have any more fighting, just _stop _it!"

"General Ike, we should leave", Senator Maian said. "There is nothing we can do here. If we stay, we would only make matters worse."

"What do you mean? Do you know something we don't?"

"I always happen to know too much, but I cannot tell you. Just leave this place!"

"Come on, Ike. No matter how many times you ask, she won't share anything she doesn't want to", Soren said.

"Fine. But this isn't over yet..."

The two of them descended into the gorge. Maian gave Micaiah a piercing, calculating look, mounted her steed and took off. The other hawk dropped Sothe onto the plateau in front of Micaiah, then he left, along with his King.

* * *

"Soren, what's the situation like?"

"It's terrible. The oil caused severe damage to the pegasi and all but grounded them. A lot of our men died during that attack and many are wounded. All our healers, including the Senator, are busy treating them."

"I see."

They had set up camp inside a small fort. Ike wanted to discuss this day's events.

"I wonder what was going on with them. From what I heard about Micaiah, I would have never thought she'd do anything like that", Ike mused.

"She wasn't happy about it, if you ask me. The Senator hinted already twice that the senate might be behind this – and I think it's possible. Why else would Daein go to war? They must be busy rebuilding their country – just remember how long that took Crimea, despite having help from Begnion and Gallia."

"But why do they go along with that? Does the senate blackmail their King or anything?"

"Who knows. But it doesn't matter – all that matters is that we will have to fight them again. Our spies report that they have retreated to Nox Castle. I trust this will be our next battlefield."

* * *

Almedha was standing on the balcony, her hands clutching the Sending Stone while she was projecting her thoughts at it.

_"Please... I beg of you... help my Pelleas... Save my son..."_

_"What is it?", _Kurth asked.

_"He is in danger... please... come and help us..."_

_"I will. You have already been alone for too long... suffered too much... I will help you. Have faith."_

* * *

"King Pelleas has just arrived. He requests our presence in the chapel", Tauroneo told Micaiah and Sothe.

Pelleas seemed totally different. Clearly, something had happened to improve his situation.

"I found it! It was just as you said, Micaiah. I found a way to break the curse!"

"That's great! So, how do we break it?"

"I found a very old looking book in the library, so I trust it tells the truth. In order to end the curse, the pactmaker must die and the document be destroyed."

"What – what do you mean?", Micaiah asked.

"I can finally atone for what I have done and by doing so, free Daein from the curse."

He pulled a dagger from underneath his robes and held it out to Micaiah.

"I want you to be the one. I want you to kill me."

Micaiah stared at him in horror. "What? You can't be serious – there has to be another way - "

"There is none. The pactmaker needs to be killed by a third party, or I would have done it myself."

"No, I – King Pelleas, I can't do that!"

"I understand. It is your compassion that I value so much. General Tauroneo. It is your duty to do this."

"Your Majesty..."

"This is an order."

"Very well."

Tauroneo took the dagger. Micaiah watched them, horrified.

"I'm so sorry I dragged you all into this, Sothe, Micaiah, but I'm also glad we met."

As Tauroneo prepared to stab Pelleas, Micaiah realised something.

"No, wait!"

She rushed forward and yanked the dagger from the General's hands.

"Micaiah!", Pelleas exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"Listen to me! We can't break the curse like that, we don't have the document!"

The others were silent as the message sunk in.

"Even if we killed King Pelleas, we would still be cursed! He would have died in vain! Lekain is the second pactmaker, right?"

"Yes", Pelleas confirmed.

"Then he'll have the document with him. _He's_ the one we need to kill."

"But how do we do that? Turning against the senate is not an option."

"I don't know... But sacrificing your life wouldn't do us any good, either."

"But what do we do now?", Pelleas asked.

"We have to fight again, or it would look suspicious."

"But can't we try to send a message to the Apostle?", Sothe asked.

"No, it's too risky", Pelleas replied. "We can't ask for help... We're in this alone..."

* * *

Lehran leaned against the cold stone wall. His situation wasn't as bad as it would seem at first – he was still alive, after all. And from what he had overheard, both Sanaki and Maian had managed to escape.

He eyed the lock of the cell door. Of course he could blast it open with magic, but fighting the guards outside would be difficult. Besides, some would take it as a confirmation that he was guilty if he ran away. No, it was better to wait.

He heard cries from above. Thanks to his sharp ears, he could even understand them.

"It's him! No, stop, you can't - "

"Somebody! Help! He's here!"

"Why you - "

One after another, the voices died away. Lehran moved to the door and leaned against the iron bars.

"Good afternoon, General", he said pleasantly as Zelgius entered the dungeons.

"Master. It is good to see you are unharmed."

"For some reason, they decided not to dispose of me yet. But I almost died of boredom. I am not used to doing nothing."

"If you would stand back, I could open the door for you."

Zelgius grabbed the lock and simply pulled it out.

"Is the Apostle safe?"

"Yes. She joined forces with the Laguz Alliance and Crimea."

"I see. And Maian?"

"I saw the Senator before the Alliance clashed with Duke Culbert's forces in Crimea. She was with the Alliance and seemed well, from what I could tell."

"So both of them are safe. I want a detailed report later - "

"That reminds me, I have something for you." Zelgius pulled an envelope from his pocket. "A carrier pigeon caught up with me when I was on my way here. It is addressed to you. I assume it is from the Senator, for we had no chance to meet."

"Yes, this is her handwriting. Do I have time to read this now?"

"I should think so. I can easily deal with any reinforcements that might show up."

Lehran took the letter and broke the seal. He detected a spell and deactivated it, then he unfolded the piece of parchment. Maian had written in the Ancient Tongue. Lehran couldn't help smiling.

_This is just like her. Relying on the sealing wax would be foolish, and there are so many mages in this city that it would be possible someone broke the spell. But hardly anyone can read the Old Tongue well enough to decipher this._

Dear Lehran,

If you are reading this, it means that General Zelgius has reached you and you are safe. I joined forces with the Laguz Alliance some time ago and I met your three other children. They are all very kind – especially Princess Leanne, who has been following me around ever since. She really seems to like me, we are learning from each other as we go along.

I have Sanaki under my wing now and will do everything in my power to see her back to Sienne safely. But Daein is interfering again – what was the senate thinking, using a Blood Contract on King Pelleas?! This has to end, better sooner than later.

I suggest you go and stay with my sister at our vacation home on the Sestohl Plains, I have already sent her a note. I am certain she will help you in any way possible.

I hope we will meet again soon.

Maian

"She suggests we go to her sister's", Lehran told Zelgius. "And I think we should do that."

"Very well. And I brought this for you as well."

"A Warping Staff. How neat. Are you running short on Warp Powder?"

"Yes. I have almost used it up."

"Oh dear. Then I have to make some, for if you should _really _run out of it, this would be a problem."

"Indeed."

"Well, let us go. It is time for us to make our move."

* * *

Soren had finally achieved the rank of an arch sage and Ike had given him a decent salary rise. Soren now was thinking about buying some new books.

"I would wait with that until you have returned to your fort", Maian said. "I doubt you will have much time for reading, anyway, and the books would just hinder you. How about you buy some new robes instead? Those look pretty worn."

"Not a bad idea", Soren replied, "but where do I get them from?"

"There is a small town nearby. We could go there, I always wanted to know how commoners live."

"You've never been to a town before?"

"No."

"I see. I'll take you along if you promise not to do anything too stupid."

Maian gave him an amused look. "I will try my best."

"Are you sure the two of you want to go alone?", Ike asked.

"There shouldn't be any soldiers stationed there", Soren replied. "And the people themselves won't be a threat to us."

"And I would like to spend a few hours without my guards flinching at every sound, ready to protect my life with theirs..."

"I see. But be careful."

"We will", Soren promised.

Maian seemed to enjoy the short walk through the Daein countryside. Snow was covering the ground and it was cold, but Soren didn't mind.

"Why haven't you been to a town before?"

"I spent the first 29 years of my life in seclusion, carefully hidden from public. When I started working for the senate, I barely knew anything about my home-town."

"I see. And senators don't go visiting villages."

"Exactly."

The villagers eyed them suspiciously. They had, no doubt, heard that the enemy army was nearby.

Maian was very good at ignoring that, she seemed totally at ease. Soren, however, preferred to keep a close watch on them.

"Hey, you! Are you with the Apostle's army?", a man shouted at them.

Maian turned to face the speaker. "Yes, we are. I am Senator Maian, Second Duchess of Idras. But believe me, the two of us have not come here to attack this village."

_Why is she telling them that?_

The man blushed, apparently, the Senator had just read his mind.

_Did he really believe that? We seem like children to them, after all..._

"But you could be spies!", the man answered.

"In that case we would hardly tell you that we belonged to the army, would we?"

"Well..."

"Come, Soren. Let us have a look around."

Soren followed her. Maian moved with her usual grace and elegance, as if this was just the garden behind her house. And Soren soon realised that the people stopped looking at them. He wondered if Maian was _making _them calm down.

After some time they found a store that sold clothes. They went inside to take a look.

"How about that one?", Maian asked, pointing at a long white cloak.

"Not bad, but white - "

"Did you always wear black?"

"Yes."

"How about a change, then? Besides, it would make a nice contrast to your hair. Such a peculiar dark green..."

"So you noticed. Most people think it's black."

Maian smiled. "Most people are a little dumb."

"Indeed."

Soren bought himself a new black robe and the white coat.

When they returned to the fort, everyone seemed to be excited. Soon they found out why: Rafiel, Reyson and Nailah had arrived, and a soldier from Begnion brought them interesting, good news.

"A rebellion's broken out! General Zelgius managed to rescue the Prime Minister. They joined forces with Duchess Liane of Idras. They started asking people things like, 'Who would you rather believe, the senate or the Apostle?' and most people chose you, Empress Sanaki! They have gone onto the streets, protesting against the senate's rule and demanding your return! Some of them have even started fighting, the Duchess supports them!"

"Those are wonderful news!", Sanaki exclaimed.

"So both Sephiran and my sister are safe", Maian whispered. "I am so glad to hear that..."

"Hopefully this will keep the senate occupied for a while", Ike said. "In the meantime, we should deal with Micaiah..."

"Micaiah? The Daein general?", Rafiel asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I do not understand why she would do something like that. Please let me talk to her first, I can reason with her, I know it!"

"If you can stop her from fighting, that's just fine with me. But I doubt it – and after what happened in the mountains, most of my men – the laguz especially – long for revenge. I do not believe we will be able to avoid a fight."

"They are still at Nox Castle", Tanith said.

"I see. I will take the laguz and my men. Everyone else still needs to rest."

"I will come with you", Maian said. "There is something I need to investigate – something about _her."_

"Of course. You are more than welcome to join us."

As everyone went to their rooms to prepare for the oncoming battle, Maian showed up again, bringing a gift.

"What's that?", Soren asked, eyeing the golden thing she was holding.

"This necklace belonged to my father. I want you to have it."

"What?"

"It is a gift because you managed to become an arch sage. This is a man's jewellery, I could not possibly wear it."

"But – doesn't it – you know – mean something to you?"

"It does, but I can remember my father without clinging to his possessions. I have no brothers or cousins, so it would just lie in a box and get all dusty. You can keep it, or sell it. Just as you please."

"Sell it! Where could I possibly sell something that precious? At a pawn shop, maybe, but I never go to _those... _Very well. I will keep it. Thank you for your generosity, Senator."

"Not at all. You know, I feel that you need that."

She moved away, leaving Soren utterly confused.

* * *

"General Micaiah, it's just as you predicted! The Apostle's army is attacking!", a soldier shouted.

"So, Ike let them loose", Sothe said quietly. "Looks like it's just laguz for now, but I bet Ike will come to end this himself."

"You're wrong, Sothe", Micaiah replied.

"What do you mean?"

"We won't lose. And if I have to take them down myself! We need to hold on... For King Pelleas..."

Micaiah looked down on the fortifications of Nox Castle. The soldiers were all uneasy, but also determined to fulfill Micaiah's expectations. She felt a pang of pride.

_I have to do this... for their sake..._

The outer gate was torn down and the beasts came dashing into the courtyard, while the birds flew over the walls.

The Daein soldiers fired their ballistae or used the higher ground to fire spears, spells and arrows at the enemy.

Micaiah and Sothe were standing on the landing in front of the main gate leading into the castle, surrounded by Tauroneo and other strong knights.

Micaiah could sense the anger and hatred of the laguz and realised that they were looking for her.

Soon, her forces had to withdraw. No matter how many enemies they defeated, more kept coming. And then the Greil Mercenaries stormed in, followed by Senator Maian and her guards.

"Here they come", Sothe muttered, drawing his dagger.

Micaiah noticed that Soren had bought himself new clothes, and Ike had a different sword.

"That's the sacred blade Ragnell, counterpart to the Black Knight's Alondite. Speaking of which – where the hell is he at a time like this?!"

Suddenly, Micaiah noticed that Soren was right in front of her, hovering in mid-air. She could sense the magic he was using.

"Our last battle, in the gorge. Was that your strategy?"

Micaiah gasped, but didn't reply.

"That was impressive. You killed thousands of beorc soldiers with your little ambush. Well done."

"I - "

"The Maiden of Dawn... what are you? One of the Branded, that's for sure. But there is something else about you... Power. Yes, I can feel it in you. You possess great power."

"Yes, and you would know. There's something very different about you, too. Your energy feels so – ancient. You and I seem to have so much in common."

"That doesn't matter in the slightest. The only thing that does matter is that you are a dangerous adversary. You are also in Ike's path, so it falls to me to remove you. It's almost a shame. Farewell, Maiden of Dawn."

"So, you fight for someone, as well. So very much alike... But I will defeat you! I will protect the ones I love!"

"We'll see about that."

"Wait, Soren! Get me up there!"

"Yes, Commander."

Seconds later, Ike appeared next to his friend, held aloft by Soren's magic.

"Micaiah, we have to talk! This is insane!"

"What's insane about people fighting for their country?"

"There's got to be something we can do! Let us help, please!"

"Why would you want to help us, after everything we've done – no, after everything _I've _done?"

"We know that you don't want this fight. Isn't there any way for us to avoid this?"

Micaiah closed her eyes.

"No. No, I'm afraid there isn't."

"Just talk to me! We can find a way!"

"You don't understand. We can't stop. I'm sorry, but I can't explain it more clearly than that."

"Micaiah, I don't want you to die. I don't want all of your soldiers to die. You have to let me help you."

"Ike... now I see. Now it makes sense."

"What makes sense?"

"Sothe always talks so highly of you. Now I know the reason. You truly are a good person... It's a shame..."

"Why is that a shame?"

"Because it makes what I have to do even harder. Please prepare yourself. It's time to put an end to this."

"As you wish. Goodbye, Micaiah."

Micaiah summoned all her will and strength and fired at Ike, before he or Soren had time to react. But someone else did.

Senator Maian literally dropped out of the sky and blocked Micaiah's attack.

"My apologies, Maiden, but I cannot let you do that."

"Thanks, Maian", Ike said.

"No need to thank me. Without you, we would have a hard time."

"You and Micaiah seem to be much the same", Soren observed.

"Yes, I believe she is heron-blooded, just like me. We possess the same powers, after all."

"But something is different."

"I know."

Micaiah couldn't believe her ears. They were discussing this right in front of Ike – who didn't seem to mind. After having a short glimpse at his thoughts Micaiah realised that Soren had told him about himself and Maian.

As Micaiah readied herself for another attack, she suddenly realised that the courtyard was filled with enemy soldiers.

"General, we are seriously outnumbered!", a soldier shouted.

"Everyone, pull back into the castle! Save your lives!", Micaiah ordered.

As she backed away, Soren stepped onto the balcony.

"Oh no, you won't get away that easily!"

"Let her go, Soren", Maian said softly. "We cannot kill her."

"Why not?"

"We need her alive."

"Did you have another vision?"

"Yes, but an incomplete one. I just know that if we kill her, we all will be doomed. Let her go."

Sothe pulled Micaiah inside. They managed to close the door and bolt it before the Alliance arrived. Seconds later, the door began to shake.

"At this rate, they're going to break through", Sothe said grimly.

"Wait a minute", Micaiah said, remembering something. "Didn't Queen Almedha recognise the mark of the Blood Pact right away? Why didn't she tell us earlier? Come on!"

Micaiah dashed through the corridors of Nox Castle, looking for the Queen.

* * *

"Ike! What's going on? Where did they go?", Ranulf asked.

"Inside. We let them. According to the Senator, we mustn't kill Micaiah."

"That won't be possible. If my men find her, they'll tear her to pieces! And there's nothing I can do to prevent that – they're on the verge of losing control."

Maian didn't look happy about that.

"Maybe a galdr could calm them?", Ike asked.

"No, I doubt Leanne could use one on all of them. It's not just my people, you see."

Tibarn, Leanne, Janaff and Ulki joined them.

"Is there a problem?", Tibarn asked.

"Well, sort of."

But just as Ike was about to explain, Ulki held up a hand.

"Wait – what is _that?_ It sounds _big_ – bigger than Nala."

"What, that's possible?", Ike asked.

"Uh-oh", Janaff said. "That's bad."

"How bad?", Tibarn asked.

"It's a Goldoan Black Dragon!"

Tibarn gasped. "Everyone, down! Pretend you're not there."

Moments later, the gigantic creature arrived. The dragon took a deep breath and fired a blast that cut off one of the castle's towers. Shouting and screaming, the soldiers tried to get out of the way of the falling stones.

A pegasus appeared in front of the dragon, bearing Elincia and Ena.

"All soldiers are ordered to lay down their weapons immediately!", Ena shouted. "Do so for your own welfare!"

"What do we do now?", Skrimir asked.

"Well, I know that I'm not ready to stand up to a Goldoan Black Dragon", Tibarn replied. "Did you see that blast?! Let's pull back, fast!"

* * *

As Micaiah and Sothe searched the castle, Nailah and Rafiel caught up with them.

"Micaiah!"

"Rafiel! Am I glad to see you!"

Micaiah threw herself into his arms. Rafiel gently stroke her hair.

"Micaiah, what is going on? Why are you fighting the Apostle?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. Are you here to help us?"

"I want to talk you out of this."

"Then you are wasting your time. More importantly, we need to find Queen Almedha. We can talk later!"

As they continued, Pelleas showed up and took them to the room his mother was in. Almedha was staring out of the window, at the damage the dragon had caused.

"Queen Almedha, you knew about the Blood Pact right away, didn't you? Why didn't you say anything about how to break it? I had to sacrifice thousands of lives to buy your son the time to find the solution!", Micaiah accused.

"You really have to ask? I knew that if I told you you would butcher my son in order to save your doomed country!"

"Well, he wanted us to do that, but it wouldn't work, because we don't have the document, right?"

"That is correct."

"How about you tell us what you know?", Sothe asked.

"Please, mother. We need to know."

"Very well. You all know the story how the plague killed the entire royal family except my husband, I assume? Well, this story is incorrect. Prince Ashnard was from a line that was never in question of inheriting the throne, there were too many other princes and princesses closer to the king. My husband tricked his father into signing a Blood Contract with a wandering sage and then had the sage invoke the curse. Those who had not already died from the plague were killed by the curse. I was there when it ended... my husband killed his own father and then tore apart the document. That is how he became king, the last of his house."

"Mother, I can't believe you never told me."

"How could you expect me to?! I would rather see all of Daein perish than watch my own son die!"

"Why are you so selfish?", Sothe asked, sounding disgusted.

"It's because of me that my brother died... And my son was taken from me... Do you have any idea how I feel?!"

They all stared at her. That moment, Kurth came rushing in.

"Almedha! Pull yourself together! You have to be strong now, sister!"

"Sister?", the others echoed.

"Kurthnaga... you have come."

"Of course. I could never abandon you. I will help you, just as promised. Just tell me what is going on. We'll end this war."

Pelleas looked thunderstruck. Apparently, he hadn't heard about his uncle before.

"That dragon just now – was that – you?", he asked.

"Yes. Didn't my sister tell you she was a Goldoan? Our father is King Deghinsea."

Pelleas gasped.


	37. Judgement Day

**Judgement Day**

Ike looked expectantly at Elincia, Ena and Lucia.

"So? Why are you all here?"

"Where the Queen goes, I follow", Lucia said.

"We met Ena and Prince Kurthnaga on our way here", Elincia explained. "Ena wasn't feeling so well, so I gave her a ride."

"Prince Kurth tried to leave Goldoa in secret, I accidentally met him. I said it would be too dangerous to go alone and followed him."

"What's he doing in Daein, anyway?", Tibarn asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to tell you."

"I came here to look for Bastian", Elincia added.

"Still no news from him?", Ike asked.

"No. The last report I received was before the war between the Alliance and Begnion started, shortly after King Pelleas' coronation. He just wrote that he would stay longer than planned, the reason being he had found out something important with regards to Crimea. I am worried about his safety, so we came here to look for him. He has to be somewhere in Daein, I'm sure of it. I left Geoffrey in charge at home."

"I see. So, what now?"

"Prince Kurth is currently talking to King Pelleas and Lady Micaiah, trying to make them stop fighting", Ena explained. "Prince Rafiel and Queen Nailah are there as well."

"So they managed to sneak in."

Suddenly, Ena reached into her pocket and pulled out a blue stone. It seemed to be made of glass, but Maian could tell it was not. Magic was surrounding it.

"Something bad has happened – Daein will continue to fight."

"How do you know that?", Ike asked.

"This is a Sending Stone, isn't it?", Reyson asked.

"Yes. It enables you to speak to a person far away, if a strong bond connects the two of you. But wait – it gets worse."

"Worse than that?", Soren asked.

"Yes. The Prince has decided to fight for Daein."

Everyone stared at her.

"No... No!", Maian exclaimed. "This cannot be... What is he thinking?! If the Prince of Goldoa takes a side – it means that Goldoa no longer is neutral! All nations of Tellius are at war right now. This will be our end..."

"Ena, do you think you can talk him out of this madness?", Ike asked.

"I can't reach him using the stone anymore. I'd have to talk to him in person..."

"What do we do now?", Leanne asked, sounding very worried.

"I don't assume they'll just let us go?", Ike asked Maian.

"No. They will attack as soon as Micaiah has gathered enough men. We will be unable to avoid a fight."

"I see. In that case, we'll just have to defeat them before all that chaos awakens the Dark God. You two watch over the medallion."

Leanne and Reyson nodded.

"Good. Everyone, prepare yourselves carefully, for this'll be our hardest fight ever. Once we're all set, we'll move out to end this once and for all!"

"I have a _very _bad feeling about this", Maian muttered.

* * *

Tibarn would lead his men and Skrimir the beasts, Ike was in charge of the beorc, Maian and her guards formed the forth party. Ike had asked Elincia to stay out of this fight so she could act as a mediator should there be any chance of negotiating. But to everyone's delight, the Holy Guards were able to fight again and Sigrun and Tanith had joined Ike and his men.

Just as they were about to move out, Reyson caught up with them.

"Weren't you supposed to watch over the medallion, along with your sister?", Ike asked.

"Leanne will be fine. But you might need help – we have to defeat them swiftly, right?"

"Well, yes."

"Sire, bad news!", Ulki reported. "It appears that both Queen Nailah and Prince Rafiel joined the enemy."

"What?!", Reyson asked. "My own brother? Is he mad?"

"We'll make him come back, and if we have to knock him out and drag his unconscious backside over here!", Tibarn said angrily.

Ike nodded. "Now that everything is settled – MOVE OUT!"

* * *

Micaiah took a look at their surroundings. They were waiting in a forest that was covered entirely in snow. Micaiah was very glad that not only Kurthnaga, but also Nailah and Rafiel had joined them.

Just as Micaiah was issuing orders, Pelleas appeared.

"Your Majesty! What are you doing here?"

"I want to help you. I've had enough of staying behind, worrying about everyone."

He shot a nervous glance into Kurthnaga's direction. The Dragon Prince stood there, with his arms crossed, looking pale and miserable.

"Is something the matter?", Micaiah asked him.

"It's just – I don't like battles, they scare me. I don't want to be here, but Almedha can't fight, so it's my turn to protect now."

"I see..."

"Lady Micaiah, the Apostle's army is headed this way!", a soldier shouted.

"Everyone, get ready! We have to end this now!"

* * *

Sanaki looked around. There was no-one in sight. Sigrun, Maian and the others had all gone to the battlefield. Sanaki turned and walked towards the entrance of the camp.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

Sanaki turned to face the speaker.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

The man took a step closer.

"That beauty from the Holy Guards told me to keep an eye on you, so that's what I'm doing."

"Great."

Sanaki turned and continued towards the gate.

"Wait! You're not supposed to leave camp!"

"I'm the Empress, I have to know how my soldiers are faring! I'm going to the battlefield."

"What? Is that what goes for beorc logic these days? No wonder you lost your throne..."

Sanaki spun around and hit him with all her might.

"Ow!"

"Say that again and I'll have you chased home in a whirl of feathers", she warned.

"But it's still insane. You're too young to be on a battlefield, besides, it's too dangerous."

"I have an idea! You can carry me to a hill nearby so I can watch!"

"What? No way, what am I, a pegasus?!"

"Don't talk back to me, or this is going to have consequences! Now come on, I have to go there!"

He let out a long sigh. "Oh, why did I agree to this in the first place? Very well, Empress, my back is yours."

Naesala stooped down so she could climb onto his back, and the next moment, they were flying towards the battlefield.

* * *

This battle was fierce, the Daein soldiers were determined to stop them. Again, the mercenaries had to fight their former companion Zihark, but for Jill it was worst.

Soon, Ike encountered a special force within the army, known as the Dawn Brigade. Ike knew that Micaiah was their leader, but neither she nor Sothe were in sight.

Even though they put up a real fight, they soon had to retreat to save their lives. Ike and the others advanced, slaying enemies left and right.

* * *

Leanne looked at the medallion, which was resting on the altar in the chapel inside the castle. Something was not right...

_I can hardly breathe. What is this feeling? Is this the chaos born from war?_

Blue light flashed from the medallion.

_Oh no... I have to calm it... The Dark God mustn't wake..._

But she lacked the strength to sing. Feeling utterly exhausted, she wanted to go over to the altar to reach the Fire Emblem, but she couldn't move. The negative energy seemed to crush her and finally, she couldn't fight it any more.

_No... I... have to..._

* * *

Micaiah could see the Apostle's army's vanguard. And it was obvious that her forces were no match for them.

Suddenly, she heard a voice calling her name. Micaiah turned her head.

"Yes, I hear you. You want me to come? Of course, just tell me where to go."

Yune took off and flew away.

"Wait, Yune, not so fast!"

"Micaiah! Where do you think you're going?", Sothe shouted. "The enemy's in the other direction!"

But Micaiah ignored him. This was more important than a petty battle.

* * *

"Ike, Reyson's collapsed!", Tibarn shouted. "I'll get him out of here. You'll manage without me?"

"Sure. Just take good care of him!"

As the reached the place where the leaders of the Daein army waited, Ike was surprised to see that Micaiah, Sothe, Nailah and Rafiel were missing. But someone else was there – a young sage with dark blue hair. Soren stepped forward to engage him.

"Pelleas, new King of Daein. How convenient. I can end this farce right now. Surrender or die."

"Who are you?", Pelleas asked, puzzled. "That mark on your forehead – is it the mark of Spirit Protection?"

"No. It's something rather different."

"But that shape... it looks so much like mine!"

"Is that so? You might be more powerful than you let on. Still, I doubt this changes anything. Prepare yourself, Pelleas."

"But wait! There is so much that I want to ask you!"

"I am in no mood to talk to you any longer."

Soren cast a strong spell that ripped right through Pelleas' barrier. Pelleas countered with his own magic and Ike realised that he was a Dark Sage, one who controlled the powers of darkness.

As the two magicians continued their duel, Ike challenged his old friend Tauroneo. Even though the Daein General was strong, he was no match for Ike and Ragnell.

"Ike, son of Gawain... are you going to kill me now?"

"I really don't want to, after I spared you during the last war, but you are getting in my way again and again..."

"Ike! I need you to come over here! Something's wrong with Mist!", Titania shouted.

Ike forgot about Tauroneo the same moment.

"Mist?! Mist! What's wrong?"

His sister was very pale and seemed to barely hang on to consciousness.

"Ike... my head... it hurts so much... It's the medallion..."

"What do you mean?"

"The medallion is calling out to me... Please, Ike, take me to the medallion..."

"Mist! Talk to me! Wake up, please!"

"Go, Ike!", Titania said. "Get her out of here!"

"But - "

"Leave everything to us! You have to take care of Mist now. See what's going on with the medallion!"

"Right."

Ike picked her up and turned to Boyd.

"Carve a way for me to the castle!"

"Yes, Commander!"

* * *

Upon entering the chapel, they saw the three herons and Senator Maian lying on the ground, unconscious.

"What's this light? Is it the medallion?", Ike asked.

"She collapsed, too?", Nailah asked.

"I get it now", Tibarn said. "Anyone who has the spirit of order within them is affected by this light."

"Rafiel collapsed suddenly, so I thought I'd let him rest with Leanne, but when I came here, she was already... Tibarn arrived shortly after me, and then Nala brought in the Senator..."

"And you think the medallion did this to them?"

"Yes, no doubt about that", Nala replied.

Suddenly, Mist started to sing the Galdr of Release. Her voice was weak and of course, it wouldn't work.

"Mist?"

"The seal on the medallion is about to break... It can't be controlled anymore... My song... won't work anymore... we're running... out of time..."

"What are you talking about?!"

"Call the Apostle... she must sing the Galdr of Release... hurry, before it's too late... Please, Ike, I can hear a voice... it's inside my head... the voice is telling me that we mustn't awaken the Dark God through war..."

"A voice in your head? Mist, what is going – hey, Mist, wake up!"

"Ulki! Do you hear me? Bring the Apostle here at once!", Tibarn shouted.

"Are you sure about that? Mist is saying that she should sing the Galdr of Release", Ike pointed out. "She's saying that we should awaken the Dark God!"

"The seal will break anyway. If that's the case, we should take a chance on your sister and do as she says."

"I agree with the Hawk King", Nailah said.

"So do I", Nala added.

"It's too late to calm the Dark God back into sleep, it would take too long, besides, all the herons are out cold."

"Do you think we'll be safe if the Apostle wakes up the Dark God?", Ike asked doubtfully. "Didn't we fight a major war to prevent that from happening a few years ago?"

"I don't know. Are we safe now?", Tibarn replied. "But I did always wonder why Heron Princess Lillia passed down the Galdr of Release. She must have left it behind for a good reason. I'm willing to bet my life on it."

"It's our only hope of survival", Nailah added. "Besides, we won't know if it works until we try."

Ike gave in. "All right... let's do it."

Ulki and Janaff entered.

"I brought the Apostle with me", Ulki said.

Sanaki strode into the room.

"And some little extra baggage", Janaff added.

It was King Naesala of Kilvas. He saw the unconscious herons and darted forward.

"Reyson! Leanne!"

Tibarn's glare made him stop dead.

"Now, now, Tibarn, I know you're angry, but we'll work it out once this is over."

"Not a chance, Naesala. I hope you've said all your prayers and farewells! After I break every bone in your body, I'll rip off your wings and feed them to you before you get to die!"

"Hawk King Tibarn, I must ask for your patience", Sanaki interrupted. "This man serves under my command."

"You think I care, child? This is a laguz matter and you should see yourself out of it very quickly!"

"I will explain later. Put aside your past quarrels for now. Not to repeat the King of Kilvas, but we have more pressing issues we must attend to. Oh, and Hawk King? Never call me 'child' again."

Tibarn snorted. "Fine, Naesala, you get to live for now. But once this is over, you're a corpse."

"So, what would you have me do? I will use all the power at my disposal to help in this", Sanaki said.

"Sing the Galdr of Release for us", Ike replied. "The song that was passed down from the heron princess to my mother, and from my mother to Mist."

"But if I sing this song in front of the medallion, it would awaken the Dark God..."

"This is what my sister said: 'We must not awaken the Dark God with the spirit of chaos. We must use the galdr instead. The seal will break if we just leave it alone.' Please, sing the song."

"Better than releasing the Dark God through war, is that it? Very well, I shall try."

Sanaki stepped in front of the altar and began to sing. There were no lyrics, just as in Mist's version, but her voice had a lot more power than Mist's.

The song ended. Everyone waited, feeling tense, but nothing seemed to change.

"What's going on?", Ike asked. "Nothing's happening."

"It's not working!", Sanaki exclaimed. "But why?!"

A small orange bird came flying in, closely followed by Micaiah and Sothe.

"A melody alone won't work", Micaiah said.

"Wait, Micaiah, this is right in the middle of enemy territory!", Sothe shouted, trying to pull her back.

"Sothe! Why are you here?", Ike asked.

"Commander Ike! And the laguz kings... even the Apostle is here? I thought you'd all be on the battlefield, commanding the army! This just got really, really bad..."

"Mist, the herons and Senator Maian collapsed because of that thing", Ike said, pointing at the medallion.

Micaiah walked over to stand next to Sanaki, who just stared at her. Sothe followed reluctantly.

Micaiah closed her eyes. "I can hear the voice... finally, we get to meet. I have been guided by this voice for so long... I've finally found my purpose. Galdrar consist of lyrics and melody. Without both in harmony, the songs possess a mere fraction of their power."

"Maiden of Daein, the only part I was taught was the melody. I do not know the lyrics", Sanaki replied.

"The words. They are passed down through the ages like a bloodline. Though time may pass, their meaning is never lost. When you sang the melody, the words came to me."

"Micaiah?", Sothe interrupted. "I don't understand what you're going on about. There's no way you could - "

"Sothe, shut up and watch", Ike cut across him.

Micaiah started to sing. Her song was different from both Mist's and Sanaki's version, and she was using the lyrics. It was slower than the Galdr of Rebirth, not as cheerful, but very solemn. They could feel the power emanating from Micaiah and everyone knew without any doubt that it would work this time.

Micaiah ended the song and looked up.

"When I heard the song, the lyrics felt as if they poured out from deep within me. I know this song. I've known it since before I was born. I am..."

* * *

Slowly, she drifted out of the world of darkness. A voice was calling her, telling her to wake up. Slowly, Ashera opened her eyes. As she rose to her feet, she saw that there was someone, waiting for her.

"Good morning to you, my Goddess", the man said.

"What has happened? A thousand years have not yet passed. Why am I awoken early?"

"Indeed, my Goddess. You have been asleep for 780 years. During that time, the world kept its promise to you for a mere 200 years, at best. It was as you said. Neither the laguz nor the beorc could resist the urge to fight. They are too weak. Though there are 220 years left until the thousandth year, there is no longer any need to wait."

"Is that so? Is this your analysis? Then I will pass down my judgement. I will save them from themselves."

* * *

Micaiah and Sothe had helped them to put Mist, Maian and the herons into beds and now Ike was waiting for his sister to wake up. Finally, she stirred.

"Mist! How do you feel?"

"Ike, you look so worried... what happened? Where am I, anyway? The last thing I remember was that I was on the battlefield..."

"You don't remember?"

"I had a horrible headache, and my stomach really hurt. Then suddenly, it all went away."

* * *

Naesala was sitting on the edge of Leanne's bed, watching her sleep. She was even paler than usual.

"Naesala, you traitor!", Tibarn growled from behind him.

"I had my reasons for that. I know that you'll never forgive me, but I at least want you to hear me out. But it can wait..."

"Start talking, before I tear your arms off."

"Whatever my reasons, you won't forgive me, I know that. But I'm asking you to put your feelings aside for now. We're both worried about the herons, right?"

"You spineless piece of trash! You used that line on me before, remember?! And look what my forgiveness did to my people! You live now because I choose for you to live. Once this mess gets sorted out, though, I'll be wearing your beak as a trophy! Get out of my sight."

Naesala got up and left the room without another word.

Nailah entered. "Mist has woken up, but the herons and the Senator are still out cold. Will they be all right?"

"There's no need to worry", a voice spoke. "They are just not used to the spirit of chaos being so near. They will wake up soon."

It was Micaiah, but something was different about her. Her eyes were red. Not the red after crying too long, but the red was where the yellow once had been.

"Micaiah?", Sothe asked. "What about the Dark God? Is he awake?"

"I'm not Micaiah. She's sleeping right now."

"What?! What are you saying? If you're not Micaiah, then where is she?!"

"I wonder where Ashera is? We must hurry and make our judgement... Wait, what are you doing?! No, you must consult with me first! No, don't do this!"

* * *

Ranulf joined Skrimir, who was standing on a small hill, watching the fight.

"How are you feeling?", the General asked.

"It's weird... but I feel great."

"Hm. Like a weight has been lifted from our shoulders."

"But the battlefield hasn't changed a bit. And yet all the negative energy is gone. How could that be?"

"No matter. So long as things on the battlefield go well..."

"You're right. But what if... we can end this now?"

"What if we could? What then? War is a simple thing. What comes after, that is hard. Diplomacy is a battle I have never known how to fight."

Suddenly, Ranulf heard a strange sound, almost like the chime of a bell. He looked up into the pale blue sky.

"What is it? You think it will rain?"

"No. Not rain..."

A dark spot had appeared in the sky above them. As the strange sound grew louder, the fighting soldiers of both armies stopped to look around.

A ray of light came right out of the dark spot and struck the battlefield. For a moment, all were blinded, and then – silence.


	38. Child of Chaos

**Child of Chaos**

"Mist. Are you all right?", Ike asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. What happened, though? What was that light?"

"I don't know. But it's very quiet outside – too quiet. I hope everyone is okay..."

Tibarn, Janaff and Ulki joined them.

"So, can you tell me what's going on?", the King asked.

"Impossible!", Ulki exclaimed. "I can't hear anything... Either that light took my hearing, or – there's nothing out there!"

"What do you mean?! There were thousands of troops..."

"I'll go take a look", Janaff offered.

Micaiah and Sothe entered.

"It's time", the red-eyed girl said. "Everyone, let's go outside."

"H-hey! Micaiah! Wait!", Sothe shouted.

Getting a very bad feeling out of a sudden, Ike dashed past Micaiah and out of the castle. What he saw there made him stop dead.

"What in – what happened?! They're all statues!"

What had been a battlefield once now resembled a graveyard or a museum. All the soldiers, laguz and beorc, had been turned to stone.

Ike touched the snout of a Gallian who had just risen a paw to strike his enemy. He was as cold as stone.

Ike took a deep breath. "Hey! Anyone!"

He started walking again.

"Can anyone hear me?"

But there was no answer. Just his own echo and silence...

"Somebody, please!"

It started to snow and the tiny flakes settled on the petrified soldiers.

"Answer me! Is anyone here?!"

Silence.

* * *

Ike was soon joined by the other leaders of the Alliance.

"From what I can see and Ulki can hear, we're the only ones left. Captain Nala is currently taking names of the ones who weren't petrified", Janaff told them.

"Wow! There are quite a few more of you flesh creatures left than I imagined!", a voice spoke.

The red-eyed Micaiah approached.

"That's good. Maybe that means we'll stand a chance against her."

Sothe arrived, a little out of breath.

"Micaiah! Are you feeling all right?"

She turned to face Sothe.

"I'm _not _Micaiah! How many times do I have to tell you that?!"

"If you're not Micaiah, then who are you?", Ike asked.

"I'm Yune. Pleased to meet you!"

"Yune?! What did you do to Micaiah?!", Sothe shouted.

"Micaiah is here with me now. She knows you'll never save the petrified ones without me. So, she let me use her body to talk to you."

Tibarn frowned. "All right. Let me ask you this, Yune: if you don't have a body of your own, then what the heck are you?"

Yune closed her eyes. "I've been asleep inside the medallion for a long, long time. Longer than any of you can imagine. But the galdr woke me up."

"Lehran's Medallion?", Ike asked. "Are you the Dark God that was sealed inside it?"

Yune looked puzzled. "Hmm... 'dark god'. 'Dark God'... no, I'm pretty sure I'm not one of those. I am neither holy nor base, neither angel nor devil. I am... freedom. Chaos. Transformation. Mystery. I am Yune."

"I don't care what you're called. Was it you who turned everyone into stone?"

"No, that wasn't me. I haven't done much of anything. I just woke up, so I don't have that kind of power just yet. That was Ashera's doing. It was her judgement upon this world."

"Nonsense!", Sanaki exclaimed. "Holy Ashera would never harm us! She protects us at all times and guides us toward the right path."

"You've got it all wrong, little meatling. Ashera is neither kind nor loving to the beings of this world. Neither is she holy nor base, angel nor devil. She is... restriction. Order. Past. Stability. Certainty. Restraint. She is Ashera."

"I don't understand", Ike said. "Why would the Goddess Ashera try to destroy us? If anyone's going to kill us, shouldn't it be you, the Dark God who was sealed inside the medallion?"

"You called me a dark god again! How would you like it if I called you a dark bag of organs? I don't want to talk to you anymore!"

Yune turned and marched away.

"What?", Ike asked.

Yune looked around.

"Instead, I'll talk to... you." She turned to face Mist. "Yes! You're the one I'll talk to!"

"Me?"

"Ashera has always hated me, but I like her. You've got some of her in you. So, I'll talk to you."

"Oh, okay... So, you're Yune?"

"That's right. I'm Yune. Ashera is order. I am chaos. We're sisters, but opposite in all things. We're linked to one another, though. When I sleep, Ashera sleeps. When I wake, Ashera wakes."

"Oh, then you are a – a goddess? I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive my insolence! I was talking down to you like you were a little kid..."

"No, no, it's fine. Talk to me however you like. You don't have to stand on ceremony with me."

"Well, all right... if you insist... So, you were sealed inside the medallion, but now you're inside Micaiah?"

"That's right."

"And the Goddess Ashera was the one who turned all the laguz and beorc into stone... Oh! Are you here to tell us how to save them? Wait, I get it! You were the one who spoke to me! You said, 'Wake me with the Galdr of Release, not with the spirit of war'."

"Yes, I did! I'm so glad you understood! You're so very clever!"

Yune seemed delighted.

"Of course, I was hoping, by sending you that message, that I would stop all of this from happening."

"What do you mean?"

"We're running out of time, so I'll explain quickly. Long, long ago, your ancestors made a promise to Ashera. They promised not to start a war between all nations for at least one thousand years. If that promise was broken, then Ashera would destroy the world and try again with a new one. Despite that promise, you bone-cages kept fighting each other. Eventually, war and conflict spread throughout the world. When Ashera woke up, she cast her judgement upon those who failed to keep her promise."

"I still don't understand", Ike said. "Why would it make a difference if you were woken by the spirit of chaos, or the galdr? How were you planning to stop Ashera from passing down her judgement?"

"I'm not talking to you!"

"Oh, by all that's – would you stop acting like a child?"

"Please forgive my brother, Yune. We want to save the people who were turned to stone. We need you to tell us how. It did matter that we woke you with the Galdr of Release, right?"

"First of all, you should understand, that, because of our link, waking me is the same as waking Ashera. Now, if Ashera had been awakened by the spirit of chaos, none of us would be standing here right now. By the terms of the promise, she was supposed to destroy this world. No hesitation, no discussion. But if she was awakened by the galdr, she was supposed to consult with me first. She wasn't supposed to pass down her judgement until she heard from me. Ashera went ahead and turned everyone to stone without asking me. That's so unfair! But I'll show her. I'll turn them all back somehow! The problem is, I can't do this by myself. I need your help."

"Can we really trust you?", Ike asked doubtfully.

"Right. How do we know that you're not just telling us some story?", Tibarn asked.

"Everyone, please wait."

It was Senator Maian. She was still very pale, but managed to walk on her own.

"Maian!", Sanaki exclaimed. "You should go back to bed!"

"I am fine. I need to talk to the Goddess Yune."

They all stared at her.

_She just arrived. How could she know what we just talked about?_

"Oh, that's me! I'm Yune."

"You are using Lady Micaiah's body as a host, Goddess?", Maian asked, sounding amused.

"Yes, I have to use some kind of body. But you don't have to be so formal."

"My apologies. I come from a very formal world."

"That's right, you're from Begnion. I've been watching you for some time."

"You were responsible for the visions I always had, were you not? You saved my life. Thank you."

Maian inclined her head.

"Not at all. It would have been a shame to watch someone like you die so young – after all you've done. You worked so hard to create understanding between the races... And you were really successful – look at your guard."

"You have to thank my father for that. It is because of him that I am who I am."

"Yes, but I can't talk to the dead, you know. Oh, now I recognise you. You were the one who talked to me at Melior Castle!"

"Yes. When I saw the medallion... I of course knew what it was, but – I was curious."

"I really enjoyed talking to you. You were so compassionate, so kind... I really like you."

Maian looked slightly taken aback.

"So, you were lying when you told us you didn't remember talking to the medallion", Ike observed.

"Yes. I did not want to explain why I was talking to the so-called 'Dark God'."

"You knew?", Sanaki asked.

"Yes, I did. I have known the truth for quite some time."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were too young. But we wanted to tell you, when you were older."

"So Sephiran knows, too."

"Of course. Who, do you think, told me? That is why I was in such a hurry to find the Goddess... I feared that there might be some trouble." She turned back to Yune. "I need to talk to you in private, it is very urgent."

"Right. Where do we go?"

"Just over there."

Maian led Yune a few steps away and when she started to speak again, Ike couldn't hear her any more.

"What's happened?", Ike asked.

"She's used a spell to stop us from listening", Nala explained.

"I see."

* * *

Yune was truly curious as she followed Maian away from the others. Something about her was – odd.

Maian waved a hand and Yune could feel the magic she was using.

"What was that?"

"A simple spell to prevent the others from listening. Most of what I am going to tell you now is not known to the public, but you have to know..."

"What are you? You are very strange."

"I am the same as Micaiah. The laguz call us 'parentless', the beorc 'branded'. I use the word 'hybrid', because it is not so negative and describes more clearly what we are."

"So you mean that you are a combination of laguz and beorc, is that it?"

"Yes, that would be one way to put it. This brings me to the first topic – the general public believes our very existence to be a violation of the law of the Goddess. We are shunned, persecuted, and – in the worst case – killed. That is why I must ask you never to mention our true nature to anyone. It would cause us a lot of trouble."

"But that is utter nonsense! Until right now, I didn't even know you existed!"

"I know", Maian said soothingly. "But there are only very few people who either know the truth or do not care about our blood. Ike, for example, or my guard Nala."

"I could tell them."

"I am not sure if they would believe you, besides, we have more important things to do. About the second matter – you have already noticed that people refer to you as a 'dark god'. This is not meant as an offense, they were all taught this to be true. It will take them some time to get used to the truth. Please be not upset by this."

"I understand. I'll try. But how comes you know, if even the Apostle had no clue? Who told you?"

"Is Micaiah listening?"

"No, she is asleep right now."

"Good. This is a secret as well... the one who told me was Lehran."

"Dear Lehran! You know him?", Yune asked, clapping her hands.

"Yes. He taught me everything I know about magic and galdrar. And he told me the truth about you, Ashera and my people. It is thanks to him that I am proud to live my life as who I am, even if I cannot admit it."

"I see... What happened?! Where did it go all wrong? This isn't how it's supposed to be..."

* * *

Pelleas soon realised that he was no match for the other magician, Soren. Even though he was a Spirit Charmer...

_Where does his power come from? Is he – one of the Branded?_

A strange ringing sound made them stop. Soren looked up at the sky.

"I don't like the sound of that."

The next moment, the light struck. Blindly, Pelleas grabbed the first thing he could find for support. It turned out to be Soren's arm.

The magician glared at him and Pelleas quickly let go. He created another shield, but Soren simply ignored him.

"You can stop that. There is no-one left to fight for."

Pelleas looked around and saw that every single soldier hat been turned to stone.

"What happened?", he asked.

Soren walked over to a cat and touched its snout.

"Interesting..."

"You don't seem to be bothered too much by that", Pelleas observed.

"Don't get me wrong, I don't dislike the laguz in general. I just can't stand Gallians. And I have my reasons for that."

"But – why did you join them in the war?"

"It wasn't my decision. Ike decided to take the contract, because King Caineghis pays us a lot of money, he and Ike are friends of some sort and because the Commander was really angry with Begnion for treating the Laguz Alliance in such a manner. Besides, Ike would be at a total loss without me."

"What do you mean? Are you their tactician or something?"

"That's right. I'm also responsible for the finances of the company."

"I see."

Soren turned away and spotted Kurthnaga, who was sitting on the ground, his arms wrapped around his knees.

"The fighting's over. You can get up now."

Kurthnaga looked up, surprised.

"You're with Ike, correct?"

"Yes. Soren, Staff Officer of the Greil Mercenaries."

Slowly, Kurth got to his feet. He looked around in dismay.

"This is terrible..."

Kurthnaga hadn't helped much in battle. He had killed a few enemies while begging them not to come closer because he didn't want to fight them, but then he had gotten sick, reverted and spent the rest of the fight sitting on the ground, looking miserable. To Pelleas' surprise, the enemy soldiers had simply ignored him and concentrated on the units that wanted to fight.

"You don't look well", Soren observed. "Don't you like battles?"

"It's the blood."

"Are you a hemophobe?"

"Yes."

Both Pelleas and Soren stared at him.

"Then why the hell are you on the battlefield?! Do you have a deathwish?!", Soren asked.

"No, I just – I just wanted to protect my family..."

"Family... I wouldn't know what that's like. I never had one."

He turned abruptly and walked away.

"Where are you going?", Pelleas called.

"To the castle. Moments before that light struck, I felt a strange wave of power coming from there... Come to think of it, where's your silver-haired sage? I didn't see her around."

"I don't know... she must have disappeared during the battle. But that's not like her..."

"What if – the power I sensed within her... but no, even if she is strong, turning people to stone would be too much... besides, why would she petrify her own men?"

"Wait for us!", Kurthnaga called as Soren started to run.

"Fine, but only if you don't slow me down too much."

They dashed after Soren. Soon, Pelleas was out of breath.

"He is fast – for someone – so skinny!"

"Should I carry you?", Kurthnaga offered.

"You could – do that?"

Kurth looked amused. "Just because I look small does not mean you should underestimate my strength."

"Ah – I think I will be fine."

"Somehow I get the feeling you don't like me", Kurthnaga muttered.

_No... that's not it..._

But Pelleas had not much time to think because they reached the place where the remaining soldiers had gathered. Pelleas felt a little uneasy when he noticed how many laguz were there. He spotted Micaiah, standing inside a silvery bubble, talking to a woman with golden hair.

"Commander Ike!"

A young man with blue hair stopped pacing and turned to face them.

"Soren! Good to see you're safe. And you brought Prince Kurthnaga and King Pelleas, too..."

"They insisted on coming along. The Senator's having a private chat with Micaiah of Daein?"

"Actually, that's not exactly Micaiah... remember what you said about her having a special power? She used the Galdr of Release. The being sealed within the medallion turned out to be Yune, Goddess of Chaos."

"Did I just get that right? Yune, a _goddess?_ No god?"

Ike nodded.

A younger girl appeared by his side.

"She doesn't like being called a dark god, it upsets her. And I believe she's trying to help us."

"You can give me the details later. They look like they're finished. Wait, what's with her eyes?"

"That's how we noticed something was different", Ike replied. "Those have to be Yune's eyes. But her behaviour is also different – she's like a child."

The silvery bubble disappeared.

"Thanks to Maian here I now understand a few things better", Yune said. "I really want to help you, but I can't do this without you. Will you help me?"

"Of course we'll help!", Mist said. "It's strange, but I trust you, Yune. And we all want to save the people who were turned to stone!"

Ike nodded in agreement. "Yes. We'll do whatever it takes."

"That's right!", Skrimir added. "We will allow nothing to stand in our way! We will fight!"

"It's all so confusing", Queen Elincia said. "But we must do all in our power to save the people!"

Sanaki was silent for a while. "To be honest, I have spent my whole life teaching that the Goddess Ashera watches over and protects us. This is all a little hard to accept."

"You don't have to believe me", Yune replied. "You could just let her destroy the world..."

"No, I will do whatever it takes to save the people who were turned to stone. I will join the others in helping you."

Maian smiled. "That is my Sanaki", she said, putting a hand on the Empress' head.

Sothe didn't look too happy.

"So what you're saying is that we all have to play nice and and work together? Just forget about all that's happened?"

"Sothe, open your eyes and look around", Ike said. "There aren't that many people left to fix that mess. If you don't help us, we can't do it. Besides, I think that saving the world is something we could all agree on."

"You're right, Commander. All this is the result of our war. I guess there's not much reason for flag-waving on either side. First thing we have to do is – unpetrify everyone. And, well... I, uh, I'm actually kind of relieved. At least I don't have to worry about fighting you anymore."

"I wasn't looking forward to that match-up, either."

"Don't you have anything to say on the matter, King Pelleas?", Soren asked.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Ah – well, Sothe just said it. We'll help you."

_Petrified people can't die, right? So the senate can no longer control me..._

"It's settled, then!", Yune called, clapping her hands. "How should we begin? I know! Let's divide the army into three teams! I'm pretty sure Ashera is going to notice what we're up to..."

"Dividing us up is smart", Ike said. "It reduces the risk of everyone getting killed at once."

"We have to hurry. I can feel Ashera's power building."

"It's all over if we get turned to stone, too. All right, everyone, it's up to us!"

"What's your name?"

"I'm Ike."

"All right, Ike. You won't ever call me a dark god again, will you?"

"Not if you don't like it. Can I call you Yune?"

"I would like that. I guess I forgive you, then. Oh, I know! As a sign of my forgiveness, I'll make sure that you can get to your destination safely. I can't do it for everyone, because it's a little exhausting for me, but... Hold still and close your eyes."

Ike did as she said.

"I'm ready."

Yune raised her arms. A ray of light descended from the sky and when they could see again, Ike had changed.

He was wearing a breastplate now and his left arm was covered by some sturdy armour. He flexed his arm to try it out.

"How do you feel?", Yune asked.

"Strong. Like I can take on anyone."

"Wow! You're very confident for a being that can die! Let's see..."

"If I might", Maian interrupted. "May I suggest we discuss any further details inside? It would be much warmer, besides, I do not like planning a strategy without a map."

"I agree", Soren said.

"Very well", Tibarn agreed. "But all of us would never fit inside our strategy room. I suggest that each leader takes the ones he wants to attend, the others wait here. Janaff, Ulki, you come with me."

Sanaki called Sigrun and Tanith, two pegasus knights. Ike chose Soren and Titania, Naesala his old caretaker Nealuchi, Skrimir Ranulf, Elincia Lucia and Kieran, Maian Cynthia and Nala. Kurthnaga was accompanied by another dragon called Ena, and Pelleas took Tauroneo, Sothe and – of course – Micaiah.

Pelleas asked Jill to tell his mother what had happened and the young draco-knight left, along with a man called Haar.

Yune seized Maian's hand.

"Thank you for giving me all the information earlier, I really appreciate it. Now I can understand everyone better... I will let Micaiah take over now and join you again inside."

Yune closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they had turned yellow again.

Micaiah looked down at Maian's hand that she was still holding. She quickly let go.

"I-I'm sorry - "

"You need not apologise", Maian replied, smiling kindly. "I just wanted to tell you that I am glad I no longer have to fight you. Now, let us go to the strategy room."

As they went inside, Pelleas caught up to Ike.

"Are you Ike of the Greil Mercenaries?"

"I am."

"So, _you_ are the one who killed my father."

Ike didn't reply, he just stared at Pelleas, what made him quickly feel uneasy.

"Ike, stop scaring him", Soren said. "He's not as brave as his father was."

"Ashnard wasn't brave, he was crazy."

"Come to think of it, what if he had succeeded in awakening Yune? He would have caused Judgement Day to happen three years earlier."

"Did he honestly believe he could harness the powers of a goddess – or a god?", Ike asked.

"Someone might have made him believe that."

"You mean Ashnard was manipulated? No way. He was mad, but not dumb."

"Excuse me!", Pelleas exclaimed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to insult your father's memory or anything. But you see, for me this is a thing of the past. I was just fulfilling the contract I had with Elincia – reclaiming the kingdom your father had stolen and avenging her parents he had slain. Come to think of it, it was because of Ashnard that my parents had to flee Daein, the medallion killed my mother and three years ago, the Black Knight came after the medallion and killed my father, Greil – or Sir Gawain, as you call him. Listen, Pelleas, I'm not going to blame you for your father's deeds, nor is Elincia going to do that. We don't want any quarrel with you."

"I see."

Queen Elincia, who was walking just in front of them, suddenly turned to Pelleas.

"King Pelleas, I must ask you something... have you heard anything from Count Bastian lately?"

"No, I saw him last shortly after my coronation, when he came as your envoy... Why do you ask?"

"Do you know where he went?"

"No, I assumed he would return to Crimea..."

"Well, he hasn't. I received a report that he would stay in Daein longer than planned, because he wanted to investigate something... But I haven't heard of him ever since..."

"I'm sure he's all right, Your Majesty", Lady Lucia said. "It's Bastian we're talking about. He's a powerful sage and he could easily talk himself out of any bad situation. Besides, he wasn't travelling alone."

"But I am still worried about him."

Pelleas' gaze returned to Maian.

"Isn't she a bit young to be a senator? I mean, I always thought all senators would be old men like Lekain."

"She isn't _that _young", Ike explained. "She could be my mother, actually."

"What, really? Now that's surprising."

As they rounded another corner, they ran into Rafiel and two other herons who looked just like him. Pelleas stared at them. They had the same golden hair, green eyes and white wings and all three of them were exceptionally beautiful.

"Are they – siblings?", Pelleas asked.

"That's right", Ike replied. "Prince Reyson and Princess Leanne."

Leanne spotted Maian, rushed over to her and seized her hand.

"I – um, I heard that Maian – unwell... um - "

She switched to the Ancient Tongue. Even though Pelleas could use it for spells, he was barely able to understand a word. Maian, however, didn't seem to have any problems with that and even replied in the same manner.

"No, that's wrong", Reyson suddenly interrupted. "You pronounce it _lythee,_ not _lythi."_

Maian looked amused. "My apologies. I know that I still make many mistakes - "

"Never mind my brother", Rafiel said. "Your skill is remarkable, if one considers that you have been learning for only ten years, and that the Old Tongue is your second language. I have never known any other beorc who would go through the trouble of learning it."

"Why, thank you. But I am glad if you tell me about my mistakes – otherwise, I would not be able to improve."

As they continued to the strategy room, Maian and Micaiah filled the herons in on what had happened. All of them were very surprised to hear that Micaiah had been the one to use the Galdr of Release.

"Soren, we need a map of southern Daein and one that covers all of eastern Begnion, from the border to Sienne", Maian ordered.

Soren flicked through a pile of maps and pulled out three of them which he placed on the table. Maian took a quill and an inkwell and pointed at a spot on the map.

"Our current position is here, our destination - " she took one of the two Begnion-maps, "is here. Sienne, the imperial capital. The Tower of Guidance is where Ashera lives. This is where we must go, am I right, Yune?"

Micaiah's eyes had turned red again.

"Yes, that's right. We have to make her stop!"

"If we are taking three different routes, one group would have to cross Grann Desert", Soren said. "Another would go around that big lake in the east and the third take the path that leads past Serenes Forest, through the Duchy of Tanas."

"The route around the lake is the longest, so we should send our fastest units that way", Maian added. "Nala, give me the list, please."

The white dragon handed her a piece of parchment.

"Now, let us see... the Dawn Brigade is complete, just as my guard and the Greil Mercenaries – thank goodness. Now, as for the teams – I suggest that King Tibarn and Queen Elincia take the eastern route, with the remains of the Royal Knights - "

"We should avoid tearing the groups apart, if possible", Soren interrupted. "And we should have a heron on each team."

"I agree. Ike will lead the team that goes to the south-west, along with Queen Nailah and Prince Kurthnaga. Sanaki, General Skrimir, King Naesala and Lady Micaiah take the route through the desert. Any objections?"

"Yes!", Skrimir growled. "I don't want to be on the same team as that traitor!"

He pointed at Naesala, who didn't even flinch.

"For heaven's sake, Skrimir, we don't have time for that!", Soren spat. "You don't have to talk to him, if you don't want to. Ignore him, if you must. But the King of Kilvas is a strong warrior and we need everyone we can get."

"Soren is right", Yune added. "If you start fighting among yourselves, you won't stand a chance against Ashera."

"What about me?", Pelleas asked. "Which team will I be on?"

"We'll take him", Tibarn offered.

Maian nodded. "Soren and I will divide the soldiers onto the teams. Everyone else, please get some rest."


	39. The Disciples of Order

**The Disciples of Order**

Almedha had arrived early in the morning. At first, she had tired to stop Pelleas from going to Begnion, but when he told her he would go regardless, she had deceded to come along, too.

To everyone's greatest surprise, Senator Maian had announced that she would be joining Tibarn's team, instead of travelling with Sanaki. However, she did not give them any reason for that.

"But those are not all of your guards, right?", Tibarn asked.

"That is correct. Half of my guard – the flying units mostly – will travel with Sanaki's team, the reason being that their route is the most difficult one. Commander Cynthia is going to be in command there."

"I see. Well, I'm sure glad to have you with us – you're probably our strongest magician."

"Yes, that might well be. I acquired the arch-sage level some time before Soren did."

"So, you're a light arch sage?", Tibarn asked, grinning.

"Well, most of the others call themselves 'saints'. But that seems quite arrogant to me... I think I will just refer to myself as an arch sage."

"You mean the other senators? Yeah, I figured that they were an ugly bunch of arrogant fools."

"Fools they may be, but they are clever fools."

"Clever fools, huh? Anyway, time to move out. Get ready, everyone!"

"Just one moment", Ranulf said. "I need to tell Ike something before we part ways."

"Right. But make it quick."

* * *

Ike strapped Ragnell to his back and made sure that all buckles were closed tight. Jill, Haar, Rafiel and Ena had been assigned to his team as well. All three herons had received a Sending Stone from Ena, so the three teams could communicate with one another.

Just as Ike was about to give the order to move out, Ranulf came dashing out of the forest.

"Ike, I need to talk to you before we leave. I wanted to wait until I have proof, but since we're on different teams, I'd better tell you now. Come over here."

Ike followed Ranulf away from the others.

"What's up?"

"Next time you meet General Zelgius, be on your guard. He's your enemy."

"What do you mean?"

"I doubt someone of his strength was turned to stone. Ike, he – he is the one... the Black Knight."

Ike stared at him. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure, yes. I fought the Black Knight three years ago in Port Toha, where you departed for Begnion. And when I fought Zelgius at the Ribahn River, I became certain of it. They are the same size, fight in the same style and both of them move with that unnatural speed."

"Zelgius – is my father's killer?! It can't be..."

"Ike, I must go now. Just be careful – you might run into him again. Good luck to you."

"Thanks for telling me, Ranulf. See you in Sienne."

_Zelgius... the Black Knight..._

* * *

Vize-Minister Lekain walked out onto the balcony to hold a speech. Feeling slightly uneasy, Senator Hetzel followed him.

"Blessed servants of the Goddess! I bring dire news. The Dark God has awakened and made its wrath manifest in stone. All of us were turned to hard rock by this evil, but yet we stand here today, made flesh again by the power of the Goddess! Why is that? It is because we are the Chosen Ones! Go forth, Disciples of Order! Deliver her divine judgement onto the Dark God and those who worship it!"

* * *

After travelling all day, the Silver Army finally reached a small town. Sigrun announced that they would spend the night here.

Naesala walked out into the open and looked around.

"I don't like the air around here", he muttered. "It's a little too pristine, too clean... I feel like I'm befouling it by just standing here."

Leanne and Nealuchi came out to join him.

"What are you doing?", the Princess asked.

"Nothing, Leanne. Just talking to myself."

"Would you like to join us for dinner, nestling?", the old crow asked. "I prepared enough for three."

"Nealuchi, I've told you, don't call me 'nestling'. I'm not the child you used to take care of. Just look after Leanne, I don't need babysitting anymore."

Skrimir came out of a building, spotted Naesala and changed his direction.

"Grrr, Naesala, you traitor! You turned on your own kind!"

"You're right, of course. Go ahead and tear me apart. I deserve it."

"Do you think I won't? I'll make you pay for the suffering of my comrades!"

Leanne stepped in between them and spread her arms, as if to shield Naesala.

"Do not... bully Naesala."

"Bully?!", Skrimir roared. "This worm brought ruin to the Laguz Alliance!"

Leanne struggled to find the right words.

"But – Naesala suffers, too... Very, very much. He - "

"Leanne, I wish you would stop looking into my soul, it's very rude of you", Naesala scolded.

"Naesala's suffering?! He hasn't nearly suffered enough! I can fix that, though!"

With another loud roar, Skrimir shifted.

"Please do not harm my young master!", Nealuchi begged. "Take me instead!"

"Get out of my way, old crow, or you'll die like your master!"

"Wait, Skrimir!", Naesala shouted, pushing Leanne aside. "Nealuchi, Leanne! Get out of the way, now! Blast it all!"

Grabbing both of them, he kicked off the ground hard, getting them out of harm's way.

"You run?!", Skrimir shouted in disbelief. "You are both a traitor and a coward, Naesala!"

"Sorry, but I changed my mind. Someone wants my head even more than you do. If I let you kill me, he might never find an outlet for all of his anger."

Skrimir considered this, then he reverted.

"You have a point. Tibarn has the greater right to the kill. I will let him punish your treachery."

"Standing down? I'm a little surprised. Are you tiring of your role as the hot-headed lion prince, Skrimir?"

"Don't push me, Raven King", the lion growled.

He turned without another word and left.

"I-is he gone?", Nealuchi asked, his voice shaking. "Goodness! From the look in his eyes, I thought he would eat us all!"

* * *

Sanaki found Naesala in one of the deserted houses, alone.

"Excuse me."

"Oh, it's you."

"I saw you having an argument with General Skrimir."

"Oh, that? Yeah. That happens sometimes."

"I know you had no choice but to betray the Laguz Alliance. If you wish, I can speak with him about it."

"No. Stay out of it. Whatever the circumstances, what I did was unacceptable. The pieces can fall where they may."

"You'd carry the burden of your crime alone to protect your people? That's very selfless of you", she said, smiling.

"Of course I'd take the blame! My first priority is my people. As long as they are safe, it doesn't matter one whit what the rest of the world thinks of me."

"You indeed are a good king to your people. I have no doubts about that. I wonder, will history say I was a good empress for Begnion?"

"The people of Begnion rose up and overthrew the senate for you. Isn't that proof enough that you _are _a good empress?"

"That's only because they thought that I was the apostle. But now..."

"You're worried about the Galdr of Release?"

"Yes. That song... it can only be sung by the direct descendants of Altina – the first Empress of Begnion. Why was that girl able to sing it? Moreover, why couldn't I?"

"You know, you could just ask her directly."

"I can't work up the courage. It doesn't matter who she is. All I know is that she possesses all the powers which I lack. I'm – I'm frightened of the truth."

* * *

Micaiah let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong, Micaiah?", Sothe asked. "Are you still tired?"

"No, I'm fine. The air is nice out here. It's calm, quiet even. I don't remember the last time it was quiet. It's almost relaxing, isn't it? I hate to say it, but I feel like the world is back to the way it ought to be, finally. I know this sounds horrible, but that's how I honestly feel. Like all debts have been settled and everything is properly arranged."

"Hm. I think I understand what you're trying to say."

"Sothe... I'm scared. I don't want to get used to this, it's too comfortable. Like our mother's come home."

"A mother who'd smother her children in order to protect them."

She didn't reply.

"Micaiah?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember what Pelleas said when he asked you to kill him?"

"How could I forget it? He said he admired my caring soul, that's why he wanted it to be me."

"That's right. I thought Pelleas was a coward. I thought that was the reason why he preferred to die instead of fighting to save Daein. But now – now I understand why you believed in him."

"Really? Why?"

"As you can use the gift of Sacrifice to save the dying, Pelleas wanted to give his life to save his people. He wanted to be – just like you."

"Sothe..."

"I've always just fought for myself and the ones I love, but no-one else. When you saved that boy in Nevassa, I admired your courage, but also thought that you acted very foolishly. Now I understand what it means to feel responsible for the lives of so many innocents. Thanks to you – and Pelleas."

"Oh Sothe... my dear Sothe."

* * *

After a short night's sleep, everyone was woken early by Micaiah and Sothe who told them that enemies were on the way. Everyone gathered at the square near the town's entrance.

"Lady Micaiah!", Sigrun called. "Has the enemy arrived already?"

"No, but they are coming. I'm sure of it."

"I can't smell troops or weapons", Skrimir said. "How can you be certain?"

"I don't know who they are or their exact numbers, but the enemy army is massive!"

Skrimir frowned.

"I know it sounds strange, but I swear it's true! You must believe me!"

"No one doubts your gift, Micaiah", the lion replied. "I will not ignore the words of one who has spoken with the voice of a goddess."

"Oh..."

Naesala joined them.

"Micaiah, looks like you were right. We have guests."

The enemies appeared out of nowhere, all of them wearing golden armour and uniforms.

"Leave them to me!", Skrimir shouted. "The weak among you should hide, for the battle will be fierce!"

Sigrun turned to Sanaki.

"Empress, we should leave the fighting to General Skrimir. I will take you someplace safe."

Sanaki's eyes seemed to burn. "No. I will stay and fight with the others."

"With all due respect, Empress, I cannot allow that! What if you get injured?!"

"If Micaiah, an untrained girl from the streets of Nevassa, is fighting, then I shall stand my ground as well."

Micaiah, who was standing just a few feet away, turned her head. She had, no doubt, heard Sanaki's defiant reply. A strange look had appeared on her face, it was almost – pain. Quickly, Micaiah turned her head away. Her constant companion, Sothe, said something and she shook her head in reply.

"Empress...", Sigrun said.

"You can't win an argument with royalty", Naesala said, smiling. "But don't worry about her. I'll protect the Apostle."

"That is a kind offer, but I must decline", Sigrun replied. "It is the first and most sacred duty of the Holy Guards to protect the Apostle."

"It looks like the enemy is about to take the argument out of our hands", Sanaki observed. "They're here."

"Do you beorc _ever _stop talking?", Skrimir asked. "Take your positions, now!"

Sanaki turned to face the soldiers.

"You! All of you. You are all Begnion citizens! I'm so relieved you're all safe."

"Sanaki, be careful!", Naesala warned. "I don't know that they're going to be pleased to see you."

"What do you - "

"Minions of the Dark God!", a soldier called. "We are the Disciples of Order, led by blessed Lord Lekain! We have been charged by the Goddess Ashera to cleanse your taint from this world!"

"Death to the tainted souls! Let none escape!"

"Yune is _not _a dark god!", Micaiah protested angrily.

"Empress Sanaki, please stay back!", Sigrun said. "Those traitors must have sided with the senate during the coup."

"Apostle Sanaki is a fraud", the soldier shouted. "Any apostle who defies the edicts of the Goddess is an enemy to the people!"

"What?! No, I - "

"Silence, betrayers of the Empire!", Sigrun shouted back at them. "How dare you accuse the Empress! Treason can only be punished by death!"

Skrimir and Naesala lead the charge on the two fronts, followed by the members of the Dawn Brigade, Lady Fiona, Nealuchi and the two pegasus knights. Sanaki teamed up with the Dawn Brigade's healer, a young priestess called Laura, while Micaiah joined the sniper Leonardo on the other front. Leanne stayed behind them, singing her galdrar to bolster their strength. Maian's guards, led by Commander Cynthia, swarmed over the battlefield to attack the enemy from above.

Despite her youth, Sanaki had already acquired the sage-level and was able to use quite powerful fire-spells. She could use wind, lighting and light as well, but preferred her own fire tome, Cymberline.

During the fight, she tried to watch Micaiah. Her spells weren't anything special, but because of her magical strength she managed to inflict heavy damage.

Their enemies turned out to be very strong, and reinforcements kept coming. Sanaki realised that they were using some kind of Warp Powder.

After what seemed like eternity they had managed to defeat the commander and the remaining soldiers fled.

"They were strong – for beorc", Skrimir observed. "Has the senate sent its elite troops?"

"No, I knew some of them by face", Sigrun replied. "Some of these soldiers were new recruits. I can't imagine how they could have fought against us so fiercely."

"Simple. They were protected by Ashera."

They turned to face Micaiah to see that her eyes had turned red again.

"I sent a message to Micaiah about the impending attack, then returned here as fast as I could. Ashera freed the petrified soldiers who would pledge loyalty to her. By themselves, they weren't a threat to skin puppets as strong as you, so she blessed their weapons and armour. Now they are worthy to be her true disciples, and their power will be stronger as we get closer to her. The battle will get only more difficult from here."

"Is that blessing similar to the Black Knight's armour, or Ike's sword Ragnell?", Naesala asked.

"It's the same idea, yes. The disciples' blessings were much weaker, because there were so many of them. Still, it makes them a lot more powerful than they originally were. I'd like to bless you all with protection, too, but I haven't been awake long enough to wield that kind of power. Sorry about that."

"Aahh, that was how they were able to stand against us!", Skrimir said.

"Poor souls... when they were turned back from stone, they probably thought they were the chosen ones or something. No-one is good enough for her, though. When she's done using them, they'll all be stone creatures again."

Sothe joined them.

"Micaiah! There you are!"

"Oh, it's her shadow again! I should go. All right, everyone, I'll see you later. Good luck!"

"Micaiah!"

"Uh – what?"

"Hey, glad to have you back", Naesala said. "We should tell the other teams what happened here. Where's Leanne?"

Sothe looked confused.

"I'm going back to sleep", Skrimir announced. "I hate being awakened so early in the morning, even if it's for battle."

They returned to town. Sothe held Micaiah back as she wanted to enter a house. Sanaki stopped behind a pillar, indicating to Sigrun to hide as well.

"Yune was here again? I don't like it that she keeps taking over your body. She should stick to being that stupid bird."

"Please don't say mean things about her. She's like an older sister to me."

"Your older sister is a dark god?"

"I finally understand now. Remember that voice that used to warn me about impending danger? That was Yune's voice. I finally realised it this morning. Even when she slept, she watched over us. Yune loves laguz and beorc with all her heart. I can feel it when she speaks through me."

"Then why do people call her the Dark God?"

"I don't know... but she doesn't like that name. It hurts her when you call her that."

"Sorry... I won't call her that again."

"You mean it? Then I forgive you!"

"Hey! Is that you, Yune?"

"'Sorry... I won't call her that again.' Why can't you be that nice with me? To be honest, that makes me a little jealous. But it's all right, I suppose. I know that Micaiah needs you. That's why I can't let you die. Here, come closer to me."

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

"Don't be so jumpy. I'm giving you the power to protect Micaiah."

It was the second divine blessing Sanaki got to see. Again, a pillar of light enveloped the one who received the blessing, and just like Ike Sothe looked different afterwards.

He was now wearing a short black shirt and a dark green coat that reached down almost to his heels.

"Wow... amazing. I feel incredibly strong, like I could arm wrestle Skrimir."

"Good... always stay by Micaiah's side."

She closed her eyes.

"Yune?"

"No, it's me again. Disappointed?"

"Never. But I do wish she'd at least let me thank her."

"It would just have embarrassed her. You two are so much alike – both of you are very stubborn."

Sothe didn't reply.

"I'm just teasing you. Anyway, did you hear what the enemy said before the battle?"

"Yeah... they called out Lekain by name. No mistake about it. That means he's still alive, and most likely not petrified, since they said he was their leader. I suppose we'll run across him when we get closer to the tower. That'll be our big chance."

"Right. We must break the Blood Pact, no matter what it takes. Of course, our first goal is to save everyone from the Goddess' judgement. But we have to break the pact while they're still stone. Otherwise, we might save the world, but still lose Daein."

Sothe and Micaiah left.

_So that's why they turned against us. A Blood Contract... Damn you, Lekain! How dare you do this to people!_

"We seem to have missed our chance to speak with her", Sigrun said. "What a remarkable girl. Lady Micaiah can hear the voice of the Goddess Yune and learn of impending danger. She is much like you, Empress Sanaki."

Sanaki closed her eyes.

"Let us head back."

"Are you sure? You said before that it was imperative that you speak with Lady Micaiah..."

"It's not important. Forget it."

Sanaki turned on her heels and walked back to her own quarters.


	40. Riddles in the Dark

**Riddles in the Dark**

Around dusk, the Greil Army reached a small settlement. They set up camp at the edge of the forest on a hilltop and then went to explore the village.

"Amazing. We've been travelling for miles now, and there hasn't been a single moving person", Ike said.

"And yet the other plants and animals seem completely unaffected", Nailah added. "The only creatures that were turned to stone were laguz and beorc. A miracle of the Goddess, indeed."

"My sister just sent a warning about 'Disciples of Order'. It seems that Ashera has freed them from stone to fight for her", Rafiel said. "They have also received a blessing of protection from her, and they nearly beat Leanne's team."

"Worse, they could attack any time and we'd have no idea who or where they are", Soren said. "I'll start working on contingency plans immediately."

"All right, everyone. Get back to camp and be sure to keep your weapons in reach tonight", Ike ordered.

* * *

They had lit a watch-fire in the middle of their camp and built a wall of sandbags around it. Ike knew that this made it easy for the enemy to spot them, but without any light they would be unable to see them, either.

Ike saw Rafiel sitting next to the fire and went over to talk to him.

"What's wrong, Prince Rafiel? Are you feeling sick?"

"No. I am all right. Thank you, though."

"You're a real puzzle, you know that?"

"Why do you say that?"

"You look a lot like your brother Reyson, but you are nothing like him. Reyson looks delicate, but on the inside he's all iron. You, on the other hand... I don't know. I worry that I might kill you if I shout too loud or something."

Rafiel bowed his head.

"I'm sorry."

"See? That's exactly what I mean! You should get mad at me for saying that, not say 'I'm sorry'. I mean, come on!"

"I-I apologise."

"There you go again! What I mean is that - "

"That's enough, Ike", Nailah said, appearing out of the darkness. "Rafiel is everything that herons are expected to be: quiet, elegant and delicate. Those are words used to describe herons, and he fits all three."

"Yeah, well, none of those words fit Reyson."

"True. Maybe Princess Leanne is only so sweet and innocent because she was asleep for twenty years. Prince Reyson certainly doesn't seem to have any of the characteristics herons are known for."

"King Tibarn did mention that 'real' herons are more like Prince Rafiel."

"Prince Reyson spent a long time in the care of the hawk tribe. No doubt he's picked up all sorts of quirks. Thank goodness Reyson hasn't picked up Tibarn's speech or mannerisms, though. That would be completely ridiculous. Can you imagine a man with Reyson's looks, talking and acting like Tibarn? I don't think I could help but laugh at him."

"Well, he told me he wanted to be just like Tibarn. He admires him a great deal."

"Reyson said that?", Rafiel asked.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Well... sure, it'd be nice to be a bit more like Tibarn, I suppose."

"Well, it looks like you guys really are brothers after all."

"Ike, be quiet!", Nailah said. "You're a bad influence. I won't allow Rafiel to be tainted like that."

* * *

It was getting dark and Ike ordered some of his men to keep watch.

"Ena, how is Prince Kurthnaga feeling?", Ike asked the dragon girl.

"Not good. He keeps staring into space, doesn't talk and he hasn't touched a bite of his food."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wanted to ask him some questions, but it can wait."

That moment, one of the sentinels gave the signal.

"Commander, we're surrounded!"

"What?! That's impossible!"

"How could they get so close without us seeing them?", Ena asked.

"I don't know", Nailah said. "There was no sign or scent of their approach... I wonder if they simply materialised?"

"Ena, stay here!", Ike ordered. "Protect Kurthnaga's tent at all costs!"

"Understood."

"Everyone else, move out!"

At first, they just waited until the enemy moved into the light of the watch-fire, but soon they started to leave camp and drive the enemies back. Soren and Ike teamed up. Ike took on anyone foolish enough to approach them and Soren finished them off.

Yune's blessing had made Ike a whole lot stronger, and none of the enemies stood a chance against him. Jill and Haar attacked the enemy from above. Mist, Titania and Oscar sped across the battlefield, slaying enemies left and right. Shinon and Rolf had climbed onto a tree and fired arrows at the disciples. Gatrie, Mia and Boyd stayed back to make sure none of them could harm Rhys or Rafiel, who were responsible for the support.

The enemies were strong, but not really a match for the famous Greil Mercenaries. And Nailah was a nice addition to their group.

"This looks like all of them", Ike said. "Fanatics that appear out of nowhere and attack from darkness... this'll be tough."

They returned to camp and Ike went to see Ena.

"Are you all right? Why didn't you transform?"

"I didn't want Prince Kurthnaga to get frightened, so I tried to hold them off in this shape. He hates blood..."

"This can't go on. I'm going to talk to him."

Ike entered the tent.

"Hey, Prince Kurthnaga!"

Kurthnaga made a strange sound and retreated from Ike.

"S-stay away..."

"What's wrong? Don't you remember me?"

"Uuunhhhhhh... That smell... the blood... on your sword..."

"What, this? No problem, I'll go drop it."

Ike dumped the sword into the snow outside the tent.

"Hey, look. No sword. Are you okay now?"

Kurthnaga slowly came over to Ike.

"Y-yes."

"Good. I wanted to talk to you a little. Do you remember who I am?"

"Yes. We met once – three years ago, in Goldoa."

"That's right", Ike replied, smiling. "You do remember. You helped us when our ship ran aground... and you gave us food and water."

"Yes... you were the first beorc I had ever met."

"Prince Kurthnaga, there's something I have to ask you. Before Yune's awakening, why did you side with Daein to fight us and the Apostle? The dragon tribe is neutral, and known for its hatred of blood and war. As the Dragon Prince, I can't see why you would do it."

"I suppose I owe you an explanation. First of all, you have to understand that the dragon tribes had nothing to do with any of this. I – I disobeyed my father and the laws of our country. I joined the battle against all my training, out of my own free will. Ena saw me leaving, or I wouldn't have brought her into this. I just wanted... I just wanted to help my sister."

"Sister? You have a sister in Daein?"

"Yes... My sister's name is Almedha. She was the wife of late King Ashnard."

"Mad King Ashnard was married to a princess of Goldoa?"

"Yes. And then that savage held his own baby hostage – the baby born of my sister. Then he took my brother, Rajaion, and warped him to use him as a steed, like a common wyvern."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

"Ike, you were there during my brother's last hour. I'm sorry to ask you, but when my brother died... did he die peacefully?"

"Yes, he did. Before he died, Reyson and Leanne were able to undo what Ashnard had done to him. Rajaion passed on in Ena's arms, with a content smile, as if he was just sleeping peacefully."

"Thank you", Kurthnaga said, closing his eyes. "It's a tremendous relief to hear that... My sister was tangled in Ashnard's schemes, our brother was killed and her son taken away... She was unable to return to Goldoa and consult our father... my sister has suffered so much. I wanted to help her."

"So that's why you came to Daein. It must've been difficult for you to tell me that. Thank you."

"Actually, it makes me feel a little better by just talking about it."

"I won't repeat anything you just told me. I swear on my father's grave."

Ike left Kurthnaga's tent, lost in his own thoughts.

_The Black Knight and the dragon tribes... they both lead back to Daein. Something about that country always drags me back to it..._


	41. The Galdr of Death

**The Galdr of Death**

It was another cold, bright and quiet morning. Pelleas left his tent to find that someone else was up early as well.

Senator Maian was busy collecting the firewood they hadn't used during the night. She was carrying the smaller bits, the bigger ones were floating behind her.

Pelleas had already noticed that Maian often relied on magic to do things for her. Sometimes, he had suspected that without magic, she would be completely helpless.

Pelleas walked over to join her.

"Er, excuse me, Senator..."

She looked up.

"Ah, King Pelleas. What can I do for you?", she asked, smiling.

"I just wanted to ask you a few things."

She nodded encouragingly while dropping the branches onto one of the carriages.

"Do you know why the senators used a Blood Pact on me?"

"No, I do not know that. I had no idea about the whole thing at first, or I would have brought this matter to Sanaki's attention immediately. I found out by reading another senator's mind, but I had no time to tell anyone before I had to flee Sienne... But my guess would be that the senate wanted to use you as pawns to carry out their plan to eradicate the laguz. That is why they made you ambush the retreating Laguz Alliance. When that plan failed, the senate took direct control over the Central Army and tried to make Crimea help them. But they had no means of blackmailing the Queen and Elincia refused their request, even risked her own life to stop us from fighting..."

"She seems to be a very brave woman."

"Yes, she is, no doubt about that."

"The senate wanted to eradicate the laguz... do they hate them so much?"

"Most of them do, yes. The only ones they despise even more are the hybrids..."

"Hybrids?"

"Yes, those with mixed blood. I am trying to teach this word to as many people as possible, I think the others are very rude. But come to think of it... what if the war against the laguz was just the beginning? What if they planned to wipe out those with the blood of the laguz next? What a terrifying thought that is..."

Pelleas watched her pensively. Just as he was forming a thought in his mind, she frowned at him.

"Please do not compare me to a lowly traitor such as Lekain. Some of us are trying very hard to be decent people."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – did you just read my mind?"

"Yes, I did. I possess the same powers as Lady Micaiah – except for the Galdr of Release, of course."

Nala, Maian's guard, came over to join them.

"You slept well, Senator?"

"Believe me, if I had a nightmare, you would notice. But thank you for asking – I slept well indeed."

_Another dragon..._

Nala gave Pelleas a penetrating look, then she turned back to her lady.

"Senadora, - "

The rest was lost to Pelleas as Nala spoke rapidly in the Old Tongue. Maian nodded, then shook her head.

"We can discuss this once we are in the air. We will have enough free time on the road."

"Right. Then I'll go warm up your pegasus."

"Should you not do a warm-up yourself?"

Nala laughed.

"Honestly, at times you can be _very _funny. I am a dragon – I don't need any warm-up. You know, dragons, that big fire-breathing species. Did you never wonder where the fire comes from? We're pretty hot on the inside."

Maian raised one of her delicate eyebrows.

"I see."

Nala grinned.

"Hey, hey, Senator!"

It was one of Maian's cats, Tlia.

"What is it, Tlia?"

"We're in trouble! The others – well, most of them – are slacking off!"

"Slacking off? What do you mean?"

"Well, we've been travelling for days without seeing anything of those Disciples the other teams are so worried about."

Somehow, she managed to make the hair on her tail stand on ends.

"They're getting careless, not paying enough attention. I, too, feel totally at ease, but I also know it's dangerous – they could attack any time, from any direction. We have to stay sharp!"

"Yes, you are right. This feeling is too comfortable... Tlia, I hereby charge you with the task to remind everyone what it means to be part of the Hawk Army. Make sure they stay on their guard."

"At once! I'll make sure they remember, Senator!"

The cat dashed away.

"My. I would have never thought that hyperactive little Tlia could be good for anything besides running errands", Nala observed.

"Oh, that is not true. She always takes my orders very seriously and carries them out precisely."

"Hm. She's very fond of you, I wonder why..."

"Easy. I saved her life – just the way I saved yours."

"What do you mean by that?", Pelleas asked.

"All my laguz guards are former slaves. Even though slavery was declared illegal over twenty years ago, some nobles ignored the law and continued to keep slaves. I freed them and most of them decided to stay with me."

"You mean, you broke into other nobles' houses?", he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I did. It was kind of funny. But I had to be very careful not to get caught, or Sanaki and I would have had some explaining to do."

"You were acting under Apostle Sanaki's orders?"

"Yes. She wanted to end the corruption of Begnion's nobility."

"I see... she really is a good ruler... I wish I could be more like her, or Queen Elincia."

"But you can."

"Really?"

"Yes. You can be anything, if you just try hard enough."

"Well... maybe I'll try."

They were joined by Tibarn, who was flapping his enormous wings in order to warm them up.

"Good morning", he said cheerfully. "Do you have any predictions for us, Senator? What's the weather going to be like?"

"Well, since there is no wind and no clouds in sight, I believe we will have good weather all day. But apart from that, I cannot say anything."

"I see. If you have a vision, just tell us."

"Of course."

"Well, I'll be going for now", Nala said and walked away to fetch Maian's steed.

"I think I should prepare as well", Pelleas added.

"Just one moment", Maian said. "I noticed that you do not seem to be used to walking so much. You could use a carriage instead."

"Yes, thank you."

* * *

Tibarn and Maian watched Pelleas leave.

"Considering he's the only son of Mad King Ashnard, scourge of Crimea and butcher of innocents, he's quite the mama's boy", Tibarn observed.

"Please do not be that mean to him, it is not his fault", Maian replied. "Queen Almedha does not really encourage him to become more independent, on the contrary, she is a very doting mother."

"Hm, well. Whatever. I meant to ask you something – why did you join our group? Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate your being here, but I thought you would want to travel with Sanaki."

Maian closed her eyes. "I wanted to, at first, but – I have several reasons why I chose this team in the end. One is – the Galdr of Release. Sanaki was unable to use it, but Micaiah could – only a direct descendant of Altina is supposed to possess that power. I have no explanation for this..."

"Maybe Micaiah is the offspring of a member of the imperial family?"

"No, that is not possible. All births and deaths have been registered. She could not be from another line."

"And now you are worried about the Apostle's reaction to all of this?"

"Yes. You see, Sephiran and I kept a few things from her, and now she might start to guess them. I am scared... scared to tell her the truth. You see, there is a chance that the senate was right about her not being the true apostle, but in another way... we were hoping that Sanaki would become a true apostle, but it appears that the powers could not be transferred to her..."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I have already said too much."

* * *

"King Tibarn, Queen Elincia, Senator Maian, we may need to halt for a bit!", Ranulf called. "We have some stragglers lagging behind."

"You mean Almedha and Pelleas are slowing us down again", Tibarn growled. "We have to reach the Tower of Guidance as soon as possible. We can't always have them hampering our progress."

"I will take care of this", the Senator offered. "But you may have to wait for a bit..."

She turned her pegasus back north and flew off to the rear of the army.

"Reyson! We'll stop here", Tibarn called. "You can rest and give your wings a break."

Reyson came swooping down.

"I can remember a time when a journey like that would have exhausted you", Ranulf said to Reyson. "You're really doing well."

"Yes, physically I'm quite healthy, but I can't say I'm really happy about it..."

"Why would that be?", Elincia asked.

"We of the heron clan can feel the energy of others. In times of war, negative energy is dominant and we sicken. Now that all of the people have been petrified, the energy is gone and, physically, I feel much better. It's unsettling to feel healthy and know that the reason is such a sad one."

"It's a terrible irony", Elincia said. "We finally have the peace we have been praying for, at the cost of all freedom, everywhere."

"Could this truly be the world Goddess Ashera wants for us?", Reyson asked.

"No, this is the world she had to give us after we ruined hers", Ranulf replied.

Janaff and Ulki returned from their scouting trip.

"Welcome back", Tibarn said. "Any sign of the Disciples?"

"No, not one."

"I don't like this. Why are they leaving us alone?"

"I'm not sure I see your problem, Tibarn", Ranulf said. "If they're going to let us stroll through, I won't complain."

"Not me. Right or wrong, I would prefer a stand-up fight. Right now, even."

"What are you saying, Tibarn?", Elincia asked. "How could you wish that upon us? I don't understand you."

"Right now, the world is calm, peaceful... almost eerily so. It almost feels – comfortable. If this goes on, we might relax, lose our edge. I'm worried that we'll get careless."

The others considered this.

"Everyone, I want to make one thing perfectly clear: this isn't a natural peace. It's Ashera's work. Don't forget for an instant that the world isn't supposed to be like this. It should be noisy, vibrant and chaotic."

"You're right", Elincia said. "A peace built on the sacrifice of so many lives is monstrous and unjust. It cannot be allowed to stand."

"I didn't mean to say that I'm losing the motivation to save the petrified ones", Ranulf said. "It's just that, before we started talking about it, I felt – complacent. Is it just me?"

"The spirit of order is hanging heavy across the land", Tibarn replied. "When we fight, we get a dose of chaos, which might help us to get in touch with our true selves. If our enemies have figured that out as well, it might explain why they are staying away."

* * *

"Are you tired, Pelleas? Should we rest?", Almedha asked.

"No, I'm fine."

"The others really could take a bit more care. In your veins runs the royal blood of both Daein and Goldoa. This makes you very special, my son."

Pelleas didn't reply.

The sound of wings made them look up. It was Senator Maian's pegasus. Apparently, she had turned back from the vanguard to come looking for them.

"I do not mean to interrupt you, but the other leaders request that you speed up a little. We are trying to save the world, and are operating on a very tight schedule."

"My son is tired!", Almedha exclaimed.

Maian's eyebrows rose. "I remember suggesting to him the use of a carriage just this morning."

"Well, now there is not a single carriage near us."

Maian bit her lip while tilting her head to one side, as if she was thinking very hard.

"This is neither the right place nor time, and I am aware of the fact that I am going to inflict pain on you... but if it helps this army to reach its goal, I will do it without any further hesitation. Besides, I believe you have to know..."

"Know what?"

Maian closed her eyes. "That you are not mother and son."

"What?!", Almedha gasped.

Pelleas, to her surprise, wasn't shocked by that.

"I was thinking the same thing for a while", he admitted.

"What – what are you two talking about? Pelleas – this is a joke, right?"

"Queen Almedha, please listen to me very, _very _carefully", Maian said. "I would not have said that if I was not absolutely certain about it. I have also discussed this with Nala – she is very sensitive and can tell if someone has mixed blood. You are a Goldoan princess – a laguz – who married a beorc. So, naturally, your child has to have mixed blood. This boy, however, is no hybrid. He is a Spirit Charmer."

"That's right", Pelleas said. "I already noticed some time ago, when you said that you recognised my mark... you couldn't, because it's not a birthmark. It's called 'Spirit Protection' and it comes from forming a pact with a spirit. I was 14 when I did that."

"But then – how – why..."

"Both of you were deceived by Izuka, who worked for the senate", Maian explained quietly. "I believe they were just looking for someone they could use as a king, so they would be able to control Daein. Izuka never had a good reputation... He just used your wishes and hopes to manipulate both of you. I am so sorry."

"But then – where is my son? And who is it?"

"I do not know. But I promise – should I ever find any hint, I will tell you."

"But how do I know that you will not lie to me as well?"

"Why should I do that? I know how you feel – I never met my mother."

"I – did not know."

"Senator, what should I do now?", Pelleas asked. "Now that I know I'm not King Ashnard's son..."

"You are still the King of Daein. And I believe that blood does not matter that much. It is your decision."

"Yes, but I never was a good king... all I ever did was causing everyone trouble... I could abdicate the throne."

"Yes, you could. But in whose favour? We do not know the whereabouts of the true prince."

"Well, if blood really doesn't matter – I'll make Micaiah queen. The people love her, and I know she'd be a good queen."

"If you really want to do that, you should discuss it with your retainers and Micaiah first. And, of course, you would have to inform the Apostle as well."

"I see. I'll think about it."

"Good. Now, come on. The others are waiting up ahead."

* * *

Reyson had to admit that Maian was good at persuading others, for she managed to make Pelleas and Almedha catch up with them. But he also sensed that something was very wrong – Almedha was in pain.

However, he had no time to worry about her, because that very moment, Janaff reported that he and Ulki had spotted the enemy to the south-west.

"How did they get so close without being noticed?", Tibarn asked. "Did we have men out of position?"

"No, I just checked in", Ulki replied. "Enemy forces just suddenly appeared, without any sign or warning at all."

"Guess that's one good thing about fighting a goddess... things are sure to be exciting. Everyone, get in position!"

"An entire legion that can appear out of nowhere?", Reyson asked. "Just who are those disciples?"

"To be honest, I don't care who they are. I just want to knock a little disorder back into the world."

Maian narrowed her eyes at the enemies.

"It is Valtome!", she hissed.

"My humblest apologies!", the Senator called. "I hope we didn't sneak up on you. I'm sure that cheeky little queenlet is still amongst you? I hope so. I'm going to make her pay for defying me! Uweeee heee heeeeeee!"

"Valtome... I will make him pay for attacking my people and starting war in my country!", Elincia said angrily.

"No way, _I'm _going to claw his eyes out!", Tibarn called.

"Excuse me", Maian said. "Empress Sanaki would have the greatest right on his head – for committing treason. So punishing him is my task now."

Elincia and Tibarn exchanged a look.

"All right, you have the greater right to the kill", Tibarn admitted. "Just make sure to do the job thoroughly!"

"Do you think you can handle him alone?", Elincia asked.

"Yes, I do. But if I should have any major problems, feel free to help me."

Apart from Elincia's and Maian's people, General Tauroneo, Zihark and Ilyana were also with them, as well as two of Ranulf's subordinates. The laguz transformed, the beorc readied their weapons and the battle began.

To everyone's greatest surprise, Pelleas appeared, announcing that he would fight as well. Tibarn told him to stay near Reyson and Ilyana.

Pelleas turned out to be a very strong dark sage, but Reyson also noticed that his magic was no match for Maian's. He also noticed that something about her seemed to bother Pelleas.

Very soon, the Hawk Army was in very big trouble. No matter how many enemies they defeated, more kept coming. And even though Elincia, Tibarn, Nala and Maian moved at top speed across the battlefield, they could only kill few enemies at a time. Tibarn ordered the soldiers to form a wall while he called the other leaders to a meeting.

"This is seriously bad", he said gravely. "Any smart ideas what we could do?"

He looked expectantly at Maian.

"There is a way, but I would prefer it not to do this..."

"Look, I don't care what it is, if you've got any means of getting us out of this mess alive, then use them! At this rate, they'll wipe us out."

Maian closed her eyes.

"Very well. For everyone's sake..."

She dismounted.

"Tlia, take the reins!"

"Yesss, my lady."

The cat reverted.

"Nala, I need you to cover for me. I will be completely defenceless while using _it."_

"Of course. Anyone trying to harm you has to get past me first."

Nala towered over her lady, daring anyone to challenge her.

Maian closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed down and she seemed to relax. Reyson noticed this was an exercise very similar to the one he always did before using a galdr.

Maian folded her hands and when she opened her eyes again, they had turned green. The next moment, she spread a grey pair of wings, as big as Reyson's.

Several people gasped. Nala growled at them, but Maian didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were fixed on a point very far away. She was in a kind of trance.

A gust of wind rustled through her wings and a few feathers slowly drifted away. Maian took another deep breath and started to sing.

She had a beautiful singing voice, but something about her song really bothered Reyson. The melody was slow and sad, and the lines were very fitting.

"What is that song, Reyson?", Tibarn asked.

"It's a galdr, but it's unlike any I've ever heard. This one – is designed to call death."

"What, don't tell me she's trying to kill all of those soldiers with a _galdr! _Besides, why can she use one in the first place?"

"I don't know... But we were wrong to assume that only herons could use galdrar. We should have realised that sooner..."

"You're referring to the Galdr of Release?"

"That's right."

Reyson could feel the power Maian was releasing now – the power to end lives. Around them, the Disciples of Order fell to their knees, clutching at their chests or throats as Maian's song drained them of all strength.

A tear was trickling down her cheek.

_So, she's killing with compassion._

Soon, all soldiers around them were dead. Only Valtome and a handful of soldiers were left when the song ended. They looked rather frightened.

Maian was still staring into space. Nala reverted and snapped her fingers in front of the Senator's face. Maian jumped and her eyes focused on the dragon, turning brown again.

She looked around to see the result of what she had done.

"Is this – do I really possess that much power?"

"Looks like it", Nala replied.

"What – what have I done? This is not how it is supposed to be... I - "

"Now I finally understand!" Senator Valtome had found his voice at last. "Now it all makes sense – why no-one ever knew anything about your mother... why your father kept you hidden all the time – he was probably ashamed of you! You are not only a bastard-child, but also one of those cursed Branded!"

Everyone stared at Maian, who had drained of all colour. Her eyes flashed an angry green and Reyson could feel a wave of fury building within her.

"Someone's due for a rampage", Nala said cheerfully.

"How dare you!" Maian's voice jumped upwards by one octave. "How dare you talk about my family! How dare you insult me thus, you cursed human!"

She jumped into the air and soared towards Valtome.

"This time you have gone too far! It is partly your fault that I never met my own mother, that she was murdered along with the other herons! In the name of Empresses Sanaki and Misaha, my mother and all your other victims, I will punish you!"

"Hah! Winged vermin doesn't scare me!", he shouted back, creating a strong shield around himself.

Nala shook her head. "Poor fool... to push her even further while she's already mad... He just dug his own grave."

Maian let out a cry of rage, clenching her hands into fists. Her entire body was radiating light which formed into small rays that attacked Valtome and his living shield. The soldiers, despite Ashera's blessing, didn't last long and Maian started battering the shield. It soon collapsed under her merciless onslaught and the next rays hit the Senator directly.

Valtome collapsed, dead.

For a few seconds, Maian stayed where she was, about two meters above the ground, then she alighted and folded her wings. She stepped over to Valtome's corpse and removed something. A golden chain like the one she had given to Soren.

She held it up and used magic to break it into its component parts. She let them rain down onto Valtome's body.

"There will be no more senators coming from this family!"

"Senator! Senator! So you _really _are a hybrid!", Tlia shouted. "I knew it! I knew it! That means I've won!"

Maian turned to face them.

"That seems to make you very happy."

"Of course! It explains a lot about you – besides, Gannymeth owes me ten gold now!"

She grinned at her boyfriend, a tiger.

"But that's half of my next month's income!", he protested.

"A bet's a bet."

"Oh, very well." He sighed. "Senator, half of my next month's income goes to Tlia."

"I shall make myself a mental note."

"You even got wings!" Tlia truly was excited. "Might I touch them?"

Maian looked rather shocked. "Of course not!"

"That's very rude of you, Tlia!", one of Maian's ravens said. "Our wings aren't like your tails, they're much more fragile, especially a heron's wings."

"Sorry", Tlia muttered.

"Captain Nala, did you know?", one of the beorc soldiers asked.

"Yes, for some years. But I wasn't the only one – the Prime Minister found out years before I did."

"Prime Minister Sephiran knows about you?", Tibarn asked Maian incredulously.

"Yes, he does. One reason why he was so determined to make me a fine sage – he wanted me to be able to fend for myself."

"So, your galdr worked all right", Nala said.

"Yes... it did. I am glad those two years I spent working on it were not a waste, but... I still feel uneasy about using it... even if I did just save everyone, I feel like I defiled something sacred..."

"Don't say that!", Reyson interrupted.

Maian gave him a surprised look.

"All right, it's kind of strange to see someone us a galdr to kill, but you are not a heron, after all. And if you hadn't done that, we'd probably be all dead by now."

Maian nodded slightly and Reyson noticed a sudden drop of energy within her. Maian's knees buckled.

Nala caught her.

"Hey! Are you passing out on me _again?"_

"My apologies... I have never used this galdr before, and the additional energy my fury gave me has evaporated..."

"It's all right. Just rest – I'll look after you."

Maian's head dropped against Nala's shoulder and the dragon lifted her into her arms, carefully as not to damage her wings.

"We should set up camp. I bet you'll have a lot of questions, but I won't answer them for her."

* * *

They had set up camp and lit a fire in the middle of it. Nala had laid Maian face down onto a blanket and had covered her with another. She had also undone Maian's hair and it was now covering her entire back. Now Nala was warming her hands with the blaze, never letting the Senator out of sight.

"Stop staring at us like that already", Tibarn complained. "We're not going to kill her."

"I can't just trust you like that. I'll need _her _confirmation that you're no danger to her. Until I get it, I won't trust any of you."

"I would never harm her", Elincia said. "She saved my life, after all. Besides, isn't it because of her mixed blood that she was able to help us so much?"

"That's right. The laguz blood makes hybrids much stronger than the average beorc or laguz. It doesn't necessarily have to be magic. But as it is, without the heron blood she wouldn't be able to use any galdrar, read minds or sense emotions. And her magic wouldn't be as strong. In other words, all of you would be dead by now hadn't her parents fallen in love."

Maian stirred slightly and slipped one hand under her head, turning onto her left side so she was facing the fire.

"Watch her wings", Reyson warned. "She'd better not lay on them."

"Don't worry. If she turns too far, I'll just turn her back. I know how to look after her."

Maian started muttering something, then she slowly opened her eyes.

"How much time has passed?", she asked sleepily.

"About two hours", Nala replied.

Maian's eyes widened.

"So much? Oh no... I made everyone wait..."

"Hey, don't you get too worked up about it. You saved us a lot of time with your brilliant performance on the battlefield, so we didn't lose _that _much time. Besides, our healers have been really busy while you were sleeping – all the injured people are able to walk or fly again by now."

"I see."

Maian tried to turn over and noticed that her wings had gotten in the way. She turned her head to look at them.

"Oh, I forgot to put them in. What a bother..."

Her wings vanished and she rolled onto her back, gazing up at the sky.

"So I was able to save everyone... that makes me so happy..."

"She's weird", Tibarn muttered.

"I _heard _that!", Maian said, pointing an accusing finger at Tibarn. "Do not forget that I am half laguz. My senses are rather sharp."

Nala bent over her.

"Do you think you can sit up?"

"I believe so, but I might need some support."

"Just leave that to me."

Nala helped Maian to sit up and leaned her body against her chest. It was really strange to see them like that and Reyson could feel the strong bond between them.

"You really trust each other, don't you", he observed.

"Well, she saved my life", Nala replied. "Something like that usually creates trust. And she trusts me so much because she knows that I accept her the way she is and that I would protect her no matter what."

"I see." Reyson sat down next to them. "Well then, we have a lot of questions."

Maian smiled. "I expected as much."

"First, it was you who used the Galdr of Rebirth in Serenes Forest, right?"

"Yes. I could not stand it – that my mother and the others had to rest in such a desolate place. But my powers were not strong enough to do much... As the years passed, I was able to gradually expand the healthy area. I visited my mother's grave often, to pray and bring her some flowers... this was the closest I could get to her."

"Her name was Sybille, right?"

"Yes... did you – did you happen to know her?"

"I did, but not well... you see, she was one of my mother's servants."

"I see... so I am the daughter of a Begnion senator and a servant..."

"If you like, I could tell you what I know about her", Reyson offered.

Maian smiled. "Yes, I would like that."

"So, Prime Minister Sephiran knows about you?", Elincia asked.

"Yes, he found out the day I started working for the senate. You can probably imagine how I reacted when he told me he knew my secret... One of the first things my father ever taught me was that I had to hide my true nature from everyone or I would risk my own death. That is why I never married... had no friends... and did not trust even my guards. Sephiran was the first 'outsider' to know about me. I did not even tell Sanaki..."

"Would you tell us your story?", Tibarn asked. "I think it might be interesting."

"Very well... I believe I was born in Serenes Forest, or in that area. My mother, fearing the heron tribe's retribution, decided to give me into my father's care. She travelled all the way to Sienne on her own, unable to transform, carrying a basket... I can only imagine what an ordeal this must have been for her. My father took me in and accepted me as his right- and lawful daughter, which is the reason I was able to become a senator. I spent the first 29 years of my life more or less in hiding, for my own safety. My father was – very protective of me, just like my sister. I was educated at home and saw little of the outside world. I spent most of the time in my garden, because staying indoors for too long made me sick... Soon after I met Sephiran, and we became friends, he offered to teach me. He also introduced me to Sanaki, and from that day on, we have been looking after her together. Being unable to have children of my own, I used her as a kind of substitute... I loved her as if she was my own daughter. I still do. The three of us started to work against the other senators who were abusing their power.

The shock caused by the Serenes Massacre almost killed me, and it broke my father's heart. He never really recovered, he just continued to live for my sake. But eventually, he could no longer stand the pain... his broken heart killed him in the end...

Shortly after Sanaki's coronation, I started rescuing laguz slaves from the nobles' estates, with Sanaki's consent. That is how I met those who are now fighting for me. I had to stop after a while, because some people started to suspect me, but luckily, Tormod and his friends took over. When Ike and Princess Elincia came to Sienne, I suggested to use their help to uncover what was going on about the slaves and it worked. Tormod and Sanaki have been cooperating ever since.

Apart from that, there is not much to tell. The recent events you know about."

"Well, that certainly is a long story", Reyson said. "And an interesting one."

"I can look back on almost 40 years now, after all."

"Is it the laguz blood that keeps you from ageing?", Tibarn asked.

"Yes. I was told that all of my kind age slowly, but with dragon-blooded and heron-blooded ones it is much slower. I have not aged for 23 years... that is the only thing about myself that I do not totally approve of."

"Why not?", Ranulf asked. "I'm fine with not ageing."

Maian smiled wryly. "You see, I am a 40-year-old woman, trapped in the body of a 16-year-old. Unable to grow – unable to grow stronger. My body is frail, so I need others to look after me – to protect me. Sometimes – sometimes I curse this body – wishing I was stronger. But I know that will not do – we cannot change what we are."

"Senator, I have one more question", Pelleas said. "Can you feel it – I mean, do you _know _when someone's just like you?"

"Yes, we recognise each other the moment we meet. Why do you ask?"

"Well, this has been bothering me for a while now – you are not the only one here, are you? I don't mean just the Hawk Army – Soren is one, isn't he? A hybrid."

Maian looked surprised. "What makes you believe that?"

"His magic is stronger than mine – just like yours. Besides, he told me that his mark wasn't Spirit Protection, so..."

Maian looked thunderstruck. "I cannot imagine why he told you that... we are usually rather determined not to let anyone find out about our true nature... But you are right, Soren is a hybrid."

It took everyone a while to understand the meaning of this.

"So... is that the reason why he's always so cold?", Reyson asked.

"Yes. You could call Soren my opposite... he hates all people of Tellius, laguz and beorc alike, but he despises the Gallians most... You see, my story is an exception. Most mixed couples do not keep their children, they either die or are raised by strangers... like Soren was. He told me his story... I shall not go into detail, but what he told me was terrible... The old woman who looked after him never cared for him in the slightest, nor did the sage who taught him magic. All little Soren knew was that he was not wanted, by no-one. Ike was his only friend because Ike was the first one who _cared..._ that is why Soren is like that. _People _made him like that."

"I see...", Pelleas said. "I know what it's like... people often thought I was a br- a hybrid. I always had a hard time convincing them I wasn't... come to think of it – isn't Micaiah a hybrid as well? I saw her mark, too."

Maian shook her head in mock frustration. "Oh dear, young people nowadays are just too careless..."

"I take this as a confirmation."

"I believe that Lady Micaiah is heron-blooded, just like me, but she knows nothing of her parents. So there is no way to prove it. As for Soren – well, the first assumption would be that he is descended from the beast tribe, since he lived in Gallia, but something feels wrong about it... he, too, never knew about his parents."

"And there I thought the relations between laguz and beorc were bad...", Tibarn muttered.

"Are you well enough to move on?", Reyson asked.

"Yes, I believe I will be able to manage", Maian replied.

"Good", Tibarn said. "But, you know, that battle really did do me some good. I feel a lot more alive now. Everyone got that now? We need chaos."

Maian laughed softly. "Of course. Did you not know that? We need a balance of order and chaos. Oh, but I have one more request to make."

"What is it?"

"Could anyone find me a slab of rock? I am sure the senate is going to investigate this – I wish to leave them a message."

Tibarn grinned. "I kinda like your idea. Shouldn't take too long, either."

Reyson put his hand into his pocket, searching for the Sending Stone.

"May I tell the others about this?", he asked Maian.

She shrugged. "Do as you please. I very much doubt I could stop these news from spreading. But – please say nothing about Soren and Micaiah. I do not know how the others might react to that and I would not want Sothe and Ike to take on an entire army to protect them."

"I understand."


	42. Distortions

**Distortions**

With a feeling of anxiety and dread, Hetzel followed the Vize-Minister. Until now, the surviving soldiers had reported back to them, but this time, no-one had returned to Sienne. Lekain had taken Hetzel and their strongest men to investigate the last battlefield.

Finding the place hadn't been that difficult. Now, Hetzel stared in dismay at the corpses covering the ground. Not a single one had survived.

The soldiers were checking the bodies. One of them called the two senators over.

"My lords, this is strange... Most of our soldiers weren't wounded, but they're dead nonetheless... Normally, even magic leaves a trace on the body, but not here... it's as if they just – stopped living."

"What does that mean?", Hetzel whispered. "What kind of power could that be?"

"We found Senator Valtome!"

Hetzel and Lekain hurried over to the soldier who had called them. Valtome had been killed with magic, that much was obvious. And someone had shattered his necklace.

Lekain placed a hand over his heart.

"He died trying to protect our world from the Dark God's wrath", he said solemnly.

Hetzel nodded in agreement and looked around. He noticed a slab of rock that had been erected. It was like a very big tombstone.

"Look at that, Vize-Minister."

Both of them stared at the words that had been engraved onto the rock with magic.

In the name of Empress Sanaki, I have judged

the traitor Valtome and his minions.

Senator Maian, Second Duchess of Idras

Attesting witnesses:

Tibarn, King of Phoenecis  
Elincia, Queen of Crimea  
Reyson, Prince of Serenes  
Almedha, Princess of Goldoa

Lekain let out a scream of rage.

"That insolent girl! How dare she defy us! The Dark God's tainted minions have defeated our forces at every turn. Now they have set foot on the holy ground of the Empire itself! We have no choice but to lead the army ourselves and end this once and for all! We are the chosen ones! Our will is the Goddess' will! With us at its head, our army is invincible!"

"Y-yes. Quite. As you say, Vize-Minister", Hetzel replied.

"When I've beaten that brat, Sanaki, I will make her kneel before me and beg for her life!"

Lekain started to laugh, looking slightly insane.

_The Vize-Minister says he hears the will of the Goddess, yet I have heard no such thing in my ears. Why would the Goddess choose Lekain and me? We are the ones with the most to atone for..._

* * *

As the Silver Army crossed into Grann Desert, Leanne had some surprising news.

"I just received a report from Reyson. They were attacked by Senator Valtome and it seemed as if they would lose the battle... The enemy had the advantage of numbers. It was Senator Maian who turned the tide – she used a galdr to kill the Disciples."

"A galdr?!", Micaiah echoed.

"Yes." Leanne looked at her. "It turned out that she is half heron – a heron-blooded hybrid. She killed almost everyone within her reach and then executed Valtome and those who survived the galdr."

Cynthia and Sanaki both looked thunderstruck.

"She never said anything", Sanaki muttered.

"But it makes sense", Cynthia pointed out. "It explains why she didn't age, nor ever chose a husband... and why she never trusted anyone. She never let anyone close to her, fearing discovery..."

"But – she's always been _very _close to Sephiran."

"According to my brother, he knew about her, as did Captain Nala", Leanne explained. "And two of her guards had made a bet whether or not she was one..."

"But why would she choose to reveal herself?", Micaiah asked. "That could have resulted in her death..."

"The Hawk Army was about to lose", Leanne said quietly. "She did it to save everyone... Reyson assumes she was prepared to pay for that with her life... She knew exactly what risk she was taking. But her guards chose to remain loyal to her – despite her true nature – and none of the others dared to harm her. It seems that they have accepted her the way she is. Actually, my brother was very glad to hear she was part heron – she is a link to our tribe, after all."

* * *

Sanaki was sitting on a dune, thinking about what had happened. Maian had been keeping more than just one secret from her, but in that case, Sanaki could understand the reason.

_She didn't even trust her own guards... what kind of life is that?_

"Empress Sanaki."

She looked up.

"The Silver-Haired Maiden!"

"Yes, it's me, Micaiah. Um – might I sit next to you?"

"What? Oh – uh..."

Micaiah looked worried about something.

"Of course you may."

"Thank you."

Micaiah sat down, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"This is awkward. I'm sorry, I know that you're not very fond of me, but I wanted to talk to you."

"It's not that. I like you just fine. It's just that... you make me feel inadequate."

"It's because I can sing the Galdr of Release and hear Yune's voice, isn't it?"

"How – did you know?"

"I can sense the flow of people's thoughts. By seeing the movement of a person's mind, I can usually deduce what he is thinking..."

"You can read minds?! What a boon that would be to ruling a country... If I could read minds, I could tell what the nobles and senators were thinking behind their smiles... I wonder why the Goddess didn't bless me with such power..."

"Micaiah was born with her power. We didn't give it to her."

Sanaki looked up into a pair of red eyes.

"Ah! Is that you? The dark – no, I mean – Yune, Goddess of Chaos... Let me ask you one thing, Yune. Why was Micaiah able to sing the Galdr of Release, and I wasn't?"

"I'm sorry, little Empress, I don't know. But I knew Micaiah _could_ sing it, that's why I stayed close to her."

"I don't understand. How can you be a goddess and not know? I thought gods were perfect beings who knew everything."

"Gods? Perfect? Where did you get that idea? You haven't met many gods, have you?"

"Well, no. But divinity created life out of nothing! Surely only a perfect being could do such a thing."

"We did create life, and we can do many things you creatures of flesh can't. But that doesn't make us perfect. It only means that we can make mistakes on a much grander scale... We're not what you've been taught, and we are much closer to you skin-wearers than some will admit. But we do make mistakes... Sometimes we make terrible mistakes. Sometimes it takes only one emotional outburst and the whole world is drowning underwater!"

A strong wind suddenly made the sand fly. Sanaki covered her face with her sleeves and tried not to inhale the sand.

"Ow! Where did the sandstorm come from? Yune! You need to calm down!"

"I wish we were perfect. Then there would be no wars and no-one would have to die because of our mistakes!"

"Y-yes! I understand, Yune! But now, please calm down!"

Yune took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The wind died away.

"Yune?"

"She's gone now. She got upset... she hasn't lost control of her emotions like that in a long time..."

"Micaiah, I'm supposed to be the voice of the Goddess Ashera. Yet I've never heard her speak... I wonder what she's like?"

"We may find out before this is over..."

* * *

They had set up camp at the foot of a mountain to have some shelter. As Micaiah wandered about, she met Naesala.

"King Naesala. You are by yourself today?"

"Yeah. How about you? Where's that stone-faced sidekick of yours?"

"He's just hesitant to show his emotions!"

Naesala grinned. "I'm only joking. Don't get so defensive."

"Then don't insult my family."

He snorted.

"You say he's your brother, but there's as much resemblance between you as between me and Skrimir."

"We're not related, but we are very close. Perhaps like you and Princess Leanne."

Naesala's head jerked up.

"What?! You didn't..."

"Yes, I can sense your emotions. I also know that you just closed up to keep me from looking in."

"You possess the same powers as the herons? How stupid of me to let my guard down."

"I'm sorry."

"What else did you sense?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did you find out anything else about me?"

"No! I didn't try to read your mind intentionally. I just sensed that your feelings for Princess Leanne were very warm, that's all I saw."

"You're sure? Fine. You're a lot like me. I'll let you off the hook this time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see when the time comes. See you later."

He turned on his heel and strode away. Puzzled, Micaiah looked after him.

* * *

Shortly after that, Sothe came to talk to Micaiah.

"Yune 'visited' again?", he asked. "Did she have anything interesting to say"

"Sort of. I think she might be responsible for the ancient flood that sank all of the other continents."

"What is she doing all this time, anyway?"

"I don't know... she just said she had to look for something."

Naesala, who had been on patrol, came swooping down towards them.

"Sorry to break up your alone time, you two, but we have Disciples of Order troubles again."

Within minutes, the Silver Army had assembled. Micaiah was surprised to see Lekain among the enemy soldiers.

"I knew this would happen, eventually", Sanaki said.

The next moment, Lekain appeared right in front of them.

"Ah, my dear Sanaki, the false apostle! What a pleasure to see you again, and this time, I have an army of the righteous behind me, ready to strike you down!"

"Vice-Minister Lekain. You are the foulest kind of traitor", Sanaki replied. "I can never forgive you!"

Lekain merely laughed. "How amusing. Forgiveness from a fraud is of no value to anyone."

Sigrun urged her steed forwards.

"Empress, please don't force me to listen to his blasphemies any longer! Allow me to silence him for you!"

"Hold, Sigrun. I want to understand. Lekain, on what ground do you claim that I am not the true apostle?"

"The apostle shall be the first-born daughter of each generation in the line of Altina, first empress. She will give voice to the Goddess. She will pass judgement, give prophecy, and protect her people and their lands. Sanaki, you have never once heard the voice of the Goddess, have you?"

"That is – that is only – because I have not come of age yet!"

"Oh, what a hysterical coincidence! That is just what the senate has been telling the people for years now! 'Apostle Sanaki is too young to hear the Goddess. Give her more time.' How funny that the lie you have been living is the same lie we have been telling."

"But, how... Explain yourself, Lekain!"

"Poor, false apostle... No-one ever told you about your older sister, did they? Not even your so-called 'parents'... She was the true apostle."

"I – had a sister?", Sanaki asked.

Micaiah could sense her disbelief. Everyone else felt just the same way.

"She died before you were born, assassinated along with Empress Misaha by the heron clan. So the senate installed you, the second daughter, as the apostle instead."

"You lie! You impugn both me and the noble herons!"

Lekain laughed again. "I am glad to have exposed your secret. Maybe you will be able to accept the truth now."

"Silence!", Sigrun shouted. "The lying tongue of a treacherous senator proves nothing!"

"You seek proof? Fine. We shall settle this in the ancient way – in a battle to the death. Whomsoever the Goddess sees fit to win the day must be in the right!"

But instead of challenging Sanaki, Lekain warped back behind his soldiers.

"Lekain... we've finally found you", Micaiah said. "Now's our chance, Sothe! We must do whatever it takes to get the Blood Pact!"

"Right. Let's go!"

They moved out. Micaiah, Sanaki and Laura created discs of magic under their feet to hover across the sand. Naesala and Skrimir shifted and led the charge, along with Sigrun and Tanith. Next was Fiona, followed by the foot soldiers. Leanne stayed back, as usual.

Just as in the Desert of Death, fighting here was difficult, but Ashera's blessing didn't give the enemies better footing, either. They just had to make sure to take the enemy flying units down as quickly as possible.

As they fought their way across the dunes, Naesala passed by.

"Say, can't you use a galdr like Maian to get rid of those disciples?", he asked Micaiah.

"No, unfortunately not... and I doubt the Galdr of Release would do them much harm."

"I see. What a pity..."

Naesala took off again to engage an enemy draco-knight.

"No matter how many we defeat, more keep coming... are we destined to perish here?", Micaiah asked Sothe.

A red diagram appeared on another dune that was occupied by enemy soldiers. Dreading the arrival of enemy reinforcements, Micaiah gripped her tome more tightly.

The Black Knight appeared and easily took out the Disciples. Then he turned to face Micaiah.

"My Maiden... hold on a little longer. I am here."

"Ah, Sir Knight! I am glad to see you're safe. I knew someone of your power wouldn't have turned to stone."

"I am glad to see you're safe as well, Maiden."

"Are you here to save us again?"

"Not 'us'."

"What?"

"I am only here to save you. No-one else."

"But, why? Why just me?"

"We will talk more when the battle is over. I should not have said anything yet. Forgive me."

He turned away.

"Sir Knight..."

Sothe crossed his arms.

"You know, Commander Ike's going to beat you this time."

"Maybe. If he has the strength and skill to do so, then so be it."

"Shouldn't you sound a bit more worried?"

Leanne, who had been chanting until now, noticed the Black Knight and gasped. Micaiah could feel a mixture of dread and fear emanating from the Princess.

"Y-you..."

The Black Knight slowly turned his head.

"You fear me? I do not blame you. I apologise for the circumstances of our last meeting. Be assured, Princess, that I mean you no harm."

Leanne didn't look convinced.

"If it makes you feel better, I will step aside."

The Black Knight inclined his head and left to take on some Disciples. Leanne looked after him, frowning slightly.

"What happened between you two?", Micaiah asked.

"During the Mad King's War, he kidnapped me. He threatened to kill my father if I would not come quietly... and he killed the guard Tibarn had assigned to me."

"Oh. I see..."

As they finally managed to get close to Lekain, the Vize-Minister looked around.

"Hm, it is beginning to look dangerous around here. I suppose I must turn back for my own safety. It is vital that I not to be harmed, for the good of the world to come! While it pains me to leave the field of battle, I mustn't put myself at risk."

He disappeared in a flash of red light.

"Coward!", Micaiah shouted, turning her attention to Duke Numida.

Sothe took care of Numida's guards so Micaiah could focus on him. He was a magician as well, but not as strong as she was.

"This is for the people of Daein, the people _you _made suffer!"

Numida collapsed. The remaining Disciples fled.

Micaiah turned to the Black Knight, who had arrived by her side.

"Sir Knight! How good to see you! You always save me from danger."

"Maiden. I have a favour to ask of you. Will you come with me? My master awaits you at the Tower of Guidance."

"The Tower of Guidance? If I might ask, who is your master?"

"You will see when we get there. Please take my hand. We will be there in the blink of an eye."

Micaiah closed her eyes.

"I can't. I can't leave everyone else behind. We have to get to the tower together."

"Your allies will turn to stone when the light of judgement next shines. I do not wish for you to see it."

"The light will strike again? When? Please tell me!"

The knight slowly shook his head.

"Maiden, I will come for you again. Make your mind up by then."

He took a step backwards and disappeared in a flash of red light.

"Wait..."

Sothe appeared behind her.

"Don't tell me, he's gone again, right? I knew we couldn't count on him."

"Um, Sothe..."

"Lekain got away, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did. But we'll have another chance."

"I'm sure of it. I know he's going to attack us again. Don't know if that's good news or bad..."

"I know. We have to be ready."

* * *

It was getting dark when they finally made camp. Sanaki was tired, frustrated and angry, but at the same time, she felt very lost.

"Sigrun, Tanith. I need to talk to both of you."

"Empress. Why so serious? Whatever it is, you can be sure that Sigrun and I will help you with it."

"Tanith, let her speak."

"When the last apostle was assassinated, and I was not yet born, the country went for a long time without central authority. The people were frightened, both of the murder and the power vacuum. Without the Voice of the Goddess, Begnion was lost. Sephiran told me once that when the senate confirmed my appointment as the next apostle, it was as if a sigh of relief sounded across the country."

"It's true", Sigrun said. "I still remember your coronation, the first time I ever saw you, Empress Sanaki. With your tiny hand in Sephiran's, you stumbled as you walked... A little girl, barely visible in the grand hallway of the cathedral. It was a moving sight."

"I remember as well. The Empress stepped onto her cape and tripped a total of five times."

"Tanith, that hardly seems appropriate", Sigrun scolded.

"I think the country's sigh of relief was unwarranted. I cannot hear the voice of the Goddess. I never could. This has perplexed me for years. At first I thought my youth was to blame, but this excuse grows thinner each year. There is no clear age at which previous apostles heard the Goddess for the first time, but all of them had heard by now."

"Empress, if this is about what Duke Gaddos said - ", Sigrun began.

"If I am not the true apostle, have I betrayed my people? Even unknowingly? You two are my most trusted friends. How would you feel if I were not the true apostle? Be honest with me."

"You would like an honest answer? Very well. It would change nothing."

"What?" Sanaki gave Sigrun a surprised look.

"If you thought our allegiance was to the office of the apostle, well, then you were wrong. Even from a young age, you have been working with Lord Sephiran and Lady Maian to fight the senate on behalf of the people."

"Our loyalty lies with you, Empress Sanaki. You will always be our empress. Please do not forget that."

Sanaki closed her eyes. "I am blessed... not by the voice of the Goddess, but by loyalty such as yours."

"Be strong, Empress Sanaki", Sigrun said. "Even if you are not the apostle, you are still the one, true Empress of Begnion."

Sanaki smiled, suddenly feeling a lot better.


	43. Revelations

**Revelations**

As the Greil Army passed into the Duchy of Tanas, they were caught in a sudden downpour. Remembering their stay in Begnion three years ago, Ike suggested to use the Duke's deserted villa as a shelter.

As soon as they were inside, they lit fires in several fireplaces to dry their wet clothes, fur, and feathers. The archers also had to dry the strings of their bows.

"This is great!", Mist said. "I can't remember the last time we got to stay indoors. I guess we can be thankful for the rain."

"Yeah", Ike replied. "The decorations might be a bit – overdone, but the beds will be warm and dry. I'm glad I remembered this mansion was here."

"Presumably we're the first ones to set foot in here after Oliver was posthumously found guilty of trading in heron slaves", Soren added. "I understand that the senate confiscated his property and lands right after the Mad King's War ended."

"Well, someone must be living here, the place is spotless", Titania pointed out. "By law, there shouldn't be anyone here. I wonder if someone is squatting."

* * *

Rafiel was sitting at a window, looking out at the wet, dripping world. He, too, had a lot on his mind. The news about Maian had been surprising, and the way Soren had reacted to them had convinced the heron prince that he, too, was one of the parentless – or hybrids, as Maian would say.

_And Micaiah? I always had the same feeling whenever I was with any of those two..._

Nailah appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Is something wrong, Rafiel?"

"I was just thinking. But – I feel we are being watched. I sense no malice, but there is definitely some sort of presence. Perhaps the master of this house?"

Nailah tilted her head to one side. "I bet we'll find out soon."

* * *

As Ike made his round to check on everyone, he met Volug. The wolf just stood there, facing him, without saying a word.

"Er. Hello. What can I do for you?"

Volug still didn't say anything, but he held out a small bottle.

"Hey, that's an elixir."

Volug nodded, smiling.

"Yes, I like them, too. They come in handy during battles."

Nailah joined them and spoke to Volug, using the Ancient Tongue. Volug replied in the same manner.

Ike just stood there, confused, because he couldn't understand anything of what they were saying.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to leave you out of the conversation", Nailah said apologetically.

"No, that's fine. I would have been confused either way, I didn't know you could speak the Ancient Language."

"It's the common language of Hatary. I wouldn't have known about the Tellius Language hadn't I met Rafiel."

"The Tellius Language?", Ike asked, amused.

"You don't know? The language you're using is called Tellius Language. You call it Modern Tongue, if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh, I see."

"Long ago, beorc created the Old Tongue, or Ancient Speech. The language was too difficult for most laguz to master, so the Modern Tongue was created in its place."

"Huh. I've never heard that story before. The only people I'm aware of who know the Ancient Tongue are the heron laguz. I think Nasir of Goldoa said he could read it. Among the beorc, only mages use it, and just for spells. And, well, then there's Maian. Where did she learn how to speak it, I wonder?"

"Well, the laguz who live for a long time, like the herons and dragons, have all the time in the world to learn it. And since Senator Maian is heron-blooded, that might be true for her as well. Beorc probably left the Ancient Speech behind in favour of a newer and more improved language, with the exception of spells."

"That makes sense. Mordecai, a Gallian warrior, once told me that 'words many understand' let you avoid a fight when it's not a good idea. He said that's why it's good to know many languages."

"Did he, now? Volug, did you hear that? You can learn the Language of Tellius along with Mordecai."

"I will... I... will try", Volug replied.

He strongly reminded Ike of Leanne.

"He understands what you're saying for most part. It's the speaking that's hard for him", Nailah explained.

"You don't need to feel obligated. I mean, it's not like I can understand the Ancient Tongue."

Volug started speaking in the Old Tongue, then he switched to the modern one.

"Um... here... Take."

He held out the elixir.

"Oh, I understand. Thanks", Ike replied.

Volug smiled and said something in the Ancient Tongue.

"I think I understood that. You were happy that I understood what you just said."

Volug smiled as he replied.

Nailah nodded to herself. "Good. As long as you have the desire to learn, words will soon follow."

"I see", Ike said. "I'll try to learn a little Ancient Speech from now on, too. Volug, you be my teacher and I'll be your teacher."

Volug nodded, still smiling.

* * *

If there was something Ike had learned as a mercenary, it was that peace didn't last long. Soon enough, Nailah came to rouse them.

"The Disciples of Order are attacking! They just appeared in the outer building."

"All right, let's get everyone mobilised - ", Ike began.

"General, come quickly", Rafiel interrupted. "Our friends are in trouble!"

"Friends? Who?"

They followed Rafiel to find Tormod, Muarim and Vika, who had been surrounded by the Disciples.

"Extinguish them!", one of the Disciples shouted.

"Funny you should phrase it that way, you soon-to-be cinder!", Tormod replied, conjuring a huge fireball out of thin air.

But to Tormod's apparent dismay, it didn't quite work the way he had intended it to.

"What the – that should've worked better! Just who are they?!"

"Tormod, your backup is here!", Ike shouted. "Just hold your position!"

"Much appreciated! Don't worry, we're not going anywhere! Wait a second – Ike? What happened to you, musclehead?"

"It's definitely Sir Ike", Muarim said. "Beorc growth always amazes me. He looks like a completely different person."

Tormod rolled his eyes. "Between him and Sothe I'm starting to feel a little inadequate! Well, that settles it! I've still got a lot of growing to do, so I've got to survive! I can't die like this!"

Ike and the others charged in and joined their friends. Together, they started to fight their way across the manor to where they assumed their leader was.

* * *

Hetzel turned to the bishop who would lead their army in this battle.

"Oliver, Duke of Tanas, have a care. The last time you faced these enemies, you were defeated, humiliated, and your heron slave trade was exposed. By the good graces of your fellow senators, you were saved from death and hidden away here. Behind the backs of the Apostle and the Prime Minister, we have kept you safe. Do not fail us."

"I understand, Senator Hetzel. Rest assured, the savages who dare to set foot in my house a second time shall be eradicated for the glory of our Goddess! Ugly creatures deserve nothing but an ugly death! You will not regret the lovely mercy you've shown me."

Hetzel gave him a brief nod and warped back to Sienne.

* * *

Ike was rather surprised when he recognised Oliver. After all, he had thought Tibarn had killed that man three years ago.

_Another rising from the dead, eh?_

The Greil Army didn't really have much trouble with Oliver's men and quickly advanced on him. But then something happened no-one had anticipated.

Oliver spotted Rafiel, who was walking behind the vanguard, and rushed towards him.

"Ooohhh... you truly are a banquet for the eyes as well as the... spirit. I am quite overcome!"

"Unhand me!", Rafiel shouted.

"But how is it that anyone could risk a precious treasure like you in battle? What if something marred you?"

"What are you talking about?", Rafiel asked, confused.

"Don't worry, my pretty bird, I will save you. You need someone who can give you loving protection. Someone... like me."

"What?"

"I'll take you away from those savages! I would never let them lay a single finger on you, my precious! No, no... those cretins mustn't ruffle a single feather... I'll have to kill them! Come, come to daddy!"

Rafiel backed away. Growling, Nailah stepped in between.

"Hey, what are you doing?!", Ike shouted, as Oliver attacked his own men.

"If that beauty does not want to follow me, then I have to follow him – as the protector of all that is beautiful!"

"Wha – would you mind rejoining the enemy?"

Oliver ignored him. Ike had to admit that he was strong – besides, he caught all of his soldiers off guard. It didn't take them long to end this fight.

"Well, another storm weathered", Ike said, sheathing Ragnell. "It's late. Everyone try get some sleep and be ready for tomorrow."

"Ike, what about him?", Soren said, jerking his head in Oliver's direction.

"Well, I can't say I'm exactly happy about this, but if he wants to help us fight the Disciples, I see no reason to stop him. Besides, there's no-one from Begnion with us and none of us has the right to judge him – killing him would probably be murder."

"That's a sensible statement. Let's leave punishing him to the Apostle."

There was a flash of red light and a senator appeared out of thin air. Ike remembered him as a member of the Council of Seven – Senator Hetzel, Duke of Asmin.

The old man looked around miserably.

"Wiped out... not a single man left standing. This must be the will of the Goddess..."

Rafiel gasped. "You! You are - "

Hetzel looked in his direction.

"Rafiel? How – you are still alive!" A smile spread across his face. "I'm so glad you are safe!"

He took a step towards him. Nailah and Ike rushed forward to shield Rafiel.

"I have nothing to say to you", the Prince replied.

"So, you know, then. What we did was unforgivable... I was against it from the very beginning! I argued with the others time and again! Ah, what's the use... it doesn't matter what I say now. Rafiel... Despite everything, I am very happy to see that you are alive. But I beg of you – stay away from the capital! You must not anger the Goddess!"

With that, he disappeared in another red flash.

"How comes you know a Begnion senator, Rafiel?", Ike asked.

Rafiel closed his eyes. "I owe my life to him."

"What?!"

"Ike, I'm sorry, but can we talk later?", Nailah interrupted. "Rafiel needs to rest."

"Yes, of course."

* * *

After they had cleaned up, Ike went to see Tormod and his friends.

"So, why are you guys here, anyway?"

"You won't believe me, but it came to me in a dream", Tormod replied.

"A dream?"

"Yeah. Shortly after that light turned everyone to stone, I had a really strange dream. I don't remember it very well, but it was like there was a voice in my head, whispering encouragement. When I woke up, I knew what I had to do. I knew that everyone who hadn't been petrified was heading towards the Tower of Guidance, and that from there we'd all be saved."

"I had the same dream", Muarim added. "I thought it had to be some kind of divine revelation, so we left the desert to head for the tower."

"Sounds like more of Yune's handiwork", Ike mused.

"Agreed", Nailah said. "This is her way of gathering able bodies. I suppose a Goddess of Chaos will do things her own way..."

"Yune? Isn't that the dark goddess I keep hearing about? Should I even listen to her?", Tormod asked.

"I can't really put it into words, but I can feel it inside. Listening to her is the right thing to do", Ike replied. "I guess it's a lot like the dream you described."

"We laguz are pretty intuitive", Nailah added. "I feel it in my blood that Yune is the goddess of our ancestors."

"All right. That makes it a little easier to come grips with", Tormod said, smiling.

* * *

After Rafiel had recovered, Ike went to talk to him.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, much. Sorry if I worried you... that was quite a shock."

"No problem... can we talk about it? I'd like to know about you and that man..."

"Yes, Hetzel... it was some time ago now, a little while before the Serenes Massacre. I was alone outside the forest, where I was found and captured by beorc slave traders. The slavers sold me at an auction, and the winner was Lord Hetzel. I didn't know until later, but the bidding for me amongst the senators was extremely competitive."

"No surprise", Ike muttered. "Crazy bastards, the whole lot of them..."

"Lord Hetzel actually spent much of his fortune on my purchase", Rafiel went on. "After he took me home, I fell deathly ill, mostly just from desperation. Lord Hetzel was deeply moved by my plight... He brought me to a temple and spent many days nursing me back to health. I have no doubt that he saved my life, but my wings never fully recovered. I haven't been able to fly since. Lord Hetzel felt terrible... Do you know what he told me? He said, 'Once you fully recover, you can return to the forest.' Since we herons can look into people's souls, I knew what he told me was the truth. He was being absolutely honest. I knew I could trust him from that moment on. Then... the Serenes Massacre. I didn't need to be told. I would have felt the suffering of that many of my brethren from everywhere in the world. Lord Hetzel never said anything, but I knew from his thoughts that the senators had murdered the Apostle and blamed my clan. Because of the monstrous ambitions of a handful of evil men, my entire race was burned to ash."

There was bitterness in his voice.

"Rafiel..."

"Late that night, I returned to the temple. Something happened to me then... some sort of force took hold of me... The next thing I knew... I was lying in the sand. If Queen Nailah hadn't found me, I would have died right there. I didn't even realise how far I was from my dear home..."

"So Duke Asmin is both your saviour and your enemy..."

"Hetzel was not directly involved, nor did he give orders to those who were. Something about him still troubles me, though... whenever I think about him, I feel chaos boiling up from his heart... I sense the same feeling welling up inside me, too. I suppose that's why I can accept it in him."

"Your people, the remaining heron tribe, they've also changed. King Tibarn said many times that Reyson and Leanne are far from typical herons."

"Yes, I was surprised when we met again. They are both so strong, and vitality seems to shine forth from within them."

"It makes you wonder if chaos is really all bad, doesn't it?"

"I am starting to think that the world needs a balance between order and chaos. What do you think?"

"I don't know. I think there are some things we aren't meant to understand."


	44. Unforgivable Sin

**Unforgivable Sin**

The Hawk Army had reached the area around Lake Semper and had to cross a vast swamp in order to reach their destination. Again, Almedha had caused them trouble – she had been depressed for a while and then, suddenly, she had become very angry and furious, shouting for someone to give back her son. Pelleas had said nothing, just looked sad. When Maian had failed to calm the Princess, she had called Reyson for help.

"I hope Lady Almedha will be all right", Elincia said to Tibarn, as they sat at a watch-fire. "How is she doing?"

"Reyson's song seems to have calmed her for now", the Hawk King replied.

"I see..."

"At first, I doubted her claim that she was the daughter of that useless old lizard. But even I had trouble holding her down. Me! She's no ordinary beorc woman, that's for sure."

"I agree. Lady Almedha and Prince Kurthnaga share a striking resemblance, as well. Not just their faces, but their mannerism, too."

"Is that how you beorc spot blood relations? We laguz use scent, mainly. Speaking of which, something has been bothering me about Almedha. She has no distinct scent. It's as if she's neither beorc nor laguz."

"She actually told me something I wanted to ask you about. She said that she lost her powers when she became pregnant with King Pelleas."

"Hm. So the ancient songs are true..."

"What songs would those be?", Elincia asked, puzzled.

"It is said that the Goddess forbade laguz and beorc to procreate. If that taboo is broken, the punishment is dealt to the laguz parent. He or she loses her powers and becomes something that does not belong to either species."

Tibarn turned his head sharply.

"Did you hear that? Who goes there?!"

"If the songs are indeed true, then it is my duty to keep the honourable Hawk King from being alone with my bewitching Queen!", a man's voice called. "Do you not agree, Your Majesty?"

Bastian, Count of Fayre, stepped into the firelight.

"My apologies for the lateness of the hour. Proper social graces are most difficult to observe in times of war."

"Bastian!", Elincia called. "Why are you - "

But she was cut off in mid-sentence as another voice came from the shadows.

"I do not mean to interrupt this scene of reunion, but I have to protest on a few matters."

A globe-light flickered into existence above Maian's head.

"Oh, I must be dreaming! Who is this young lady whose beauty makes the sun and stars blush with embarrassment?", Bastian exclaimed.

Maian stared at him, but quickly overcame her surprise.

"I have heard the stories about you, but I never thought I would experience your skilled tongue in this way. I am Senator Maian, Second Duchess of Idras."

Bastian bowed elegantly. "Honoured to meet you."

"So, what is it you have to protest against?", Tibarn asked Maian.

"The songs you were referring to are fake. There is next to no truth within them."

"What do you mean?"

"Neither Yune nor Ashera knew that beorc and laguz could procreate. Yune found out about us through Micaiah and me. Therefore, none of the Goddesses could possibly have forbidden mixed marriages."

"Well, that would make sense", Elincia said. "But then why does the laguz parent lose his powers? And who spread that rumour about divine punishment?"

"I cannot answer any of those questions, I am afraid. But one thing is for certain – our existence, and our parents' love is no crime, and the loss of the laguz powers is no divine retribution. I should know."

"You – you are one of the Branded?", Bastian asked in disbelief.

Maian's eyes narrowed and tiny sparks burst from the globe-light.

"She doesn't like that name", Elincia said hurriedly.

"Yeah, you'd better use the word 'hybrid' instead, or she's bound to go on another rampage. You don't want to know what she did to the last fool who angered her", Tibarn added.

Bastian looked slightly uneasy. "My apologies. I did not know you thought this to be offensive, Senator."

"The thought never crossed your mind, eh? No-one's mind, actually. People are so easily fooled..."

"But how comes you know about this?", Tibarn asked. "This is knowledge even the Apostle doesn't possess, am I right?"

"True."

"Well then, who told you? And don't give us that crap about 'not being allowed to tell us' again. How should we believe you, if you have no person to refer to?"

Maian shifted her weight uneasily.

"I feel like I would betray his trust by telling you... Very well... the one who told me about Yune, Ashera and my race was Lehran."

"Lehran, the Great Heron?", Tibarn exclaimed. "You mean to say that Reyson's ancestor is still alive?"

"He was very much alive the last time I saw him", she replied. "And yes, that is the person I am referring to. He was there when the Three Heroes fought Yune on Ashera's behalf, he sealed her away inside the medallion and watched the twin goddesses go to sleep. He knows everything that has happened back then – and what did _not_ happen. He knew the _truth_ from the very beginning."

"Is he the one who taught you how to use galdrar?", Tibarn asked.

"Yes, that is correct. He also helped me with my own galdr – he corrected it so it would work."

"He did? Well, I was always wondering where you learned that... What kind of person is he?"

Maian considered the question.

"Well, he is kind. Caring. And determined. Just like me, he wants to change the world into a better place. And I do not believe he is easily stopped once he has made up his mind about something. He managed to gain my trust, after all. Even though I did not make things easy for him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when he told me he knew about me – I was terrified. I thought he would expose me, or kill me... it took him several days to persuade me into visiting him again, that was when I finally started to trust him. You see, he allowed me to have a look into his mind. Otherwise I might have never trusted him."

"That's – unusual, to say the least", Tibarn replied. "Reyson once told me that herons normally let no-one enter their minds. He must've been rather determined to win your trust."

"True... that was several years after the Serenes Massacre. He thought he had lost all of his children... And there I was, one that strongly reminded him of what he had lost... I believe that one reason why he craved my company was simply because he needed me – I was the one thing that kept him from completely losing his mind. In a way, he used me for his own well-being – but he gave me much in return, so I do not mind. Besides, I did the same thing – I used Sanaki as a substitute for the children I could not have."

"But couldn't you have tried to hide your true nature from your husband?", Elincia asked.

"No, that would have been impossible. Besides, I would have passed that _curse_ on to my children. And I would not want them to live the life I live – fearing detection every single day and trusting no-one... 'Tis a hard life. That is why I joined forces with Lehran."

"He wants to change that?"

"Yes. It is hard for someone who knows the truth to see people being oppressed because of a lie... But we decided to emancipate the laguz first. After all, that was a radical enough idea. But we are finally getting results – my people are the proof that you can overcome anything – even racial differences – if you just try."

Maian smiled.

"Sounds like Lehran's a great person. I would like to meet him...", Tibarn said.

"You might get the chance when we reach Sienne. I do not believe Ashera turned _him_ to stone, so he ought to be there..."

"Has he been living in Sienne all those centuries?"

"No, he only moved there shortly before the Serenes Massacre. Before that, he lived in Goldoa. He and King Deghinsea used to be close friends..."

"I get it now, that's what you told that stubborn lizard when we were at his place", Tibarn said. "You told him you knew Lehran, right?"

"That, and a few other things. I thought that might help us to get out of this mess..."

"But what I don't understand is why Lehran never did anything about those lies, or about the person who spread them", Elincia said.

"He did not know. He learned about that through Empress Misaha, a few days before her death."

"Come to think of it, what if it was the same person who told the fake stories about Yune?", Tibarn asked.

"I do not know... I would like to ask that person why he hated us so much, but I would most likely just lose my temper and kill him. Besides, he is probably dead by now."

"That's very likely, it's been over 700 years, after all."

"Indeed. My apologies for interrupting you earlier – I am done now. Please feel free to continue your conversation."

Bastian nodded and turned back to Elincia.

"I have been absent for a very long time, Your Majesty. I apologise again from the deepest part in my heart."

"Never mind that, I am just so glad to see you that you are all right. How I worried for your safety!"

Tibarn crossed his arms.

"Sorry to interrupt this tender reunion scene – again – but where on Tellius have you been, Lord Jester? What have you been doing up 'til now? Come on, I'm listening. Out with it!"

"I suppose one as swift as our King of the Skies is unlikely to count patience as one of his virtues", Bastian replied calmly. "Fear not! I shall tell you everything. But first, I must ask you both to step away from other ears."

He shot a glance in Maian's direction.

"There's no use trying to keep a secret from her, she'd just read your mind", Tibarn pointed out. "Better tell her right away, that would save time."

"Very well. Over here."

They followed Bastian away from the fire. Maian created a Wall of Silence around them. Bastian was clearly surprised.

"Marvellous! I had no idea you could command such powerful magics!"

Maian shrugged. "People tend to underestimate me."

"Would it be possible to rouse the prince with the elegant white wings?", Bastian asked.

"Are you asking me to get Reyson?", Tibarn inquired. "Fine. But do me a favour and talk like a normal person, would you?"

"It is a terrible habit of yours, Bastian", Lady Lucia said. "I've never known a man who talked so much, but said so little."

"Ah, my dear, beloved Lucia! It pains me to imagine your piteous tears during those long, cold nights without me! Be of good cheer, little one! Tonight you may weep tears of joy in my loving embrace."

"Ever the optimist, eh, Bastian?"

Maian made a strange sound, as if she was trying very hard not to laugh.

Two men approached and stepped into Maian's magic circle. One of them was wearing a long black cloak and a hood.

"Geoffrey? Is that you?", Elincia asked.

"It is."

"Geoffrey! You are safe, too!"

The Queen suddenly seemed a lot happier.

"Queen Elincia... I swear that I shall never, ever leave your side again!"

"Oh... I'm so glad..."

Another shadow appeared right behind General Geoffrey.

"Hello."

The General whirled around.

"I have told you not to sneak up on me, Volke! Your Majesty, this is Volke, a spy and – 'fireman' in Bastian's employ. He worked for Ike during the Mad King's War, perhaps you remem - "

"Our captive has disappeared", Volke interrupted. "He has been gone for approximately half an hour."

"He escaped?", Bastian shouted. "No! We must find him! Here is your next assignment: find the escaped prisoner immediately!"

"Two thousand gold."

"That will be fine. Make it quick."

"Understood."

Volke disappeared into the night. Tibarn returned, bringing Reyson with him.

"This is very rude of me after I was the one who asked you here, but we have an emergency", Bastian explained to Reyson. "Would you all gather here again once we have captured the escapee?"

"That's fine", Reyson replied. "I'm not much fond of the dark, anyway. We'll gather later."

Bastian turned to the hooded man and took one of his arms.

"Geoffrey, lend me a hand, would you? I would like to take him to the carriage."

The three men left.

"Lucia, do you know who that man in the black cape is?", Elincia asked.

"No. I was curious too. It's no use asking, though. Neither Bastian nor my brother would say anything."

"Geoffrey, too? I didn't think he ever kept secrets..."

"A mysterious escaped prisoner... a man shrouded in black... It's a big night for secrets, isn't it?"

* * *

While they waited for Volke to return, everyone gathered around the fires. Suddenly, a small child came running towards Elincia.

"Queen Elincia!"

"Amy! You're safe! Oh, I'm so glad. It's so good to see you! Amy is the daughter of the sage Calill and Largo, who own an inn in Melior", she explained to the others.

"I came here with General Geoffrey."

"With Geoffrey?"

"I was outside the day when the bright light engulfed everything", the General explained. "At first, I thought time had stopped. Then I realised that time was normal, but everyone else had been petrified. I rode around town to investigate and found this little girl crying in Calill's bar."

"Did you find anyone else? What about Largo?"

Geoffrey closed his eyes.

"No... how tragic. How am I going to tell Calill?"

"Mommy is here?! I want to see my mommy!", Amy exclaimed.

"Yes, she's here, Amy. Lucia?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Amy, do you want to see your mother? Here, take my hand. We'll go together."

"Yay! I can't wait to see her!"

"How unusual", Reyson said as they watched the two of them leave. "I can't believe a small child like her was saved from petrification. Isn't she the first?"

"I'd assumed that only people with a certain amount of power were safe, but looks like I was wrong", Tibarn added.

"I can solve that riddle for you", Maian said quietly. "Calill and Largo adopted that child, correct?"

"Yes, why do you ask?", Elincia replied.

"She is one of my kind. However, it would appear that her body has not yet been marked. You see, the laguz blood is dormant at first, but one day it breaks through, marking the child's body with the Brand. In my case that must have happened shortly after my birth, for I was already marked when my father's servants found me."

"So, Calill is not yet aware of the fact that her child is a hybrid", Elincia said quietly.

"That is correct. But she will find out – the day the laguz blood surfaces." Maian closed her eyes. "Even I cannot foresee how Calill will react to that... I am worried about Amy's future."

"I will talk to Calill about this matter", Elincia promised. "And even if the worst should happen – I would make sure Amy will be able to live a happy life."

"Thank you... You have no idea how glad your words have made me..."

"You still owe us an explanation as to why she's still walking about", Tibarn reminded the Senator.

"My apologies... You see, Ashera's judgement was designed to harm laguz and beorc only, nothing else. You must have noticed how the animals still roam about, as if nothing had happened. Like I said before, Ashera knew nothing of our existence, she is probably still unaware of that fact. That is what I think, anyway."

"That would make sense", Reyson replied.

* * *

"So, we have a bit of predicament. I know it is none of your affair, but we would greatly benefit from laguz assistance in hunting for last night's escapee", Geoffrey told Ranulf and Tibarn.

"No problem", the King replied. "I could use a little exercise before breakfast."

"Thank you, King Tibarn! Please, follow me."

Lucia appeared behind them.

"Why are you up so early? What's going on?"

"Is it the Disciples of Order?", Elincia, who had followed Lucia, asked. "Are we under attack?"

"No, Your Majesty, it is not the Disciples", Geoffrey replied. "If you'll excuse me, I must go!"

He hurried away, towards his horse.

"Wait, Geoffrey!", his sister called after him. "Who does he think he is?"

"Let's follow them", Elincia ordered.

She helped Lucia climb onto her pegasus and they took off.

The two ladies caught up with the army just as they were preparing for battle.

"Bastian! What in the world is going on? I insist on a straight answer!", Elincia called.

"Your Majesty! Sister! Why are you here?", Geoffrey replied.

"That's not important!", Lucia said angrily. "Explain why there are Feral Ones here!"

She indicated at the army they were facing. Countless laguz who had lost their minds...

"See that odious man among them?", Bastian asked. "He is controlling them. He used Fell Magic to summon the poor laguz souls who were turned into Feral Ones! He is the man who escaped our custody last night. Volke just found him."

Pelleas went pale.

"Izuka!"

"Yes. The one who designed the process to create the Feral Ones. Your former councillor."

"What?! He's the butcher who twisted the lives of my fellow kinsmen?!", Tibarn shouted, outraged. "He won't die quickly. I'll make sure his cries are heard in Gallia, Phoenecis... even Goldoa!"

"We can't let a creature that twisted roam free!", Elincia said. "We must fight!"

No-one protested and the Hawk Army moved out.

Maian had heard stories about the twisted laguz, but she had never dreamed that she would have to fight them. She had never before fought against laguz, and those were stronger than her own warriors. They had to team up in order to defeat them, the only ones that could deal with the enemies themselves were Tibarn, Elincia, Maian, Nala and Pelleas.

Maian could feel the rage and hatred emanating from the young Spirit Charmer. He held a personal grudge against Izuka, after all, that man had used and betrayed him. Pelleas strongly reminded Maian of an angel of death, who had come to take revenge.

Izuka had retreated to a small island in the lake, where he summoned more of his warped pets. All units with heavier armour, like Tauroneo, would be unable to get there, they had to remain on solid ground. Horses and footsoldiers could cross, but the water would slow them down. Only the flying units, Ilyana, Calill and Pelleas had good chances of reaching Izuka.

Tibarn ordered the horsemen and footsoldiers to stay ashore and deal with the enemies there, while everyone else moved out to strike Izuka down before he could summon more Feral Ones.

Pelleas left most of the fighting to the others and concentrated more on levitating across the water as quickly as possible. Maian covered for him from above, while Elincia stayed close to get rid of the attackers that got too close.

Pelleas reached the island.

"Izuka!"

"Ah, my dear Prince Pelleas! Excuse me, _King_ Pelleas! I'd assumed you'd been turned to stone. How nice to see you again! But I am saddened that you would betray me and fight alongside those short-sighted fools! I found you and set you on the path to royalty! I served you well, did I not?"

"I know that you have been working for the senate, Izuka."

"So you found out. Very well. At least I don't have to pretend any more. It isn't like you will spare my life, anyway."

"With most of Daein turned to stone, the Blood Pact can no longer harm anyone. But that doesn't change the fact that you tricked me into risking the life of every citizen of my kingdom. Why would you betray me, Izuka? Were you ever loyal to Daein?"

"Betrayal? What of your betrayal of me? I remember well how you valued the life of one worthless laguz over mine! It was your betrayal that forced me to abandon my work! You were supposed to be my puppet, a weakling boy-king that I could control, giving me free reign!"

Pelleas didn't look surprised.

"You – you knew that as well?", Izuka asked in disbelief.

"Senator Maian told us that Lady Almedha and I were not related – she said that the senate was just looking for someone to use as a king. Where is the true heir?"

"How should I know? It doesn't matter."

"You think so? Princess Almedha wants her son back – her real son!"

"So what? Nobody knows where he is, if he's still alive! I just looked for someone I could pass as the prince – someone that woman would accept as her son. Conveniently enough, the shape of your Spirit Protection had almost the same shape as the mark of that filthy little branded."

"I've heard enough! Prepare to die, traitor!"

Maian tried to watch the fight, while she kept the Feral Ones away from Pelleas. It seemed like they were equally strong at first, but Pelleas was using his emotions to make his magic stronger. Maian started chanting a galdr to help him in his struggle. With one powerful, final blow Pelleas ended the battle.

They returned to the shore where the laguz reverted. The magicians and Elincia tended to the wounded, while Tibarn glared out at the lake, where Izuka had fallen.

"Disgusting filth! I could kill him again and again for what he's done!"

"At least he's finally gone", Elincia replied. "No-one else will suffer by his hands."

"I suppose that is all there is, then", Reyson said.

Reyson turned and walked over to the water's edge. Raising his arms, he began to chant.

Maian had never heard that song before, but it touched her heart. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she thought of the countless people who had died because of that man.

"Laguz brothers and sisters, I hope your souls can finally rest in peace now", Ranulf said, bowing his head.

Shortly after Reyson had finished his song, one of the merchants who were travelling with them came hurrying towards them.

"Count Bastian! That man you left with us, in the black cape, he's in bad shape! We can barely hold him down any more!"

"Oh no... Your Majesty, we must return immediately. I shall explain everything."

Almedha and the other merchant were trying to hold the stranger down, who was struggling violently, growling and screaming.

Bastian hurried to the man's side.

"Shsh! Clam down, sir. It's all right. You are a strong man, you will pull through!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrgh!"

"Please, you must calm yourself! Duke Renning!"

The man broke free from Almedha's restraint. The hood slipped and they could see his face, plain as day.

Elincia gasped. "It cannot be! Uncle! Uncle Renning! You are alive! Oh, you are alive!"

Maian had never met late King Ramon's brother, so she tried to deduce a resemblance between him and his niece. Renning's hair and beard were of a darker green, with a hint of blue. And his eyes – Maian froze. His eyes were full of madness.

"Ugh... Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh! Grrr..."

Elincia shrank back as her uncle had another seizure.

"What's wrong, uncle? Please, speak to me! It's me, Elincia!"

"It's no use, Your Majesty", Bastian said quietly. "Your noble uncle's mind has been broken – by the drug that creates the Feral Ones."

"No! How did this happen? Uncle! Uncle! You must hold on..."

The Queen had just met her uncle again and now was terrified of losing him again. Maian could feel her pain and sorrow. She gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, trying to ease her agony.

The next moment, Renning fainted.

* * *

After they had carried Renning back to his tent, Elincia sat down on a stool and closed her eyes.

"Forgive me. Please give me a moment to collect myself."

"What happened back there? Who is that man?", Tibarn asked.

"That is Duke Renning, the late king's younger brother and Queen Elincia's uncle", Bastian explained. "He was next in line to become Crimea's king, but... he was believed killed during Daein's first attack, three years ago."

"I see. And what's wrong with him now?"

"Bastian. No more secrets. It's time for you to tell us everything you know", Lucia demanded.

"Duke Renning was apparently killed three years ago, but as you can see, he is still alive. Duke Renning was one of the strongest warriors in Crimea, and while Daein tried to kill him, he survived. When the Mad King heard of his skill, he had him kidnapped and gave him the drug that creates the Feral Ones. King Ashnard collected strong men, you must know. This drug made Duke Renning even stronger, but shattered his mind. He became Bertram, one of Ashnard's infamous Four Riders. After Her Majesty and company had defeated him, I had him taken back to my castle. I hoped to find a cure, but didn't want to raise false hopes, Your Majesty, so I kept the secret. However, his mind continued to deteriorate, and there was no sign of improvement. As a last resort, I hired Volke to search for a way to cure him. Volke quickly discovered that Duke Renning's transformation had been engineered by an man named Izuka. This man had made himself an aide to the new King of Daein and was not difficult to locate. Feeling that Lord Renning was running out of time, we kidnapped Izuka to find out more about the Duke's condition. Returning to Fayre Castle, we interrogated Izuka at length and learned more about his experiments. Perhaps unsurprisingly, beorc are affected differently by the drug than laguz. Izuka then offered to create an antidote in exchange for his freedom."

"Did you agree to it?!", Geoffrey asked.

"We refused without a second thought. Such a monster cannot be allowed to roam free. Besides, we know a more certain way to cure Lord Renning."

"The Galdr of Rebirth!", Lucia exclaimed.

Elincia jumped to her feet as if someone had given her an electric shock.

"Prince Reyson, I beg of you, please save my uncle!"

"I can't guarantee anything, Elincia. But I will try!"

"Oh, thank you, Prince Reyson, thank you!"

"Please give me a moment to myself. I must prepare."

"Are you sure about this?", Tibarn asked, frowning. "I thought the Galdr of Rebirth was too difficult and complex for a single heron to perform..."

"Usually, that's true. But Ashera's awakening has infused the world with order. I've never felt stronger. What's more, Lord Renning's condition seems less severe than a true Feral One. I think I can do this."

"I still don't like it..."

"In that case, Prince Reyson, allow me to help you", Maian offered, placing one hand over her heart.. "I have been taught how to perform this galdr. My magic may be almost insignificant compared to yours, but I can still carry part of the burden."

"Thanks for the offer, I gladly accept", the Prince replied, smiling.

The men carried Renning out into the open and Maian and Reyson stood on either side of him, facing each other. Maian spread her wings and called upon the magic of her mother – the magic of the heron tribe.

As they started to sing, light engulfed Renning's body. Again, he started to scream.

"Uncle! Hold on!", Elincia called.

There was a flash of light and Renning lay still. Reyson bent down to examine him.

"It worked. He's sleeping now. When he wakes, he should be his old self again."

Elincia let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank you, both of you!"

Maian smiled, then her knees buckled. She felt Nala catch her before the world was swallowed once again by darkness.

* * *

Slowly, Renning opened his eyes. He was lying in a tent, but he had no idea how he had gotten there. Slowly, he turned his head. Immediately, a man hurried to his side.

"Duke Renning! You are awake! Do you remember who I am, milord?"

"Count Bastian?"

"Yes. Thank goodness, it worked."

"Where are we?"

"Near Lake Semper, on the road from Daein to Begnion."

"My. We are quite a way from home, are we not?"

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Mostly. Ashnard told me he had killed Ramon and his wife – and that it was only a matter of time until he would kill Elincia as well... then they gave me that drug. But Elincia survived... she returned to Crimea... I remember fighting her army at Fort Pinell... I was defeated by that blue-haired boy."

"Sir Ike. He is a mercenary who acted as the army's general at the time."

"I see. And then you took me into your care and tried to cure me... I am so grateful."

"No need to thank me, milord. Which reminds me - ", he turned around and talked to someone else. "You there, would you be as kind as to fetch the delbray-siblings and the Queen?"

"You talking to me?", an irritated voice replied.

"I am."

"Then you'd best start by trying to remember my name, it's Tlia. Captain, you'll manage without me for a sec?"

"Of course. Run along, kitten."

Renning now noticed for the first time that there were other people in the tent. A young woman was just leaving.

"A Gallian?", Renning asked.

"Yes, although she is from Begnion, actually. We are travelling with quite a lot of laguz."

Bastian helped Renning to sit up as the cat returned, bringing three more people with her. Renning immediately recognised them. He had seen those three together so often...

"Uncle Renning!"

Elincia rushed forwards and threw herself into his waiting arms.

"Elincia..."

"I'm so glad you made it! When I heard what had happened to you..."

"Duke Renning!"

Geoffrey saluted, while Lucia bowed. She often did that while wearing her uniform, because she felt it looked silly to curtsey while not wearing a dress.

"Lucia, Geoffrey. I see you have been taking good care of my niece. Thank you."

"It was an honour, Sir."

"So, how exactly did you manage to cure me?" Renning asked. "I felt like I was being purged by some kind of holy light..."

"Yes, that would be one way to describe what happened. You were healed by the Galdr of Rebirth – the ones who performed it are sleeping over there", Bastian explained.

Renning looked over to where the cat woman was standing. There were two more beds, and in them were laying the two most beautiful creatures Renning had ever seen. They were laying face-down, as not to damage their wings. It was hard to tell, but Renning guessed the white-winged one to be male, while the grey-winged one was most certainly a woman.

"Heron laguz?", Renning asked, surprised.

"Well, Prince Reyson is a heron, yes", Geoffrey replied. "But the Senator is not – I mean, she looks like a heron, but she's not – I mean, she's - "

"What my brother is trying to say is that she is a heron-blooded hybrid", Lucia explained.

"A – hybrid?"

"Yes. You should better not call her anything else – that upsets her. We owe it to Senator Maian's special powers that we survived our last battle against the Disciples of Order... She killed almost an entire army all by herself, including their commander, Senator Valtome."

"Is she that strong?"

"She used a special kind of galdr for that, but yes, she is a very strong magician. An arch sage."

"I see. Are those two her guards?"

"Yes. Captain Nala and Tlia."

As Renning watched the sleeping girl, she opened her eyes and yawned, while she started to roll onto her back.

"Hey, Senator, stop it, your wings!", Nala said.

"Again? How troublesome... Let me guess. I fainted – again. It has happened rather often recently..."

The wings disappeared and Maian sat up.

"You are simply not used to that much travelling, fighting, and stress. You've never been farther away from Sienne than Serenes Forest before, after all. Besides, people as frail as you shouldn't be on the battlefield, to begin with."

"Like you could stop me. Besides, I have to help everyone... we need to reach Sienne at all costs."

She spotted Reyson, who was still asleep.

"He's fine", Nala said. "Just resting."

Maian ignored her and bent over the heron.

"You don't believe me, eh?"

"That is not it, but you are not a healer."

She checked his pulse.

"Yes, he will be fine."

"By the way, your patient's woken up a few minutes ago. He seems to be his normal self again, from what I've gathered."

Maian turned to look at Renning.

"Good. I was worried that our combined powers might not have been enough..."

Elincia got up and crossed over to the Senator, where she crouched down so she could take her hands. Renning could see how careful his niece was, as if she was afraid to injure the thin hands.

"Senator Maian, thank you so much for helping my uncle."

"Not at all, Queen Elincia. I am glad I could be of help. Besides, I know what it is like to lose family... But I hardly did anything, it was Prince Reyson who did most of the work..."

"Stop being so modest! It doesn't matter who did how much. The important thing is that you did it. Together."

"You are right, of course. For someone that young you are very wise."

Maian gently placed one hand on Elincia's head.

"Now that is weird", Geoffrey said quietly. "She acts like she was Elincia's mother."

"Well, she could be", his sister replied. "The laguz blood just keeps her from ageing, but she is almost forty years old."

"Interesting", Renning said. "You live and learn."

"Duke Renning, we brought your steed, sword and armour", Geoffrey said.

"Thank you. Now I will ride to battle once again..."


	45. The Beginning of the End

**The Beginning of the End**

As Ike's group approached Sienne, they met Micaiah and her men.

"Ike! So you made it!"

"Yeah. You, too. Good. You seem to be fine – how's Sanaki?"

"She's been awfully depressed ever since that monster Lekain showed up. We've all told her it doesn't matter that she can't hear Ashera's voice and all that, and it helped, but only a little. The thing about her sister really bothers her..."

"I see."

"I hope Lady Maian will be able to cheer her up."

"You bet she will. They are very close – like mother and daughter."

"I wish I had a mother like Senator Maian... I never knew my own parents."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I hardly remember my mother at all. She died when I was very young..."

"Your parents were originally from Daein, right?"

"Yeah. They were on the run from Ashnard's men because my mother had the medallion..."

"I heard that the Black Knight killed your father."

"That's right. And we're bound to run into him again, I know it."

They crossed a hill and finally saw the imperial capital. There was a building that towered above all the others – and it was radiating light like a little sun.

"That must be - "

"... the Tower of Guidance!", Titania finished Ike's sentence. "It's so bright I can hardly bear to look at it! What's happening in there?"

"Let's hurry, Ike", Soren said. "I can't imagine that glowing is a good omen. We're running out of time."

"Any news from Yune?", Ike asked Micaiah as they hurried towards the city.

"Not in the last few days..."

As they reached the outer walls, they found that Tibarn's group had already arrived and set up camp in front of the gates. Two men left camp to greet them.

"Caineghis? What are you doing here?", Ike asked.

"In an occurrence I'm told is increasingly common, we heard a voice in our dreams and followed it here. By the way, this is Duke Renning, Queen Elincia's uncle. He was captured by Daein and driven mad, but Prince Reyson and Senator Maian managed to heal him."

The Duke eyed them out of keen eyes.

"Honoured to meet you. I have already heard of your exploits." His gaze settled on Ike. "We have met before, I believe... during the battle at Pinell. You defeated me."

"So – you were Bertram?"

"Correct. You must be Sir Ike – I thank you for helping my niece during her darkest hours."

"Don't mention it. She had a contract with my father, and after his death I fulfilled it. That's all."

"I see."

"When did you arrive?"

"Yesterday. We explored the area and fought a few battles, but we didn't enter the capital yet. Those Disciples are unlike any enemies I ever fought before..."

"Yeah, they're unique."

"We should go join the others", Caineghis suggested.

Leanne was the first to spot Maian, who was sitting in front of her tent, enjoying the warm sunlight.

_Daein was probably too cold for her taste, what with all that snow..._

Leanne dashed forward and threw herself into Maian's arms.

"Maaaaaaian!"

The Senator gasped and carefully put an arm around Leanne's shoulder, while Leanne started speaking rapidly in the Ancient Tongue.

"Er – what?" Ike gave Rafiel a questioning look. "I still don't understand her..."

"My sister says she is glad that Senator Maian – well, that is difficult to translate. In Modern Speech it means something like 'almost the same as us' or 'part of us'. You don't really have a word for that."

"Princess Leanne... you always catch me by surprise. I appreciate the gesture, though", Maian said.

"Leanne, stop it!", Reyson said, seizing his sister around the waist and pulling her away. "Honestly, try to grow up..."

Leanne made a face.

Soren and Micaiah now hurried over to Maian.

"Are you all right, Lady Maian?", Micaiah asked.

"That was very reckless and stupid of you, what you did on your journey!", Soren said angrily. "What if they had killed you?"

"Master Soren, why would we kill our own companion?", Elincia asked.

"How should I know?" He turned his head sharply. "Probably for the same reason my own parents decided to abandon me in the forests of Gallia."

"I-I'm sorry..."

"What if they had killed me?", Maian asked. "What is a single life compared to the survival of an army? In order to save the world, I would gladly sacrifice my life, if I had to!"

"Her devotion truly runs deep", Tibarn muttered.

"Maian! Never say something like that again!", Sanaki exclaimed. "How can you talk like that?! If you were to die, what should I do? Besides, now that I know your secret, I expect you to outlive me."

Maian looked slightly taken aback. "I am sorry, Sanaki. For so many things..."

"Don't apologise. Just stop saying stupid things... That's not like you at all."

"I shall keep it in mind", Maian promised.

Pelleas cleared his throat. "Since everyone's arrived, I have an announcement to make. Please listen to what I have to say... I am not the true King of Daein. Lady Almedha and I are not related in any way."

Everyone stared at him. The next moment, people started talking excitedly among each other.

"What's he saying? He's not the king? How's that possible?"

"Didn't his own mother recognise him?"

"If he's not the true heir, who is?"

Pelleas looked rather helpless, apparently he hadn't expected a reaction like that.

"Silence!", Ike bellowed. "He isn't done yet. Pay attention, will you? Go on", he added, giving Pelleas an encouraging nod.

"Thank you, Ike. Please be patient, I shall tell you everything I know. I never knew my parents, I grew up in an orphanage in Nevassa. That's where Izuka found me... he took me to see Lady Almedha, claiming that I was her son. She confirmed that, saying she recognised me... I found out later that it was because of my mark she thought me to be her son. However, my mark is Spirit Protection and not the Brand – I acquired it at the age of 14, when I formed a pact with a spirit. When I found out my 'mother' was a Goldoan princess, I started to doubt everything even more. My doubts were finally confirmed by Senator Maian, who explained to Lady Almedha the difference between a hybrid and a Spirit Charmer. She further assumed that the senate had just been looking for someone to use as a puppet ruler and that was confirmed later by Izuka, when we fought him at Lake Semper. He had been working for the senate all along and intended to use me as a tool to rule Daein. In short, he used my desire to have a family and Lady Almedha's to see her son again to manipulate us. As it is, I can no longer lay any justified claim to the throne of Daein and since I never was a good king – all I did was cause everyone trouble – I intend to abdicate the throne. Since we have no idea where the true prince is, I wanted to offer the crown to Micaiah."

"M-me?"

"Yes."

"But – I'm not related to the royal family, either!"

"That doesn't matter – it's not like we could find anyone who is. I think you would be a great queen – the people love you, they have always preferred you to me. No, it's the truth", he added, when Micaiah looked as if she wanted to protest. "You are a kind, caring person and I believe you would be ideal as Daein's new queen. Besides, I talked about this matter with Senator Maian and she, too, thinks you're more than qualified."

"I see..." Micaiah considered his offer for a moment. "I accept."

"Great! Um, Empress Sanaki, do you have any objections?"

"None whatsoever. I, too, think that Lady Micaiah will be a good queen."

"Good. Then let's get this over with - "

"Wait just a minute, we need to do this properly", Maian interrupted. "Tlia, please fetch me something to write."

"You need two, Senator?"

"Yes."

Tlia dashed away and returned a few minutes later, carrying two rolls of parchment, a quill, an inkwell and a board. Maian placed the board on her knees, took the quill and looked up at Pelleas.

"You may begin."

"Right. I, Pelleas, fourteenth King of Daein, hereby abdicate the throne and pass all the rights and duties of a ruler to Lady Micaiah, General of the Daein Royal Army."

"I, Micaiah, accept the throne and crown of Daein, as well as all the duties and rights of a Queen of Daein."

Maian nodded. "This should do. Now I just need the signatures of Micaiah, Pelleas and Sanaki, if you would be so kind."

They signed the document and Maian had Nala hold it for her so she could copy it.

"And please sign this one as well. Thank you."

Maian dried the ink with magic and handed one roll to Micaiah, bowing slightly.

"This one is for you, Your Majesty. We will keep the other one."

"Thank you."

"Sanaki, there's another matter I wanted you to know about", Ike said, pushing Oliver forwards. "Look what we found in Tanas."

Sanaki's eyes widened. Maian handed ink and quill to Nala, then she stood up.

"Well, if it is not the traitor and slave-keeper, Bishop Oliver!"

Reyson made an angry noise, while Tibarn looked as if he was about to kill Oliver for good this time.

"How comes this man is with you, Ike?", Sanaki asked.

"He joined us during the battle at his mansion, saying he wanted to protect Rafiel. It seems he wants to help us."

"Is that so? But that does not change the fact that he defied me, kept a heron as a slave and attacked the men working for me – and he joined the traitor Lekain. The punishment for that would be - "

"Wait a minute, Sanaki", Maian said softly. "If he wants to help us fight Ashera, I see no reason whatsoever to stop him. You can always punish him later."

"I see your point. Very well, he may come with us, for now."

Soren shook his head, clearly amused. "I never knew you could be so cunning", he said to Maian.

"I never pretended to be a saint. People just go assuming that."

"All right", Ike said. "That settles everything. We should prepare for storming the city - "

"You have already done a great deal of work! Good. I like air-breathers with initiative!"

"Yune! Here to give us our next instructions?"

"Yes, good guess! Everyone, gather around. You'll all need to hear this."

They followed Yune out of the camp so they had enough space.

"Good job, everyone! All teams have arrived here, and a little faster than I expected. While you were travelling, I went around to recruit more help, including King Caineghis here. Unfortunately, it looks like Ashera had the same idea. By the time I made my way to Goldoa, there was no-one there."

"Wh-what do you mean? Where were they?", Kurthnaga asked.

"If you're saying what I think you're saying, then we have a very big problem", Tibarn said darkly. "Lots of very big problems, actually."

"I don't know for sure, Tibarn", Yune replied. "There aren't a whole lot of dragons altogether, but... it looks like every one of them joined Ashera."

"How – how could this be?", Kurthnaga asked miserably.

"I haven't seen them anywhere else on Tellius, so they must already be inside the tower. Let's camp for the night before walking into Ashera's own home."

* * *

The Crimeans had retreated to Elincia's tent.

"We're almost there. Tomorrow, we'll start climbing the tower", Elincia said.

"Do not worry, Your Majesty. We will be right beside you", Geoffrey promised.

"Though long tested by the Goddess Ashera, we will overcome, and our quest will be laid to rest", Bastian added, sounding like an actor again.

"Yes. What we do now, we don't only do for the people of Crimea, but for all the people of Tellius", Lucia said.

"Yes... we shall succeed", Elincia stated.

"You are a courageous queen, indeed!", Renning said.

"U-uncle Renning! Are you all right now?"

"Don't I look it? I stand before you in full health – thanks to your efforts, of course."

"Wonderful! I'm so relieved, uncle! But – do you really intend to join the fight? Please, you mustn't push yourself too hard!"

"My, how things have changed! Am I to take orders from my niece on what battles I am allowed to fight in? I'm not a princess to be coddled and kept behind the vanguard, Elincia. I am a knight of Crimea and I will be one until I die. As long as I live, as long as I am able to walk, and as long as I draw breath, I will fight. It is my duty."

"I understand. Swear to me, then. Swear to me that you won't die. That you won't ever leave me alone."

"I swear to you that I will never leave you behind. I swear to you upon my pride as a knight and on my love for my country. Now, Your Majesty, please grant me the honour of protecting you in battle."

"Oh, uncle... you may have to compete for that role, I think", Elincia replied, smiling.

Geoffrey crossed his arms.

"Duke Renning, I will not give up my place as commander of the Royal Knights, not even to you."

"Let's take it outside, then. Perhaps I should remind you why you never won a match against me."

"As you wish, Duke Renning. I will also show you that I have spent three years preparing solely to protect the Queen from harm. I have made it my life."

Both men moved towards the entrance of the tent.

"U-uncle?! And Geoffrey, you too?! Bastian, do something!"

"Truly, I shall have to! After all, a match between such stalwart warriors needs to be judged. I believe I shall volunteer my services. Excuse me."

Bastian bowed, turned and strode after the knights.

"Bastian!", Elincia exclaimed in disbelief.

"Oh, Your Majesty, let them be", Lucia advised.

"Lucia? Are you siding with them, too?"

"Doesn't it remind you of a scene in Melior from years ago? Tomorrow is full of uncertainty. We may live, or we may die. Yet here we are, enjoying a little scene of high drama from glory-filled past. I am glad of it."

"That's true... I feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest. Why don't we go and follow them? Let's enjoy our final night together."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

They quickly left the tent as not to miss the show.

* * *

"Almedha! You're safe!"

"Kurthnaga..."

"Almedha, what's wrong? You're so pale, and you've grown so thin... Is it because of your son?"

"Yes... I had thought to finally have him back, but then Senator Maian told us we were not related... Not that I blame her, I can feel she means well... but why? Tell me, why?!"

"Almedha, you have to pull yourself together!"

"Prince Kurth? Are you there?", Ena's voice called from behind a tent.

"I'm busy, Ena. Stay where you are."

But Ena had already rounded the corner and spotted Almedha.

"Oh!"

"Ena. It has been a long time. I felt your presence nearby, but you never came to see me..."

"Lady Almedha..."

"I understand that you don't want to see me. I'm sure you hate me for what I have done. My brother Rajaion – your betrothed – he died because of me."

"Don't. It's not important. That's all in the past..."

"What? How can you pretend nothing's happened?! You can't! I know you hate me! You have to hate me! Go ahead, blame me for everything that happened! Insult me! Do anything you like, but you have to hate me!"

"I don't hate you, Almedha. Rajaion made his decision. He gave his life to save you and his little nephew. Did you know that? He sacrificed himself to protect you. I can't blame you for what Rajaion decided to do. That would mean insulting my beloved for his sacrifice – for his nobility."

Almedha started to cry. Kurthnaga put an arm around her shoulders.

"Prince Kurth, my grandfather is here to see you. The King knows nothing of this."

"Nasir is here?"

The white dragon stepped out of the shadows.

"Prince Kurth. I am glad to see you're safe. And Princess Almedha, as well. It has been a long time – we haven't seen each other in over ninety years, I believe."

"Nasir... you returned to Goldoa?", Almedha asked.

"Yes."

"Nasir, I need to know something", Kurthnaga said. "Why has Goldoa sided with Goddess Ashera? What is my father thinking?! The laguz and beorc have joined together to save the petrified ones. Why hasn't Goldoa joined the effort?"

"As you wish. Lady Almedha, are you aware of the fact that everything that is happening is due to your decision to leave Goldoa?"

"What?"

"Explain, Nasir", Kurthnaga demanded.

"King Deghinsea forbade the dragon tribe the use of our transformation for the purpose of war. Almedha, you left, because you did not agree with this policy, did you not?"

"That's right."

"Shortly after you left, you met Prince Ashnard of Daein and were united with him. However, your union begat a chain of tragedies. Did you know that the red dragon platoon that went in search for you was captured and turned into Feral Ones by Ashnard?"

"I-I had no idea."

"Ashnard needed Goldoa to join in his war, so he did everything in his power to provoke King Deghinsea. Most of you haven't fought in a war before, but more than any other laguz, the dragon tribes lose control once they taste battle."

"Oh...", Kurthnaga said quietly.

"Near the end of the war, we found out that Prince Rajaion couldn't be saved. I thought the King would surely go on a rampage. At the time, we did not know that Lady Almedha was still alive. The King thought he hat not only lost his soldiers, but also his children. If the war had ended any later... if Sir Ike hadn't killed Ashnard... Goldoa would have entered the war, and we would have started killing. We would have destroyed the Daein army, its co-conspirators, everyone. We would not have stopped until the continent was ashes. Then the spirit of chaos would have spread across Tellius, awakening the Goddess and destroying the dragon tribes. That was the danger we faced in the Mad King's War."

"But Ashnard was defeated, and Rajaion regained sanity thanks to the heron's galdr", Ena pointed out.

Almedha started crying again.

"We escaped annihilation once", Nasir replied. "We took Prince Rajaion's body back to Goldoa. The King did not shed a tear, nor did he fly into a rage. He endured his loss alone. He endured for the sake of his lost child, and for the sake of his people. Goldoa remained neutral."

"Father..."

"But now... all that effort has been wasted. The war between Begnion and the Laguz Alliance has spread through Daein and Crimea. And to top it all off, Goldoa can no longer remain neutral, because of what Prince Kurthnaga has done!"

"You're saying it's my fault?! That I started a war my father tried to avoid?"

"No, Kurthnaga!", Almedha exclaimed. "This war is my fault. You fought because of me."

"This was not Prince Kurthnaga's fault", Ena confirmed. "Besides, the Goddess Yune wasn't awakened by the spirit of chaos sweeping across Tellius. She was awakened by the Galdr of Release!"

"By a galdr?!", Nasir asked. "Are you certain?"

"Yes. That is what Sir Ike said."

"That's – very strange. Nevertheless, the end result remains the same. Goddess Ashera has rendered her judgement. The laguz and beorc must follow her decision."

"What?! Nasir!", Ena exclaimed.

"I would have never thought I'd hear my own cousin say something that stupid!"

Nala appeared out of the shadows.

"Nala! You have been fighting with them?"

"Yes. And I am not about to sit here and await my own death. What kind of system is this, where the accused cannot even appeal?!"

Nasir sighed. "I've come here as a favour to the King. Prince Kurthnaga, you have to return to us. At once."

"If we accept Ashera's judgement, we'll all be turned to stone! This will be the end of history as we know it! Do you expect me to just lie down and accept that? How could I? What you are asking is insane! I won't do it."

"And you, Ena?"

"I feel the same as Prince Kurth and Nala."

"Then I have nothing more to say to you. However, I would prefer to avoid fighting my own people, if at all possible."

Nasir turned and left.

"Nasir", Ena said quietly.

"Let him be", Nala said softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps he'll come to his senses..."

"What will you do on the battlefield, Kurth? Will you face father as an enemy?", Almedha asked.

Kurth closed his eyes. "I will do whatever I have to do."

* * *

As the mercenaries were finishing the last preparations for the following day, Caineghis and his shadow Giffca approached.

"Ike, I have something to give to you", the King said.

Ike stared at the axe Caineghis was holding.

"This is - "

"It is called Urvan, if I remember correctly. I borrowed it from your father's grave."

"Why?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. But I felt an urge to visit Greil's grave in the morning of our journey. When I told Giffca my idea for a little side trip, he said he had thought the same thing."

"I believe we were guided to your father's grave by a divine message from the Goddess", the black lion added.

"When I saw that axe, I was convinced that I had to take it to you. I felt that's what your father would have wanted."

"Maybe my mother and father are watching over us from somewhere else. All right. It's my father's, so it's only right that I take it."

Ike took the axe and weighed it.

"But... I don't use axes in battle, I'd probably only end up injuring myself or my allies... Boyd! C'mere for a second."

The axe-fighter came out of his tent.

"Yessir?"

"I want you to have this."

"B-but that's Commander Greil's axe! Commander, are you sure about this?"

"I don't have any use for it, besides, I can't think of anyone more fit to use it. Don't you agree, Mist?", he added, looking at his sister.

Mist blushed a vivid scarlet. "N-no, I couldn't think of anyone else, either! Boyd's the best."

"Hah, now I _feel_ like the best! All right, I'll take it", Boyd said, beaming.

"Great."

* * *

Maian entered Sanaki's tent to find her "daughter" still awake. Sanaki's face lit up when she saw who her visitor was.

"Maian! There you are."

"Sanaki... I have to apologise to you", Maian said, crouching down in front of Sanaki's stool. "I abandoned you while you were facing a terrible hardship... I just ran away from my responsibility, because I too was frightened to tell you the truth... forgive me."

Sanaki looked surprised at first, but quickly regained her usual composure.

"I'm not angry with you, Maian. I think I understand how you were feeling, so don't let it bother you, all right?"

Maian smiled. "Thank you. You are such a kind child... Sephiran and I decided that you were too young to be burdened with such a sad and terrible knowledge. We wanted to tell you when you were older... But now, since you already know part of it, I will tell you everything. Just ask."

Sanaki bit her lip. "Well, I _do_ have a lot of questions. But I think it's better when we talk once this is over. We'll have plenty of time afterwards... but I want to know one thing: did you know my sister?"

"I am afraid not. I only saw her once, during a parade that was held to celebrate your grandmother's birthday. As you know, my father kept me hidden from public for the first 29 years of my life... But your sister was just a child, not yet a year old..."

Sanaki didn't reply and Maian gave her time to grasp that.

"So, even my uncles would be unable to tell me much about her."

"No, probably not. What could you say about a baby?"

"Yes..."

"Well, if you have no more questions for the time being, I suggest you go to bed. Tomorrow is an important day, after all."

"Yes. Tomorrow, we will decide the fate of the world. We cannot fail, for the sake of everyone!"

Sanaki stood up. Maian got to her feet as well, placing a hand on Sanaki's head.

"That is my girl. Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?"

"Yes, I would like that. Wait – the song you always sang – was it a galdr?"

"Yes, the Galdr of Slumber."

"I should have known. I always liked it – it made me feel safe, and loved. Such a warm feeling... please, sing to me."

* * *

The next morning was warm and bright. As Ike left his tent, he met Yune.

"Oh, no!", she exclaimed, looking at the still shining tower.

"Yune, what's wrong? What's happening?"

But there was no need for the Goddess to reply. Enemy soldiers appeared out of nowhere, like before. The members of the alliance quickly assembled.

"This isn't good", Caineghis said.

"These soldiers... we have killed them already", Yune said quietly. "They were reborn in flesh, but not spirit."

"Brought back from the dead", Sanaki whispered.

"A miracle of the Goddess", Elincia added.

"A blasphemy, you mean!", Caineghis exclaimed angrily. "How could the Goddess of Order violate the most fundamental natural law?!"

"Philosophy later, everyone!", Ike shouted. "They're about to attack!"

Seconds later, the lines clashed. Fighting against those zombies was a terrible, new experience. Suddenly, Ike noticed that Yune had gone.

Ike left the battlefield to his comrades and went looking for her.

Yune had hidden behind a tent, cowering on the ground. Ike dropped Ragnell into the grass and crouched down in front of her.

"Are you all right? Those dead soldiers really got to you, didn't they?"

Yune closed her eyes. "We can't win. All we do is kill the flesh, but she brings the flesh back... we need more time... No, there is no more time! Everyone else will be turned to stone... and I'll be lonely forever... There's nothing more I can do! I've failed... I've failed..."

"Yune! Get ahold of yourself!"

Ike took her face in his hands and forced her to look up.

"Ouch! My ears!"

Ike let go of her.

"Wh-what was that for?! You big bully! Who do you think I am?!"

"Yune, the Goddess of Chaos... the warm-hearted being whose courage and love gives us the will to go on", he replied, smiling.

"Ike... thank you."

Ike got to his feet.

"Now, let's send those guys back to the netherworld!"

"Agreed. Once we enter the tower, you can leave most of the fighting to Micaiah. Since she's a queen now, I think she needs some new clothes..."

Yune closed her eyes and a pillar of light descended onto Micaiah. When Ike could see again, she had changed.

She was now wearing a white dress that fell down to her knees at the front and to her heels at the back. She was also wearing a long red cape and coloured threads had been woven into her hair. She looked a lot more like a queen now.

"Something like this should work", Yune observed. "All right, Tower of Guidance, here we come!"

After they had killed off the Disciples, they advanced into Sienne. The streets were full of statues.

"This is so terrible", Maian said quietly. "Those streets were bustling with life once..."

"Well, let's hurry and put an end to it, then", Ike said.

"Before we enter the tower, there is a place I would like to stop by. Besides, I believe we need to do some strategising first."

No-one objected and Maian led the way.

They stopped outside a large building, a little palace.

"Is this your place?", Soren asked.

"Yes, this is Idras Manor. It has been in my family's possession for generations, now it belongs to my sister."

"The gates are locked, Senator!", one of her guards called.

Maian beckoned to four of her birds. They flew over the walls to open the door from the inside and they followed Maian into the courtyard.

Maian led them across the yard and into the main building. A woman wearing an apron over her elaborate dress was busy sweeping the floor.

"Liane? What are you doing?", Maian asked, clearly amused.

The woman whirled around and dropped the broom out of surprise.

"Maian! It is you!"

She rushed forward and the sisters embraced each other. Ike couldn't spot much similarities between them. Liane had black hair that had already turned grey in several places, and she looked a lot more robust than her sister.

"I asked the surviving servants to show me how I could help them. They were absolutely against it, I had to order them..."

"Hah! You live and learn. How many of our people did survive?"

"Not many. A few servants and soldiers... We have been hiding in here ever since we arrived..."

"What about Sephiran and Zelgius?"

"They left yesterday, but they should still be in town. But you – how I worried about you!"

"You're a beorc, aren't you?", Soren asked. "That means you must be half-sisters."

Liane looked up, startled, while turning Maian around and closing her arms more tightly around her.

"You – you know about her?", she whispered.

"Yeah, we do", Ike replied. "And I don't think anyone minds. Your little sister is great in battle – we'd have had a hard time without her."

"They accepted me the way I am", Maian added. "I was surprised – but also very happy."

Liane spotted Sanaki. Letting go of her sister, she curtseyed.

"Empress. It is good to see you again."

"Duchess Liane. I heard that you were one of the leaders of the rebellion against the senate. Thank you ever so much."

"Not at all. My allegiance – as well as the allegiance of House Idras – lies with you, not with the senate. Never forget that."

Sanaki nodded. "It is still good to hear that, though."

"How about we talk more in the drawing room?", Maian suggested. "This way, please. And Liane – please remove that apron. It is not very befitting a duchess, even if I admire your desire to help."

"Oh, I don't think so", Reyson objected. "It's good to see that another Begnion noble is willing to make her hands dirty if she has to – not just the Empress. And a most honourable member of the senate."

Maian couldn't help smiling.

"You are one of the heron clan, am I right?", Liane asked.

"Yes. I'm Prince Reyson, and over there are my siblings, Leanne and Rafiel."

"Maian is – a good friend", Leanne said. "Leanne really likes her!"

"It's 'I really like her'! Try to remember that!", Reyson corrected her.

"My sister is still learning", Rafiel explained. "But she really is improving quickly."

They followed the Idras-sisters into the drawing room.

"As things stand now, I would like to leave part of our force here, to protect my sister and the other refugees. Yune, what do you say to that?"

"I agree. Ashera could resurrect some more of her followers whenever she feels like it. Besides, there's lots of stairs inside the tower, so you'd have trouble bringing all the horses... You could carry them with magic, I suppose, but if it's too many of them..."

"What about flying units?"

"Oh, don't worry about them. The tower's huge, they'll have all the space they need."

"Good. Princess Almedha, I would like you to stay here with my sister, it would be too dangerous for you inside the tower. General Ike, it is up to you to decide who we take with us."

"Right. I prefer taking people whose fighting abilities I know, which means the knights of Marado stay here, as well as Makalov, Astrid and Danved from the royal knights. I will take all of my men, the Dawn Brigade stays here, except for Sothe and Micaiah. Muarim and Vika stay as well, we'll need some people who know this town. You stay as well", he added, looking at Oliver. "I don't trust you enough to let you come with us."

"We are running short on food", Liane pointed out. "But I have no hunters with me..."

"I see. Lord Giffca, you stay along with some of your beasts and Volug. You're responsible for the hunting, make sure that there is some food in town when everyone wakes up again."

"I will leave some of my guards as well, including my healer and Tyna, the sage", Maian added. "But we really should take all the other magicians and flying units we have. Not to mention all the rulers. If we really have to fight King Deghinsea, I fear we will need all the strength we have."

"I agree", Ike said. "Well, that settles that. Let's move out."

"Maian, please be careful", Liane said quietly.

"I will. I promise I will return safely."


	46. Tower of Memories

**Tower of Memories**

They entered the tower. It was almost dark in here, just a faint blue glow lit the interior. Yune hadn't been exaggerating, the inside really was huge. The pillars and doors were decorated with beautiful carvings.

"It's – so quiet. Is the Goddess really here?", Ike asked Yune.

"U-huh. She's at the top. Be careful, everyone. This is Ashera's home territory. She's certain to have her most powerful troops waiting up ahead. We must proceed with the utmost caution."

They moved towards the flight of stairs leading to the next door. Maian had left her steed at her manor. Since she no longer had to hide them, she would fight using her own wings.

The next moment, Yune felt another mind drifting into hers and the world was swallowed by a whirl of images and colours...

_"What's happening?",_ Micaiah asked.

_"I don't know...", _Yune replied.

A man and a woman were standing on a balcony, looking down at the sleeping city of Sienne. Yune gasped.

_"This – this is a memory! Pay attention, this might be useful."_

"So, you were the companion of Altina, the first empress", the woman said. "I am honoured that you have chosen to speak with me."

"You would trust in the word of a stranger?", the man asked. Yune decided to call him "the narrator", since it was _his_ memory they were watching.

"Yes. I can look into your soul. I know you are speaking the truth."

"Is it possible? Do you share some aspect of my power?"

"I do, as did my mother. Generation after generation, each Apostle has been blessed to hear the voice of the Goddess. We know of impending disasters, how crops will fare... All revelations intended originally for you..."

"The children of my union with Altina... I had no idea..."

"Please, have a look at this."

The woman held out her right hand. It was covered by a black mark.

Micaiah let out a shout of surprise, but Yune was too busy trying to figure out who this memory belonged to, so she paid no attention to her.

"This mark..."

"Every Apostle has borne this mark. It is our greatest secret – the senators must never know. Because of this mark, I thought that I had been born of some great sin. It plagued me always... Guilt tore at me every single day as I hid it from my people, deceiving them constantly about my true nature."

"Oh, child... how can I apologise to you?"

"And yet, now that I have met you, I understand. There is no shame in my heritage, none at all. I will reveal to the world that I am one of the branded. They must see that there is no shame in who I am."

"No! You must not do that... You know not the danger you would be placing yourself in..."

"Oh, but I do. The senators will do their utmost to rally the people of Begnion against me, as when I wanted to free the laguz from slavery. But I will not be deterred. If _I_ am to lead this nation, I cannot allow it to be corrupted by prejudice and hatred. I can put the life the Goddess has given me to no greater good than this."

"Such determination... your eyes... they very much resemble Altina's."

"I will stand before my people and proudly proclaim the truth. And then I will guide them to a just and honest future. This is my promise to you."

He took a step forwards and took her hand into his.

"Thank you. Your strength of will, the truth that guides your life... you have shown me the way back to myself! I shall return to Goldoa and tell my friends about you and your deeds. I will tell them that laguz and beorc may once again live together in peace. I will tell them that there is hope."

"Thank you, father of my mothers. I will strive to be worthy of the gift of the life you have granted me."

Again, the world was swallowed and they found themselves back in the present.

"Strange",Yune muttered. "I need to think about this... Micaiah, you take over."

* * *

They passed through the door to find the enemy waiting for them. Lekain and Hetzel were standing right in front of their men.

"Well, well... 'Apostle' Sanaki. What a surprise seeing you here", Lekain said. "Frankly, I am amazed that you dare to set foot inside the most sacred Tower of Guidance."

Micaiah stepped forward.

"Lekain... we have been looking for you for a long time. You bound Daein to your awful pact, hounded noble King Pelleas and stole countless lives in your appalling war. You are – beyond redemption!"

"Beyond redemption? My, that does sound dreadful. Whatever will you do with me? Oh, and let me remind you, the Blood Contract is still in effect. You would do well to remember that. I think you know what will happen to the people of Daein if you dare oppose me."

"Enough. We fear your threats no more. No more will be bow down to your every whim!", she replied angrily. "Now that we have found you, we will exact justice upon you, then destroy the Blood Pact itself, ending its power over us!"

"So you figured it out, eh? Heh heh... it matters not. This changes nothing, do you hear me? Here is the scroll you have been searching for so diligently. Right here in my hand."

Micaiah gasped.

"And yet, none of you will ever lay one grimy little finger upon it. I have been blessed by the Goddess herself. Her protection will not allow you fleas to even approach me!"

"Lekain, cease this travesty of virtue at once!", Sanaki demanded.

"What have we here? Oh, the Apostle. Excuse me, child, but I had completely forgotten you were here. And somehow, despite the plans of great men, you are still standing here before my very eyes."

"If Sephiran and I hadn't been freed... You were just waiting for a chance to kill us? Just as you wanted to kill Maian – just as you killed my grandmother."

"Out of respect for the imminently deceased, I will be completely honest. Yes, you assume correctly. Your assassination, and the plot to once again frame the herons for it, was entirely my idea."

"Yes... I thought as much."

"Impressive, Sanaki. When you were crowned, you would cry your little eyes out. You have grown, slightly. You know, you were such a difficult child. You were always crying, there was just one person who could calm you: the new Prime Minister. You would stop crying as soon as he was near you, you even smiled. We thought the two of you would be the perfect pair. The handsome, young Prime Minister and you, easy to manipulate. But then you started thinking on your own and became a threat to us... a child-empress and the youngest prime minister ever..."

Maian snorted. They all looked at her, surprised.

"What is the matter, Senator Maian?", Lekain asked, sounding annoyed. "Do you wish to criticise me, young lady?"

"Please, stop calling me 'young' already. We are past that – after all, I am almost forty years old by now."

"Are you? I always tend to forget your age... You still appear so young, so - "

"Do you want to know my secret? I would not mind telling you, since everyone else already knows... I killed the soldiers that were with Valtome using a galdr – the Galdr of Death, which I wrote ten years ago. I can use these powers because of the laguz blood running through my veins. That is also what keeps me from ageing."

Maian smiled sweetly.

"You – you are heron-blooded?!"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. My mother was one of the Serenes Tribe – she died because of you and your evil schemes. Now, finally, I shall have revenge. Prepare to die!"

"Hah! Do you think that you, with your cursed blood, can stand against me – Ashera's chosen champion?"

"The 'cursed blood', as you call it, is a blessing. It makes us a lot stronger than the average beorc or laguz... Even blessed by the Goddess you cannot possibly imagine the power we wield."

Soren and Micaiah stepped forward and the three of them faced Lekain.

"Th-three of you?! Abominations!"

"Silence!", Sanaki shouted. "How dare you talk to my companions like that! Lekain, Duke of Gaddos! Before the 37th Empress of Begnion – prepare to be judged!"

"An amusing game, child, truly. But you must know that there is nothing you can do against me! I am the greatest servant of the all-knowing, almighty Ashera! And you, Sanaki, are a pathetic wretch, mewling behind her pack of Daein curs! Ashera's judgement is upon you! You will not live to be turned to stone – you will die here as flesh and blood!"

The two senators warped away and the disciples charged. Ike gave orders to retaliate. Both Maian and Micaiah had acquired new spells – Rexaura and Valaura. Pelleas had mastered the dark spell Balberith. And several people wished to see Lekain dead.

Caineghis and Renning were a nice addition to their troops. Slowly, they advanced on the two senators, slaying enemies left and right.

Nailah growled as she advanced on Hetzel.

"P-please wait! I used to be Rafiel's friend!"

"But now you are his enemy. I cannot spare you – except if you were willing to join us."

"Join you? And betray the Vize-Minister? N-no, I can't do that..."

"Then die."

Hetzel tried to strike her down with magic, but the wolf queen was simply too fast.

Meanwhile, Sanaki advanced on Lekain.

"This will be your end!"

"Ha, you are just a servant of the tainted dark god! What do you hope to accomplish?"

"Yune is not a dark god!", Micaiah shouted. "You, on the other hand – I can look right into your dark, twisted soul! _You _are the monster here!"

"I agree", Sanaki said. "Burn, traitor!"

Her magic surrounded his shield and then the flames burned right through it.

Lekain let out a terrible scream as he collapsed. Sanaki stood there, breathing hard and trying to get ahold of herself. Around them, the others finished off the remaining soldiers. Sothe quickly bent down and pried something from Lekain's dead fingers.

"Micaiah! This is it! The actual Blood Pact!"

"At long last... We finally found it. All the misery Daein has suffered because of this wretched parchment..."

"I know. But with this, we can finally free Daein from the curse. C'mon, Micaiah. You know what to do."

"Of course..."

Micaiah took the contract from Sothe's hands and ripped it in two.

There was a flash of light and the parchment burned away in a blue flame. Nothing was left of it.

"That's it", Micaiah said.

"What a relief. No-one else has to die now", Sothe replied.

"Thank goodness..."

Suddenly, Sothe noticed something strange.

"Hey! There's another pact here! Lekain was carrying two of them. What's going on?!"

"Oh! That one is mine!", Naesala said, sounding very happy. He took the contract and ripped it to pieces.

"Kilvas as well?", Sothe asked.

"It would make sense that he would carry both with him. All the betrayal, all the lies... death's too good for you, Lekain."

"So that's why you betrayed us?", Tibarn asked. "They were blackmailing you?"

"Yeah. One of my ancestors foolishly enough signed it and then – the curse killed most of our people, including my family... That's why I became next in line to the throne. Tibarn, I'm really, really sorry. But the alternative was sacrificing my people... I couldn't have done that."

"See? See? I _told_ you – Naesala was... suffering", Leanne said, punching Skrimir.

"Well, in that case, I guess I forgive you", Tibarn said, extending a hand. "Since you didn't do it for money or power this time."

Naesala grinned, taking the offered hand. "It's over now. Daein and Kilvas are finally free."

"Free... such a sweet word", Micaiah replied.

"Yes it is, but if we can't save our petrified countrymen, it's a pretty hollow freedom."

"You're right", Sothe said. "The job's only half done. The Goddess is still ahead."

Sanaki sat down on the steps and closed her eyes.

"Lekain... to think that the warped dreams of one man could corrupt an entire nation..."

"Apostle? Are you well?", Ike asked.

She looked up. "So you still insist on calling me 'apostle'? I think we're past that, Ike."

"So what should I call you? Miss Sanaki?"

"How rude! You have no right to address me with such familiarity. Please call me 'empress'."

"Got it, Empress."

"You don't have to say it like that. Loosen up a bit."

"Oh, give me a break...", Ike groaned.

Sanaki smiled, got to her feet and joined Maian, who was standing a few feet away.

Micaiah appeared next to Ike. One glance at her eyes told him that Yune had taken control again.

"You creatures are made of some tough meat. I don't think this girl even needs to hear the divine word, do you?"

"Yune, you're a bit of a mystery yourself. It almost sounds as if you're happy to see that people don't necessarily need you."

"The one constant truth about people, Ike, is that no-one can keep them from changing. People sometimes do things even the highest divinities couldn't imagine. That makes me sad. But it also makes me very happy. That is why I love people so much."

"There are some changes even goddesses can't even predict nor control. Maybe Ashera resented that."

"I don't know... But I do know that Ashera loved people. I'm sure of it..."

* * *

Just as they were about to leave that room, another memory burst into Yune's and Micaiah's minds.

The narrator was walking along a street near the harbour of Sienne, when several people caught up with him.

"My lord sage! Have you heard? The Apostle – she has been murdered!"

"What? How – how could that happen?!"

"The senators claim it has been the work of the Serenes herons!"

"That is not possible. The herons would never harm anyone!"

"Why not? They're just a bunch of filthy sub-humans! We can't possibly expect them to think like us!"

"Yeah, they probably enjoyed it!"

"I wish we could do something about this..."

"But you can. Grab a weapon, a torch, whatever. We'll go to Serenes Forest and avenge the Apostle!"

"Wait! You mustn't... the herons are innocent! No... aaaargh!"

"Wh-what's that?! Wings – wings from his back! He's one of them – one of those cursed sub-humans!"

"How dare you pretend to be one of us!"

The faces of the angry beorc faded away and were replaced by a forest, ablaze in the dead of night. The ground was strewn with corpses – men, women and children. The narrator was standing next to the altar that overlooked the town where the herons had lived. Tears where streaming down his cheeks.

"Why... why did it have to come to this? My children – all of them – are dead... why? WHY?!"

A flash of blue light caught his attention. The Fire Emblem was lying on the altar, blue flames surrounding it.

"No... the medallion... I have to calm it... The Goddess must not wake..."

He reached out to touch it, but immediately pulled his hand back, howling with pain.

"No... too much chaos... too much pain... but she must not wake... or else – the world will be destroyed... destroyed..."

_"Another memory of that person?",_ Micaiah asked.

_"Yes... but – I don't think this is meant to help us... I'm so confused... when did this happen?"_


	47. The Black Knight's Story

**The Black Knight's Story**

"Are we going the right way?", Ike asked as they followed Yune up a long and narrow staircase.

It led from one wall right across the room to the opposite wall. While the flying units stayed in the air, the magicians used magic to carry the horses. The dragons had tried to carry some, as well, but the horses had been too terrified to hold still enough for the dragons to grab them without hurting them.

"Yes. Ashera is at the top. We're going up. This is definitely the right way."

"I'm a little disorientated because it is much bigger than it looked from the outside. It's not my imagination, is it?"

"To be honest, you probably shouldn't look around too carefully. True miracles can overwhelm and terrify the mortal mind. If you dwell on what you see here, you might stop climbing."

"Really?"

"Yes, really! For the most people, anyway. You are all the exceptions. You are all focused on one goal, and you can't die until you achieve it. That's what you think, right?"

"Yes."

"Desire propels people forward. That's how it's been since the beginning of your kind. You hope, give, take, fight, struggle... Out of all those needs and desires, hate and strife are born. And that's all right. You should want. You should strive to fill that want. You should challenge your fates. When all else fails, you can still die fighting."

"Your philosophy is pretty extreme, too. Ashera doesn't forgive people for their imperfections. But you embrace both good and evil natures of people. You seem to enjoy our internal struggles."

"A straight road is boring. Defeat and destruction are far more interesting than stasis."

"Huh. Is there a goddess who takes the middle-of-the-road approach?"

They had almost reached the next door by now.

"Well, long ago... Wait. The next one who stands in our way is someone deeply tied to you."

"Let's go."

Ike was pretty certain about who they would run into now.

They entered the next room to find the Black Knight waiting for them.

"You've come. Welcome, son of Gawain. Welcome all, courageous warriors."

The next moment, soldiers led by General Levail of the Begnion army filled in behind them. They were trapped.

Ike turned and rushed at the knight. He was again amazed by the speed with which the armoured knight moved. A powerful blow sent Ike flying through the air. He jumped to his feet just in time to block the knight's attack with Ragnell. Both of them tried to push the other's sword away. After a few seconds, both of them took a step backwards and lowered their blades.

"I wonder how I didn't notice?", Ike asked. "You composure, manner, voice... it seems so obvious in retrospect."

The Black Knight didn't reply.

"I wish I'd had the chance to fight you – or see you fight, General. Then I'd have known a lot sooner."

"Unfortunately for both of us, that opportunity never came."

"So, it really is you. The Black Knight... no, General Zelgius!"

Slowly, the knight took off his helmet. Zelgius' green eyes seemed to pierce Ike.

Behind him, both the Daein and Begnion people let out shouts of surprise.

"Ike. I have long looked forward to the day we would fight again. Now that it is here, let us not delay any longer! Raise your sword and begin!"

"Let's finish this!"

"Stop right there", Tibarn said angrily. "I have a debt to settle with this scum!"

"True, your revenge against me remains incomplete. However, might I ask you to step aside for now? Though at different times, Ike and I both learned the way of the sword from the same master: one of Daein's famous Great Riders, General Gawain. He left Daein under an assumed name and formed a mercenary company. I was entranced by Greil's swordsmanship while he was in Daein. I studied under him, I fought next to him... I idolised him. When he left, I was crushed. I vowed to find him again and challenge him to a duel. I had to know if I had surpassed him! Three years ago, I found him. I challenged him, and was victorious. But something was wrong... The fight had been too simple. I thought I'd never feel satisfaction again... Then, Ike told me why it had been so easy. Greil had severed all the tendons in his right hand, and sworn to never draw a blade again. Can you imagine my joy at that news? I knew a swordsman of his stature couldn't have been so easy to defeat! My master's skill was passed down to his son, Ike. I will defeat him and finally surpass my master! I trust that you understand. Once our fight is finished, I will allow you to settle our quarrel, Hawk King."

"Please, Tibarn."

"Fine. If you're taking my place, you'd better win. Got that?"

"Of course. This is my chance to avenge my father's death. This time, he won't walk away."

"Let us begin", Zelgius said.

He stuck his sword into the ground and a blue barrier flashed into existence between Ike and his comrades.

"I won't let anyone interfere with our fight", Zelgius explained.

"Agreed. It's better this way. I can focus on you!"

"No draw. No escape. One wins. One loses. We shall end this."

He put his helmet back on and pulled Alondite out of the ground, pointing it at Ike.

"One of us will live... and one of us will die."

"I'm ready", Ike replied, pointing Ragnell at him. "Good-bye, General Zelgius."

Both of them attacked at the same time. Ike could tell immediately that Zelgius wasn't holding back anymore. This time, he was dead serious.

_But I can't lose this fight... that would mean abandoning everyone... besides, I've got to avenge father!_

On the other side of the barrier, his companions were taking on Levail and his soldiers. Maian was preparing a spell, her grey wings spread. Soren stood right next to her, chanting. Elincia and Marcia had joined forces with Sigrun, Tanith, Haar and Jill. Maian's guards were fighting on their own. Since their strategy depended on laguz and beorc cooperating perfectly, they couldn't mix with any other force. Oscar and Titania had joined their former comrades from the Crimean Royal Knights, the other magicians were fighting on their own. Tibarn and Naesala attacked from above, while Caineghis, Nailah and Skrimir clawed and bit their way through everything in range. But the most amazing thing were the three dragons. Kurthnaga had overcome his dislike of blood and now he, Nala and Ena were roasting and crushing their enemies.

Ike and Zelgius exchanged series of heavy blows, each of them giving all they had got. Since their last fight at Nados Castle (Ike didn't count their encounter at the Ribahn, since he had had to leave early), he had grown a lot stronger and refined his skills. Additionally, Yune's blessing had increased his strength even more.

Ike felt a sudden flare of pain when he failed to block a blow correctly and Alondite cut into his right arm. And somehow, Ike had a feeling that healing spells wouldn't work because of the barrier. Luckily, the wound wasn't deep.

He dodged Zelgius' next attack and spun around to strike at his enemy's back. Zelgius had turned, but a little slower, so he had not enough time to raise his sword.

Ike's blow sent him flying into a wall. With a rattling and jingling sound, he collapsed onto the ground. Alondite had fallen from his grip.

"Impressive... Most impressive!", Zelgius said, struggling to take his helmet off.

Ike went over to him and collapsed as well, clutching his hand around the wound and fighting for breath.

"You are stronger... much stronger than before", Zelgius said.

"I have you to thank for that. I grew stronger through our previous fight. To be honest – I was overjoyed when I heard the Black Knight was still alive. That surprised me. I felt neither sadness nor hate. Just joy. My hands were shaking with anticipation... I couldn't wait to fight my most formidable enemy again! Your swordsmanship was fearsome. Fiercer and more powerful than any I had ever seen. After our duel three years ago, I trained hard, trying to remember each of your skills and techniques."

"General Gawain was invincible at the time he trained me. To surpass him was my ultimate goal as a swordsman."

"Was I as skilled as my father was in his prime years? Did you see his shadow in my sword?"

"I certainly did, Ike", Zelgius replied, smiling for the first time since Ike had met him. "Thanks to you, I was able to fight my master at the height of his glory days."

"Black Knight Zelgius. You were my father's killer. And my last teacher."

"I spent most of my life shrouded in darkness... but my life had meaning. Now I am certain of it..."

His eyes closed as his breathing suddenly sounded heavier.

"...phiran, I'll be waiting for you... in the afterlife..."

His head dropped to his chest. Ike closed his eyes.

In the meantime, the others had finished their fight as well and the magicians had dispelled the barrier. Yune came over to join Ike.

"Let's move on", Ike said. "We don't have much time left..."

As he got to his feet, both swords suddenly started glowing.

"The swords are calling out to each other", Yune said. "The holy sword Alondite... It's the counterpart to your sword, Ragnell. I think it wants you to take it up."

As Ike reached for the sword, something happened. It was as if something within him had shattered to pieces and the next moment, a memory came welling up inside him – a memory Ike couldn't remember to have ever had.

"What happened here?!", a soldier asked.

Though he looked younger, Ike recognised Zelgius. The village they were in was the beorc settlement in Gallia, where Ike had lived with his family... but something was wrong. There were corpses everywhere.

"We have arrived too late", another man replied. Sephiran looked just the same as Ike remembered him from three years ago, he was wearing a ragged cloak again.

_He didn't age in such a long time?_

"General Gawain!", Zelgius called, spotting a figure lying motionless on the ground. Next to him lay another, holding a medallion that was glowing in a blue light.

Zelgius hurried over to Greil's side.

"General Gawain... oh, thank the Goddess. He's still alive. But – oh no... what has he done? Elena... Did he kill her?!"

"It must have been the medallion. He touched it, and the chaos bound within sent him into a rage beyond reason. Tragic..."

Suddenly, they noticed the boy who stood there, watching them.

"Ike, wait for me!", a girl called.

Mist came running to her brother's side and stopped dead.

"Ah! Mother, father!"

She dashed forward.

"The General's children...", Zelgius said.

"What's wrong with them?", Mist asked. "Are they asleep? Father? Mother?"

"They are very tired, child", Sephiran replied. "Let's not disturb them."

"We can't let them sleep here! It's cold out! We have to take them home!"

Ike just stood there, without saying anything.

"Ike?", Mist asked.

"I'll take them home", Zelgius said to her. "Will you show me the way?"

"Yeah! Come with me."

Zelgius lifted Greil into his arms and followed her.

Sephiran knelt down next to Elena and checked her pulse.

"May your final slumber be a peaceful one", he said, closing his eyes. "It appears that the medallion was too much for Lord Ashnard. It would be unwise to allow him access to it again."

He reached out for the Fire Emblem. The same moment, Mist returned.

"Ah! Hey! That's my mother's medallion! No-one's supposed to see it!"

She bent down to pick it up.

"No, child, you mustn't touch it!", Sephiran shouted, reaching out to stop her.

Mist snatched the medallion from her mother's fingers and backed away.

"We can't let it get lost. I'll keep it."

"You – you are unchanged?", Sephiran asked, clearly astonished.

Mist ran over to where Zelgius stood.

"You said you would take my mother home, too."

"Yes, of course."

While Zelgius carried Elena's body away, Mist turned to he brother, who still hadn't moved.

"Ike? What's wrong? Why are you just standing there? Are you hurt?"

"You saw everything, didn't you? Poor child", Sephiran said.

"Ike?"

A flash of light emanated from Sephiran's staff and surrounded Ike. Again, he saw how his father stabbed his mother.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Aaaaaahhhhhh!"

Ike collapsed, clutching his head.

"Ike? What's wrong?", Mist asked.

Zelgius came running out of the house.

"Aaaahhh!"

Ike turned and clung to his sister.

"Ouch! Ike, that hurts! Let go!"

Again, Ike screamed.

"What happened?", Zelgius asked.

"Give me a moment", Sephiran replied.

Again, his staff started to glow.

"Sweet children... sleep now. Rest."

"What did you do to him?", Zelgius asked, as both children collapsed.

"Merely helped him to forget. I could not leave this memory to haunt him. It is too heavy a burden for one so young."

"What will you do with the medallion?"

"The girl seems to be safe from its influence. We will leave it with her, for the time being."

The next moment, Ike was back in the present.

"Wh-what was that?", he asked.

"You saw it too, didn't you? That memory – could that have been - "

"I – I was there... in that... place... My mother, she tried to stop my father and he killed her... I saw it all..."

"Is that what happened? I was contained inside at the time. I had no idea."

"Zelgius..."

Ike raised his sword in salute and bowed his head to the dead knight. Then, he picked up Alondite.

_I think I'll give it to Mist. One sword's enough for me._

"Can you still fight?"

"Yes. I will keep fighting. I won't stop until I die."

* * *

Yune watched Ike leave. As she started to follow him, she was swallowed again by a whirlpool of memories...

They were inside a room full of weapons. A muscular man was sitting on a crate, facing the wall opposite them. His jerkin was lying on his knees and there, on his back, was a black shape...

"You bear the mark", the narrator said. "So that's your secret... the blood of the laguz runs through your veins."

"Yes. There was someone on my father's side who – who was with – a laguz", the sitting man replied. "My lord – the brand... do you know of a way to remove it? This cursed thing... I – I am an outcast from my family. I joined the military to escape the shame and hatred in their eyes... I live in fear of discovery. When I think that I might see the same shame and hatred in another's eyes, I... I come close to despair. I have lived my life alone, unable to trust or come close to anyone..."

"Such loneliness and isolation. You poor child... It pains me to tell you that I know of no way to remove your brand."

"I – I understand. It was a foolish question... I apologise."

The man got to his feet and turned around. Short black hair, and green eyes full of pain...

"Lord Sage, I – I realised some years ago that I age more slowlier than others do."

"And you wish to conceal that fact, don't you? Is that why you rarely remove your armour, even when indoors?"

"Yes, but this ruse will not work indefinitely... in a few year's time, I will be forced to leave this army's service..."

"And once again, you will be alone."

"I am used to being alone. My only hesitation is that – I will miss studying the sword under my commander, General Gawain."

"When the time comes for you to leave, will you then come to me, perhaps?"

"My lord?"

"We share a – similar condition. I see something familiar within you. I can... understand your pain and isolation."

"But why me?"

"I have a task that I must accomplish. With you at my side, I would feel more confident of my success."

"If I join you, will I be redeemed?"

"I cannot say. At the very least, however, you will no longer be alone. And neither will I."

"That is enough, then. You have made my decision simple. When I leave here, I will find you. I am a soldier in the Daein army. I serve under the command of General Gawain. My name is Zelgius. May I ask your name, my lord sage?"

"My name? Of course..."

The memory faded away.

"Whose – whose memory _was_ that?!", Yune complained. "It's just one of many... they swirl everywhere... The tower resonates with their strength. But – who is it? Who do they belong to? There is such sadness. Zelgius met someone. One lonely soul calling out to another... But he's no longer with us. Zelgius is gone... And now the soul that remains is once more... alone..."

Yune turned and left the room.


	48. Deghinsea's Secret

**A/N: Senna Bluefire: It took me about half a year to write this story, I started in Summer, shortly after my graduation (I had noticed I was terribly slow at typing in English, so I wanted to practise) and finished shortly before Christmas, when I gave a printed version to my grandmother, who used to be an English teacher. She liked it ^^ At the time I started to write it down, the story was already complete in my mind for most part, I just had to fill in the holes.**

**Also, I looked up whether Hatary or Hatari is the correct way to spell it - turns out both are correct, depending on what region you live in.  
**

* * *

**Deghinsea's Secret**

"How dull", Yune said. "I don't sense any enemies nearby... I know! Would you all like me to tell you a story as we climb?"

"What kind of story?", Ike asked.

"I like stories", Maian said, spreading her wings.

She bent one over her shoulder and started combing the feathers with her fingers as she walked.

"One from long ago, before the grandparents of anyone here were born", Yune answered. "In the very beginning of this world... there was only water, until one day a girl appeared. The girl was very clever, and she forged the first land... then she made trees and flowers, and then she created beings."

"The story of the Grand Creation?", Tibarn asked. "Heard it. Wake me when it's over."

"The girl was you, right, Yune?", Ike asked. "Or are you talking about Ashera?"

"Both, really... and neither, actually. At first, the girl was excited by her new world, and thought of nothing else. But then, she started to feel lonely. Everyone, every being she had created, was different from her. Not a single person that could truly understand her. All alone, she grew sadder and sadder, crying for thousands of years... Then some beings began to grow and change, becoming more clever and sophisticated. They tried to comfort the girl and eventually grew close to her... that was the birth of the Zunanma. They were your ancestors – beorc, laguz, everyone."

"In Begnion, we are taught that the Zunanma were beorc ancestors alone...", Sanaki said.

"I'm sure there was some selfish reason why the senators would teach that", Naesala replied. "Probably helps justifying laguz slaves..."

"It makes me wonder what else has been warped in my country beyond recognition..."

"It's possible that the truth simply has been misunderstood", Yune said. "Just like everyone calls me a dark god... But let me continue. The Zunanma worshipped the girl as their own goddess. They said her hair was as striking a colour as dawn's first light, so they gave her a name... the Goddess of Dawn. She was a much-loved goddess.

The Zunanma continued to evolve and change, giving rise to a variety of races and tribes across the land. Naturally, each race thought their own to be superiour to the others, and conflict arose between them. The Goddess tried to make peace among her children, but nothing could stop the warring Zunanma. Trying to separate the factions, she gave them different names: laguz and beorc... but this only intensified the conflict. And then... the Great Flood occurred. The Goddess was only trying to bring an end to the fighting. But her power was so great, that all the continents got drowned in the flood, all except Tellius."

"Are you sure about this?", Ike asked. "It's very different than the history we've each been taught..."

"True. In Hatary we learn that the flood was a punishment, but this sounds like she didn't even do it intentionally...", Nailah mused.

"That's why we've been always so adamant that the Dark God must not be released from the medallion", Caineghis added. "Laguz rulers have been taught this for generations, though it was particularly stressed in times of war."

Maian said nothing. It was already bad enough that she had told them Lehran was still alive. Any more information, and they might guess his current identity... And that could cause all kind of trouble.

"It seems that neither the laguz nor the beorc have an accurate depiction by the sound of it", Kurthnaga said. "I wonder where the story got twisted."

"There is another standing in our way", Yune replied. "I have a feeling he will be able to tell us."

Kurthnaga's knees buckled. Nala caught and steadied him.

"Fa-father?"

Everyone looked at him.

"My father... Just beyond these doors... my father is waiting."

"Deghinsea, King of Goldoa... he's supposed to be one of the three heroes who defeated the Dark God – Yune", Ike said.

"He has been blessed by Ashera", Yune replied. "Not only that, but it's a powerful, resilient blessing from long ago. He may be nearly impossible to defeat. Let's get everyone together. There's no better time than now."

They followed Yune onto the next landing.

"I was hoping to wait with this until we reached Ashera – actually, I hoped I wouldn't have to do this at all... But she's left me with no other choice. I will give you all the blessings of Yune, Goddess of Chaos and Freedom. In their natural state, the attacks of mortal creatures have no effect on divine beings. When Ashera set out to defeat me, she gathered her strongest warriors and bestowed some of her power onto them. This is called the Goddess' Blessing... she empowered the dual swords of the beorc swordswoman, Altina. The beast warrior, Soan, and the leader of the dragon tribes, Deghinsea, were also blessed. I failed then... but this time will be different. I'll use her own tricks, and I won't be defeated. Now, take some time to prepare yourselves. This will be a hard fight."

* * *

Micaiah and Sothe had moved away from the others. The young queen needed some time to herself to think about what had happened since they had entered the tower. Micaiah was just as bothered by the many memories swirling around as Yune was. Especially the one about the Apostle...

"Are you all right, Micaiah?", Sothe asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Sothe. What about you? Are you hurt?"

"I'm not a child, Micaiah! When are you going to start treating me like an adult?"

"Show me your hand."

"What?"

"Look at your hands. They're so big... They were so small when we met."

"Micaiah..."

Ike came walking round one of the pillars.

"Aahh... sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

"C-commander!", Sothe exclaimed, whirling around.

"It's all right, Ike. How can we help you?"

"I was scrounging around in my stuff and found some extra medicine. So I figured I'd go round asking if anyone needed it."

"I need to go get ready", Sothe said, turning away.

"Hey, there's no rush", Ike said. "We still have... he didn't catch a word of that, did he?"

"I'm sorry about that", Micaiah replied.

"How long have you been with him?"

"A long time. I met him when I was hiding out in the back alleys of Nevassa, over ten years ago. He was so skinny, but his gaze was so piercing... I wondered how such a young boy could look like that... One day, I noticed that he was standing close, just watching. He continued like that for a few days. One day, I held out my hand. He was suspicious of me, but came over anyway. He was like a scared animal. Then his little hand slipped into mine... it was shaking. His fingers were so thin and frail... I couldn't let go after that. From that day, we travelled together all over the continent. No matter where we went, we were always together."

"The first time I met him, he was stowing away on the ship we were taking to Begnion. He said that he was looking for someone who was like family to him. It was you he was searching for, wasn't it?"

"I – I tried to leave him behind. When we went to Crimea, I split off from him and took a ship to Begnion. But when I reached the Empire, war had broken out between Crimea and Daein. I knew I had to go back to Daein and look for him. I couldn't find him, so I went back to Crimea. But I still couldn't find him... We found each other again after the war. In the back alleys of Nevassa, where we first met."

"You took routes opposite to each other."

"When I told him why I'd disappeared, he got very angry... I had never seen him get so emotional before."

"I can't say that I blame him. I'd get pretty furious if I heard that someone I loved was wandering about two countries at war. Besides, I'm pretty sure he'd hid his feelings about being abandoned until he saw you again."

"I thought I was reaching the limit of how long I could stay with him. He grew each and every day, while I remained the same... I didn't want him to be harmed by the curse I live with. Can you imagine how hard this would have been on him?"

"You mean the blood of the laguz?"

"Yes. How long have you known that?"

"Soren told me after our battle at the Ribahn. He said he could feel it."

"That's right. He and I are both Branded."

"Don't use that word. You and Soren are both people. Just like me and everyone else."

"People. You are just like Yune. You call both laguz and beorc people."

"Why should I care about the colour of your eyes, hair, or skin? Or that of your wings, tail or ears? No matter how long you live or what powers you possess, at the end of the day we're all people."

"Sothe talks like that, too. His time with you changed him. Thank you, Ike."

"Not at all. I didn't do much, anyway."

"Um – could I have some of the medicine?"

"Oh, sure! Here. Survive, Micaiah. We need you, and the goddess you host, to save the people of Tellius."

"Yes... I know."

"All right, then. Could you come over here for a minute? Sanaki and Maian wish to talk."

* * *

"I cannot believe Zelgius was the Black Knight!", Sanaki said.

"But we saw his face plain as day", Ike pointed out. "There's no way you could doubt it."

"Senator, did you know he was one of our kind?", Micaiah asked.

"I did, though it took me some time to realise what it was I felt. I am certain he knew about me, for he seemed always to worry about me..."

"Couldn't you have found out about his connection to Daein by reading his mind?", Ike asked.

"I could have, but it is considered rude to look into people's souls just like that. I only did it when I thought it was necessary... and his thoughts were never so interesting that I decided to take a peek – most likely he did that on purpose. Besides, I never had much to do with the soldiers – even if he was Sephiran's right-hand man."

"He was Sephiran's right hand?", Ike asked. "What was he like in Begnion?"

"He was a hero", Sanaki replied. "The best general, and the best swordsman in all of Tellius. He was never anything but loyal. But he was serving another country!"

"Hm. That makes me wonder how Sephiran's doing", Ike mused.

"I am sure he is well. Sigrun always said there is no other master of the arcane arts who can compare to the Duke of Persis."

"Makes you wonder, doesn't it?"

"Ike... don't tell me you suspect Sephiran!"

"Well, look at the facts..."

"Do not trouble yourself with that thought. He would never betray me!"

"Yes, what a ridiculous idea!", Maian added. "I have known Sephiran for ten years, and I happen to know that he loves Sanaki as a daughter."

"Don't you think that love may blind you?", Ike asked.

Maian blinked.

_I should have expected it to get out._

"It is not easy to fool me, General Ike."

"But not impossible."

"That, I do not know. But I still doubt that you are right."

"It's nice to think so. But since he's not petrified, he should've received a message from Yune. So, where is he?"

"The Goddess isn't perfect, she said so herself!", Sanaki replied. "Maybe the message didn't reach everyone."

Ike shook his head. "You have to admit that's a pretty weak excuse. Let's leave it at that, for now. We need to focus on moving forward."

* * *

As soon as they were ready, they gathered in front of the door.

"All right, let's get this over with! I need the laguz to transform", Yune instructed.

Yune closed her eyes. Blue light flashed from Micaiah's body and engulfed everyone. Maian felt new strength flowing through her body – strength that she had never dreamed she would ever possess. Yune had even blessed the herons – apparently because they needed less protection now.

The members of the alliance exchanged surprised glances. Yune had not only blessed their bodies, but their weapons as well.

"Okay, I'm all done now...", Yune said. "Whew, that was exhausting. I – that was really hard. I think I need to rest..."

"Micaiah? Are you feeling all right?", Sothe asked. "You don't look too well."

"I'm fine. Thank you, Sothe."

"What happened to Yune?", Ike asked.

"She's sleeping. She wants us to take it from here."

"All right... If we're all set, let's move out."

They opened the doors and entered the room beyond.

"Father!", Kurthnaga called.

"Kurthnaga... I wasn't expecting this. It is safe to assume that you have come prepared to fight?"

Deghinsea was standing on a raised platform, along with Nasir and a red dragon. A quick glance at his thoughts revealed that he was Gareth, Prince Kurthnaga's body-guard – not that the Prince _needed_ a guard.

"How many times have I said it now? How many times have I warned against starting another war? We have betrayed our vow to the Goddess. We should have learned, but the fighting never stopped. Now we must pay for our crimes. We must take responsibility and accept Ashera's judgement."

"King Deghinsea, I owe you an apology", Caineghis said. "You often warned me of the danger of open war, but I did not listen. I want you to know how truly sorry I am for the strife that has once again engulfed our world, and my part in it. However – I will not meekly accept judgement by the Goddess. Regardless of my duty to her, the petrified people must be saved."

"Caineghis, King of the Beasts. I regret that we stand on opposite sides. Now we must determine which one of us is in the right."

Micaiah rushed forward.

"No! You don't understand – it wasn't the war that awoke the Goddess! It was my song – the Galdr of Release freed the Goddess!"

"You can't expect me to believe that."

"But it's the truth! Why would I lie to you?"

"You – you are one of the parentless."

Maian let out a hissing sound. The fact that Deghinsea harboured no hatred for their kind didn't make that name sound less condescending.

"You know me?", Micaiah asked.

"I knew the first of your kind."

Sensing a strange mixture of thoughts and emotions, Maian took a closer look at his mind and let out a scream of rage and disbelief.

"It was you! You spread those rumours about us, the 'Law of the Goddess'! You are responsible for Soren's cruel fate, Micaiah's restless days and my imprisonment in my father's house!"

Deghinsea looked shocked. "How did you - "

"The heron blood, of course. Do not play dumb. You know what kind of powers we possess – I know you remember Lehran's daughter. Even if it has been over 700 years... Ever since I was told the truth, I have yearned to find out who was responsible for this so I could have my revenge... that day is today!"

"Why did you do that to us?", Micaiah asked quietly. "Why did you hate us so?"

"Please, hear me out! I never meant to harm you..."

"Oh, really?", Soren asked sarcastically. "Thanks to you, Micaiah and I never knew our parents – because we were abandoned! Save your excuses for someone who wants to hear them!"

"Maybe you meant well, but that doesn't change the fact that countless people suffered and died because of you", Micaiah added.

"I see there is no reason in trying to talk to you", Deghinsea said. "In that case – you will stand against – the greatest of all dragons!"

With a loud roar, the black dragon king transformed. He was huge, even bigger than Kurthnaga. From everywhere, more dragons came to join him, blocking their path to the next door.

"Father!", Kurthnaga called. "Please! There has to be a way to talk this through!"

"It's no use", Ike said. "Soren and Maian are both itching for this fight. _I_ don't want to try and stop them. Listen, everyone! Get the dragons out of our way, but try not to kill them! Our target is the King!"

That was all Maian needed. Spreading her wings, she soared high into the air, towards Deghinsea. Her enemy rose into the air as well, his gigantic wings causing small whirlwinds. A powerful blast of fire erupted from his mouth and Maian quickly dodged – thinking that trying to shield wouldn't be a good idea.

Maian noticed that the enemy dragons didn't attack Kurthnaga or Ena and the two of them managed to talk Nasir and Gareth into joining them.

Ike and the others had carved a path for Micaiah and Soren and both of them joined Maian. They had to stay on the ground, since levitating across a room full of dragons would be too dangerous, but Maian made sure Deghinsea had no time to worry about those two. Being much smaller, she was able to outfly him and egg him on. He was frustrated because he couldn't catch her and she used that. His fury made him careless.

From below came Soren's voice, he was preparing a spell. A green diagram had formed beneath his feet and he was radiating power.

"Mighty winds of ice and snow, come forth at my command! Gather before me and strike down my enemy! Rexcalibur!"

Maian backed away just in time as Deghinsea was engulfed by a tornado full of huge ice blocks. Maian and Micaiah attacked at almost the same time. Their new spells sure looked nice, and they seemed to work very well. Deghinsea almost dropped out of the air. He managed to land and reverted.

"Well done. You... have beaten me."

Maian alighted and put her wings in. Her fury had faded away by now.

"Father!"

Kurthnaga and Ena rushed forward.

"Don't lose your head now, boy. This wound... is nothing."

_He is lying... he is just pretending to make this less painful for his son..._

"Your power... how could you defeat me? I was blessed by Ashera herself..."

Maian felt the change next to her even before Yune started to speak.

"I gave them my blessings."

Deghinsea stared at Micaiah's face, apparently recognising the voice.

"Yune?! Is that you?"

"That war long ago... you were right to fight me. I was young and immature... I'm so sorry. The Great Flood was a result of my unchecked emotions..."

"You don't have to apologise, Yune. I always knew you were not actually evil – just too powerful."

"So why did you choose Ashera again? I was hoping that this time, you would help me protect the people."

"I'm sorry, Yune. But I've done worse to you... Long ago, we made a vow before the Goddess Ashera herself... We vowed that we, the laguz and beorc, would never again commit the same genocidal sins. We didn't keep our promise... and for that reason I was committed to accept my just punishment."

"Silly, stubborn old scalebag... you just never know when to quit. You need to lighten up a bit."

"To convince the other laguz kings to follow me, I rewrote history, hid my tracks and declared you a dark god. All I ever wanted was to avoid conflict... please, forgive me."

"Don't worry about it, Deghinsea. I caused you enough trouble last time, so I'll forgive you just this once."

"I'm pleased to hear that. Gareth! Gather our survivors. Kurthnaga is their commander from now on."

"Understood, sire."

"Nasir... You followed your sovereign very far for once leaving your country in disgust... you have my sincerest thanks."

"No, my lord... unaware of my own King's true heart, I did what I thought had to be done... I apologise."

"Ena..." Deghinsea reached out to take her hand. "I would like to tell you only that I wish you the greatest happiness in life."

"Thank... thank you, sire", Ena replied.

"Now then, Kurthnaga. Get these men moving."

Deghinsea's legs were unable to carry his weight any more and he sank to the ground.

"I will remain here, for I cannot move."

"Yes, father. We will stop Ashera. Wait here for our return."

"Yes, my son. I'll be waiting. Nasir... they might listen to you. Tell those children everything – even the Senator knows not the whole truth yet."

The white dragon nodded.

Kurthnaga ordered the other dragons to clear the lower parts of the tower of the corpses and then go help the people in town. With that, they left the room.

* * *

Yune had almost expected it and wasn't too surprised when another memory drifted into her mind.

"We must save them", the narrator said angrily. "Even now, as we speak, countless laguz slaves endure Begnion chains. They suffer terribly."

"We have done all that we will do", another voice replied. Yune recognised Deghinsea.

"Admonitions and censures help nothing! Now is the time for the dragon tribes to use their strength and save the oppressed laguz!"

"Goldoa does not interfere with the outside world. As king of dragons, I will not allow my people to fan the flames of war. Conflict on the scale you describe will wake up the Goddess and call down her judgement. This is the path to destruction. A thousand years... this is how long we swore to the Goddess that there would be no war. Have you forgotten our covenant?"

"Of course not. Yet... there are laguz that are treated as less than livestock. I cannot believe this is what the Goddess wants."

"Goldoa will not move. This decree stands from the time our nations were formed. The Goddess has not yet slept seven hundred and fifty years. Would you see the laguz and beorc destroyed? Would you see all of Tellius awash in blood? No, unless destruction comes to seek us at our door, Goldoa will not move, for the sake of future generations!"

"Tell me, do you care nothing for the laguz who suffer in the current generation? Do you think it would comfort them that you condone their misery?"

"All things require sacrifice."

The narrator turned and walked away, towards the gates of the capital of Goldoa.

"Where are you going?"

"To Begnion. I will find a solution without you."

"You, who have lost your birthright? All you will accomplish is your own destruction. Hold... hold, I say!"

* * *

Deghinsea watched them leave. He had been very surprised to see how strong those three children were – the beorc mages were nothing in comparison. He had heard stories about those with mixed blood, how strong and special they were, but never actually seen them fight.

_That boy... something about him felt so familiar... I already noticed it when they were in Goldoa. I would assume he has got the blood of the dragons – but who – no. Could he be - ?_

The pain the wound caused him made him double over. Deghinsea sank to the ground, closing his eyes.

"My queen... Rajaion... I will soon join you. My lovely Almedha... cherish... life..."

The last of his strength left him and Deghinsea closed his eyes. He welcomed the darkness – it meant that the pain was fading... just as the world...

* * *

"It's happening again...", Yune complained. "Whose memory is that?! Something feels so – familiar about it. Is that – is that your memory?"

"Father!", Kurthnaga called all out of a sudden, interrupting Yune's thoughts.

"Kurth... he's gone", Ena said quietly.

"I know. This is simply another reason to move on... Entrusted by my father to care for our people, I will stand before Ashera – as the king of the dragon tribe!"

The same moment, another memory came welling up inside Yune and Micaiah.

"Oh, Goddess... Will you please stop? Is this not enough?", the narrator asked. "Your – sister – regrets all she has done. If you look closely at Yune's actions, and their unintentional consequences, you will see that all of them were born from fear. Fear that you would expunge her from yourself. If you would but allow her back within you, this would surely never happen again."

"Yune is chaos. She is an imperfection in my being", a woman's voice replied.

_Ashera..._

"It is because of her that I – I have done this thing that cannot be undone. No matter how I admonished you, you would not stop fighting. There was nothing I could do. Every day my beloved children were killed, killed by others of my beloved children. With every death my rage and sorrow grew until I could control myself no longer. My emotions burst forth and I razed the land. Furious storms savaged the heavens, roiling waters rose in tremendous floods. Lives were lost beyond counting. I will purge chaos from within myself. Never again will I allow myself to commit such atrocities. I will become a goddess to properly guide and protect my people. I will become perfect."

"But – to nullify half of your being... we were terribly, monstrously wrong to suggest it. You shouldn't have to bear the weight of our foolish ideas."

"I – I was just... lonely", a child's voice replied.

_"Is that you?"_, Micaiah asked.

_"Yes..."_

"My other half spent all her time worrying about the laguz and beorc. She said she was going to erase me... I was... only playing. I never meant to hurt so many."

"I understand, Yune", the narrator replied.

"I won't do it again. I love all of you, too... you paid attention to me. I don't want to go away... It would be lonely and I don't want to be lonely. I want to stay here with all of you."

"Goddess, I have a suggestion", a third woman said. "If we here, out of our own free will, would make a pledge to coexist, there wouldn't be a need to erase Yune, would there? In which case we would give you our solemn oath: never again will the laguz or the beorc seek the extermination of the other. Soan? Deghinsea? This is agreeable, is it not?"

_Altina..._

"I do not accept your pledge", Ashera replied.

"Why?", Altina asked.

"I cannot believe you. You are living creatures created in our image. You cannot seal away our instincts with reason. You are like us. You feel profound sorrow, anger, fear... A conflict will surely arise to overwhelm your reason and discipline. You will be unable to master your emotions. And I may once again make the mistakes that have led us here. The only way to prevent this is to expunge chaos completely. Yune must not exist. My decision has not changed."

"In that case, Goddess... would you consider an alternative to such drastic measures?", the narrator asked. "We shall use the power of seid magic to seal Yune inside this medallion. Someday, and it may be in the far, distant future... Someday we may be able to earn your trust, Goddess. In the hope of that day arriving, refrain from annihilating Yune, please."

"In my eyes, imprisoning Yune and destroying her is the same thing", Ashera replied. "If the disaster and chaos Yune begets can be averted, I have no objection. I do not know, however, if Yune will submit to such confinement."

"Goddess Yune? Please hear me. I will never give up. Someday, I will see you restored to yourself. Please..."

"Mmh..."

"Do not look so sad. I will sing to you. You will not be lonely. I promise."

* * *

"Before we move on, there is something I need to tell you – on behalf of King Deghinsea", Nasir said. "Please listen to what I have to say – especially the three of you" he indicated at Soren, Micaiah and Maian "as well as Empress Sanaki."

They set up camp and gathered around Nasir. Maian was curious to find out what it was that Lehran hadn't told her.

"This story begins a long time ago, shortly after Altina had founded Begnion. Together with her husband, she ruled the young nation. Her husband's name – her first husband's, I should say – was Lehran. Lehran, the Great Heron, who had sealed away the Goddess Yune."

"W-wait - ", Sanaki said. "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"Yes, Empress. They had a child, the first of her kind. The first Apostle of Begnion. There had been mixed couples before, but none of the women had ever conceived a child. Both Deghinsea and Soan rejoiced at the good news... But shortly after that, Lehran realised that he had lost his heron powers. Close to despair, he attempted suicide several times... Deghinsea took him to Goldoa and there he slowly recovered... There were more reports about laguz losing their powers and we came to realise this was happening because the parents had mixed their blood. Lehran then made a decision that was probably the hardest in his life... he returned to Sienne and asked Altina to pretend that he had died in an accident... He then returned to Goldoa. Altina did as he wished and eventually accepted a beorc husband, pretending the child to be his. King Deghinsea was deeply worried about those children. To protect them from their laguz parents' wrath, he spread the rumours of laguz and beorc not being allowed to marry, in an attempt to prevent from more of your kind to be born and more laguz to lose their powers... But his plan backfired. The laguz and beorc used this lie to terrorise their children... Well, you know everything else."

"So... I'm a hybrid as well?", Sanaki asked.

"Yes. Because of the heron blood, all the apostles were able to hear the Goddess, give prophecy and all that."

"But – I do not bear the mark."

Sanaki gave Maian a questioning look.

"You knew about me, did you not?"

"Yes... You see, that was something unique in your family", Maian explained heavily. "Only the first-born daughter of every generation – the Apostle – bore the Brand. And she passed it on... In every other family, it was passed on to every child. So – your sister was the one who inherited it from your grandmother. We had hoped that – since she died – the powers would be passed on to you, but we were wrong..."

"What did our Brand look like?"

"I do not know... I never saw it. I was not close to Empress Misaha, after all."

"I see..."

"That means you are our cousin, Sanaki", Reyson said, placing a hand on her shoulder."Life is funny, don't you think?"

Sanaki smiled weakly.

"Come to think of it, Lady Maian, where is Lehran now? I'd like to meet him."

"What – you mean to say he's still alive?", Naesala asked, astonished.

Everyone looked expectantly at Maian.

"I do not know where exactly he is. I am very certain that he did not leave Sienne, but whether he is here or not... I cannot say."

_This whole tower... it is resonating with his presence. Did he come here so often? I wonder..._

"Meeting my ancestor... that would be something", Sanaki mused.

"Wait a minute", Tibarn said to Maian. "When we first met, you told us you knew the reason why Empress Misaha had to die and that it was a secret. Was it because she was a hybrid?"

"You assume correctly. Lehran told me what happened... Empress Misaha learned the truth about herself through him and was determined to emancipate the hybrids along with the laguz – tell the truth to the world and reveal her Brand. Somehow, Lekain and the others found out and – they murdered her. Framing the herons for the murder, they killed two birds with one stone..."

"That's terrible", Reyson said quietly.

"Yes, I totally agree. You can probably imagine how furious I was after I had heard that... I have longed to kill Lekain for ten years... Now, I have finally avenged my mother."

For a few moments, no-one spoke.

"Are we done talking now?", Ike asked. "In that case, we should move on."


	49. The Puppet Master

**The Puppet Master**

Nasir and Gareth both had received a blessing from Yune. Ike was glad to have two more dragons on their side. That surely would help with fighting Ashera.

Ike had no idea how strong the Goddess would be, but their enemies had become stronger the further they had climbed.

_I wonder who our next opponent will be... and where Sephiran is... and that Lehran..._

They moved into another vast room. The ceiling was so high up, Ike couldn't even see it.

Suddenly, Maian let out a terrible cry of agony.

"Nooooooohhhhhh!"

Startled, her companions gathered around her.

"Maian! What's wrong?"

"Have you seen something?"

"Tell us!"

Maian looked at them, her eyes wide with fear.

"I – I do not know... I do not know!"

"What do you mean?", Micaiah asked. "You don't know what you've seen? I had that once, it was because of exhaustion..."

"No, it is not that... I know something is going to happen. Something terrible... But not what. Oh, what a useless gift this is..."

She covered her face in her hands.

"An enemy?", Ike asked. "No matter who it is, we'll move on. No-one can stop us. Come on, let's go."

"No... no... please, do not make me go on... I do not want to... I cannot... please..."

Seeing that she was about to collapse, Ike turned to the herons.

"Calm her! I don't care what you do, but you have to make her go on! We need her."

"Can't we just leave the Senator here, if she is so much against going on?", Elincia asked.

"No, Elincia, that wouldn't be very chivalrous of us, leaving a lady here all by herself", Geoffrey replied.

"I agree", Renning said. "Suppose an enemy comes by? She would be in danger... Besides, no knight would leave behind a lady in distress."

"And splitting our forces up is definitely not an option", Ike added. "We'll need everyone."

"I'm sorry", Elincia muttered.

The herons and Micaiah gathered around Maian and started talking to her soothingly in low, murmuring voices. Leanne used the Ancient Tongue again.

Suddenly, Micaiah looked up into the looming darkness.

"I have a feeling... that someone is watching us."

"Friend or foe?", Sothe asked.

"I can't say for sure."

"Hm. I bet we'll find out soon."

* * *

Slowly, carefully, he moved closer to the edge of the platform he was standing on. Below, the little army had stopped again and he could see the cause of that.

Four people stood in a circle around a fifth person, apparently trying to comfort her. Four of them with long golden hair, three of those had white wings. And the fifth – her hair was silver.

_So this is Yune's vessel – the Silver-Haired Maiden._

As if she had felt his glance, the girl looked up, scanning the darkness with her eyes. He quickly retreated into the shadows.

_Did she see me? No. Impossible. I can only see them because I am so much higher up and because I know they are here._

Looking down again, he could see that they were moving again. But the grey-winged golden-haired girl was still trembling.

_I wonder what they were talking about... Soon, they will reach this place. I never wanted it to come to this... There is no hope of avoiding a fight now._

* * *

"They're getting stronger and stronger", Yune said. "Whose memories are they? I know him."

They had climbed another long flight of steps and reached a larger platform. A huge pair of doors blocked their path.

"Everyone, Ashera is nearby. Just beyond those doors... that's where we'll find her."

"We made it", Ike said. "Finally..."

"You should know, Ashera may have changed since before her slumber. Order and chaos are meant to naturally balance each other out. If you take one away, balance is lost. I don't expect Ashera to have the merest shred of compassion. Talking to her will likely do no good."

"We don't have much of a choice. If talking won't work, we'll have to use force. Otherwise, this has all been for nothing."

They moved across the platform, towards the door. Remembering Maian's cryptic vision, Ike eyed their surroundings suspiciously. But no-one started a vicious ambush out of the darkness...

"What about you?", he asked Yune. "Are you completely chaotic? Are you out of balance? As far as I can tell, you don't lean too far in either direction."

"Ashera and I see things a little differently... During my long sleep, I was wrapped in sweet, gentle music."

"Heron galdrar?"

"Yes, but more importantly than the song itself, I was never alone. There was always someone there, singing comfort to me. Ashera shouldn't have isolated herself... she became lonely and bitter, and lost touch with her people..."

Ike tried the door. Nothing. He tried the handle again, then he leaned against it with his full weight.

"Hold on... This thing won't budge."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Those doors cannot be opened", a calm voice from behind them spoke.

They turned around to see Sephiran striding towards them.

"They have been sealed with powerful magic."

"Sephiran!", Sanaki exclaimed. "You are all right... I'm so relieved to see you!"

Sephiran bowed.

"I am sorry to have been a cause for concern, Apostle. Forgive me."

"Sephiran... there's something I need to tell you. I am not a true apostle. I am sorry to have abused your trust."

"I've known that for some time, Sanaki. Don't forget that I was almost a father to you. It honestly doesn't make any difference to me whether or not you can hear the Goddess."

"S-sephiran... Thank you... for having always been there for me."

"Empress... shouldn't you tell him about General Zelgius?", Ike suggested, putting a hand on her shoulder and gently pushing her forwards.

"Yes... I suppose I should. Sephiran... Zelgius is dead... I know you put a lot of trust in him, but he was also closely allied to Daein... I'm sure you have heard of Daein's so-called Black Knight? Sephiran, the Black Knight was Zelgius."

"But that's probably no news to you, isn't it?", Ike asked. "After all, it was _you_ he was taking orders from."

"Wha – Ike? What are you saying?!"

"A man like Zelgius could never serve conflicting interests. Never. Everything he did, he did for one master. Isn't that so, Sephiran?"

"I think I understand!", Sanaki said, turning back to Sephiran, who had watched their argument with mild interest. "You wanted to monitor events within Daein. You sent Zelgius as a spy!"

"Precisely. I felt it important to observe King Ashnard carefully... that was my goal. At the time, it was relatively easy to get an outsider close to the King. Ashnard was famous for employing powerful men with no regards to their background or social status."

"Obviously, he would need no convincing after he saw the bladework of General Zelgius", Ike added. "The Black Knight tried to take the medallion from my father and killed him... Tell me, Sephiran, whose plan was that?! Ashnard's – or yours?!"

"Calm down, Ike!", Sanaki called. "Sephiran? Would you please explain?"

"Sir Ike, I'm afraid your father's death was an unfortunate result of Zelgius' own personal agenda. I did not order Sir Gawain killed."

He closed his eyes for a second.

"However, I must admit that I asked him to seize the medallion and hand it over to King Ashnard. The Goddess was to be freed – and all living creatures destroyed."

Sanaki stared at him. "Come again?!"

"You're insane!", Ike shouted.

"I could not be more sane, Sir Ike. Attend and learn... My aim has always been to wake Ashera so that she might pass judgement on all the people of this world. What I needed was a war that would spread all over the continent. How could I achieve this? My attention turned to the young Daein Prince... I could use the fiery Ashnard for my purposes. He was ambitious, a fierce warrior, and more than anything, he had an earnest desire to change the world. When I allowed him to learn of the goddess sealed within the medallion – the so-called 'dark god' – he became determined to set her free – believing he could harness her power. We could use heron galdrar, or a massive, continent-spanning war to throw the world into chaos."

"Sephiran, what are you saying? Are you saying you wanted this? You can't be serious...", Sanaki begged to know.

"Sanaki, my long life has shown me that the people of this world only deserve destruction. The selfishness, the brutality... The disregard for others, the endless quarrelling laguz and beorc. We have been given many chances to correct our behaviour and ourselves, and we have squandered them all. The only hope for a peaceful, ordered world is for Ashera to wipe us all out and begin anew. To fulfill my ambition of destroying all beings, I had to use you. I had to betray you."

"This is some kind of monstrous joke...", Sanaki said, closing her eyes.

She almost collapsed. Ike grabbed her arm and beckoned Titania to take her.

"So, you have been pulling the strings all along?", Ike asked Sephiran.

"Correct."

"Beyond just Empress Sanaki, you were trusted by a lot of people. Sephiran, I need to understand. Did you really betray all of those people?"

"I did."

"I don't need to hear anything else, then", Ike said, drawing Ragnell and pointing it at Sephiran. "I'm going to make your death as painful as I know how!"

"This can't be happening!", Sanaki shouted. "I won't fight you, Sephiran. I can't!"

"Poor Sanaki... you'll have no choice but to fight. The doors leading to Ashera are sealed by my very own magic. Killing me is your only way – for I will not undo the seal for you."

"Sephiran!"

"So it was you?", Yune said. "All those memories penetrating my mind were yours... Since we entered this tower, I've been seeing what you've been thinking, Lehran. Give it up."

That hit them like a slap in the face.

"You?!", Reyson exclaimed. "You are Lehran?! But – but Maian said - "

"She never actually pretended to have learned from two masters", Tibarn replied.

"How could you!", Reyson exclaimed. "How could you do this – a member of the heron clan! How could you do this to our cousin!"

He placed his hands on Sanaki's shoulders, who now really looked as if she was about to faint. Apparently, she had envisioned meeting her ancestor somewhat different.

"I do not understand", Rafiel said quietly. "Why?"

"You are too young to understand", Lehran replied. "Once you have lived as long as I have – seen the things I have seen... then, perhaps, you will understand. All I want now... is the end of all that is. Please don't stop me. But why are you here? Go back to your forest. The light of judgement will do you no harm."

"No, I'm surely not going to abandon my friends!", Reyson shouted, losing his composure.

"I – um, I fight for friends – my friends! Yes!", Leanne added.

"I agree", Rafiel said. "Since you, a heron, caused this whole mess, it is only right that we take responsibility for it."

"We're even related, what makes it worse", Reyson said gloomily.

"But I am as well", Sanaki muttered.

"Never mind that. You already took responsibility for the Serenes Massacre. It's our turn now."

Pelleas rushed forward.

"Who am I? Tell me, who am I really?!"

Lehran's glance softened a little.

"I am afraid I do not know. The senators centered around Lekain just wanted Izuka to find someone they could use as a king, so he never investigated. And I only knew about the whole affair because I read it from their minds..."

"You knew about the Blood Contract as well?"

"I did. I was the one who initiated the Mad King's War, but there was no need for me to do anything this time. Letting them use the Blood Pact could prove useful later, so I did nothing about it. I knew that the Daein Liberation War was very unlikely going to get any other nations involved, but the murder Lekain and the others committed sparked the war between Begnion and the Laguz Alliance. I had some help from Maian, as well... she warned the remaining laguz envoys and made it possible for them to escape... Maian, of course, had no idea she was helping me with my plans – I had kept them carefully hidden from her."

Pelleas gasped. "You – you monster! How could you... I'm at a loss for words!"

"King Naesala, it seems that everything went well with the Blood Pact", Lehran said, ignoring Pelleas.

"Yes, for which I am thankful. It yoked Kilvas to your country's control... But we no longer suffer the curse for opposing the edicts of your tyrannical, bloated senators. Present company excepted, of course."

"I am quite glad to hear it."

"You shouldn't be. You're not like the other senators, but your crazy agenda has turned my nation to stone! Freedom means nothing to a statue."

"My goal was simply to save Sanaki. With your help, she is safe. The mutual benefit to your country was a happy accident, so do not feel indebted to me."

"So you won't object when I tear out your lungs here and now?"

"By all means. Be my guest."

"You will have to fight him", Yune said quietly. "Even if I don't like it... Micaiah, you take over."

The red faded from her eyes and they turned yellow again. Micaiah slumped slightly.

"Micaiah!", Sothe called.

"I'm fine... Yune... she's upset... She – she doesn't want Lehran to die..."

"You are running out of time", Lehran said. "At this rate, I wouldn't count on being able to face the Goddess. I would hate to see you denied after coming all this way."

"Listen closely, Sephiran, or Lehran, or whatever you're called", Ike replied. "Lekain couldn't stop us, Zelgius couldn't stop us, and neither could the legendary Dragon King, Deghinsea! And you won't stop us, either. We've come too far already."

"Well, now you know who brought you here and why... I suppose that only leaves our fight to the death to take care of."

"You don't even have to ask!", Sothe shouted furiously, drawing his throwing knives and hurling them at the Prime Minister.

Lehran neatly sidestepped them and they fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Not a bad attack, lad, but too slow. I have an advantage, you must know... I can read your intentions from your mind. You could call it unfair, I suppose..."

Lehran smiled kindly. It gave Ike the creeps.

"Farewell."

The gem on the top of his staff started to glow and light flowed into his right hand. Ike had no idea about magic, but he could see that this spell was going to be very unpleasant.

"Impossible", Reyson hissed, backing away. "How could a heron obtain such powers?!"

Lehran's hand darted forward, his fingers outstretched, pointing at Sothe.

"Creiddylad!"

Multiple rays of light shot from his hand, spreading out and then closing in on the target. Sothe stood there, as if paralysed, unable to move.

Something red and silver streaked past Ike. Micaiah had no time to create a shield and the rays hit her in the back as she threw herself in front of Sothe to protect him.

"Aaahh!"

"Micaiah!"

Sothe caught her and managed to keep his balance. To Ike's greatest surprise, Lehran immediately stopped his attack.

Micaiah carefully removed Sothe's hands from her arms and turned to face Lehran. She swayed and Sothe had to support her.

Lehran's face suddenly was full of pain.

"I am sorry... if I had known you were still alive, I would have never..."

"What's the matter with you?", Micaiah managed in a low whisper, trying to hide the pain.

"Never mind me. I am just overly sensitive..."

"Why did you send the Black Knight – General Zelgius – to get me? And why just me?"

"But you already know the answer, do you not? I know you have seen what Yune has seen. Those memories – _my_ memories."

Micaiah stared at him, then her legs gave in.

"Micaiah!"

"Mist, Elincia, take care of her!", Ike ordered. "The other magicians – take him _down!"_

"Form a line", Soren said calmly, stopping next to Sanaki. "Blend shields."

"An excellent idea, young master Soren", Bastian observed.

"Shut up. We have no time for your silly games now."

The shields flashed into existence, each of them a round bubble made out of light that strongly resembled glass – you could see it was there, but look right through it.

Sothe carefully lowered Micaiah to the ground, while Elincia and Mist bent over her.

Ike could see the movement as the magicians stretched their shields so they could blend them together. The magicians at the end of the line moved towards Lehran, so they formed the shape of a crescent moon halfway around him.

"It's no use trying to trick him, what with him being able to read our minds. Just go for the easy kill... we all attack at the same time, take down his shield and smash him", Soren said in his usual, emotionless voice.

The others nodded in agreement.

Ike suddenly had a feeling that something was wrong. But he couldn't find out what it was...

Soren's Rexcalibur hit, at the same time as Bastian's Tornado, Calill's Rexflame, Ilyana's Rexbolt, Pelleas' Balberith, Tormod's Bolganone and Rhys' Shine. Ike held his breath as the spells smashed into Lehran's shield – and rebounded.

Ike could see the slight change in the combined shield as the magicians adjusted it for this barrage. Rhys, whose magic was weakest, couldn't hold his shield up any longer. He collapsed and Soren and Calill had to quickly extend their part of the shield to protect him.

Sanaki hadn't attacked, she was just shielding, and Micaiah couldn't attack, since she was barely conscious. And Ike suddenly realised that Maian had been standing behind him all the time, without saying a word or doing anything.

"Dammit, he's strong", Soren panted. "He outmatches even _me..._ just how are we supposed to defeat him?!"

Ike had an idea. He spun round.

"Maian! Use that galdr of yours on him!"

The same moment as he looked at her, he knew _what _was wrong.

"Oh no... your 'vision'... this is what you were afraid of, isn't it?"

Maian didn't reply. Her face was even paler than usual and she was staring at Lehran as if her worst nightmare had just become reality.

Suddenly, it was very quiet. Everyone, including the magicians, turned to look at her. The only audible sound was Maian's breathing, which was accelerating rapidly.

_Is she going to hyperventilate now or what?_

Maian turned on her heel, her long cloak billowing behind her, and made a dash for the door leading to Ashera.

"Maian, wait!"

Lehran sounded alarmed. He took a step forwards, his right hand outstretched, as if he wanted to pull her back.

"What are you planning to do?!"

Maian skidded to a halt in front of the door and placed her hands against it. A circular pattern made of white light appeared on the door.

"No! Have you lost your mind?! You cannot possibly undo the seal!"

Ike threw a quick glance in Lehran's direction, who seemed to be _really_ worried, then he looked back at Maian. Part of the seal suddenly changed colour, from white to blue. The next moment, it faded back to white and another part now started glowing purple.

"What's going on now?", Ike shouted at Lehran. "What exactly is your problem? Explain!"

Lehran nodded curtly. "I have, of course, taught her to create and undo seals, but only on a simple level. Seals and spells that are strong enough to keep out non-magicians and the average mage – or slow him down, but nothing like that – this seal would last beyond the combined powers of your sages and laguz, since, naturally, I do not want you to open these doors. I do not think Maian will be able to undo the seal."

"Why not?"

"The adjustments to the magical fabric use up too much strength - "

"Wait, slow down! Explain it so that non-magicians can keep up, if you would!"

The ghost of a smile crossed Lehran's face.

"Hm, how to explain? I believe it is similar to trying to open a lock without a key, just that you cannot use picks or force your way in. You need to create a key for your use – in other words, you need to understand how the seal works, before you can start removing it. That is what Maian is doing right now. See the different parts of the seal flashing?"

Ike nodded. Maian just dropped a green part and made another one glow red. This time, she stayed there and he could see the pattern change.

"Deciphering the magical texture takes a considerable amount of strength, so by the time she will start to actually unlock the door, she will be rather exhausted."

"I get what you mean", Soren said. "So, there are three possible endings for this. First, against your expectations, she manages to break the seal. For us, the best result by far, but very unlikely to happen. You have taught her, so I trust you will be able to gauge her abilities better than any other. Second: she manages to break the seal, but dies in the process. Sad, but that, too, would get us where we want. Third: she fails and dies even before the door is open. Worst-case scenario."

"Then we'd better stop her", Ike said. "There's no reason to endanger her life."

But as he started to walk towards her, a shield flashed into existence around her.

"Great! Now what! Soren, any ideas?"

Since Lehran apparently had no intention of continuing their "fight to the death", Soren left the line and appeared by Ike's side.

"No. If we attack the shield, we'd risk hurting her. Plus, it would only make her using her powers up faster."

_And she already made it clear that she _would _sacrifice her life in order to save the world..._

"Dammit! So what can we do?"

"There is nothing we can do, Ike. We have to wait and see..."

"Soren, are you serious?! Are you really okay with her putting her life at risk?"

"No, of course not! She's like an older sister to me – the sister I never had. I don't want her do die, but we can't stop her... and she's the only one who could _probably_ undo that seal."

Suddenly, Ike realised how very simple the solution was.

_"We_ can't stop her, but I know someone who can."

He turned back to Lehran.

"Well, that's how it is: Are you prepared to watch the woman who loves you – and whom you love, no doubt about that – sacrifice her life in order to save the world? The choice is yours. What will it be? Can your really do that? Is your heart that cold?"

"Please", Micaiah whispered. "I know how you feel about her – do those feelings really mean nothing? Isn't love a reason to try again – to believe in the good in this world?"

Maian had deactivated her shield again, but Ike knew she could have it back up within seconds.

Lehran seemed to be torn between his own wishes and his feelings for Maian. With a clattering noise, his staff fell to the ground and Lehran spread a pair of black wings. The next moment he soared across the room, to where Maian was.

"So he really _is_ a heron", Tibarn said. "An ancient, black heron. Fancy that."

Lehran folded his wings and placed his hands over Maian's, supporting her body with his.

"You can stop now. I will unlock the door... there is no need for you to push yourself any further."

Maian didn't reply.

"Stop it already!", Soren shouted at her. "Or do you want do die that badly?!"

"What's going on?", Ike asked.

"She's still using her powers on the door, even though Lehran started to take over. He's started to quicken the flow of his magic, to stop her from fully exhausting herself... it's like a mad race, about who is going to break the seal first. And she's gambling with her life."

"She is determined to do this by herself", Rafiel said quietly. "She doesn't _want_ his help."

"Childish, if you ask me", Ike replied.

The colours and parts of the seal changed more rapidly now.

"Looks like Lehran's winning the mad race", Soren muttered.

The whole seal turned into a bright, warm yellow and then shattered into tiny golden sparks. Maian collapsed.

Lehran caught her and gently eased her to the ground, holding her body in his arms. His head was bowed and they could see his pointy ears.

Ike and Soren both darted forwards.

"Well?", Ike snapped at Lehran.

"She fainted. She never knows when to stop... The exhaustion is severe, but she should not be permanently damaged."

He carefully brushed a strand of her golden hair out of her face.

A low growl made the three of them look up. Nala was hovering over them, apparently struggling to keep her temper in check.

"Hand her over, now!", she demanded.

Lehran didn't object. Nala carefully lifted Maian into her arms, then she continued to glare at him.

"I would gladly tear you to pieces, you are lucky I am not the one who has the right to judge you. Funny, really, that the senators' lie about you committing treason is actually true. Good luck with that."

Ike turned to Sanaki.

"Well? What are we going to do with him now?"

Lehran just stayed where he was, as if he didn't care any more.

"Well, I - "

"Please, wait!", Yune called. "Don't kill Lehran! He saved my life, I owe him!"

Everyone looked at the two of them in surprise.

"He did?", Ike asked.

"Yes. Ashera wished for my destruction, it was Lehran who came up with the idea of imprisoning me instead... Please. I want him to live."

"I will consider that", Sanaki replied. "I have a few questions, and until I get the answers, I will not make a decision. Is that acceptable, Goddess Yune?"

"Yes, it is. Thank you."

"Well, as long as he doesn't get into my way again, I have no objections", Ike said. "Besides, I owe him as well... he sealed away the memory I had about my mother's death..."

Lehran looked up.

"You regained it?"

"Yeah. When Zelgius died..."

"I see."

"Ashera is waiting. It's time for the final confrontation with her. You can come – if you want to."

"You – you are asking me to turn my back on Goddess Ashera?"

"If you really want the total extinction of the laguz and beorc, you can just sit here like a lump. If not, this is your last chance to start rectifying your mistakes. Think hard on that."

Ike turned away and started towards the door. This time, he could open it. He stood aside to let the others start climbing the stairs that led to their final destination.

"Lehran... I'll be waiting for you", Yune said.

With that, they left the room.


	50. Origin's End

**A/N: This story is almost finished, and I plan on uploading my Harry-Potter fanfic next - problem is, I have two covers, and can't decide which one to use, so I'll let you guys vote - if you're interested, head over to deviantART and visit my account. You can of course voice your opinion even if you're not interested in reading said fanfic.**

* * *

**Origin's End**

The last staircase seemed endless to them as they climbed it towards their destination. Yune and Micaiah had realised that Lehran wouldn't be coming and both were unhappy about it. Even though Micaiah had sensed his pain, she had hoped he would join them.

Sanaki was lost in dark thoughts of her own, Leanne and her brothers trying to comfort her. Nala was carrying the still unconscious Maian. All healers had agreed that they had never before seen anyone who had survived such exhaustion and that it would be very unlikely she woke anytime soon.

Just as Micaiah's thoughts returned to Lehran, he released another, final memory.

"Lehran... I will not... countenance this plan."

"Hear me, Goddess Ashera... Yune's imprisonment within the medallion has begun to change you. Order and chaos, you are one being, comprising both parts. The one must naturally affect the other."

"Even so, I will not return Yune to this body. She is unstable, and I need to be perfect in order to protect this world. It is as I have said. Yune must be destroyed."

"Ashera, you mustn't! You cannot survive without your opposite. Please, you must not do this! Your world still needs you."

"Lehran, you have always been a wise and kind-hearted child. In deference to you, I will place my faith in your kind one last time. For the next thousand years, I will sleep as well. When I wake again, I hope it is to a world of peace and order, where all prosper as equals. If I do, then I will know that you have advised me well. I will reward your counsel. I will also allow Yune to return to me. I will once again be the Goddess of Creation, whole and complete. Ashunera, the Dawn Goddess... the name your ancestors gave me so long ago. I should like to hear it again.

However, during those thousand years, if the chaos of war should arise and awaken Yune from her slumber within the medallion, I will know that you have strayed from your path and I will punish your failure as I would have rewarded your success. And then you will know my judgement. You will pay for your sins, every one to the last."

"In the names of our people, we vow to keep this covenant. There will be no great war between the laguz and beorc for one thousand years. So pledge Altina of the beorc, Deghinsea of the dragon tribes, Soan of the beast tribes, and I, Lehran, of the bird tribes."

"If you believe that during those thousand years you have created a world that has outgrown the atrocities of war... or if you feel that the world has fallen beyond the hope of redemption, you may sing the Galdr of Release to awaken us both. Your heirs will possess that power as well... Sing to awaken us, and tell us your tale. Tell us of the world your two kinds have built in our absence. We will listen, and we will judge fairly and impartially. This is our covenant with you."

They returned to the present to notice the others discussing Maian's actions.

"I tell you, something's gone wrong, terribly wrong", Nala said. "This isn't the way she normally reacts to something like that... I think she knocked out her mind so she could focus on what she felt she _needed_ to do instead of flying into a rage."

"What do you mean by that?", Soren asked.

"I mean that she didn't grasp what was really happening. She refused to think about it, focusing every single thought on that seal. She could deal with that, but not with _him._ You see, normally she'd just freak out and attack without thinking... a mother would do anything to protect her daughter. Even if Maian and Sanaki aren't related by blood, she always felt about her as her _mother._ Remember our battle in the gorge, when Micaiah tried to crush us with rocks?"

Micaiah flinched at that memory. Yune seemed to disapprove of Micaiah's actions, but she also could understand Micaiah's reasons.

"Lady Maian immediately found out who the main aggressor – Micaiah – was and attacked her without one moment of hesitation – even ignoring the fact that they were both the same. That's just what any mother would do – eliminate the threat to her child. Back there, Lehran was the threat – the traitor. But instead of ripping out his throat – which I assume is what she'd have liked to do – she started messing with that seal."

"So, that's why you think something is wrong with her? Because she didn't kill Lehran?", Ike asked.

"Exactly. That's not the way she usually behaves – something has gone wrong. Terribly wrong. I fear this will have consequences..."

* * *

"Ike? So... you really weren't joking when you said you couldn't remember the day we first met", Soren said.

"Yeah, Lehran sealed that memory away, too..."

"I talked with Maian about that, and she said that it would have been possible for a very powerful sage to do that... Well, Lehran's powerful enough, no doubt about that."

"But I remember now... Mother went shopping with Mist and I was wandering the village alone. I walked over to the edge of the forest, looking for a stick I could pretend was a sword. A boy with very dark-green hair was lying on the ground."

"I remember the giant oak tree in the clearing... I was sleeping in the hollow by the roots."

"He looked my age. He was as skinny as a twig, wearing rags and covered in dirt. He looked as if he was near death. I took out my lunch and handed it to him. He made a noise like a scared animal and shied away. He was suspicious of me, but in the end, he took my sandwich and started to eat. It was as if he'd never eaten before in his life. I didn't have anything else to feed him, so I told him to come to my house. He kept shaking his head no."

"I was afraid that you were going to trick me. Afraid that you were going to chase me away after taunting me with food, just for a laugh..."

"I told the boy that I would be back with more food the next day, the same place, the same time. He finally nodded when I said that. It made me happy. I felt like I was doing something right, helping this boy. Like I was the only one who'd do that."

"I was happy, too. Not only because I wasn't hungry any more, but because someone finally would talk to me. So I went back to the village the following day. I was scared of the villagers and their rocks and sticks, but I still went back."

"That's right. That was Gallia back then. The beorc abused and tormented the hybrids because the laguz shunned them. They wanted to avoid upsetting the laguz."

"The villagers threw stones at me, calling me an animal and a devil. But on that day, the village was littered with corpses. Peasants and soldiers were in panic."

"It was my dad. He went crazy when the spirit of chaos within the medallion touched him."

"I walked through the empty streets, checking bodies to see if you were dead, but I couldn't find you. I decided that you had to be alive. I took money and food from the village and headed for Crimea, a land of the beorc. On my way to Crimea, I met the beasts of Gallia. I was terrified, but after a while, I noticed something. They never attacked me. They all noticed something about me and then pretended they couldn't see me. That look was burned into my mind. They'd scowl, then walk away like they'd never noticed me. In a way, this left me colder and more alone than if they had attacked me. Hate was something I could understand. This was denial. They made me feel that I shouldn't exist. That my simply being here was an affront to the world. That was how the beasts treated me. And I hated them for it. It sat in my heart like a lead bar. Like a glacier.

When I reached Crimea, I took refuge in a church on the way. They took my Brand as a sign that I had been taught in the arcane arts and took good care of me. They taught me many things. Once I had learned to speak and behave like other people, I wandered Crimea for several years. Then I finally found you."

"But I'd..."

"Yes. You'd forgotten that day in Gallia. But I didn't care. My only wish was to see you again. I just wanted to see the only boy who had held out a warm hand when I had nothing..."

Soren turned his head away.

"Soren... don't cry."

"Don't cry? What? I'm not crying..."

The other mercenaries looked away, pretending they didn't notice.

Ike smiled. "It's okay. You don't have to hide it... we all know you're not as bad as you always pretend to be."

Soren wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his robe, smiling weakly.

* * *

Finally, they reached the top of the tower. There was something like a bed in the center of the room, and a long thin curtain made of silk hanging from the ceiling around it. A tall woman with long red hair clad in black stood in front of it. Feathers were growing out of her hair and the hem of her dress.

"It's her..."

Ashera didn't seem too pleased to have them walk right into her bedroom. She stared at them, without saying a word.

"Ashera", Yune said.

She rushed forward.

"Ashera, it's me... Yune! Can you hear me?"

Ashera just closed her eyes.

"Ashera, please, listen to me! There is no need for you to pass any more judgement. You can return the people to normal!"

"I cannot. There are still people left in my world who are made of fallible flesh. This imperfect world has passed beyond control. Now, I shall pass my final judgement!"

"Wait! You can't violate the terms of the covenant, Ashera! One thousand years still haven't passed. We were awoken by galdrar, not by mankind's war."

"It doesn't matter. During my long sleep, laguz and beorc continued to fight. The children of flesh will never learn nor grow. Time will pass as always, but nothing can change the destiny of mankind."

"You have to look deeper! The first judgement didn't turn everyone to stone, and I'll tell you why. Because these people are not 'people' as we know them. Ashera, these people have become something new! People – the Zunanma – were the only living beings of this world we didn't create. Animals evolved into being Zunanma, who became laguz and beorc. And that evolution continues today!"

Yune took some more steps towards her sister and Ike really hoped that Ashera wouldn't attack her or anything.

"Ashera... I'll tell you a secret you didn't know."

Yune pulled the glove off Micaiah's right hand and held it out for Ashera to see.

"Children can be born both of a beorc and laguz parent. They are still very few in number, but if allowed to flourish, mankind might become anything! If the two races continue to evolve, I'm sure something wonderful will emerge! You can't just bring that to a halt!"

"Do not claim certainty of anything. The children of this world are born of chaos, and nothing could be more uncertain. The world does not need the evolution of mankind. My responsibility is to protect order, the balance of all life-forms. Beings that evolve without my guidance will only destabilise and threaten this world. Because of that - "

"You have to wipe out everything that is made of flesh? Is that what you're trying to say?" Yune shook her head. "Very well then. You and I have nothing more to talk about. My only choice is to defeat you."

"Yune, do not be absurd. You cannot overthrow me, just as I cannot overthrow you."

"Of course not. But they can!"

Yune whirled around, indicating at her companions.

"Everyone, the time has come! Defeat Ashera, or everyone you love will be a statue forever!"

"These people, they carry your blessing, Yune... You mean to fight me?"

Ike stepped forward.

"Ashera, our Goddess. This is the world – and we are the people – you created. You make it sound like we're just some sort of filthy creatures that decided to settle down here and cause trouble."

"Ike, don't say it like that!", Yune scolded.

"We're not perfect. Sometimes our brains tell us one thing, while our emotions tell us another. And war... the more we try to avoid it, the worse it is when it comes to us. People are probably the dumbest creatures alive."

"But... somehow you're also the most endearing", Yune replied. "It's your imperfections that make you so interesting... Imperfections very similar to ours."

"We know that we've messed up. We'll try our best to avoid more war and make peace our highest priority. Ashera, just give us one more chance. All we ask for is one more chance."

"You expect me to reverse my judgement? The Goddess of Order cannot be so – mercurial. My decision is final."

"So that's how it's going to be, huh?"

Ike drew Ragnell and pointed the blade at Ashera.

"Then we will fight – and we will save our people! Make your peace with whatever the gods worship. Your end is near."

"My end – is near?!", Ashera asked, lifting her arms and jerking her chin upwards. Light filled the room and Ike could feel the power she was emanating.

"In every battle that mattered in my life, I've always been the one left standing, no matter how slim my chances. This battle means more than any of the others, because it's for the life of every person I've ever cared about. I will win this fight!"

Ashera clearly thought him to be amusing, or mad. Or maybe both.

"Prepare for battle", Ike ordered.

Next to him, Yune left Micaiah's body again to leave the battlefield to her.

Ashera stared at Micaiah.

"You – your eyes..."

"What about them?", Micaiah asked, sounding confused.

"Nothing. I never said anything."

When Micaiah turned around, Ike saw the black mark on her right hand.

_So that's why she's always been wearing gloves._

Ike followed Micaiah back to where the others waited.

"General Ike, what about Lady Maian?", Nala asked. "We need to keep her safe during the battle – Duchess Liane would rip my head off if I dare come home without her precious little sister."

"How do you think we're going to keep her safe? We're talking about fighting a _goddess_ here."

"Please allow me to help you with that", a quiet voice from behind them asked.

Micaiah gasped. Ike spun round.

Lehran stood near the edge of the platform, his wings still out. Apparently, he had been flying to catch up with them.

"You want to help us? You would protect Maian for us?", Ike asked.

"Yes."

"Like I'll believe you!", Nala hissed furiously. "I won't leave her in your care, traitor!"

Lehran sighed quietly, closing his eyes. Ike heard the heron-siblings gasp.

"What's wrong?!", Naesala asked, alarmed.

"He – he just dropped his mind-barrier!", Reyson whispered.

"What do you mean by that?", Ike asked.

"Well, all herons project a shield around their minds – a barrier to keep others from looking into our minds. We all do that – just like Maian. No doubt Lehran taught her... Normally, we'd never let anyone into our minds. The fact that he is willing to go that far – it clearly shows that he is serious, especially since he can't stop us from exploring his mind now."

"He speaks the truth", Rafiel said quietly. "He will protect Senator Maian with all his might."

Leanne nodded in agreement.

"Reyson? Micaiah? Do you feel the same way?"

"Yes."

"We do."

"All right, then. Nala, hand her over."

Nala growled. "I'm warning you just this once, birdie. If there's just a single scratch, bruise or anything on her afterwards, I'll tear you to pieces myself."

"Of course", Lehran said softly, carefully taking Maian into his arms, cradling her against his chest.

The tenderness, the care, was obvious to everyone.

"Lehran, what is the meaning of this?"

Ashera's voice thundered across the room. Lehran looked up at her.

"Forgive me, Goddess. I must end my service to you now. My dear Goddess, Ashera! Please forgive me!"

"Lehran..."

"Everything I've done was a mistake. It was all the result of my weakness. The changes were unbearable to watch, too frightening to understand. It grew painful to accept change, and with that my heart filled with cowardice. I was overwhelmed by that pain, and could think of nothing but soothing it. As long as I suffered, I was blind, even to the beautiful things of the world. I can see it now... the people deserve compassion. They deserve to have their lives back!"

_So, finally, he's seeing sense._

"No", Ashera replied. "You were always too flexible, too inconstant. You cannot sway me any further."

"Ashera... my Goddess... please. Five of my surviving children stand among them – I could not bear to lose them as well."

Ike stared at him. He was pretty sure he could count correctly. There were Rafiel, Reyson and Leanne, and then Sanaki. His descendants. But who was the fifth?

"Be silent now and watch as I erase these beings that confuse your simple heart."

"It's no use", Ike said to Lehran. "We already tried... not even Yune got through to her. You just sit here and stay out of our way."

As Ike started issuing orders, Micaiah drifted over to his side and crouched down next to Lehran.

"I'm so glad you decided to come", she said quietly.

Lehran looked up again.

"Thank you – for your kindness."

"You – you are my - "

"Yes. But now is not the right moment – we will have plenty of time to talk afterwards."

"Oh – right. Sorry to bother you."

"Child, you could not possibly bother me. But I do not believe Ashera will watch our conversation much longer. I have angered her... Go now. We will talk, I promise you that."

Ike frowned slightly, but decided not to ask. Lehran resumed watching Maian's pale face, wrapping his wings around them both in a protective way.

Micaiah got to her feet and they all turned to face Ashera.

"You see that barrier?", Soren asked. "We'll need to get rid of it before we can attack her directly."

"Will physical attacks work?", Tibarn asked.

"Yes. It's like hitting a wall – if you do it long enough, the wall will collapse. And we have a considerable amount of strength at our disposal."

"Right", Ike said. "I suggest we attack her from all directions, and try to keep her busy. And watch out for any counter-attacks!"

Tibarn and Elincia took lead of the flying units, only the dragons acted on their own. Since they were so big, they simply stood around Ashera and breathed their fiery breath against her shield, while the others attacked from above. The beasts and horsemen attacked and retreated again swiftly, for Ashera did counter-attack. And her magic was stronger than anything Ike had ever seen – very soon, all the magicians were busy healing their companions.

Ike slashed and stabbed at the shield. Nothing his father had taught him mattered right now – this was just about brute force.

Tibarn and Naesala tore at the shield with their claws and beaks, Elincia and the others used their weapons, the beasts their claws and teeth.

The three herons had centered around their ancestor, taking on his offer to shield them as well.

A spray of light raced across the battlefield as Ashera unleashed another attack. Ike jumped sidewards and then rolled across the floor, trying to dodge the magical onslaught.

Mist desperately urged her horse forward. Ike could hear Boyd shout a warning, but his sister ignored him. He could see Alondite flashing through the air, encountering the barrier and – slicing right through it.

There was the noise of shattering glass and rainbow-coloured spheres danced across the room.

Ashera let out a scream of rage and a burst of light erupted from her hands. It hit Mist squarely in the chest and threw her off her steed.

Boyd was next to her in an instant, checking her pulse, while Rhys hurried to his side, his staff ready.

A hand lightly touched Ike's arm. He turned his head to look into Yune's eyes.

"We have to put an end to this. Take all the power I have."

Ike nodded once. "Thank you. I shall use it well."

Ragnell gleamed golden in the light as Ike lifted the blade over his head. Yune closed her eyes and blue fire spread from her body, engulfing her completely. The next moment, it took the form of a serpent, leaving Micaiah's body to soar high into the air. And then it descended onto Ike and his sword, making him glow in a bright, blue light.

Ike suddenly felt that he had a new understanding of power. He had never before felt like this – it was exhilarating. Ike made the blade cut the air in front of him. He was ready.

Ashera had realised that he was the greatest danger to her now, filled with Yune's spirit – the spirit of chaos. Ike rushed forward, determined not to give her any chance to use her magic against him.

She attacked and he dodged again. When the next spell hit the air in front of him, Ike realised he was being shielded by the magicians.

Seeing everything through the strange blue haze, he lunged himself at Ashera.

She wasn't used to being attacked. She didn't know anything besides her powerful divine magic, and certainly nothing about how to block a blade. Ike's strike went right through her body.

Panting, he stood there, waiting for what would happen now. Ashera's neck started to glow blue as her body bent backwards. More light appeared at her feet, knees and arms as her body dissolved into tiny little sparks. In the end, nothing of the Goddess remained.

Ike gasped, staggering as the blue light left him. Again, it rose high into the air, took the shape of a gigantic bird and then touched onto the ground, taking a new shape. Ike stared at Yune. If he had ever wondered why she always acted like a child, well, here was the answer. She was one. A child-goddess.

Her whole body was surrounded by the familiar blue flames and she didn't seem to be solid. Her contours blurred, similar to the heated air in a desert.

It was very quiet, nobody made even the slightest sound. Yune took a few steps in Ike's direction, who backed away, still panting.

Yune stopped a few feet away, almost at the same time as he did.

"What of you? Are you leaving?", Ike asked.

"I am. But I believe it's for the best", she replied, looking up at him. "This world does not need gods. We have always failed you. We've made you weak. That's why we must – go..."

She said it in such a sad voice, looking down at the floor...

Ike closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

"You don't have to leave."

"Hm?"

She looked up again.

"It's true, we don't have much us for gods. But, well... you show us what we should aspire to. We need inspiration. You give us a reason to grow – to become more than we are."

Ike crouched down in front of her.

"And if we don't have that, Yune, we're nothing more than – statues."

Her eyes suddenly were very sad.

"Can you forgive me for the pain I've caused?"

"I don't know. But you have already forgiven us. How could we not?"

Yune sighed.

"We're all family. We will try to understand one another, even when we disagree."

"You're right. I will try. One more time."

Ike got to his feet again. To his surprise, Yune started to fade away. Ike reached out, trying to touch her, but there was nothing left but thin air...

He pulled his hand back and examined his empty fingers, then he looked over to the place where Ashera had stood. Nothing.

A strange sound made him look up, towards the ceiling. A small orange bird was soaring towards the light, twittering cheerfully.

Ike watched her go, a feeling of relief washing over him.


	51. A New World

**A New World**

Twittering cheerfully, the little orange bird soared across the land, over the snowy plains of Daein. The former battlefield.

As she passed over the motionless statues, golden sparks burst from her body, drifting towards the ground like snowflakes. Whenever they touched onto a petrified person, golden light would spread across the body, turning stone back into flesh.

A Daein soldier staggered, gripped his spear more tightly and looked around for his companions. Then he noticed the tiger right in front of him who was just starting to move.

The soldier pointed his lance at the enemy and saw another golden light erupt, but this time from _inside_ the beast. Within seconds, the gigantic tiger had transformed into a man who was now busy stretching his arms.

The Daein soldiers relaxed a little, uneasy as how to react to this non-aggressive behaviour.

The tiger lowered his arms and took in his surroundings, his eyes finally settling on the soldier right in front of him. He was at least half a head taller than any beorc around him.

The soldier again pointed his lance at the enemy, his companions preparing for battle as well. The tiger tilted his head to one side, as if he was wondering whether they were really worth the trouble. Seconds seemed to last forever, while the tiger still hadn't moved. And then, suddenly, the corners of his mouth pulled up in a smile – a friendly one.

The beorc couldn't help it, he had to relax now. Nodding at his companions, he dropped his lance into the snow. Around him, the others did the same, while the tiger resumed his stretching exercises.

The tiny bird continued her journey towards Begnion, Crimea, Gallia, Goldoa and all the other countries. When her final task was completed, she turned away from the earth and headed right into the bright, radiating sun of the new day, until she was but a tiny black dot against the light...

* * *

Lehran was rather quiet as they climbed down the tower, just listening to the conversations of the others. For the first time in centuries, he felt _old._ Now, with Deghinsea and the Goddesses gone, he was the oldest living being left in this world.

After the battle, Nala had demanded her lady back. Lehran had handed her over quietly, knowing that it would be unwise to provoke the dragon.

Micaiah and Sothe were walking just in front of him, holding hands. Their mutual feelings had been obvious to everyone.

Lehran could feel Sanaki coming up from behind, the next moment she overtook him.

"Wait, Micaiah! You're my sister, aren't you? It all makes sense – the voice of the Goddess Yune, the Galdr of Release..."

Micaiah stopped to turn around. Two pairs of yellow eyes looked solemnly into one another.

"Yes. I am descended from Altina and Lehran – I finally realised the truth."

"In that case, my sister, please consider staying in Begnion. With your powers, you could do so much good here..."

"I'm sorry, but as the Queen of Daein, I need to return home. Even if I am related to the royal family of Begnion, Daein will always be _my_ country, Nevassa my home-town. Besides, Begnion already has _you,_ Empress. You don't need me, I'm sure of it. You have Maian. She's even better than me..."

"But she isn't my sister", Sanaki replied quietly.

Micaiah's glance softened.

"I understand. Well, there is no reason why we couldn't stay here a while – I will simply delegate my duties for the time being. Lord Pelleas!"

"Yes, Queen Micaiah?"

"I hereby give you the authority to govern Daein until I return. Use all our money and resources for the reconstruction of our beloved country. You may use the army only if necessary – I really doubt any other nation would attack us any time soon. General Tauroneo will assist you."

"I understand."

Pelleas bowed slightly.

"In the meantime, I will help you, Sanaki."

"Thank you! I'm so glad to hear that! Sister!"

"But I also have a request to make. Would you sign a treaty of alliance and declare that Daein and Begnion are equals? Crimea as well."

"Of course I'll do that. I doubt Queen Elincia has any objections."

"No, none at all", Elincia replied.

"Good. Well, we have a lot of work ahead of us...", Sanaki muttered. "And a lot of decisions to make."

Lehran knew she was thinking about him. Sanaki had not yet decided what kind of punishment she would deal on him for the crimes he had committed, so he'd better seize his chance to talk to Micaiah – it might well be his last one.

"Micaiah, let me take a look at your hand. Please."

Micaiah slowly raised her hand and held it out to him. Ever since Yune had dropped her glove, she hadn't been wearing it.

Lehran carefully took her hand in his. Her fingers were exactly like his, like Maian's.

"This mark... it's exactly the same – just like my daughter's. And Misaha's."

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. Micaiah was overwhelmed by his emotions, though she was able to hide it well.

"Ah, my apologies", Lehran said, releasing her. "I did mention already that I am overly sensitive."

"No, it's fine. I understand..."

Lehran closed his eyes and tried to calm down again. He was very well aware of the fact that his other children could sense his emotions as well, and he still wasn't exactly sure how they would react to that.

"Tell me, how did you find out about me?", Micaiah asked.

"Well, that is a long story... I didn't know at first. Of course, we had heard the rumours about a young girl who possessed miraculous powers... who won every battle she engaged in... I recognised the symptoms, of course. My first guess was that she had to be heron-blooded – but why would a heron-blooded hybrid live in Daein? Begnion, yes. Gallia would be another possibility, since it is close to Serenes Forest. But Daein? That was strange. Too far away.

At first, it was just a random thought. A hope, a desire. But there were more rumours every day, about how people were drawn towards her... I learned much from the reports Izuka sent to Lekain. Eventually, when I realised that Duke Numida would do anything to get that girl out of his way, I decided to send Zelgius to investigate the matter. He immediately confirmed my suspicions, recognising the similarities between you and Maian. He had known Misaha, and he noticed similarities between you two as well. Your eyes, for example. Altina's eyes. I ordered Zelgius to protect you at all costs, while gathering more information. After the Daein Liberation War, I summoned him back to Sienne to hear his report.

Of course, I could not be certain yet. The eyes could be mere coincidence, and who knows how many heron-blooded people might be out there. Seeing your brand would have been sufficient evidence, but you always kept it carefully hidden... So I had to wait.

When you were drawn into the Great War, I sent Zelgius to your aid again. He had to leave often, however, or the Begnion soldiers might have noticed his absence. After your battle at the Ribahn, Zelgius was unable to return to your side, because Valtome, who did no trust him, watched him closely. Besides, Zelgius felt he had to try and keep Valtome in check. For a long time, I heard no news about you – not that Zelgius could have delivered them easily, since I had been imprisoned."

"Was it bad?", Micaiah asked.

"Not as such. Boring, mostly. I was used to working most of the time, and suddenly, I had nothing to do. But I was worried – about you, and about Sanaki. And Maian of course. I knew of the senate's plot to kill her and I had no idea whether she would be able to escape that death trap.

And then – the confirmation. The Galdr of Release. There was no doubt about who you were any more. Does this satisfy you?"

"Yes, it does... for now. I might come across some more questions later..."

"Feel free to ask me anything you like. I will answer to the best of my ability."

"Oh, there is one more thing. You believed me dead – how came I ended up in Nevassa, of all places?"

"I do not know. I investigated, of course, for I would have loved to punish those responsible, but I could not track them down. You could have been kidnapped and abandoned afterwards, or someone rescued you, or you were take away by someone loyal to Misaha... We will never know."

"I see... the woman who raised me only told me that she had found me in the streets of Nevassa, as a very small child... What about my parents?"

"Both of them died a long time ago... your father even before Sanaki was born, and your mother shortly after that. Both of them could not cope with the pain – the pain of losing mother and daughter the same day. Not even the prospect of having another child could hold them in this world... You still have two uncles, though. Takeo and Kenji. Your father was the middle brother, the others never married. I believe there might be some of your mother's relatives around, but I do not know them."

"I... have two uncles..."

"Yes, they're really nice", Sanaki replied. "They, too, suffered a lot... but I think they'll be glad to see you."

They had reached the exit by now and walked out into the streets of Sienne. Surprised, they noticed that dusk had come. They had stayed inside the tower for a whole day – well, Lehran had been there longer.

There were no statues left. A few people were still outside, stopping abruptly when they noticed the strange mixture of different races.

"Ooohh, it sure feels good to be outside again", Tibarn said, stretching his wings. "The air smells nice, too."

"Yes, I agree. It was a little bit too clean for my taste", Naesala added.

The people gathered around, whispering and murmuring to each other. Sanaki used their attention to hold a little speech.

"Everyone, thank you most sincerely for your help. And I wish to repeat that I am terribly sorry for the crimes my underlings committed. I do hope we all will be able to start over again."

"Sure thing", Tibarn replied. "We don't blame you for what those crazy senators did."

The others agreed on that.

"Thank you. Please feel free to stay in Sienne as long as you want."

"Thanks for the offer, Empress, but we'll be leaving", Tibarn replied. "The bird tribes will move to Serenes Forest, so we have a lot of work to do. I need to check on my people, too. They're in Gallia right now."

"I see. Well then, I wish you safe travels. And I hope we will meet again soon."

"Feel free to come and visit any time you want, Sanaki."

The others decided to stay for a few days, but each ruler would send a messenger home to explain what had happened.

A hand lightly touched Lehran's shoulder. It was Rafiel.

"Why don't you come with us? We might be able to help you – ease your pain."

"Yes, good idea. A change of scenery might do you good, too. Serenes Forest is beautiful in spring", Reyson added.

"You – would have me?"

"Of course. You're our ancestor, after all. How many people had a chance like this? Besides, I think father will be delighted."

Lehran threw a quick glance at Naesala and Tibarn. Both of them shrugged.

"I won't talk back to Reyson", Tibarn announced. "The boy usually has his way. And Leanne is even worse. Try to refuse her anything... you won't be able to do it."

Sanaki made no comment on his travelling plans and Lehran could see that he wasn't her biggest concern right now. Besides, she knew he couldn't run away from her.

The birds shifted, except for Rafiel, who put in his wings and climbed onto Tibarn's gigantic back. Lehran had already discovered from other minds that he had lost the ability to fly.

"Should we carry you, too?", Tibarn asked.

Lehran smiled crookedly.

"No, thank you. I will be fine. I may be old, but not weak."

He could hear surprised cries coming from the audience when he spread his wings. Lehran ignored them and they took off.

It had been a long time since he had been able to fly freely. Lehran enjoyed the feeling of the wind and the sensation of freedom.

A terrible scream made them all whirl around and look for its source.

"It came from over there!", Ulki said.

"Mainal Cathedral is that way", Lehran replied. "That is where the others were headed."

"That was a woman's scream", Ulki muttered.

"Thanks, mate, we know that", Janaff replied.

There was a blinding flash of light as a gigantic pillar shot into the air. Lehran felt all colour draining from his face.

"Oh no... I think I know who is causing this."

His worst fears were confirmed when one of Maian's ravens came racing in their direction.

"Thank goodness you're still here! You must come, quickly!"

"What happened?", Tibarn asked, as they followed him.

"It's Senator Maian... she woke up and – it seems that she only now realised what happened inside the tower – or what it meant, at least. I trust you heard her scream? And then she let her magic loose – she's completely out of control. Empress Sanaki and Queen Micaiah tried to stop her and she knocked them down..."

Lehran gasped. "The situation must be grave indeed, if she goes that far..."

"There's more. She even attacked civilians – not realising what she was doing, of course. She's gone mad – mad with grief." He gave Lehran a dirty look. "And it's all your fault."

"Just get to the point", Tibarn ordered. "What do you want us to do?"

"Well, King Tibarn, you won't be able to do much of anything", the raven replied. "You can't use galdrar, after all."

"You want us to calm her", Reyson said.

"Yes, please. At this rate, she's bound to get someone killed – herself, most likely, since the other magicians are busy shielding everybody else."

They had reached the plaza in front of the cathedral by now. Maian stood there, surrounded by the magicians. Her whole body was glowing and magic erupted in waves, blasts and rays. It was obvious that she was neither aiming at anyone, nor controlling herself. And then she started screaming again.

It was somehow frightening, seeing how strong his apprentice had grown.

_If she and Micaiah had joined the other mages during our battle, I would have been unable to hold my own – they would have won._

From Soren's mind he had discovered that the three of them had killed Deghinsea. And he had also found out what his friend had kept from him for over seven centuries.

Sanaki noticed them and looked up.

"Please! You have to help her!"

"Of course, Sanaki", Rafiel replied.

The siblings exchanged a glance and started to sing. Lehran held his breath, waiting for the galdr to take effect, but nothing happened.

"She's fighting them – she doesn't want to be calmed", Micaiah whispered.

"Maian, please! You have to calm down!", Sanaki begged.

Maian's head turned a tiny little bit. The light vanished just like the light of a candle that was extinguished. Maian collapsed.

Leanne staggered and her brothers had to steady her. Micaiah and Sanaki bent over Maian.

"She's asleep", Micaiah announced.

"What a relief", her sister replied. "Take her to the cathedral. It's closer than Idras Manor, besides, I think it would be better if Duchess Liane wasn't to see that..."

"I agree, Your Majesty", Nala said, sweeping Maian into her arms. "She'd just get totally worked up – we'd better wait until Lady Maian's feeling better."

"I stay here", Leanne said. "Help you caring for dear Maian. Poor Maian..."

"Don't worry, Reyson", Naesala said, noticing Reyson's expression. "I'll stay too and look after her."

"Thanks, Naesala."

"Good, change of plans then", Tibarn said. "Janaff, you head for Kilvas to give the ravens an update. Ulki, you go to Gallia. I'll stay in the forest along with the herons."

"Understood."

Naesala pulled a ring off his finger and handed it to Janaff.

"Here, take this – to prove you're acting under my orders as well. Just don't you dare losing it – or I'll rip your head off."

"Sure thing, King Naesala. Don't you worry."

"We should be leaving", Tibarn said. "Or else we'd have to fly by night. I wouldn't like that. Even if we have someone who could light the way."

Lehran smiled weakly. "I, too, would prefer it if we reached our destination soon. It has been a long day, after all."

They took off again, this time for good. Soon, the lights of Sienne disappeared in the distance. For the first time in over seven hundred years, Lehran was going home.

* * *

"Here are the contracts. Please, read them carefully before signing them. Those are the first ones I did all by myself and I'm not sure whether there might be some mistakes in there."

All the rulers had gathered in Sanaki's study the following morning. The two contracts and a copy each were lying on Sanaki's desk.

"I know you wouldn't cheat us, sister", Micaiah said, smiling, while she took her contract.

Both she and Elincia couldn't find anything wrong with the documents and the three beorc rulers signed them.

"Well, that settles that", Elincia said. "By the way, how is Lady Maian?"

"She has not yet woken", Sanaki replied. "Her guards are watching over her, they will inform me, should anything happen."

"But she'll be better soon?", Tibarn asked.

Everyone looked expectantly at Leanne.

"I don't know", the Princess replied (Micaiah was translating). "Yesterday, her condition was very poor, we'll have to see how things work out."

"Oh. I see."

Sanaki put the two copies into a drawer. Earlier that morning, one of Kurthnaga's men had reported to her. Duchess Liane and Lord Giffca had done a good job, there had been a considerable amount of food in town. Not enough for everyone, of course, but the most important thing was that they could tell the people what was going on and prevent a panic.

"You need to get in full control of the army as soon as possible", Ike had advised. "You'll need your soldiers in order to regain complete control of your country."

Sanaki currently used the mixed army to restore order in town, the other rulers had agreed to help her in any way possible.

The doors were thrust open and two men came hurrying in. Both of them were clad in elegant, elaborate clothes.

"Sanaki!", the taller one exclaimed. "We just received the good news that you have returned safely!"

"Uncle Takeo, uncle Kenji! You never were among the early risers, were you? I arrived two days ago, in the evening."

"Yes, but until yesterday, we were statues", Kenji pointed out.

"General Sigrun already told us most of what happened", Takeo continued. "She also said that you had a surprise for us..."

"Ah, yes. Micaiah, these are Takeo and Kenji, Misaha's sons. Takeo, Kenji, this is Micaiah, Queen of Daein – my older sister."

Kenji and Takeo stared at them, lost for words. Micaiah moved uneasily.

"Looks like they aren't too happy", she muttered. "Perhaps you should've waited with that..."

"No, they're just surprised. I hope", Sanaki replied.

Her uncles managed to regain their composure.

"My apologies", Kenji said to Micaiah. "That must have seemed rude... We are surprised, actually. We did not believe that you could be alive after all those years... You look very much like our mother. There is no doubt about who you are."

Takeo nodded in agreement.

Micaiah smiled at them with open relief. Next to her, Sothe relaxed.

Tlia came running in – in her cat form – and almost knocked Kenji over. She skidded to a halt in front of them and reverted.

"Emergency – report", she panted. "She's – just woken up – it's worse than – yesterday, if you ask – me. She didn't start flashing yet, but – the Commander fears it's only a matter of time. She – started screaming again... and we can't clam her."

Leanne nodded. "I'm coming."

"Wait, I'll go, too!", Micaiah offered. "You could teach me how to use galdrar, couldn't you? I could help you."

"Of course. Let's go!"

"Wait, you two!", Naesala called. "It'll take you ages to get there walking. Why not fly?"

"King Naesala, I don't have any wings", Micaiah pointed out.

"I don't think you'll be much heavier than your sister. Climb onto my back, I'll carry you up there. Leanne, get out."

While Micaiah did as he said, Leanne opened the window and jumped out. Tlia left using the door, shifting into her beast form again.

"Excuse me", Sanaki said, heading towards the door herself. "I need to check on my mother."

* * *

"Are you certain?", Almedha asked.

"Yes, very", Pelleas replied. "What do you think, Queen Micaiah?"

"I agree. It's very likely. But we should probably talk to him..."

"Where is he?", Almedha asked.

"He was headed in the direction of the yard, where the magicians are practising."

"Will you come with me?"

"Of course."

"Princess Almedha, before I leave, I wanted to tell you that I greatly enjoyed having a mother", Pelleas said. "Even if it turned out that we aren't related... Thank you."

Pelleas bowed and left. Puzzled, Almedha looked after him.

Micaiah and Almedha made their way towards the yard. Several magicians were throwing magic at one another, trying to beat the others.

A single sage stood near the wall, his arms crossed, watching them with a frown on his face. Almedha stopped dead, while feeling her courage falter.

"I – I don't think this is a good idea", she whispered. "He doesn't like the laguz... What if he rejects me?"

"Princess Almedha, you won't know until you try", Micaiah scolded. "So come on! Besides, he isn't that bad. I'll help you."

Slowly, Almedha followed the young Queen over to where the sage stood.

"Hello, Soren!", Micaiah said pleasantly. "What are you doing here?"

Soren turned to face them, uncrossing his arms.

"I thought it might be interesting to watch them practise, but – this is disappointing. They don't know a thing about magic..."

"Well, you can't expect everyone to be as strong as you are."

"I'm not. But they could use their heads a little. You don't need strength for that. Anyway, you needed something of me?"

"Yes, actually. Lord Pelleas believes he found out who the true Prince of Daein is."

"Really? Interesting. So, what does he think?", Soren asked calmly, glancing at Almedha.

She took this as an invitation to join their conversation.

"He thinks that it is you, Soren."

"M-me? Are you certain? The last boy you thought was your son turned out to be a nobody."

"Yes, I'm rather sure of it", Micaiah replied. "We've already discussed it."

"Both Queen Micaiah and Senator Maian confirmed that you are a hybrid, you are the right age... and Pelleas told me that your marks resemble each other very strongly. Might I – might I see yours?"

"Ah – sure."

Carefully, Almedha brushed a few strands of his hair out of his face so she could see the mark clearly. Soren didn't move.

"Yes... it is almost the same as Pelleas'. How long have you got it?"

"Ever since I can remember", he answered at once.

"My son received the Brand few days after he was born... and the colour of your hair is the same as my father's."

"He was bald", Soren replied.

"Yes, but he had a moustache", Micaiah pointed out.

"And he used to have more hair when he was younger."

"So you mean to say that I'm the Prince of Daein – and Goldoa?"

"Yes."

Soren's face darkened. Almedha took a step backwards.

"See? I _told_ you!"

Soren instantly realised what she meant.

"It's not because of you. I don't mind you – or Kurthnaga. It's Ashnard I can't accept as a member of my family... Being his son isn't something you could be proud of. I wonder how Ike will react to this..."

"Do you think he would mind?", Micaiah asked.

"I don't know... He didn't mind me being a hybrid, but Ashnard is the reason his parents had to die..."

"I don't think he'll blame you for that. Ike doesn't strike me as that kind of person. But – since you're Ashnard's son, you could lay claim to the throne of Daein, you know."

"I'm aware of that fact. But don't worry, I won't do that. I have no intentions of becoming a king or ruling a country. The life I live suits me well."

"I see. That's all right, then."

Soren nodded curtly. "Please excuse me."

He left without another word. Almedha sighed.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine", Micaiah assured her. "He just needs some time to get used to this..."

* * *

Smiling to himself, Lorazieh slowly walked through the streets of his home-town. Over two weeks had passed since he had been woken by his sons to see that the forest was back to what it used to be before the Serenes Massacre.

The hawks and ravens had moved into the forest as well and they were still busy rebuilding the town. Tibarn, Rafiel and Reyson had told Lorazieh what he had missed during his long sleep – that was a lot. But the most surprising thing had been when they had introduced him to his ancestor, Lehran. Even though the Great Heron had no doubt committed several crimes, Lorazieh couldn't help feeling sorry for him. Lehran was a very sad person.

Rafiel and Reyson seemed to feel the same way, for they had spent most of their time caring for their ancestor. After he had taken his time to come to grips with everything, Lorazieh had started helping as well.

A hawk alighted in front of the heron king.

"King Lorazieh, we just received a report that Princess Leanne and King Naesala are headed this way, along with a group of Begnion soldiers!"

Lorazieh thanked the man and hurried towards the main plaza, where they were most likely to arrive. Tibarn, Reyson and Rafiel were already there.

"Look, it's Senator Maian's guard!", Reyson exclaimed when he spotted the laguz among the beorc.

"That means she must be feeling better", Tibarn replied. "Her guards would never leave her side."

Naesala was easy to spot, he was by far the biggest raven in the group. But Lorazieh had only eyes for the two girls riding the pegasus.

Both of them had long golden hair and very pale skin, and none of them had wings – Lorazieh suspected that they had put them in during the flight. But there was a difference between them – the girl in front had brown eyes and something about her felt strange.

The green-eyed girl tried to climb off the pegasus. The other one caught her arm.

"Careful, Princess, or you will only end up breaking something. Nala, help her."

The dragon woman stepped forward and easily lifted Leanne off the steed. Leanne took an uncertain step in Lorazieh's direction.

"Father?"

He smiled at her.

"Leanne! Look at you! How you have grown!"

She replied his smile, rushing forwards and throwing her arms around his neck. Lorazieh laughed.

Naesala stepped forward.

"King Lorazieh, it is a pleasure seeing you back to your old self again", he said, smiling.

"King Naesala. You, too, have grown a lot. You were just a lad when I last saw you..."

"Well, we ravens do age more quickly than you herons do. Your Majesty, I know this might seem a bit rash, but I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Lorazieh blinked.

"Ah, yes. My sons have warned me that something like that might happen. Well, I have no objections whatsoever. She might actually do you good."

Leanne beamed at him and then ran over to Naesala to hug him as well.

"My. Another marriage coming up – marrying is quite popular of late, I must say."

The speaker was the girl who had brought Leanne. She had dismounted as well, but was keeping her distance. Even though her face displayed no emotions, Lorazieh could sense she felt slightly out of place.

"What do you mean?", Reyson asked.

"Well, Queen Micaiah is going to marry Sothe, Queen Elincia proposed to General Geoffrey - "

"Wait, _she_ proposed to _him?!"_

"Oh yes. She is an independent young woman, so I see nothing wrong with that. Why should we always wait for the men to make the first move? Geoffrey might have never confessed to her. Oh, but there is another couple. Jill Fizzart of Talrega is going to marry Haar."

"Jill and Haar? But isn't he too old for her?"

"Well, Jill is somewhere between Ike and Mist. As for Sir Haar, I do not know his age."

"He already was a grown-up man three years ago, and he used to fight alongside Jill's father."

"I see... but I believe that age does not matter. You should know... being a long-living species, it would be rather easy for you to marry someone who is much older or younger than you are. You might not notice it that much, though, since you all look young."

"I suppose you have a point..."

Lorazieh felt that it was time he joined the conversation.

"You must be Senator Maian", he said to her, smiling. "My sons already told me about you."

"Actually, it's Vize-Minister Maian now", Leanne interjected. "She's been promoted."

Maian smiled slightly at their stunned faces.

"Congratulations!", Reyson exclaimed. "You really deserve that!"

"I agree", Rafiel said. "The Empire needs leaders like you."

"But why only vize-minister? Why didn't Empress Sanaki make you prime minister?", Tibarn asked.

Next to her lady, Nala stiffened.

"Well, the thing is, we still have a prime minister", Maian replied quietly. "As long as Lehran is not removed from his post, Sanaki cannot appoint a new prime minister."

"Oh. I see."

There was a moment of silence after that. Maian suddenly seemed very forlorn while she stood there, staring at the ground.

"But it's good to see you're better", Tibarn said.

Maian looked up.

"Yes, I am feeling better, thank you. Princess Leanne and Queen Micaiah managed to help me... Without them, I would have died..."

"It would seem that you have been through quite an ordeal", Lorazieh said compassionately. "But I really appreciate the help you gave to the Laguz Alliance, and my children. I do hope you will stay and have tea with us?"

"I am afraid I cannot accept your invitation, King Lorazieh. I have to return to Sienne as soon as possible..."

"What a weak excuse", Tibarn observed. "They'll manage without you for a while."

"Well..."

"You do not want to stay with us?", Lorazieh asked.

"No, that is not the reason... I do not mind being among laguz or you at all, but..."

"Ah, I get it", Reyson said. "You don't want to meet Lehran, right?"

Maian sighed. "Yes. I do not know how I would react if I was to meet him now... I might attack him or hurt others... or I might get ill again. I do not know."

"I think I can offer you a compromise", Tibarn said. "Lehran's sleeping right now, so I could just position one of my men next to his house so we'll be notified if he wakes up. That way, you could make up your mind whether or not you want to see him and worst case, you just leave before he comes."

"Sounds like a good plan, Vize-Minister", Nala said.

"Very well. I accept your invitation, then."

"Excellent!", Lorazieh replied. "I still have a lot of questions my sons could not answer..."

"Ah, that reminds me, I did not just come here to escort the Princess, I have a task to fulfill. I almost forgot that... it is about Lehran." She hesitated for a moment. "How – how is he?"

"Better, just like you", Reyson replied. "Looks like we managed to pull him out of that pit of despair he was in."

"I see... but please, do not tell him that I was here or that I inquired after his well-being."

"Of course, if that is what you want."


	52. Atonement

**Atonement**

Dusk was settling over the forest when Lehran awoke. He left his house and made his way to the one that was used by the royal family. Since most of the houses – including the palace – had been destroyed, they had to use whatever they got. Reconstruction progressed swiftly because the herons supported the workers with their galdrar, but it would still take some time.

Lehran noticed that something had changed. When he entered Lorazieh's house, he found out what it was: Leanne and Naesala had arrived.

"Lehran! I heard you were better now!", Leanne said.

"Yes, I am. Your father and brothers managed to heal my soul. Finally, I am able to see the beauty in this world again."

"I'm so glad to hear that."

"Tell me, Leanne, what about Maian? Is she feeling any better?"

"Yes, she has recovered. Micaiah helped me, I taught her how to use a few galdrar."

"How bad was it? I need to know."

Leanne closed her eyes. "It was terrible. None of us had ever seen anything like her... When she woke up the following morning, she started screaming again. Micaiah and I tried to calm her... Then she would cry, until there were no tears left, then fall asleep because of exhaustion... When she woke, she screamed again until she had no voice anymore, and then she wept again... We had to force her to eat, at first it looked as if she would just give up and die..."

Lehran closed his eyes.

"When she was a little better, we took her out onto the balcony because we thought that seeing the sky and everything would help her, but – she just stared into space, not seeing a thing... Everyone was so worried. At first, we managed to hide it from Duchess Liane, but eventually, she found out... After more than a week, there was progress. She started eating on her own and to realise what was happening around her. I don't really know what brought her back – but I believe it was either her love for Sanaki, or the love for her sister. Maybe both. As soon as she felt like it, she took over her duty as the new vize-minister... we tried to tell her to take it easy, but she was determined to help Sanaki. She has been a lot better for the last few days, that's why I decided to come here. Micaiah will be able to handle it should she get ill again."

"I see... well, I am relieved to hear she is better now."

"Oh, another thing... Empress Sanaki wishes that you return to Sienne as soon as possible", Leanne added, suddenly sounding worried.

"In that case, I shall depart tomorrow. I should not make them wait... My children, I am so glad we got a chance to meet. I am truly happy."

"Why – why are you talking like that?", Rafiel asked.

"We must face the facts... it is very likely that we will never meet again."

"You don't think – she's going to execute you?!", Reyson asked, shocked.

"I do not know what she has planned for me. But the crimes I have committed are severe... I would not hold my hopes too high."

"Can't we do anything? Appeal to her?", Leanne asked.

"No, child. You are the Princess of Serenes, not Begnion. There is nothing you can do to help me. I appreciate your concern, though. But I must atone for what I have done. I will go now and prepare everything for tomorrow. Farewell."

He could feel their worried glances as well as their emotions as he walked out into the night.

* * *

Lehran left before dawn, to avoid meeting the others again, or the parting would have only been more painful. It was a bright, clear spring morning and the air tasted fresh and nice. Lehran winged himself into the sky as he turned east and made his way towards Sienne. He suddenly missed his Warping Staff, but on the other hand, appearing in the middle of Mainal Cathedral might not be a good idea. Better to arrive in a manner that gave them some time to prepare.

Lehran was a slow flyer, given the fact that he could no longer transform and his human shape wasn't made for such long travels. On their way to Serenes Forest, Ulki had carried Lehran most of the way, because Tibarn had been frustrated by their slow progress.

Reaching Sienne on his own took Lehran all morning and part of the afternoon. He had to make a few breaks to rest and eat a few bites before he could continue.

Sienne was back to the way it had been before Judgement Day. The streets were full of people bustling around, full of life. Some of them looked up when he passed over them, so he decided to stay above the houses. Lehran had no idea how the people would react to the fact that their Prime Minister was in truth a laguz – or the fact that he had tried to kill them all.

He alighted in the courtyard of the cathedral. Several soldiers, who were in practise, looked up in surprise. Lehran put his wings in and headed for the entrance.

Tanith came out to meet him, her gaze just as unwavering and cold as ever.

"You came earlier than we expected", she stated. "Did you come alone? Why?"

"I saw no need to bother the others even more", Lehran replied. "I would rather get this over with, fast."

"I see. In that case, let us go."

After a while, he noticed her unusual tension. A quick glance at her mind revealed the reason for that.

"You do not have to worry, I am not going to attack you or anyone else here."

"Well, I am glad to hear that."

Despite that, Tanith didn't change her behaviour much.

"Would you mind telling me what happened while – I was away? I am truly curious."

"Well, Lord Pelleas and General Tauroneo left the first morning along with half of the Dawn Brigade, as well as Duke Renning, Count Bastian and some of the Crimean Royal Knights. King Caineghis sent Lord Giffca, the cat Lyre and the tiger Kyza home, Queen Elincia and her fiancé, General Geoffrey, left this morning."

"Ah, yes, Leanne mentioned their engagement. I also heard that Lady Jill is going to marry Sir Haar and Micaiah Sothe..."

"Correct. And according to Queen Micaiah, King Naesala is going to marry Princess Leanne."

"Yes, they already have King Lorazieh's consent."

"I see. Another most unexpected thing happened – Lord Pelleas figured out who Princess Almedha's real son is."

"He did? Who?"

"Soren of the Greil Mercenaries. They're still in a kind of warm-up phase, but Soren has less trouble with accepting the dragons than he has with Ashnard."

"That is not in the least surprising. They have been enemies, after all. Does young Soren intend to lay a claim to either of the two thrones?"

"No. He's not interested in royalty at all – both Queen Micaiah and King Kurthnaga will remain in office."

They heard the sound of quick footsteps. Kurthnaga came out of a side passage and stopped to talk to them.

"Lehran! You have arrived."

"Hello, Kurthnaga."

"We met before, didn't we? In Goldoa."

"That is correct. I am surprised you remember... since I lived in hiding, I could not show myself to the people. You were young, so I thought you would forget, or believe it to be a dream..."

"I did. My memories of that time are very vague – I remember a man with black wings who could sing such beautiful songs... These memories are among the best I have."

"Thank you."

"Tanith, could you pass on a message to Empress Sanaki? We have to return to Goldoa – Ena is pregnant and she wishes to go home before the child is due."

Both Lehran and Tanith stared at him.

"You brother's child?", Lehran asked.

"Yes. Soon, I'll have another nephew – or a niece. Ena is so happy..."

"Of course, I'll pass your message on, Your Majesty", Tanith said. "Please pass my best wishes on to Lady Ena."

"Thank you. I will. Soren will come with us, as well... my sister and I feel we need to get to know him better. And he is quite curious about Goldoa."

Kurthnaga smiled, happiness radiating from him.

"Well, we need to go", Tanith said. "We should not keep Empress Sanaki waiting."

They continued towards the throne room and Tanith resumed her explanation.

"Empress Sanaki has issued a decree that laguz, beorc and hybrids are to be treated as equals. Together with Queen Micaiah, Prince Soren and Vize-Minister Maian she has revealed the truth about herself, the other rulers are backing them. This has caused quite a commotion – that is why everyone is a little on edge right now. Young Tormod has been appointed General of the army, and Sir Muarim is now Minister for Laguz Affairs. Empress Sanaki has prolonged her contract with Sir Ike, he will help us stabilise the country. Both Duchess Liane and the Vize-Minister received an order because of the great services they have done to the Empire and the Empress. Oliver Tanas has been stripped of his ranks and titles and exiled to his summer estate, the bird tribes will keep an eye on him. The senate has been temporarily suspended, all the political affairs are being managed by the Empress, the Vize-Minister and Sir Muarim. That is about all that has happened. Right now, we are still busy organising everything and rebuilding the country... there is a lot of work to be done."

Commander Sigrun was waiting outside the throne room, along with some of Maian's guards. This made Lehran guess that she was with Sanaki right now.

"Go on in, they're expecting you", Sigrun said to Lehran. "Tanith, you may resume your duties now."

Tanith bowed and left. The guards opened the door and Lehran entered.

Sanaki was sitting on her throne, reading a report or something. Maian stood at her right side, watching her. Lehran slowly advanced. He was certain that they had noticed his presence, but for now, they were ignoring him.

As Lehran moved closer, Sanaki nodded.

"A good draft you made there. I will consent this."

She picked up a small board and placed it on her knees so she could sign the document. Then she handed the piece of parchment to Maian and put the board back onto the floor.

"Please see to it that this law is introduced as soon as possible."

"Of course. You also should restrict the power of the senate while it is still suspended because most of its members will stand trial and it is weak."

"You know that means restricting your power as well."

"I did not become a member of the senate because I wanted power, and that has not changed. I am quite content with what I do right now, I would not want more."

"I see. I will take it into consideration."

Sanaki looked up at Lehran. He dropped onto one knee and bowed his head.

"I have come, just as you requested."

"Yes, I can see that."

He sensed a faint feeling of amusement coming from her and had to resist the urge to take a peek at her mind.

"Before I shall pass judgement, I have a few questions, and I want you to answer them truthfully."

"I will."

"Very well. Tell me, ever since when were you planning the end of everything? How many years have you been plotting this?"

"The trigger was the Serenes Massacre, and Misaha's assassination. Before that, I barely noticed what was happening outside of Goldoa, but then – I lost all of my children on a single day. I felt that a world as cruel as that – where newborn children and defenceless people were killed because of racism – had no future. I could no longer bear the pain... Because of that, I felt like I had a right to judge the people, and the world. By now, I have come to realise how selfish that was of me – and that there is still beauty left in this world, that it is worth fighting for."

"Is that why you joined us in the end?"

"Yes."

"So you started planning this even before I was born... What about Zelgius? Did he know of your plans?"

"He knew most of it. That is why I tried to keep him away from Maian as much as possible – there was a chance that she might have discovered our plans in his mind. However, I did not tell him everything."

"So you used him."

"I used all of you, actually."

Sanaki stared at him. Lehran smiled wryly.

"You asked me to speak the truth, so that's what I am doing."

"Well, it is a relief to see that you can be honest sometimes", she replied sarcastically. "So, was everything just a lie? Did you never care for me at all?"

"No. My feelings were always true and honest. I greatly enjoyed the time we spent together – but it was not strong enough to pull me out of the pit of despair I was trapped in."

"But despite of that, you tried to kill us."

Lehran sighed. "I had never expected it to come to this... The first judgement was supposed to end everything. You can probably imagine my surprise when Ashera told me that quite a lot of people had survived and joined forces with Yune. All of you were supposed to die during the first judgement – without knowing of my involvement. But when you reached the tower, a confrontation became inevitable."

"I see. I am done with my questions now", she replied, glancing towards Maian, who nodded curtly. Lehran guessed that they had gone through the questions Sanaki would ask beforehand.

"Lehran, you are charged with treason and war-making, causing the deaths of countless people, and attempting the destruction of our world. Do you have anything to say in your defence?"

"No, nothing. The crimes I have committed are severe, and unforgivable. I am ready to take responsibility for what I have done."

"Very well. In that case, I shall now pass judgement."

Lehran lowered his gaze again. So, this was it.

"Just as you have said it, your crimes are severe indeed, and it would be only just for me to deal the most severe punishment. However, I must take into consideration the reasons why you did what you did, and what your intentions were. As such, I will convert the death sentence into a milder one – I will respect Goddess Yune's wishes and keep you alive. You will atone for your sins by helping us to build a better world for all of us. That will be your punishment."

Feeling utterly perplexed, Lehran looked up. He had expected anything, but not this. Sanaki was clearly delighted by the fact that she had managed to surprise him.

"I have a rather selfish reason as well", she admitted. "We have a lot of work to do, and it is almost too much... you are a good politician, and I need you... I want you to be prime minister again, Lehran."

"I – I am at a loss for words", Lehran finally managed.

Sanaki could hardly suppress a smile. "Do you accept your punishment?"

"I do. Thank you for your mercy."

"I am in a generous mood today", she replied, smiling. "Well, then. Rise, Prime Minister Lehran, Duke of Persis."

While Lehran slowly got to his feet, Sanaki turned to Maian, who still hadn't spoken a word.

"Do you have any objections?"

Maian, who had been staring at a point somewhere above Lehran's head, turned to face Sanaki.

"I will follow whatever decision you make... though I do not approve."

Her voice was cold and even and Lehran realised in horror that she was suppressing all of her emotions. It probably took all of her willpower not to show any kind of reaction.

Sanaki didn't seem too happy about the way she acted, but made no further comment on the subject.

"Well, since I am rather busy myself, Maian, please take Lehran with you and give him some of your work."

"At once."

"Lehran, you will stay here at the cathedral for the time being. That is easier than having you and Maian go home every evening just to come again in the morning."

_So Maian is staying here as well..._

Maian moved forwards and swept past him without even looking at him. Lehran gave Sanaki a slight nod before he followed Maian out of the throne room.

Outside, she was immediately surrounded by her guards. Some of the laguz growled at him, while most of the others preferred to pretend he wasn't there. Maian didn't seem to notice.

Lehran soon saw for himself that Tanith had been right about the people of Sienne. Most of the servants bowed to Maian, but some turned away in disgust when they saw her approach. Maian's guards growled, hissed or sometimes even shouted at them. Again, Maian didn't seem to notice.

They reached the room Maian now used as her office. Nala followed her lady inside, while the others positioned themselves along the corridor and around the door.

Maian walked around her desk. Two piles of documents covered part of it, one was significantly bigger than the other. Maian took the upper half of the bigger pile and handed it to Lehran.

"Here. Once you are done with these, take them to Sanaki's office so she can prove-read and sign them."

For the first time, she looked him into the face. Her eyes – though they hadn't changed colour – were cold, almost dead. Again, he felt that creepy calmness she was emanating.

Lehran nodded. "I will."

Just as he was about to add something, Maian dropped her gaze and started arranging documents and writing tools. Nala cleared her throat loudly and jerked her head towards the door.

Just as he shut the door behind him, there was the sound of breaking glass accompanied by a high-pitched shriek.

"Vize-Minister!", Nala called.

Lehran froze, his hand still on the doorhandle, while several of Maian's guards immediately stood to attention.

"It is nothing. I am fine. I just – broke the inkwell."

"Vize-Minister, look at your dress! It's ruined – I don't think anyone will get those ink stains out of it again. You'll have to change before dinner..."

"Nala..."

"Vize-Minister, what's wrong? Why are you - "

"I am s-so sorry... you t-take care of m-me so diligently, and a-all I do is cause y-you more trouble..."

"Don't. This isn't _your_ fault."

Feeling the accusing stares of Maian's guards, Lehran left.

_Maian obviously hasn't fully recovered yet. And they blame me for her condition... And they are right. It is all my fault..._

* * *

Since it was almost time for dinner, Lehran made his way down to the Great Hall. He had not often been there before – Sanaki preferred the smaller ambient of her rooms, the hall was only used on special occasions. And since quite a large number of guests was still in Sienne, they had no choice but to use the hall. But that was only the official reason. The inofficial one was that Sanaki wanted to make sure Maian took a break every now and then, and that she ate enough. Lehran had already gathered that Maian was taking her new responsibilities more than serious and spent almost her entire waking time working.

Lehran turned around a corner and spotted Maian, who was leaning against a wall. She had brought several pieces of parchment with her, apparently she didn't intend to waste any time.

Slowly, Lehran advanced. Maian didn't seemed to notice him, or she was just ignoring him again.

"Do you not think you should take a break?", Lehran asked softly.

Maian's head jerked up and she stared at him.

_So, she really didn't notice me..._

"I cannot afford to take a break. There is far too much work to be done."

Again, her voice was indifferent and cold.

"I heard that you are already pushing yourself again. At this rate, you will endanger your health."

"This sounds strange, coming from the man who tried to kill me", she replied sarcastically.

"I never tried to kill you – not in person."

That did it. He could feel her mood shift the same moment as her eyes turned green. A searingly-hot fury built up inside her.

"Oh, is that supposed to make me feel any better? That you were not trying to kill _me, _just trying to destroy the world I happen to live in? Pray tell me, where is the difference?!"

Lehran stared at her. So, that was what she had managed to suppress so far. It was more than anger – it was hatred. It took Lehran all he had not to show how much that hurt. Maian glared at him, looking as if she was about to commit a murder.

The sound of footsteps was a welcome distraction and Lehran's mood improved greatly when he saw who the newcomer was.

"Lehran! Sanaki told me that you had returned", Micaiah said, rushing forwards to meet him.

"Micaiah..."

"Are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, thank you. I greatly enjoyed visiting Serenes Forest."

"I see... I have to go there myself someday..."

Then she seemed to sense the disturbance Maian was causing.

"Vize-Minister? What's wrong?"

Maian blinked and her eyes turned brown again, while she managed to calm down a little.

"It is nothing."

Micaiah didn't look convinced, but didn't press the matter any further.

Soon, they were joined by Ike, Sothe and Tormod. The three of them didn't seem as delighted as Micaiah had been to see him.

"So, you're back", Ike stated.

"As you can see."

"Well, if Sanaki decided to spare you, that's fine with me. I don't really care as long as you stay out of my way, but..."

"You think that my punishment isn't severe enough?"

"Yeah, sort of. Though I don't think that anyone has been charged with 'attempting the destruction of the world' before."

"No, not that I'm aware of. But you are right – I deserve punishment, not mercy."

"How very right you are", Maian said icily.

That hurt. Lehran had never thought there would be so many different kinds of pain...

"Maian!", Micaiah protested.

"Do you disagree?"

"No, but..."

"But what? If punishment is what he wants - "

"That is enough, Maian, stop it!"

Sanaki appeared behind Ike, flanked by Muarim and Vika. Maian inclined her head.

That moment, the doors leading to the Great Hall were opened, which ended their argument.

Lehran had to admit that he greatly enjoyed the presence of so many different people: Micaiah, Sothe and some of their soldiers, Caineghis, Skrimir and their warriors, and the Greil Mercenaries (except for Soren, who had already left for Goldoa, along with his family). Lehran quickly noticed there was another couple nobody had mentioned to him – they had probably not realised it yet: Ike's sister Mist and Boyd, one of his men. Somehow, this made Lehran feel even better – maybe because he could sense their happiness.

Since he was sitting opposite Maian, he could easily watch her. She had used a spell to make her papers float in front of her so she could read them while eating, without making them dirty.

Lehran thought it rather unappropriate to bring one's work to dinner, and he wasn't the only one. Skrimir reached over and snatched the documents away, before Maian had time to react.

"General Skrimir! Give that back!"

"No, I won't. You should concentrate on eating, not working. Just look at how thin you are! Besides, you're working too much, that can't be good for your health."

Lehran felt that it would be better not to mention that he had already told her the same thing.

Maian was frustrated, but decided not to argue with Skrimir. The lack of work didn't make her more communicative, though.

Suddenly, she pushed her chair backwards.

"Maian? Where are you going?", Sanaki asked.

"I am not hungry any more. I will now return to my study."

"All right, but you won't work until midnight again, I won't have that! You need to rest every now and then, you know."

Maian nodded while standing up, then she held her hand out towards Skrimir. The lion prince sighed quietly as he handed her papers over. Maian turned on her heel and strode out of the room.

Around the table, conversations had stopped.

"Is she worse now because of me?", Lehran asked.

"Yes and no", Micaiah replied. "She didn't have those mood-shifts before, it would seem that seeing you again caused them... but she's been working most of the time ever since her recovery, and she barely takes time for eating or anything else... All she thinks about now is work."

"But why?", Sanaki asked. "She knows it's not good for her..."

"As a distraction", Lehran replied. "She buries herself with work so she has no time to think. Maybe she also hopes that if she drives herself close to the limit of exhaustion that she won't have any dreams during the night... I do not know for sure. This is just a guess."

"But it sounds plausible enough", Ike said. "If I'd been through something like that, I wouldn't want to think about it too much..."

Lehran felt a wave of despair overcoming him. He hid his face in his hands.

"What have I done?"

* * *

The next few days followed more or less the same pattern. Lehran, Sanaki, Maian and Muarim spent most of their time doing the paperwork, while Tormod, Sigrun and Ike took care of the military business. Both Micaiah and Caineghis helped in any way possible, as did their entourage. Ike and Sothe had stopped treating Lehran like he was a bad person, seeing that he really put a lot of effort into building a new world. Tormod, on the other hand, still kept his distance and Lehran was rather amused to see that the thing that angered Tormod most was the fact that he had betrayed Sanaki.

Everyone else got gradually used to the new circumstances – everyone except Maian. She still treated Lehran with cold indifference, but didn't try that hard to hide her feelings any more. Lehran guessed that she wanted to make sure his punishment was really that – and he had to admit that she was good at it.

Both Sanaki and Micaiah tried to stop her whenever they felt Maian was going too far, but they weren't always around when Lehran met her, and he saw no use in trying to fight back – that would only egg her on.

But there was one person Lehran hadn't yet taken into account...

"Prime Minister. So you _have_ returned."

"Duchess Liane."

She uncrossed her arms and took a few steps closer.

"I must admit that I was rather surprised when I heard your story – Lord Giffca was kind enough to tell me what _really_ happened that day everyone was petrified. After the alliance returned from the tower, I received word that everything had gone well. I could tell even before that, I saw the statues coming back to life... I was told that my sister was exhausted and that Empress Sanaki had her taken to Mainal Cathedral so she could rest. But after several days, I still had no word from my sister, so I went to see the Empress. She told me Maian was still too weak to leave, but after some more days, I came to realise that there had to be more to it. I insisted on seeing her... Do you have any idea what kind of condition she was in?"

"Leanne told me", Lehran replied. "I can imagine it rather well."

"She did? Anyway, I demanded an explanation for my sister's terrible condition. I was shocked to learn that _you_ were the cause – the one she trusted, the one she _loved._ Why? Why did you do that to my sister?!"

"I never meant to hurt her, believe me! It would have never come to this, had my original plan succeeded..."

"But it has not. You have hurt my sister... you should know her well enough to understand that she will _never_ forgive you."

"I knew that from the very beginning, ever since I started to try to win her trust. I always knew that if I should ever abuse her trust, that she would never forgive me... it is not like I would deserve her forgiveness. Scorn me, if you like. I deserve _that."_

* * *

After another day of hard work, Maian retreated to the rooms Sanaki had given to her. Maian liked them. She had a comfortable living room and a large bedroom with a magnificent four-poster positioned in between one of the windows and the door leading out onto the balcony. The curtains where made of very thin silk, designed to keep mosquitoes away rather than cold – which would have been silly, considering the warm climate of southern Begnion.

Maian had been to the bathing house along with Sanaki and Micaiah (and several of their guards, of course). For Micaiah, this was a totally new experience, since bathing houses were not known in Daein.

Maian dropped her dressing gown into one of the chairs and lay down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling through the canopy of her bed. Moonlight was coming in through the windows, illuminating the room with its silvery light... Maian's consciousness faded away.

_Fire. Burning trees. The smell of burnt flesh and feathers, the cries of numerous people, trapped between the blaze and a horde of vicious beorc... Men, women, children being slaughtered like cattle... Despair, pain and fear..._

"No... somebody, please, help them... save them... please..."

"Maian..."

"Noooooooooo..."

"Maian!"

"The fire... somebody stop the fire! It burns... it burns..."

With another loud cry, Maian finally broke free from the nightmare. Shaking all over, Maian sat up straight and hid her face in her hands. Reliving this vision always did that to her... Tears were streaming down her cheeks as the pain she had felt that day returned...

A hand lightly touched her shoulder and then arms wrapped gently around her body, pulling her closer. Maian hid her face in the other one's chest, letting her tears flow. One arm closed around her shoulders, while the other hand gently stroke her hair.

_Liane... thank goodness..._

After she had calmed down a little, Maian blinked through the tears and tried to take in her surroundings. The moon had gone and it was dark in her room, so it took a while for her to notice that a few things weren't right.

Her sister's hair was curly, not straight. And not as silky... besides, Liane was at Idras Manor, so there was no way she could be here now, comforting Maian. And the body she was resting against was definitely not a woman's. Slowly, Maian's brain started to work out the details a little faster. And then she recognised the scent – pine needles.

Maian's body froze as she realised who the other person was.

Sensing the sudden change, he immediately released her. Maian moved away and stared at him, blinking the tears away.

Lehran watched her, anxiously and concerned.

"What – why are you here?", Maian finally managed, her voice sounding hoarse.

"I was just passing your rooms when I heard you talking in your sleep", he replied quietly. "So I decided to have a look... I was worried that you were ill again. I tried to wake you, but I could not reach you... You were screaming."

"I know. I am used to this nightmare. It has been haunting me for 23 years now..."

"Is this – about the Serenes Massacre?"

"Yes."

Feeling that she needed to get some fresh air, Maian crawled past him to the far end of the bed while willing her dressing gown to fly across the room. She caught it and put it on, then she walked out onto the balcony.

The cool air helped her to calm down and clear her head. As she walked over to the balustrade, she noticed Lehran's presence. Apparently, he had followed her.

"You never said anything."

Maian made a choking sound. "You were not the only one who kept secrets, Lehran. I never felt the need to tell you."

"I wish I could do anything to help you..."

"But you cannot."

"True. But – Micaiah knows how to perform the Galdr of Slumber, she could - "

Maian whirled around.

"No! There is no need to disturb her because of something as petty as this."

"You consider your own well-being as 'petty'?", he asked in disbelief. "Maian, this is insane, and you know it!"

Maian stared at him, feeling a familiar wave of fury and irritation building up inside.

"Why do you even bother?"

"I am worried about you."

"I do not need _you_ to worry about _me!"_

Lehran flinched. Somehow, it was gratifying to see that he was suffering – if probably not as much as she was. He looked like he wanted to say something, but then decided not to. Instead, he turned his head away.

"Go! Just go! Get out of my sight... And do not wake Micaiah!"

Maian turned away, afraid that she would snap for real if she looked at him much longer. Feeling that the pain was unbearable by now, she hugged her chest tightly and concentrated on breathing.

Lehran's presence faded away. As soon as she was sure that he was really gone, Maian slumped against the balustrade and hid her face in her hands, unable to control her emotions any longer.

* * *

Micaiah woke with a start to find someone bending over her. A finger touched her lips.

"Don't shout, it's me."

"Lehran", she gasped.

He straightened up again and Micaiah sat up, giving him a confused look.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need your help. Please... it is Maian."

"Oh no... is she ill again?"

"No, it is something different... it would appear that the vision she had about the Serenes Massacre now haunts her as a nightmare. I heard her, so I went to take a look... After she woke, I tried to comfort her. At first, she didn't seem to realise who I was, but when she did, she was not exactly pleased to see me. I tried to talk to her about her nightmare, but she lost her temper again and demanded that I leave... She collapsed outside, on the balcony. Please, Micaiah... you have to help her."

"Of course."

She slipped out of her bed and grabbed her cloak, then she followed Lehran out of her rooms.

"I believe you will have to use the Galdr of Slumber on her, she was rather distraught when I left. Once she is asleep, I will help you carry her inside. But – please do not mention that I asked you to come. She opposed that suggestion fiercely... it is a good thing she no longer can read your mind."

"But why? I don't mind helping her..."

"I believe that it is the fact that you would be inconvenienced because of her that made her react like that..."

"But that's just stupid."

"Another reason may be my involvement... I believe she never wanted me to see her like that – weak, vulnerable. And she clearly does not want _my_ help..."

"Oh. That's a different story, then..."

They had almost reached Maian's rooms by now. Lehran stopped.

"I shall wait here, or she will sense my presence."

"Right."

Carefully, Micaiah pushed the door open while trying to think of a good excuse. Maian was neither in her living room nor in the bedroom. Micaiah could hear her sobs coming from outside...

She found Maian cowering on the floor, leaning against the balustrade.

"Lady Maian? What are you doing out here? You will catch a cold."

Maian turned her head, her eyes full of tears.

"Q-queen Micaiah... why a-are you h-here?"

"One of the servants told me you were feeling unwell", she replied.

_She can't possibly go interrogating all of them..._

"I am fine. Th-there is no need for you to worry."

Micaiah crouched down next to Maian.

"No, you're not. You need to calm down, go to bed and rest."

Maian shook her head. "You are making too much out of nothing, I - "

"For heaven's sake, stop being so stubborn!", Micaiah exclaimed. "At this rate, you'll end up endangering your health – more than you're already endangering it by working too much. I just want to help you!"

"But you cannot do that. No-one can help me..."

Micaiah could sense the pain and despair Maian was feeling.

_Terrible..._

"I can at least make you sleep peacefully tonight. And don't talk back to me!"

Micaiah started to sing the galdr. This time, it didn't take too long to take effect, since Maian was already exhausted. Micaiah caught her when she collapsed.

"Lehran! She's asleep now."

Lehran hurried to her side and together, they carried Maian back to her bed. Lehran covered her with the blanket, then he just stood there, watching her.

"You still love her... It's not fair, the way she treats you."

"No, I deserve it... What I did to her was unforgivable. But we should better leave now – we, too, need to get some sleep."

"Should I sing to you as well?"

"You would do that?"

"Of course, Lehran."

"I really would appreciate it."

* * *

It was almost noon when Maian finally awoke. Upon her call, some of her servants entered her bedroom to help her getting dressed. Maian felt she had no time to bother with jewellery, so she simply ordered the maids to fasten her hair in a way that covered her ears.

Nala, who had been lounging in one of the chairs in the living room, rose to her feet the moment Maian entered.

"Good morning, Vize-Minister. I heard you had a rather rough night."

"Yes... I dreamed about the Serenes Massacre again. Lehran heard me..."

"So he came to take a look."

"Yes. That did not exactly help me calm down... In the end, Micaiah had to sing me to sleep..."

"Yes, I already heard that part. She's been here this morning, checking on you."

"I see..."

"You haven't eaten anything since yesterday, you should have some breakfast - "

"No, there is no time for that. I need to catch up with my work..."

"Then I'll have the servants bring some food to your study. You _have_ to eat."

"Do as you please."

While Nala hurried off in the direction of the kitchens, Maian took Cynthia and several of her other guards with her.

The pile on her desk seemed smaller than yesterday and Maian didn't need her visions to figure out what had happened. The others had taken on some of her chores to make up for the time she had been sleeping...

_This is very – kind of them, but they should not have done that... it makes me feel bad._

Tlia had transformed and curled up in a sunny spot to doze off, a big cat taking a pleasant nap. Maian smiled to herself and started to work.

It was almost time for lunch when the doors leading to her study were opened and Micaiah entered.

"Good morning", the Queen said, smiling. "You are looking a lot better now."

"Queen Micaiah. I need to apologise... I know you wanted to help me, but instead of being grateful, I just caused you more trouble..."

"Please, don't. You don't have to feel sorry for anything. I came to help you because I _wanted _to."

"Well, if you insist..."

"Could I talk to you – in private?"

"Of course."

Maian signalled for her guards to leave the room, while she put her quill into the inkwell and folded her hands.

"What about Tlia?"

"Sleeping like a log", Maian replied, smiling. "I do not want to wake her."

"I see. Well, I wanted to talk with you – about Lehran."

Maian blinked. Micaiah watched her with an expression that made it clear that she feared Maian would go on a rampage every second.

"About Lehran? Why?"

"Well, I've been asking 'round and everyone agrees that the way you act around him – it's not normal. You've never been like this before – attacking people verbally, hurting them... you do that every time you two talk to each other. And he never fights back... It's hard to watch, not just for me... Sanaki doesn't like it, either."

"I know this is not like me. Please get to the point."

"Right. I know why you're doing this, but – can't you forgive him? He's really sorry..."

"Forgive him? Me? I cannot do that."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"He betrayed me. My trust. He used me. And lied to me for ten years. I thought he was being honest with me, but all the time, he was keeping secrets..."

"But – can't you at least try?"

Maian leaned back in her chair.

"That man broke my heart – into tiny little pieces – thinking nothing of it."

"And now you break _his_ heart."

"Tell me, Your Majesty, what would you do if Sothe was to betray you?"

Micaiah gasped. Slowly, Maian nodded.

"Now you understand. There is nothing you can do about it, Your Majesty."

"I see. But please, you don't have to be so formal with me... you are my sister's mother, after all. Please, call me Micaiah."

"As you wish... Micaiah."

Micaiah smiled.

"Is there something else you wish to say?"

"Well, yes, actually. But – it's kind of awkward..."

"Just take your time. Think about what you want to say."

Since Leanne had taught Micaiah how to shield her mind, Maian could no longer sense her thoughts, so she had no idea what Micaiah was so nervous about.

"You see, I never had a real family... sure, the old lady who raised me was kind, but she was more a grandmother... I never had a _mother..._ I wanted to ask if – if it's not too much – whether you would like to – be my mother."

Micaiah's voice had gradually become more and more quiet, until it was barely audible. She didn't dare to look at Maian, as if fearing some kind of rebuke.

Maian rose from her chair and walked around her desk to stand in front of Micaiah. Gently, she lifted her chin with one finger.

"I would be honoured – delighted – to have you as my second daughter, Micaiah."

The yellow eyes brightened with joy and Micaiah threw herself into Maian's arms.

"Thank you... now I feel like I finally got a real family... Thank you so much."

* * *

Late that night, Lehran and Sanaki had returned to her rooms and now, she was busy braiding his long hair. Lehran had tried to complain, but she had simply used the argument that her own hair was too short to do much with it. So he had given in.

Just as Sanaki was starting a second braid, the door was opened and Maian entered. She stopped dead at that sight, letting out a strange sound, as if she had to try hard not to laugh.

"You have to help me, please", Lehran begged, smiling wryly. "I had no choice... she insisted."

A smile pulled at Maian's mouth as she shut the door behind her.

"Sanaki, why not do your sister's hair? Lehran is a man, you know."

"But Micaiah's hair isn't as long and silky as his, don't you agree? The only one whose hair is even more beautiful is you, but you were not in reach... You could take Lehran's place anytime, though."

"I must decline that offer, however generous it may be."

"Maian, I heard that you adopted another daughter", Lehran said.

"Yes... Micaiah asked me to be her mother as well. How could I have refused? She was so happy, saying that finally she feels like having a real family..."

"You adopted Micaiah?", Sanaki asked.

"So to say. It is not like I will be her guardian or anything – she is a grown-up woman, after all. But I will do anything to give her what she wants – a mother."

"You're so kind, Maian."

Maian looked taken aback. It took her a moment to regain her composure.

"I have finished those", she finally said, placing the pile of documents she had brought with her onto one of the tables.

"Thank you. But, you should rest - "

"I know. I will not do any more work today. But since you are bringing this up – is it not time _you_ went to bed?"

"Oh, right. Would you sing to me?"

"Of course. Come."

Maian held out her hand. Sanaki took it and the two of them disappeared through the doors leading to Sanaki's bedroom.

As soon as the Empress was out of sight, Lehran hurried to remove the braids. He had never approved of too extravagant hairstyles – although he had to admit that it looked good on some other people.

Next door, Maian started to sing the familiar tune of the Galdr of Slumber. Soon, Sanaki would be fast asleep...

The singing stopped and Lehran expected Maian to come out every moment. Five minutes passed... ten... Feeling suddenly anxious, Lehran got up and walked over to the door. There was no sound except for their breathing, slow and even. Carefully, Lehran opened the door to see what was going on.

Sanaki most likely owned the biggest bed in all of Tellius, it was big enough for several people to sleep in at the same time. Sanaki was lying sprawled over several cushions, covered with her blanket. And next to her lay Maian, still fully dressed, curled up and fast asleep.

_She must have been more tired than any of us guessed._

Lehran walked over to the bed and removed Maian's sandals, then he carefully pulled the needles and gems from her hair. He hoped that sleeping in her dress wouldn't be too uncomfortable for her, for there was no way he could remove it without waking her. And he certainly didn't want to have to explain that to her, either.

Just as Lehran covered her with the other end of the blanket, Nala entered.

"What are you doing?!", she hissed.

Lehran put a finger to his lips.

"Be quiet, will you? You might wake them."

Nala seemed to realise he wasn't about to commit a crime, for she came over to join him.

"What happened?"

"I assume she fell asleep after singing to Sanaki. I believe it would be best to let her rest here."

He made Maian's belongings float over to one of the tables, then he turned back to watch Maian.

"Tell me, Nala... what did you observe during your travels? How much did she change – grow?"

"Hm... it's difficult to say. She fainted every now and then, but I don't think that it was because of weakness, but rather that the stress got to her. She mastered her first battle magnificently, even though she didn't want to fight... And she made King Deghinsea let us pass through Goldoa."

"Really? I'm amazed. How did she do that?"

"She told him she knew you, and that Deghinsea would only cause his own downfall if he allowed Begnion to wipe out the Laguz Alliance."

"I see. You need not to tell me more about that."

"Ah, stop reading my mind! Really, why _do_ you bother asking questions?"

"I just felt that this would take rather long to explain. Please, tell me what happened after that."

"Well, it was more than obvious that she was stronger than any other magician around – including Soren. And she seemed to grow stronger and stronger – especially after we reunited with Sanaki. She was determined to protect her... at a time, I believe she was ready to kill Micaiah for that.

But it was not before Judgement Day that we got a real taste of just how powerful she is... Near Lake Semper, we were attacked by the Disciples of Order, led by Valtome. I remember Tibarn, Elincia and Maian arguing who had the greatest right to kill him... Maian won that argument. But the following battle was really tough... they were stronger than our average fighters, and we stronger ones couldn't be everywhere at once... it looked as if we were about to lose. Tibarn asked Maian if there was any way to turn the tides, and she decided to use the Galdr of Death..."

"So that is how they found out about her."

"Yes. Lady Maian wiped out more than half of the enemy army with the galdr, the remaining ones – including Valtome – she killed with magic. Somehow – somehow it was frightening. Such power in one so young... I wonder how strong she will become from now on."

"Yes, an interesting thought... I also heard that she was involved in healing Duke Renning."

"That's right. She and Prince Reyson performed the Galdr of Rebirth together."

"I see... well, a teacher is always happy to see his student excel."

"Oh, there's another thing that you might want to hear – we found a way to make her eat more regularly. I had some servants bring her small cakes and some fruit that were placed on her desk. She doesn't mind eating as long as she doesn't has to interrupt her work for it. Of course, that doesn't replace a meal, but it's better than nothing."

"I completely agree. A very good idea. Will you stay here the night?"

"I'll sleep outside, in the living room. The chairs around here really are comfortable..."

Lehran chuckled. "Well, then, I wish you a good night's rest."

* * *

_What are birthdays for? They just remind you that you get closer and closer to your own death..._

Maian rolled onto her back and raised one hand to shield her eyes against the sunlight that was filtering through the white silk curtains.

_I actually managed to live long enough to celebrate my 40th birthday..._

Maian didn't really feel like celebrating. She still had too much work to do... But knowing the others, there would be no way to avoid this.

Maian selected a dress and the jewellery she would like to wear today, then she made her way down to the Great Hall.

Maian had expected them to prepare some kind of celebration, but not _this._ The whole hall was decorated with flowers and green branches had been fastened around the pillars which made it seem as if they were in the middle of a forest. Everyone seemed to be waiting for her.

Liane greeted her with a warm smile.

"Congratulations, Maian!"

The others joined her and soon after that, they started handing over presents.

Her sister presented her with a new dress, pale green, embroided with silver and white threads, and decorated with small peridots. Maian marvelled at its beauty, then she hurried to thank Liane.

Micaiah and Sothe had bought her a new set of writing tools including an inkwell, sealing wax and several eagle-feather quills. Maian had almost run out of quills by now because she was using them so much.

From Sanaki she got a set of hair decoration. The pieces were made from pure silver and inlaid with tiny gems in different colours so they would match with any dress Maian owned. Carefully, Maian traced the little figures and patterns with her finger.

"Maian."

The soft, gentle voice came from behind her. Maian put the box with Sanaki's gift down, just in case.

_Lehran. What is it? Do you want to ruin this moment? You know I will only get irritated again if you talk to me._

It was very quiet in the hall as everyone dreaded Maian's reaction.

She sought her sister's eyes. Liane nodded encouragingly and slowly, Maian turned to face Lehran.

He was holding a box similar to the one Sanaki had given to her, but his was bigger.

"Please, accept this gift, as well as my congratulations."

Maian was surprised. She stared at him, unable to say anything. She hadn't expected Lehran to give her anything for her birthday – not after how she had treated him during the last week.

Finally, Maian's brain managed to reach a decision. She reached out to take the box. Lehran's fingers brushed hers as he let go.

Maian placed the box on the table and opened the lid.

It was a necklace and earrings made from emeralds. They had exactly the same colour as Maian's eyes when they turned green. Maian gasped.

"How precious", Micaiah whispered. "It makes our presents look pretty pathetic next to it."

"It's the thought that counts, really", Ike replied. "I doubt she'll be angry at me for not giving her anything – it's not like I know what to give to a noble for her birthday, to begin with."

"Maian! Put it on, come!", Sanaki exclaimed.

Maian opened her necklace and took the earrings off. Just as she wanted to put the emerald earrings on, Micaiah produced a mirror from somewhere.

"I knew this would come in handy", she said, smiling.

Maian replied the smile, then she picked up the collier. One glance at it told her that she wouldn't be able to fasten it around her neck without help.

Lehran stepped behind her.

"Allow me to help you."

The last thing Maian wanted right now was to quarrel again, so she didn't object. Maian pulled her hair over her shoulder so he had a clear view. Lehran closed the necklace and Maian adjusted its position.

"Looks good on you", Skrimir observed.

"Yes, I agree", Liane added.

Ike grinned. "Family heirloom?", he asked Lehran.

"Very funny, Sir Ike. My parents died a very long time ago."

"I figured as much. And don't call me 'sir'!"

Maian's fingers traced the shape of the gems as she watched herself in the mirror. The same moment, her eyes changed colour.

"A perfect match", she whispered. "Thank you... all of you."

* * *

Unable to sleep, Maian tossed herself around in her bed. Too many thoughts were swimming in her mind. But no matter how much she tried, she could not grasp a single one or stop her mind from working...

Frustrated, she seized one of the cushions and threw it across the room. It hit the door with a soft "thump" and dropped to the floor. Somehow, this didn't make her feel any better.

Maian got out of her bed and walked out onto the balcony, not bothering to take her dressing gown. It was warm enough already, she wouldn't be cold.

Almost a week had passed since Maian's birthday. Caineghis and his entourage had left the same day. The bond between Sanaki and Tormod was growing steadily and Maian had a feeling this could become something more deep than just a working-relationship.

But apart from that, nothing had changed. The Greil Mercenaries were still in town, and she quarrelled with Lehran at any time possible – although "quarrelling" perhaps wasn't the right term to describe it – since it was a very one-sided thing. Lehran still refused to do anything to defend himself.

Feeling a sudden wave of pain and despair ripping through her, Maian doubled over, clasping her hands to her mouth to stop herself from screaming, while tears streamed down her cheeks.

She heard the sound of wings and felt Lehran's presence at the same time. He alighted somewhere behind her.

"Maian..."

"Please, do not come... go away..."

"I cannot do that. I cannot leave you like that... even if you tell me to do so. You are in pain... crying – again – because of me."

Maian spun around and crossed the distance between them with a few strides. Lehran didn't flinch or back away. Maian seized the front of his robes, noticing that he had put in his wings.

"No... you do not understand. I am not crying because of you – well, actually I am – I mean... no... that is not it... I..."

Lehran looked at her, bewildered.

"My apologies, but I completely fail to understand what you mean..."

Maian shook her head.

"I – I am confused myself... I... I..."

Feeling another wave of pain crushing her, she hid her face in his chest. She could sense his surprise, but he recovered quickly, gently wrapping his arms around her.

"Just calm down... then, you can tell me what it is you mean to say."

"Y-yes..."

Maian tried to concentrate on her breathing, listening to the sound of his heartbeat, close to her ears. Eventually, she managed to calm herself, but the pain remained. Carefully, she tried to free herself from his grip. Lehran immediately released her and she took a few steps backwards. He watched her, concerned and worried.

"Can you tell me now?"

"Yes, I hope so... I must have sounded ridiculous to you... What I meant was that I was crying because of you – but not in a way that you have in mind. I was not crying because of what _you_ did – but because of what _I_ have done."

"I – still do not understand."

"No? Let me explain it, then... What I did... I am – a horrible person. A monster..."

"Maian - "

"No, hear me out! Ever since you returned from Serenes Forest, I have been giving you a hard time... even though everyone else had forgiven you... even though I could feel that you were truly sorry for what you had done... and that you really meant to help us build a better world for sure now... I was so absorbed by my anger, hatred and my hurt pride that I was blind to all that... all I saw was myself. Every time I hurt you, I felt your pain and that caused me to suffer as well... and Sanaki and Micaiah, too... I – was so foolish... what I did is despicable. I was confused – confused by my own emotions. I hated you for what you had done, I really did, but at the same time, there was still some lingering affection left... I could not make up my mind whether to hate or love you."

"Maian, if you are trying to apologise – you do not have to! I am the one at fault here – I hurt you enough you wanted to die..."

"But does that give me the right to hurt you as well?"

"Well, no, but I understand... I deserve it, that is why I never fought back..."

Maian shook her head. "You are my teacher. You should make me aware of my mistakes, and correct me if I am wrong... and I was wrong!" She took a step towards him, clasping her hands in front of her chest. "Can you forgive me?"

"Me? Forgive you? Even if you consider what you did a crime, I do not, so – there is nothing to be forgiven. You need not feel bad anymore, Maian."

She could feel he really meant it. Relief washed over her like a cool, refreshing breeze. She closed her eyes to enjoy this feeling.

A finger carefully touched her face. She opened her eyes to find Lehran standing right in front of her.

"Please tell me if I got this wrong, but – does that mean – you forgive me – against all expectations?"

"Yes, I do. I – I understand why you did that... You kept all of your pain hidden from me... why?"

"I felt that I was burdening you enough already... You were always doing so much for me, some of it unknowingly... I felt it would be wrong to burden you with the pain and worries of an old man..."

"You should have told me. I might have been able to help you... and then all of this would not have happened."

"Maybe. We will never know what would have happened. We can only try to do it better next time..."

"True. I will not repeat my mistakes. What about you, Lehran?"

"I certainly will never do anything that might make you leave me again. I love you too much, Maian..."

"I would be out of my mind to leave you... that would be like tearing my heart out."

Lehran smiled, then he tilted her head upwards. Moonlight caressed their bodies as he bent down to kiss her. Maian's hands locked around his arms as they wound themselves around her waist, pulling her closer.

_Ah... how long have I waited for this? I do not remember..._

Finally, their lips parted again. Maian noticed a strange gleam in Lehran's eyes, something she had never seen before. And a new wave of emotions – he was no longer trying to hide anything, nor was he holding back.

"It is rather chilly out here. What do you think of going inside?", he suggested.

"An excellent idea. Let us do that."

Lehran wrapped his right arm around her waist and she leaned her head against his shoulder as they turned towards the door.

* * *

Maian could tell that she was awake, but she refused to open her eyes yet. She noticed that she was resting on something soft and warm, and it was moving... Slowly, she blinked into the first light of dawn to find out that her cushion was Lehran.

He was still asleep, but as Maian tried to push herself up onto her elbows, his arms locked around her body more tightly, as if he was afraid to let go of her. Maian smiled and lay down again to huddle against his chest. His breathing was slow and even and strands of their hair covered the cushions, gold and back entwined.

_So... this is what true happiness feels like..._

One of his hands suddenly moved to trace the outlines of her face.

"For a moment – I thought this had only been a dream", Lehran said, raising his head to hide his face in her hair. He took a deep breath to inhale her scent.

"In that case we would have both had the same beautiful dream. And I would not mind dreaming again."

Lehran started to laugh, dropping his head back onto the cushions. His hand moved from her face to her chest to trace the shape of her Brand. Maian shivered.

"So, that is where you have it. I figured it had to be somewhere under your clothes, but..."

"Well, I normally do not show this part of my body to the public – especially not if men are present."

Lehran grinned mischievously. "I would prefer it if you could keep it that way. After all, you are _mine."_

Now it was her turn to laugh.

"You know, your three sons are very beautiful, but I think that you are the most beautiful of all."

"Why, I am so glad to hear that."

Lehran wound his arms around her neck and pulled her down. Time seemed insignificant to them, but Maian knew that reality would catch up with them eventually.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Lady Maian? May I come in?", one of the maids called.

"No, not just yet! I shall call you."

This time, Lehran allowed her to pull away. Maian struggled to get out of the blanket, then she looked around for her nightgown.

"Would you prefer it if I leave now?", Lehran asked in a low murmur, picking up his night-robe which he had dropped on the floor the night before.

"Yes. And please use the window. I know we will be unable to keep this secret for long, but – my servants finding you in my bedroom would be rather embarrassing."

"Of course, I understand."

He quickly crossed the room, put one hand against her cheek and kissed her on the forehead.

"See you at breakfast."

Then he was gone.

* * *

Micaiah arrived in front of the Great Hall to find Maian already there. Immediately, she noticed that something was different. Maian was radiating happiness.

"Good morning, Maian! Did you sleep well?"

"I did sleep well indeed, thank you. How about you?"

"I always sleep well. And it's really good to see that you're so happy."

Maian smiled.

"Good morning, ladies", Lehran said from behind Micaiah.

_Oh, I just hope they won't start quarrelling now..._

"Lehran! How are you feeling today?", Micaiah asked.

"Well, to be precise – I feel wonderful."

A very unexpected sound made Micaiah jump. Maian was laughing.

"What is it?", Lehran inquired.

"Oh, I was just wondering about what makes you feel like that."

"Well, I suppose _you_ know the answer", he replied, his eyes sparkling.

Micaiah looked from one to the other, and then the meaning of everything sunk in.

"Oh! You finally made up!"

Maian nodded, smiling. "I managed to overcome my confusion. I am myself again. You helped me with that – thank you."

"Don't mention it, I'm just glad it's over!"

"Now you don't just have a mother and a father, but parents", Lehran said, smiling.

"Great! Now you'll really be my mother, Maian! I'm so happy!"

Lehran put an arm around Maian's shoulders and she leaned her head against his.

"Oh, but I believe we are more happy than you are."

"It's hard to say which feelings belong to whom right now. But I think that doesn't matter."

"Yes, you are right."

Soon, the were joined by the others. Everyone was very glad to see that Maian and Lehran were on good terms again – or more than that.

"I heard from some servants that Lehran wasn't in his room last night", Sothe whispered in Micaiah's ear. "Do you want to guess where he spent the night?"

"Sothe, they can both hear you!"

"Like I care. And I doubt they mind – it's rather obvious, really. Actually, I'm surprised they didn't do it earlier – what with knowing each other for ten years."

"We have known each other for the same time, too."

Sothe blushed. "Yes, but I was a kid back then! She was almost thirty."

"An interesting discussion, really. Perhaps we should change the subject?", Maian suggested.

"Yes, please", Sanaki said. "There are minors present, you know."

* * *

"Hello, Soren", Ike said. "Welcome back. How was your trip to Goldoa?"

"Very interesting. I learned lots of things and they all treated me very friendly – I don't know if it's because I'm the King's nephew or that the dragons aren't that biased against other races. While I was there, I got another addition to my family – my little cousin. Ena named him Rajaion, after his father."

"I see. Is she happy now?"

"Yes, very."

"And how did you get along with your family?"

"Rather well, I'd say. Remember how Almedha – my mother – always used to dote on Pelleas? Luckily she didn't try that with me. They all took their time to see what kind of person I was. I visited the library in the Royal Palace – it's magnificent. So many books, and none of them have been rewritten... they're all accounts of what _really_ happened. Most of them were written in Ancient Speech, so the dragons helped me to read them. Ena's been elevated to the rank of a princess even though she and Rajaion were never married."

"They meant to, and she's the mother of his child, so that's justified, if you ask me."

"I didn't say I object it, Ike. Anyway, they invited me to come and visit anytime I like – and I think I'll take them on on that offer. Actually, all of us are invited – but I think we should leave our little racist Shinon behind."

"I'll simply tell him to behave himself, besides, I doubt he'd dare to insult a dragon. That'd be suicide."

"Right. Where are we going?"

"To see Sanaki and Micaiah. Our contract with the Empress is fulfilled and we're going home. You came back just in time. By the way, I believe we have another marriage coming up. Maian has forgiven Lehran."

"Really? She did? I never expected her to."

"Everyone was surprised – including Micaiah. From the way Maian had treated Lehran, no-one thought she'd ever forgive him. But she did."

They had reached Sanaki's apartments by now. Ike knocked and they entered.

As expected, Maian, Lehran, Micaiah and Sothe were with the Empress.

"Ah, Prince Soren - "

"Don't call me prince."

Sanaki smiled. "I have to thank you for all you did during the war – and the one before. Your payment is below – I doubt the two of you would be able to carry it."

"All right, then. We'll be off as soon as possible – I can't wait to return to my old life", Ike replied.

"I have also decided to discard the title 'apostle', from now on I'll just be the Empress of Begnion. Both Goddesses have left Tellius, so we'll have to get used to doing things ourselves."

"I don't plan to assume that title, either", Micaiah said. "And we'll return to Daein, you don't need me here anymore."

"We'll have to rebuild all over again", Sothe added. "Hopefully, it will be the last time."

"No", Ike replied. "Don't say 'hopefully'. Make it the last time. If anyone can do it, you two can."

"I don't doubt it. But thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Thank you, Ike", Micaiah added. "I won't ever forget what you did for us... Come visit anytime you want. We'd be delighted. Perhaps I'll hire you sometime..."

"I would be honoured."

"You are welcome to visit us too, of course", Sanaki said.

"Thanks. Ah, one last thing – Maian, please keep an eye on your soon-to-be husband. I don't want him to cause me any more trouble than he already has."

Maian flashed him a brilliant smile. "No need to worry. I shall see to that."

"Good. Well then, we'll be off. Take care, everyone."


	53. Epilogue: Dawn Awakens

**Dawn Awakens**

Lightly, she stepped into the entrance hall of the tower. Nothing had changed here...

_This brings back memories._

"Welcome home."

Lehran stepped out from behind a pillar, his black wings folded on his back. Ashunera smiled at him, brushing a strand of her red hair out of her face.

"Could it be that you were here all this time?"

"Alas, no, I am sorry to say. But for several days, I've somehow felt you would soon return."

"Well, I'm home. And I'm glad to see you again, Lehran."

"And I'm glad to see you as well, Goddess Ashunera."

"How long has it been? A hundred years? Five hundred?"

"About twelve hundred years."

"That is a long time."

"Yes. The peace we once had is on the verge of crumbling again."

"That is unfortunate. The miasma of war is beginning to shroud the world. However, I shall not be frightened again. As one born of the hopes of many, I will protect this world."

"Yes. And we will help you."

"I have been watching for a while – you have to introduce me to your current wife. And bring your children as well."

"What, all of them?"

"Yes. Houses Serenes, Begnion, Daein and Idras, was it? I would like to meet them all. Your families..."

"I shall arrange for a meeting as soon as possible."

"Wonderful. Lehran, I've missed your songs. Would you sing for me now?"

He closed his eyes.

"I – I no longer..."

"Well, then I will sing. And you may sing with me. Is that all right?"

"Yes."

Ashunera smiled. Together, they started to sing. Their voices echoed through the vast rooms of the tower.

Suddenly, they were joined by a third voice – one with power. A young woman with golden hair, brown eyes and gray wings entered the tower. Noticing the look on her and Lehran's face, Ashunera immediately guessed who she was. Maian inclined her head and came over to join them. Ashunera reached out and took one of her hands, enjoying the company of one of the new race. As they continued to sing, the sky outside grew lighter and lighter, a rich red colour spreading all over it. Soon, the sun would come up to greet a new morning – a morning of hope. Dawn was awakening.

* * *

**A/N: Obviously, this is the end. I hope you all enjoyed reading my story. I would also like to use this opportunity to thank you for all your reviews and favs. Out of my five fanfictions, this is my second-favourite (it only got replaced recently when I started a new one), so your feedback means much to me.  
**


End file.
